Dawn will always rise
by ChaosAngel767
Summary: The war has well and truly begun. Fates clash, destinies collide. Who will live and who will die? Sora, Riku and Kairi set out to play their part against those who would threaten them and the worlds
1. Ghost boy?

My second FanFic and sequel to There will always be Light. This story starts almost directly after the first ends. Enjoy my story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix or anything else, except my storyline and the characters I created.**

**Like I promised I refined the dialogue. I hope you enjoy 16afoster**

Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter one: Ghost boy?**

Sora looked out at the ocean and could hear a faint hum coming from the air. He looked up and saw the Highwind descending. Sora stood up and waved. Riku stepped next to Sora and Kairi did the same. The Highwind landed and the hatch opened. Donald and Goofy came out. When Sora saw his friends he ran towards them and they fell in a messy pile. Riku and Kairi laughed while they greeted each other and helped Sora up. Sora looked at his two friends and saw that they wore their old clothes. Goofy wore his helmet and armour while Donald wore his blue robes and matching hat. They invited them in and Sora, Riku and Kairi carried their belongings into the ship. Donald and Goofy followed and they soon departed.

As they flew Donald and Goofy told them what they've been doing the last few days. Sora told them what he, Riku and Kairi have been doing. "That's incredible Sora. So now you have control of the Nobodies and the Unversed. From what the King told us the Unversed were a much stronger enemy a couple years ago. Especially Vanitas and Xehanort." Donald's voice was scratchy as usual but Sora couldn't think of anything else that reminded him of the duck.

Sora agreed but told them that he still hadn't gained control over all the Unversed. "Vanitas told me that almost all of them gained free will when Vanitas was defeated by Ventus." Sora leaned back and closed his eyes.

Kairi asked him what he was doing and he looked at her with one eye. "It'll be hours before we reach Disney Castle, so I can just as well catch up on sleep like I did a year ago." Sora closed his eyes again and within a minute he fell asleep. Kairi looked at Riku and saw that he was already asleep.

Kairi looked at the residing blackness between the worlds. When she got bored she headed to the cockpit. She knocked and the door opened. She walked in and saw that Donald was concentrating on the monitors and panels in front of him. "Wow, and you did this every time you guys travelled to different worlds?"

Goofy nodded and made his characteristic h-yuk "Yuk but Sora did most of the flying. Me and Donald just handled the monitors and sometimes the weapon systems." Kairi looked at Sora and knew she had underestimated him, again.

Kairi looked out the window and saw stars the stars coming closer and shining brighter. "The stars are so pretty. Which one is Disney Castle?" Goofy pointed at a star directly in front of them.

Kairi looked at it and saw it slowly become larger. It shone brighter than most of the other surrounding stars. She asked them about it and they said it was because the castle was protected. She asked what the meant and they just said the castle was protected.

When they landed Donald and Goofy opened the hatch. They led the way and the trio of friends followed. When they reached the garden brooms walked up to them and took their baggage. Donald and Goofy led them to the library. Donald knocked and the door swung open. The five walked in and the door swung closed behind them. King Mickey sat behind his desk.

Mickey looked up when he heard someone enter and ran towards Riku. Mickey jumped and Riku caught him. Mickey hugged him and Riku did the same. Riku set him down and he did the same to Sora and Kairi. When they were done the king adopted a serious look. "Unfortunately this is no time for celebrations. We have a problem. But please sit down." Mickey waved at the space in front of his desk. Sora was just about to say there were no chairs when three comfortable chairs appeared in a puff of smoke. The trio of friends sat down and Mickey took his place behind his desk.

"As of four days ago the worlds were at peace. But for some reason we lost contact with a wide range of worlds. Not any you know of, on the outer edges of this universe. At the same time a great cloud of Darkness appeared in some separate realm. So far we haven't been able to send in a spy to investigate. No doubt they have something to do with the problem we're having with contacting the outer worlds. But as of two days ago we finally discovered what the cloud of Darkness was concealing. A great castle. Similar to Castle Oblivion as far as we've been able to discern. We have been able to find out who is the master of this castle. Look." A sphere of light appeared in front of the king and it widened into a screen. Sora could see a cloaked figure; similar to the one he had seen when Yen Sid told him. "Your Majesty. Sorry to interrupt but we already know who they are. Or at least we know of them. One of them appeared on the islands two days ago. He completely wasted us. A few friends of Roxas helped us get away." Sora explained what he, Riku and Kairi had been doing for the last three days. Sora explained that Xavier had taken them to the Twilit Realm, a realm completely out of sync with all others. The Twilit Realm existed outside of time and space. Sora explained that millennia could pass within the Twilit Realm and not a single second would pass outside of it. Sora explained that they had trained and gained control of most of their powers. "We went back to the Islands and destroyed the Heartless Dante had brought with him. I killed Dante. After my training he fell like all the other threats I've faced. But from what Yen Sid told me Dante was the weakest of the weak. He wore no cloak because the leader was disgusted to associate himself with them. The stronger they become the more complete their coat becomes. Yen Sid told me the leader often wore a multicoloured cloak. His cloak is complete; his subjects all wear different coloured coats. The stronger they are the more colours they add, and of course the more complete their coat becomes."

While Sora spoke Mickey was staring at his face in concentration. When Sora finished Mickey nodded. "Thank you Sora. Now we know what sets them apart. We have seen multiple members with coats. But they differ each day so we don't know if they're the same people. Maybe they change their coats each day or it's a different member each day. So far we have determined that at least ten of them wear a coat hanging below their ankles. They must be his elite. Or maybe his personal guard, we don't know but they never leave his side." Mickey explained all he knew about the new threat. But when he was done he sighed and leaned heavily on his desk. "We do have one problem though, our spies were all caught within a day. And each time we send in others they return even faster. They told me that the enemy is gaining more troops by the hour. But the more information they give me the more in the dark I become. I don't know the motives of this new enemy. They seem to act recklessly but no matter how recklessly their plans succeed."

Sora, Kairi and Riku listened to Mickey in silence except for a few questions. Hours passed and the trio was getting hungry. Sora tried stifling the noise his stomach made by coughing but all he did was give himself a hoarse throat. Before long Mickey gave up trying to speak over Sora's coughs and decided to take a break. "We can talk about this later. But it looks to me that you know about all you need too, if you want you can remain in the castle for a few days resting." Sora protested and they finally agreed on setting out the next morning.

Sora and Kairi wandered around the town that was stationed below Disney Castle. They decided to go shopping for recovery items and other essential thing on their journey. A few hours later they had dinner at a small restaurant. The waitress wanted to set them in a private booth but Sora protested. "Please keyblade master. It is an honour that you decided to dine at our restaurant. We wish to seat you in a private booth." Sora still protested but Kairi agreed with the waitress. "Oh come on Sora. They want to put us in a private booth so I say we let them." Sora looked at Kairi and the waitress and finally sighed in defeat. "All right, but you get a big tip."

The waitress smiled and led them to the back of the restaurant. She opened a door and ushered them through. Sora and Kairi stepped through the door and gasped. A wooden table was stationed in the middle of the room. The room's floor was marble with golden candelabras. But that wasn't the biggest surprise; a fire was burning in the exact centre of the table. Sora sat down and looked at the fire. He saw that the coal fire burned in a deep marble hole built into the table. The chair Sora sat in was the softest he had ever sat on and the wood that was visible was obviously gold plated.

The waitress laid the menus out in front of them and told them the special of the day. "Two lobsters boiled in butter covered in honey with a great variety of different fish surrounding it. If ordered the type of fish can be decided." Sora looked at his menu and decided; he looked up at Kairi and saw her stare longingly at Sora. "Sora can we have the special? I've never had lobster. And I know most of the fish on the menu. Most of its good but only if cooked just right." Sora sighed and told the waitress that they would have the special. "Of course sir. What fish?" Sora pointed at Kairi and the waitress looked at her. Kairi told the waitress what kind of fish and how it should be prepared. The waitress nodded and wrote it down. She asked for their drinks. Sora told her first thing that popped to mind. "Chai tea," Kairi nodded and asked for the same. "What kind?" Sora thought about it and told her. "and remember the honey." The waitress wrote it down and walked out the room. Kairi thanked Sora for letting them have the room and the special.

The food arrived and Sora took his first bite. The fish was delicious but he could taste something was off. Something that he had tasted before. Sora thought back to when he had tasted it before. In Port Royal. In a bar Sora had ordered some food and had tasted what he tasted now. 'Like liquorish but sweeter, much sweeter.' Sora remembered that Jack had tasted his food and he had spat it back out. "That's Thallium mate. Nasty stuff. Won't kill you now, but if you keep using it for a few days you'll die. It weakens you, blurs your vision and slowly your heart will stop beating." Sora took another bite of the fish and knew for a fact he had tasted it before. 'Thallium huh, sneaky. Thank you Jack.' Sora looked at Kairi and saw her eating the lobster with gusto. Sora looked up at the waitress and saw her smile at him. He called her over and she asked him if something was wrong.

"Oh its nothing. Except that I taste Thallium. I do hope you're not trying to poison us." Kairi stopped eating and looked at Sora. She looked down at her food and pushed it away. Sora looked at her. "Don't worry Kairi. For Thallium to kill you have to take it for at least three days. Keep eating."

She nodded and slowly continued to eat the lobster. Sora stood up and looked the waitress in the eye. He focused his will into his stare. He looked her deep in the eye and he could see her begin to shake. "Why did you poison us?" The waitress tried looking away but she couldn't. "Answer me."

The waitress stopped struggling and started laughing. "Why? To kill you of course." Sora drew his keyblade and walked over to the waitress.

"Why?" Sora stared deeply into her eyes and laid his keyblade against her throat.

She started bubbling about family honour and pride. "Xehanort killed my family. I want revenge." Sora looked at her and looked away. The waitress stumbled forward and drew a hidden knife. She drove it into Sora's chest and looked into his eyes. "Die keyblade wielder." She looked into Sora's eyes and stepped back with the knife still in his chest. She looked in disbelief as he pulled the knife out. She looked at his injury and saw that there wasn't one. The knife had scratched across his skin and bent.

She fell to her knees and cried. Sora walked over and pulled her to her feet. "You can't kill me. If you could I would already be dead." The waitress looked at him and continued crying. "Stop crying and leave this place. I will spare your life. Go." He let her go and she ran out of the room. Sora walked back to his chair and sat down. "Heal." A green light shone over all the food and drinks on the table. The green light also shone on Kairi. Sora started eating and couldn't taste a hint of Thallium. "This is good Kairi." She nodded and continued eating.

Sora payed the bill and walked outside. Kairi was already standing outside looking up at the stars. They walked back to the castle and went to the room Mickey showed them. They bathed and went to bed.

The next morning Sora and Kairi went to the library after they took a shower and had breakfast. The king was already there but Riku was not. They waited in silence. Riku walked in ten minutes later looking exasperated, took his seat and waited for the king to begin. The king cleared his throat and the monitor from the day before appeared. "Riku I'm sorry to tell you this but I need you to infiltrate this castle. I would send Sora and Kairi with you but they do not have the same kind of training as you."

Riku glared at the king. "Is that your way of telling me I'm better at being the enemy than them?"

Mickey sighed. "Of course not. It's just that, Ansem the Wise trained you to perfectly hide yourself in any situation. I would train Sora and Kairi the same way but I can't. I just don't have the experience nor the time for such a difficult task. Now I need you to take the place of one of the mid-ranking officers. You should feel comfortable in the area he's situated. He is the only one in that sector and he never does anything. He's like Demyx but lazier."

Riku sighed and donned his cloak. He stood up and went to stand beside the desk."Where am I going?"

Mickey enlarged the screen and showed Riku the area this recruit has under his control. "At the moment he has disserted his post but we need you to take care of him the second you see him. Take his place and gather all the information you can. If you're caught immediately return here. If you encounter any singular unit in a disserted place, dispose of them." A corridor of Light appeared in the middle of the room. Riku said farewell and ran through. A single golden dot appeared on the monitor. As they watched the dot moved and stood still. A purple dot appeared and the golden dot moved slowly towards it. Within seconds the purple dot was gone. "At least Riku can do this quietly." Sora and Kairi muttered. Mickey looked at them and smiled gravely.

"Sora I'll be sending you to a world which I suspect houses a small regiment of soldiers. I need you to find them and destroy them. Because this mission puts you in such danger I will be sending Kairi along." Sora smiled secretly at Kairi and she smiled as well."What can you tell me about this world Your Majesty?"

Mickey clapped his hands and the screen changed. In its place was a picture of two places. One a perfectly normal town and another of a world that was green. "I'm sending you to the hometown of a boy, who under peculiar circumstances gained ghost powers. His town has recently found out about his secret and started accepting him. This boy has a very large amount of enemies. Most ghosts, some humans and two that are like him. The first is Vlad Masters, he gained ghost powers little over two decades ago and has long since mastered them. The second is Danny himself." Sora and Kairi looked at the king in confusion. "Ehh?" Mickey laughed at the noise they both made and continued. "Well, a while ago a ghost sent a multitude of ghosts against Danny. This ghost sent ghosts from the future. This ghost wanted to prepare Danny to fight himself, from a different timeline. A timeline where Danny's friends and family are dead. The Danny from that time wanted to get rid of the ghost within him so he had Vlad, who was his uncle, remove the ghost from Danny's DNA. Vlad was successful but the ghost turned on them both. The ghost removed the ghost from Vlad and merged with it. Creating Dark Phantom. Danny defeated this ghost and sealed his future self away." Mickey opened a corridor of Light and Sora and Kairi stood up. "Danny himself will explain the rest. You will need his help to defeat this new threat. Now go, and good luck." The two young warriors waved and stepped through. "Oh dear I didn't explain to them that the ghost zone is parallel to the real world. Oh well, they'll figure it out. They always do."

Sora and Kairi stepped through the corridor of Light and looked around them. What they saw confused them. They saw multiple doors floating around them, suspended in midair. Sora tried walking but found that he was floating as well. Sora tried moving with little success. He looked at Kairi and saw that she had used two firaga spells and was using them to propel herself forward. Sora did the same but with the power of Inferno. Two black and silver flames appeared in both his hands and he could feel the cold heat they expelled. Sora thought back on when he had gained this power. He thought back to the beach where he had stood up, utterly exhausted feeling a strange presence make itself known in his mind. That presence had been Thorn, Sora's familiar. Over time Thorn gave Sora a great assortment of powers. Firstly it had been his armour and Dragonslayer. Both his armour and cursed blade was coloured red and black. The next power Thorn gave Sora was the power to use the Dragons Tear. The dragons version of a corridor of light. Then in the middle of a battle Thorn had given Sora the power of Inferno. The power of a dragons soul. Sora had quickly found out that the more Inferno he used the more his rage grew. The same with Dragonslayer, the more he relied on the blade the more anger and hatred entered his heart. The more rage and hatred, the more Darkness. Over time Sora had learned to suppress these emotions until he could barely feel them writhing within his heart.

Sora propelled himself forward and opened a door. He looked through and saw that it led to the middle of nowhere, literally. Sora looked out into space. He saw the sun and could feel heat permeate his body. "Kairi, check this out." Kairi propelled herself forward and looked through the door.

"Wow. It's so pretty." Sora closed the door and went to the next one. This one opened to an empty field. He closed it and went to the next. And on it went, Sora opening each door and looking through. Sora got bored and decided to head towards a bright speck in the distance. Kairi followed closely behind. When they reached the speck they saw that it was a portal. "Should we?" Sora looked around and saw a ghost floating past them.

"Hey ghost. Do you know where this goes?" The ghost floated down. "Beware, for I am the Box Ghost. The master of all things box like." Sora sighed and asked again. "Oh that's the Phentons portal. You don't want to go through there. If you do Danny would just throw you back through." Sora looked at Kairi and she nodded. "Danny Phantom?" The Box ghost nodded and drifted away. "Thank you Box ghost." Sora and Kairi went through the portal and found that they were in a lab.

Sora and Kairi looked around and saw a boy with black hair sitting next to a computer talking to a Goth girl. The girl laughed and stood up. "C'mon Danny. We told your parents we were gonna help them with something. Remember?" The boy settled deeper into his chair and shook his head. "Nope, can't seem to remember." The girl laughed and saw Sora and Kairi.

"Danny, who are they?" Danny looked over his shoulder and saw Sora sand Kairi. "Trouble." Danny stood up. "I'm going ghost." A single white line appeared in the middle of Danny's chest. It separated into two and travelled up and down Danny's body. Where the lines passed Danny's clothes changed. In less than a second Danny's clothes had changed into a skin tight suit. His blue eyes had turned green and his hair had turned white. His pale skin had darkened and a frown appeared on his face.

Sora and Kairi watched in awe as Danny transformed. When he was done they both smiled and nodded. "Wep, found him." Sora looked cautiously at Danny and saw that he had grown rigid. "But do you think we can use his help? He doesn't look that strong. Sure he's a ghost. But then again, if you count Thorn then I'm half dragon."

Kairi snorted. "Oh come on Sora. You know it doesn't work like that. You have five hearts so your three parts human, one part Nobody and one part dragon."

Sora scratched his chin. "Huh I guess you're right. But I do suppose we should stay on guard. I mean I didn't look all that powerful when I defeated Ansem, I mean Xehanort's Heartless."

While Sora and Kairi were talking Danny and Sam were looking at them with caution. "Who do you think they are Danny? They don't look like ghosts." Danny nodded. "Yeah but neither do I, but Vlad kinda does." Sam chuckled and looked at the two strangers again. "You gonna attack or defend?" Danny shrugged. "Gonna wing it. Here I go." Danny flew forward and blasted the boy with a ball of energy. The boy didn't even move. Danny looked at the boy and saw that he didn't even have a mark. 'Well guess I'll try again.' Danny took a deep breath and wailed. The boy threw up a barrier of some sort and it shattered. The girl clutched at her ears and the boy did the same. Danny kept using the ghostly wail but he could feel his strength failing. The boy looked at him and Danny looked into pure silver eyes. Eyes filled with pain but kindness. Eyes filled with great strength but greater love. Danny ceased his attack and watched as the boy took the girl's hands between his own. The boy straightened up again and looked at Danny again. Danny watched as black and silver fire formed on the boys hands. The boy pointed one hand at Danny and the fire shot forward. As the fire burned Danny he could feel his skin cool. The fire died and Danny opened his eyes. He looked at the boy and saw that Sam had stepped in front of him. The boy looked at Sam with respect and the fire burning on his arms died.

Sora watched as Danny burned. He pitied the boy but he had to do something. The Goth girl stepped in front of Danny and spread her arms wide. "Leave him alone." Sora lowered his arm and killed the fire burning Danny. Sora extinguished the fire consuming his arm and he crossed his arms.

"Sora." Sora looked down at Kairi. She had a look of pity and pain on her face. "Heal him. Please." Sora raised his arm over his head and spoke the words. "Heal." Soothing green light washed over Kairi and Danny. Danny moaned and stood up. Danny looked at Sora cautiously and stepped in front of Sam. Sora did the same with Kairi. Kairi smacked him and walked forward. Danny bristled but Sam pushed him aside. "I'm sorry Sora did that." Kairi apologised for Sora and Sam did the same for Danny. Sora walked forward and Danny did the same. Sora apologised and Danny did the same. "There, was that so hard Danny?" Danny looked away and Sora smiled. Sam smiled at them both and introduced herself. When they were done introducing themselves they got down to business, or at least Danny did. "What do you want?" Sora smirked and walked away. Kairi followed him with her eyes. She sighed and explained. "Well we're on a mission to find a couple people. And the person who sent us here told us Danny may help us." Danny snorted but still paid attention. "Well Danny, if you need to know why we came to you is because your other self may be involved." Danny paled and looked around cautiously. "Don't worry. With Sora around no one will attack." Danny looked at Sora and saw that Sora had put on a blindfold. "Why's he wearing a blindfold?" Sora turned and looked at Danny with his blind eyes. "My eyes can't lie." Danny looked confused and Kairi explained. "Well with the kind of enemies we have we need to hide our true power. If we don't they will probably attack as a single unit." Sam asked why Kairi wasn't doing the same as Sora. "Well my power is of the heart. From my own inner Light. Sora is probably the same but lying to himself will suppress his power." Danny snorted. "What power? I had you both at my mercy." Sora stood up and walked over to Danny. "No you didn't. We used the barest minimum of power. We need you alive, not dead." Danny snorted again. "Fine I'll show you. Where can we fight without being interrupted?" Danny turned to the door and changed back to his human self. He walked towards the door and waited for them to follow.

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you continue on with this story. Next chapter: **Ghost blade?**

Review. Please?

12


	2. Ghost Blade?

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter two: Ghost blade?**

And follow they did. Danny took them to an empty football stadium. He transformed again and waited for Sora to attack. Sora meanwhile was looking around with his blind eyes. When he was satisfied he wouldn't be interrupted he began focusing his power. Waves of Light, Twilight, Darkness and Inferno cascaded around Sora. He lifted his arms into the air and he drifted upwards. When he had gained adequate height he began screaming.

Danny looked up as Sora screamed. The louder he screamed the more power cascaded off him in waves. Danny began doubting himself. He heard Kairi tell Sam that Sora was still suppressing most of his power. "He's just pushing out the power directly on the surface. If Sora wanted to he could destroy this stadium with a wave of his hand." Danny looked at Kairi and saw that she looked bored. "How much power is he going to use?" Kairi looked at Danny and Danny could see that Kairi pitied him. "Danny if Sora took off his blindfold and gave into the wave of power within him he would destroy this world. But Sora would never do that. At the moment he's about half the power with his blindfold on. If I was you I would attack before Sora's done playing around." Danny focused all his power and opened his mouth.

Danny wailed, all the windows in the stadium shattered and the ground cracked. Danny wailed louder and the wave of sound hit Sora at full strength. Sora stopped screaming and he clutched at his ears. Before long all his power had dissipated and Sora was on the ground. Danny fell to the ground and Kairi caught him. Danny changed back to his human form against his will and he looked at Sora. Sora was kneeling on the ground with his hands over his ears. In the wave of power he had summoned his clothes had torn themselves to shreds and the wounds Danny had inflicted with his ghostly wail were healing in seconds. As Danny lost consciousness he saw Sora standing up with a smile on his face.

Sora was ecstatic. He had forced Danny to awaken his true power. Sora stood up and walked over to the limp body of Danny. Kairi and Sam were already there but Sora pushed them away. Sora laid his hand on Danny's chest, right above his heart. Sora pulled his blindfold off with his other hand. He looked down at Danny and focused on the power Ventus had given him. The power of hearts. Sora focused on his Inner Light and forced it into Danny's own heart. Sora could feel his power weakening so he drew upon Ven's Light. The purest heart of all. Danny started to glow. Sora continued to force his power into Danny. Sam tried to stop Sora but Kairi held her back. Kairi didn't know what Sora was doing but she could feel Sora weakening and Danny becoming stronger. When Sora could feel Danny's heart begin to call upon Darkness he absorbed the Darkness into his own heart. And so it continued, Sora forcing Light into Danny and taking his inner Darkness into his own heart. When Sora was satisfied with the power he had given Danny he stumbled to his feet.

Kairi saw Sora standing up so she rushed to support him. Sora looked at her and she could see that his eyes were a brilliant blue. She could hear a dripping and she looked down. 'Blood?' Kairi looked at Sora and saw that he was crying tears of blood. Each time he blinked his eyes paled more and more until they were silver once more. Sora stumbled and fell but Kairi caught him. When he could walk on his own she let him go and walked over to Sam and Danny. Kairi watched as Danny woke up and try to stand. She stood back while Sam helped him. Kairi could see a look of concentration on Danny's face and he transformed. His regular jumpsuit had changed. Instead of white black marks had appeared. His white boots had gotten smaller and his gloves had changed so they were now fingerless. The biggest change was Danny's features. His hair had grown, it was still in his normal style but about three inches longer.

Danny looked down at his new clothes and touched his new hair. "Cool." Danny flew upward, he dove through the sky and could tell that he had gotten stronger. He tried splitting himself and he split into six. "Super cool." Danny charged a ball of ectoplasma to his hand and noticed that it had gotten much denser. He opened a shield with the ball of ectoplasma and noticed that it was much more stable. He sucked in a breath and wailed. Instead of feeling the normal drain of power he seemed to be growing stronger. "Like your new power?" Danny turned around and saw a haggard Sora floating behind him. "I would hope so cause giving you that much power gave me a serious headache." Danny smiled and dropped to the ground. Sora did the same and they landed with a thud. Danny changed back to his human self and thanked Sora. "But why?" Sora yawned and sat down. "I figured if I gave you more power you'll help us." Danny nodded and walked over to Sam. She smiled and took Danny's hand. Danny looked at Kairi and saw that she had a worried look on her face. She walked over to Sora and gave him a potion. He downed it and made a face at the taste. "Yuk. The day the Moogle's find a way to make tasty potions is the day they make a fortune from me." Sora waited for the rush of energy that came with drinking a potion. Instead of the rush he was used to he felt a small relief. 'Must be because I used so much power.' Sora looked at Kairi and yawned. She looked at him in concern but he shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Danny lets go somewhere where I can eat a snack."

Danny led them to Nasty Burger. As they settled down a typical jock spilt a smoothy over Danny's head. "Ha ha Fenturd. Who's your friend?" Dash looked at Sora and quickly looked away. "Go away Dash, I'm not in the mood." Dash smirked and picked Danny up by the collar of his shirt. "But it's the perfect time Fenturd. To embarrass you in front of your friends." Sora stood up and put his hand on Dash's shoulder. "Get your hand of off me you freak." Dash dropped Danny onto the floor and pushed Sora away. Sora winched and touched his chest. "That actually hurt. How's that possible?" Dash laughed. At that point everyone in Nasty Burger was looking at Sora and Dash. Sora looked at Kairi and she nodded. Sora smiled. He stepped forward and picked Dash up with one hand. Dash thrashed and kicked but Sora didn't seem to notice. "Apologise to Danny. Now." Dash sneered and kept struggling. "Very well." Sora threw Dash across the room. Dash hit the floor with a thud and skidded another five feet. Everyone looked at Sora and gasped. Every jock in the shop stood up from their seats and rushed Sora. Sora merely crossed his arms and jumped. Sora jumped over the booth and landed lightly on his feet. The jocks rushed him again and Sora snapped his fingers.

Two assassin Nobodies appeared and stood against the jocks. The jocks stopped and looked at the strange creatures in front of them. The Assassins lifted their arms and the blades on their arms shone. The jocks ran for it. The two Nobodies looked at Sora and bowed. "My liege." Sora nodded and they disappeared. He had ordered them to keep close to him for the remainder of the day. Sora sat back down next to Kairi and ordered a burger with extra fries. His drink was finished by the time the food arrived so he got another one. While he ate he looked around. The kids in Nasty Burger looked at him but looked away when he looked at them. "Who is he? What's he doing here? How'd he do that?" The same questions but different kept circulating the booths. By the time Sora was done the people in Nasty Burger were openly staring at him. Sora stood up and paid the bill.

Danny led them back to this house. "Well that was, ...fun." Sora shook his head. "Not really. I would have preferred to beat that brat until he couldn't walk. But the Nobodies were a good effect. At least their taking care of all the stray Heartless." Danny and Sam looked at Sora in confusion. "We'll explain in private." When they reached Danny's house they headed to his room. Sora put a few wards around Danny's room so they could talk in private. "Now tell me, how did you get your ghost powers?" Danny explained how his parents had made the portal but it hadn't worked so he had taken a look. He got zapped with ectoplasmic power and he gained his ghost powers. He explained what he had done since he had gained his powers. "So that's my story. Now tell me yours." Sora and Kairi explained what had happened to them the last three years. "So Riku and I destroyed Xemnas and returned to the Islands. We rested for a few days until Dante showed up." Sora explained how they had trained so they could defeat Dante. "So I killed Dante and King Mickey sent us here when he called us to Disney Castle. So far we don't know that much about this new Organisation but Mickey sent Riku to infiltrate their castle. That was four hours ago."

Danny and Sam looked at each other when Sora and Kairi finished their tale. Then they started laughing. "Oh alright. And the Tooth fairy's my neighbour. You expect us to believe you?" Sora and Kairi nodded and Danny laughed harder. "Oh really. Show us some proof. Show us your keyblade." Sora summoned his keyblade and handed it to Danny. Kairi did the same and handed hers to Sam. The two teenagers looked at the mythical blades and swung them around. When Sora was satisfied he summoned his keyblade back to him and it disappeared out of Danny's hands with a flash. Kairi did the same with hers. Sora dismissed his keyblade and looked at Danny. "Believe us now?" Sam nodded but Danny shook his head. "Fine then. What should I do to make you believe me?" Danny thought about it. "Show me your armour." Danny snorted. "Too bad you can't." Sora merely swiped his hand across the badge on his right arm and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again he looked at Danny and saw that his mouth was hanging open with drool running out of it. Sora raised his hand over his head and summoned Dragonslayer. The cursed blade appeared in his hands and he swung it onto his shoulder. "Believe me now?" Danny shook his head and Sora sighed. He dismissed Dragonslayer and his armour and looked at Danny in annoyance. Sora snapped his fingers and four different Nobodies appeared. He snapped his fingers again and multiple Unversed appeared.

Danny stepped forward and touched the Nobodies and Unversed. The creatures drew back slightly but allowed the contact. "I believe you." Sora nodded and dismissed the Nobodies and Unversed. Sam and Danny stared at the two keyblade wielders. "What now?" Sora opened his palm and a sphere of Light appeared. "We fight to keep Light within our hearts. For if the smallest sliver of Darkness touches it, it will be consumed." Sora sent a small pulse of Darkness into the sphere and it consumed the Light. Within seconds the once bright sphere of Light was almost completely consumed. "And if a balance is not found, both sources of power will be destroyed." Sora pushed another burst of Darkness into the sphere and it crumbled away. Danny and Sam watched as the Light was consumed and blinked in horror as it eventually was completely consumed. "But no matter how deep the Darkness, there will always be hope. Never forget that. You just need to find it. I found mine." Sora looked at Kairi and she smiled. The crumbled sphere pulled itself together and pulsed with the power of Darkness. "Remember, no matter how hopeless the situation, if you have the makings your Light will shine the brightest of all and purify the Darkness." A Light appeared in the centre of the sphere and kept growing. Sora closed his eyes and opened them again. His eyes shone bright blue. The Light completely consumed the Darkness and pulsed with bright silver Light. Sora clenched his fist and the sphere of Light vanished. His eyes faded to silver again. Sora looked at Danny.

"Danny you're powerful, that is true but you don't have a balance. If you find a balance your power will increase, more so than you can ever hope." Danny closed his eyes and put his hand over his heart. "I can feel it beating." Danny opened his eyes and looked at Sora. "Teach me. I want to learn to use my heart." Sora walked forward and laid his hand over Danny's heart. Sora nodded and a faint light shone from his hand. "I can't teach you. But a keyblade can." Sora summoned his keyblade and pressed it into Danny's hand. "In this hand, take this key, and in this simple act of taking, if you have the makings, its master you will one day be." Sora took his keyblade back and dismissed it. He began forcing his power into Danny. More and more power left Sora's heart and he drew upon the power of the hearts that resided within his body. Danny began to glow a strange mix of white, black, silver and muted red. Danny closed his eyes and fell to his knees. Sora continued forcing power into Danny, while Danny clenched his teeth.

Minutes passed while Sora continued to force his power into Danny's heart. When Sora decided he had given Danny enough power he stepped back. Sora sat down on the chair and wiped the sweat from his brow. He took out two elixirs and downed them. Sora waited for the elixirs to take effect and stood up when they started working. He looked as Danny writhed in agony. Sam was on her knees next to him looking at his face with concern. Sora waved at Kairi and she pulled Sam away. Sora walked forward and pulled Danny to his feet. "Danny. Danny, embrace the power. Force it away deep into your heart." Sora snapped his fingers in front of Danny's face and saw that he twitched.

Danny watched in amusement as Sora pressed his keyblade into his hand. When Sora was done reciting the words Danny drew away but Sora forced his way towards Danny. Danny tried protesting when Sora began pushing his strength into Danny's heart. Danny could feel a fire burning in his veins. His heart froze and his vision flashed. He closed his eyes and his mind buzzed with tendrils of power. When Sora increased the power he was sending into Danny, Danny clenched his teeth. When Sora was done Danny withdrew deep into his mind. "... embrace the power. Force it away deep into your heart." Danny heard the words echo in his mind and he did what they told him. He felt a power press against his heart and he opened himself to it. The flush of power reminded Danny of when he gained his ghost powers, but much worse. Danny tried drawing away but found that he couldn't. He tried to shield himself from the power but the words echoed in his mind again. He opened himself to the power, it rushed through him and he could feel it burn his body.

Danny opened his eyes and saw that he was standing on a platform, a platform with his image dominating. His friends surrounded his portrait. The background was one of the ghost zone and Danny's hometown. Danny himself was caught between his transformation. One half of his body was human and the other was his ghost half. Danny stepped forward and a silent voice greeted him. 'Welcome, young warrior to your Station of Awakening.' A sword appeared in Danny's hand. 'You have gained the power to fight.' A ring of strange creatures surrounded Danny. They looked like moving shadows with yellow eyes. Danny knew that these were the Heartless Sora had described. The closest one attacked and Danny slashed it with his sword. The Heartless vanished in a puff of black smoke. The sword disappeared out of Danny's hand. 'Well done. Time to see if you are worthy.' Danny stared forward and saw a shadow of himself appear. The shadow drew a sword and charged. Danny jumped back and raised his arm to defend himself. A flash of light appeared and Danny closed his eyes. When the flash subsided Danny opened his eyes and saw a keyblade in his right hand. The hilt was black and wispy, like a ghost in the night. The blade was white with a single black curling line running up the hilt. The teeth of the blade was a silver sunburst that reminded Danny on the sphere's of energy he could shoot from his hands. The keychain was Danny's symbol. A silver D hanging from a grey chain. Danny hefted the keyblade and his shadow did the same with its sword. They clashed and Danny slashed his shadow from shoulder to hip. The shadow's body cracked and Dark Danny appeared. Dark Danny smirked at Danny and drew a shining black blade. Dark Danny attacked Danny and Danny stood his ground. Danny slashed at his future self and Dark Danny jumped back. Danny took a deep breath and wailed. His wail slowly forced Dark Danny backwards. Danny stopped wailing and rushed forward. As he ran he transformed into his ghost form. He flew through the air and slashed at Dark Danny. Dark Danny raised his sword to defend himself and was driven to his knees, Danny drew his arm back and slashed downwards with all his might. Dark Danny's blade snapped under the blow and Danny's keyblade continued on its deadly arc. His keyblade dug deeply into dark Danny's shoulder and he grimaced in pain, he opened his mouth to speak and crumbled away.

When Danny straightened up he lifted his keyblade over his head in victory. 'Very good. You have shown me your strength. Now go forth and claim victory.' Danny nodded and closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked into Sora's eyes. He looked around and saw Sam standing behind Kairi, Danny walked toward her and took her into his arms. She sniffed but didn't cry, Danny held her at shoulder length and smiled. Sam smiled in return and went to sit down. Danny turned back to Sora and Kairi and they shrugged. Sora summoned his keyblade and Kairi did the same, Danny slowly raised his arm in front of himself and tried summoning his keyblade. Nothing happened and he tried again, when he continued to fail he looked at Kairi. She smiled and walked forward. "Summoning your keyblade isn't something you force, you touch the keyblade in your mind and ask for its help. Over time you will learn to perfectly control your keyblade. But for now it will only appear in times of danger, if you want to summon it now think about something worth fighting for. Let that thought completely fill your mind and feel the strength it gives you. If the memory is strong enough your keyblade will appear." Danny closed his eyes and tried remembering. He remembered Sam kissing him when they finally got together. Danny knew he was fighting for her, he closed his eyes and let the memory fill his mind. He raised his arm out in front of him and tried remembering. A heat built in his fingers and he could feel a smooth surface touch his palm. Danny opened his eyes and saw his keyblade in his hand. He brought his hand down and could feel the comfortable warmth flow from his keyblade to his heart. Danny could feel a part of his heart awaken, he gasped and could feel memories flow into him. He saw himself summoning a sphere of Light. He could see himself drawing upon the power within his heart and could feel the strain it would put on his body, but he knew that he would become stronger and his body would grow used to the strain.

Danny lifted his arm in front of himself and drew upon the power in his heart. A small sphere of Light appeared and spluttered out, Danny tried again with the same result. He concentrated and tried again, this time the sphere was much larger and it pulsed with power. Danny let the sphere disappear and he did it again. "Danny with time you will grow stronger. But for now you must focus on learning to use the keyblade and balancing the power within your heart. If you use too much Light the Darkness will flood in, the more Darkness the more you begin to lose control. If you wish to use the Darkness you need special training, training I can't give. Gaining control of your Darkness is something only Riku can teach you."

Danny nodded and dismissed his keyblade. "So what do we do now? Fight Heartless? Fight some ghosts? Track down the people you're supposed to find?" Sora looked at Danny with amusement. "Not today. Today we rest. Using that much power has drained me, I need to rest, to recover the power I used. And you, young keyblade wielder must rest as well. Forcing a keyblade to appear takes a lot of strength, for both the one who forced it to appear and the one who wields it. You don't feel it now but you're exhausted." Sora looked at Danny's room and raised an eyebrow. "I don't suppose you have a room we can borrow for the night?" Danny looked at his room and rubbed his head. "Well, yeah but first we have to ask my parents if you can use them. C'mon, their probably in the kitchen."

Danny opened the door and a girl fell forward. She had red hair and blue eyes. She got to her feet and blushed brightly. "Danny! Surprise seeing you here." Danny nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Sure it is Jazz. Cause this is my room. Not really, but it is a surprise seeing you here, eavesdropping. How much did you hear?" Jazz spluttered and looked anywhere but Danny. "Eavesdropping? Me? Oh please." Danny raised his eyebrow higher and Jazz sighed. "Fine, I was eavesdropping but I didn't hear anything. Just the hum of a voice, which is weird because I normally have no trouble listening in on your conversations. Oops did I just say that?" Jazz turned and ran for the stairs. But Danny reached out and caught her wrist. "Jazz." Jazz turned around and looked at Danny. "I need your help." Jazz looked at Danny and waited. Danny told her that Sora and Kairi needed to stay over for a while. "Why? Who are they anyway?" Danny told her that they were friends from school. "No their not. I think I'll notice a boy with silver eyes and his gorgeous girlfriend." Jazz blushed and stepped on her own foot. "Sorry." Kairi smiled and walked back into Danny's room. "C'mon Sora. Danny needs to speak with his sister in private." Sora smiled at Jazz and could see her tensing up. Sora stepped into Danny's room and closed the door. He looked at Kairi and saw her smile smugly. "What are you smiling about?" Kairi looked at Sora and narrowed her eyes. "Oh come on. You saw her drooling over you. And I get the idea that she'll help Danny to get us a room. I mean, if I was her and I wanted to talk to you the quickest way was to get you sleep in the same house. Problem solved. But another problem popped up." Sora looked at her and blushed slightly. Kairi kept talking. "The problem is getting her to stay away from you. We can't fight with someone around."

When the door behind Sora opened and he looked over his shoulder. It was Sam, with a very smug look on her face. "We need you to come downstairs. And whatever you do, don't bring up the subject about Danny being a ghost. His parents may have accepted his secret but they don't have to like it." Sam led them downstairs and into the family's kitchen. Sora looked at the two people sitting at the table, one was a man reading a newspaper and the other had a metallic cylinder in her hands. The man was wearing an orange jumpsuit and had greying black hair. The woman had short red hair the same colour as her daughters. She wore a turquoise jumpsuit. When Sora and Kairi walked in they both looked up at the same time. The man stood up when he saw Kairi and the woman stood up when she saw Sora. They both offered their chairs but both Sora and Kairi declined. "So Danny asked us to let you two stay here for the night. Why? And for how long?" Sora cleared his throat and fixed the man in his silver stare. "Well sir, we don't have a place to stay. We ran into Danny this morning and he kindly offered to let us stay here, he told us he just needed his parent's permission. And as for how long, we don't know. It can be a few days or a few weeks. But we're sure that we'll be going somewhere in a couple days but we can't be sure. I hope it's not a problem, us sleeping here." The man scratched his chin and looked at his wife. "Mattie, I don't see a problem with them staying here. Do you?" The woman looked at both Sora and Kairi and nodded. "Well Jack, they look respectable and nice. They can stay for as long as they want. We have all the extra room so space isn't a problem. What are you two doing here anyway?" Sora looked at Kairi and drew a blank, Kairi bailed him out by coming up with the perfect excuse. "Vacation. Our parents friend is supposed to come get us and we'll be here until he gets the time to pick us up. He told us he can take from two days to four weeks until he gets the time. But we don't complain, we've been living like this for a while. Us taking a vacation away from home and having our family friend pick us up. He usually takes a couple weeks." Mattie looked at Sora and Kairi in sympathy. "Poor kids. Not knowing when you're going to get home. Well I say you can stay here as long as you want. You don't have a problem sleeping in the same room, do you?" Sora smiled at Kairi and shook his head. "No, we like it that way. Lets us get to know each other better." Mattie nodded and so did Jack.

"Well kids, dinner is served at seven sharp. Breakfast is a six-thirty and lunch is whenever you decide. We don't have a curfew but we would prefer if you're in the house before ten at night. Now just wait while I fix a room for you. One or two beds?" Sora was sure it was a trick question. "One just big enough for the both of us. We have trouble falling asleep if we can't touch."Mattie smiled and rushed out of the room. She returned within ten minutes. "Jazz show them to their room. I need to start with dinner." Jazz nodded and told them to follow her. Sora smiled at her and she smiled in return. Sora looked over his shoulder at Kairi and saw her wink. Sora reached back and took her hand, she squeezed his fingers and he squeezed back. When Jazz opened a door Sora let go of Kairi's hand and followed Jazz into the room. "Well here you go. A room with a view, or at least the best view you can get. The beds comfy and the closets are empty. Do whatever you want with the room but make sure it's clean and neat when you walk out the door. Mom doesn't like cleaning up after someone, and she'll let you know she doesn't like cleaning. Well I need to go study for a test. See you later Sora."

Sora sighed when the door closed and opened the closets. He looked at them and closed his eyes. He summoned his and Kairi's clothes in their room that the King had given them. The clothes appeared in the closet and Sora closed them with a satisfied smirk. "So what do you think of Danny? Do you think he'll learn to use the keyblade soon enough so when we leave this world he can protect it?" Sora looked at Kairi and saw that she had sat down on the bed. She smiled gently at him and patted the space next to her, Sora sat down beside's her and she leaned into him. Sora closed his eyes and relaxed. He opened his eyes again and saw that Kairi was glowing a brilliant white. "What are you..." Sora could feel his power being replenished, he knew Kairi was pouring her own strength into him. He let her but gently pushed her away when he knew she was getting tired. "Stop Kairi, that's enough. I can feel my strength coming back to me." Kairi pushed her way back against him and poured more of her strength into him. "You need it more than me, take it." Sora pushed her away again and watched as she stopped glowing. When he was sure she was satisfied with how much strength he had regained he pulled her tightly against his chest. He hugged her to his chest and breathed in her scent, they stayed like that for a couple minutes until Sora kissed her forehead and stood up.

She looked at him and watched as he started glowing a bloody red. She knew he was drawing upon Thorn's strength. Sora had once told her that Thorn's power came from his soul, a dragons soul. "A dragon can live forever because their soul burns so brightly. The stronger their will to live the stronger they become. That's why I can use Inferno without having to worry about being consumed."

Sora drew from Thorn's strength and could feel the endless river of power flowing into him. 'If you had used only my strength you would not be so weakened, instead you barely used my strength.' Thorn snarled at Sora but knew that he was merely worried. 'You know why I didn't use your power when I gave Danny my strength. Your power would have overwhelmed him. You know that.' Sora heard Thorn growl in agreement and draw away. Sora slowly absorbed the blood red river that was Thorn's power. When he was satisfied that he would recover the rest of his power with a good night's sleep Sora cut himself off from the flood of power and opened his eyes. He exhaled his breath and turned to look at Kairi. He looked at Kairi and pulled her to her feet. They left the room and went looking for Danny. When they failed to find him Sora briefly closed his eyes and looked at the Light surrounding him. He looked around himself and saw the heart of Danny. Sora led Kairi up the stairs and towards Danny's room. They stepped into the room and Sora slowly walked over to the window. He listened and heard Danny talking. Sora was about to step out when he heard Sam speak. Sora drew away from the window and walked out of the room. Kairi stared after him and went to the window.

When Jazz had left to show Sora and Kairi to their room Danny had returned to his with Sam. They had climbed out the window and talked. They talked about what had happened to them today. To finding Sora to Danny gaining the power of the keyblade. Danny told Sam the rush of power he had felt when he had held his keyblade in his hand. "It was incredible, the biggest rush I've ever felt. But why did Sora give me this power? I didn't ask for it. I already have my ghost powers to deal with. I don't have the time to deal with this." Sam rubbed Danny's back and tried her best to console him. "But Danny, now you can protect even more people. Now you don't have to worry about being killed." Danny sighed and leaned back. "Yeah but still. I don't want this power. Who does Sora think he is doing this to me? He doesn't have the right to force me to fight for him. If he needed my help why didn't he just ask for it?"

Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter: **Love**

Review. Please?

13


	3. Love

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

**Dawn will always rise chapter three: Love.**

"Because he doesn't need your help." Kairi had heard enough. She lifted herself into the air and drifted out the window. She settled down next to Danny. "You want to know why Sora did this?" Danny nodded and started to speak. "No. You can talk after you listen to me." Danny nodded and settled back further so Sam could see Kairi as well. Kairi looked down at her fingers and opened her hand. A small sphere of Light appeared and she whirled it around. "Sora never had the choices you had. The keyblade was the only way he stayed alive for the past three years. You see, without the keyblade Sora would never have been able to find me or Riku. He would have died on the Island. But he didn't, he fought against fate and won. He used the keyblade to fight the Heartless and save me. He used the keyblade to save the worlds. Then it happened again. A year ago he woke up from a year of being asleep in a pod. The Heartless were still around, along with the Nobodies. He fought them all using the keyblade and he grew strong. He was forced to make a decision; Fight or flee, kill or be killed, live or die. He chose to fight and he's been fighting ever since. Every time he was knocked down he just got back up again. He won every fight he's ever been in. If he hadn't he wouldn't be alive today."

"The reason Sora decided to give you the keyblade is a mystery to me so I can only guess why. But my guesses are usually right when Sora is involved. He gave you the keyblade so you wouldn't have to go through the pain he did. He told you that he can't train you to use the keyblade, that's true because no one taught him how to use his. But he learned to use it and now, he has the power to destroy anything or anyone in his way. But he won't abuse his power. Sora will always use his power to protect his friends. That's why he became strong. Not because he wanted to be or because of revenge, it was to protect his friends. Nothing more, nothing less. You should be honoured to have him as your friend. But instead you spit him in the face. How could you? He heard every single word you said. Do you know what he's doing now? Do you?" Danny shook his head. "Let me tell you. He's somewhere in the city going over in his mind why you would do this to him. He gave you power, more power than he could give and you don't want it. You want a normal life, boo hoo. We don't have the chances you have, but we try anyway. We fight to save the worlds because we care. Not because we have to, because we want to."

Kairi fell silent and jumped off the roof. She landed lightly on her feet and walked away. Danny stared after her, wondering whether he was indeed, ungrateful. Sam looked at Danny and saw him struggle with what Kairi had said. She told him that she had been wrong, that he would never be ungrateful when he received help. He drew his keyblade and swung it through the air. It hummed when it cut through the air. Danny looked at the blade and dropped it. Before it hit the ground it appeared in his hand again. Danny knew that he had been ungrateful about the power Sora had given him. Danny dismissed his keyblade and transformed. He flew into the sky and could hear Sam calling after him, he ignored her and flew faster.

Danny flew around the town looking for Sora. He eventually found him fighting a gang of jocks. Danny wondered whether he should help Sora but decided against it. 'Kairi told me he's powerful. Time to see if she was lying.' Danny looked down at Sora and saw that his face was calm, even though he stood against more than twenty jocks. Danny watched as Sora closed his eyes and walked forward. The jocks ran forward and tried pummelling Sora but he dodged every blow expertly, even though he couldn't see. Sora dodged for a few seconds before he started his counterattack, he lashed out with his hands and every time he lashed out a jock flew back. Sora continued his attack and started moving, and to Danny it looked as if every move was perfectly planned. Sora soared through the air, lashing out at the jocks and saw them fly into the air and hit the ground, not getting up again. When every jock was on the ground Sora straightened up, opened his eyes and walked away. When a single Heartless crossed his path he looked at it and it was destroyed in a cloud of Light.

When Sora was gone Danny stood up from his hands and knees and considered what he had seen. 'Sora didn't flinch, he didn't even react when he fought them. And the Heartless, how did he do that? With his stare? Or did he use his inner Light?' Danny thought about what he had seen and what Kairi had told him. 'He fights for his friends. But he's so powerful, who does he need to protect if he needs that much power?' Danny thought about it and flew after Sora. When he found Sora again he drifted behind him, invisible to everyone around him. Danny could see that Sora was uncomfortable and thought that when he turned around he would see him but he looked past Danny. Danny sighed in relief and drifted farther away. Sora continued walking and destroyed all the Heartless that he could find, Danny waited for Sora to head back to his temporary home but he only returned when the sun was setting. When Danny saw that Sora was returning home he quickly flew home and waited outside. He changed back to his human form and waited in front of his house. He waited for ten minutes before Sora appeared around the corner. Danny walked over and started talking. "I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to sound so selfish, I know you were just trying to help. I hope you'll help me learn to use the keyblade." Sora looked at Danny with a guarded look. "I told you, I can't teach you how to use the keyblade. I taught myself, if I didn't I would have died. I can help you train, at least for as long as we're still here. I'll help you control your inner Light and I'll help you become stronger. But first, you should learn the basics. We'll start at dawn." Danny thanked Sora and they walked into the house.

Sora walked to his room and could heard footsteps behind him, faint footsteps. Kairi's footsteps. Sora opened the door and sat down on the bed, he looked at his feet and heard Kairi walk into the room. "Sora?" Sora kept looking at his feet, but when Kairi sat down beside him he looked the other way. Kairi put her hand on Sora's shoulder and could feel the tension building up in him. "Sora, relax. You know things are going to work out. I talked to Danny, when I left I'm sure he thought about what I said." Sora looked at Kairi and looked in her eyes. She could see sadness and fatigue in his eyes. "Sora, what's wrong?" Sora sighed and lifted his hand so that she could his palm. A sphere of different colours appeared. It was mostly red, with gray, black and pure white radiating throughout the sphere. "Look at this Kairi. Look at what I've become. A year ago my power was only a sphere of Light with faint shadows of Darkness. Now my heart is so full of different power that my main power isn't even Light. It's not even something I use that much anymore." Kairi looked at Sora's sphere with different elements and opened her own hand. She produced a sphere of pure Light, a very faint shadow of gray shaded it. "Sora look, I've changed as well. Namine has given me her power as well. We've both changed, but we both knew we would change as we grew stronger. Even Riku has changed." Kairi pressed her sphere of Light into Sora's and the two merged. The joined sphere swelled in size and shone with golden-silver light. "See, no matter how much we've changed, our joined power is still the same."

Sora looked at the sphere of joined power and concentrated on the Light within himself. 'Yes she's right. It's still there, my inner Light. Still there, buried below my Darkness, waiting for me to use it again.' Sora looked deep into his heart, below his latest power and saw his original power waiting for him, he touched it with his mind and it flooded into him. Sora smiled and remembered back to when he had first used his keyblade. 'I was so scared to use my power, I thought it would consume me. But now, I abandoned it and lost myself to my new power. No more, from now on I'll only use my new power when needed. I told Danny that he should learn the basics, but how could I say that when I don't even do it?' Sora drew his hand away and extinguished his sphere. Sora made another sphere with his own inner Light. His Light pulsed with power and grew bigger, Kairi looked at the sphere and looked up at Sora. "See Sora, you can still use your Light. You just have to look for it." Sora smiled and completely engulfed himself in his Light. Sora laughed and looked at Kairi. "You're right, Kairi. I just have to look deeper inside myself."

Kairi nodded and joined her sphere of Light with his again, the two joined spheres glowed brighter than it did before and grew smaller, but much denser. When it stopped growing it was the size of Sora's fist and glowing a blinding white-blue. Sora squinted at the Light and saw Kairi do the same. The sphere grew brighter and bluer. When it stopped changing it was a sky blue with silver along the edges. Sora and Kairi looked at the sphere and it pulsed with each beat of their heart. Kairi teared up and looked at the sphere with an open expression on her face. "So beautiful, so pure and blinding. What is it?" Sora looked up from the sphere and looked into Kairi's eyes. "It's love. Pure simple love, with no hatred or anger." Kairi looked at Sora for a second and closed the space between them. Her lips brushed across his and she closed her eyes, Sora leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes as well. Little did they know that the sphere of Light had brightened again and now pulsed with a pure silver colour.

When Danny walked into the house he went to his room to think about what Sora had told and done. Danny thought about what Kairi had told him about Sora, Danny sat on his bed and thought about his options. 'I can learn to use the keyblade and train with Sora, or I can go on my own way. Shoving Sora and Kairi away, not helping them, not learning to use the keyblade.'

Danny was busy thinking about his options when Jazz walked into his room saying that dinner was almost ready. "Come down in twenty minutes. Go and tell your friends." Danny nodded and waved her away. Jazz left the room and Danny sat for another minute, not thinking but just, resting. He stood up with a sigh and headed to Sora's room. Danny walked down the hall and knocked on their door, but he heard no response. A faint hum came from the other side of the door and he knocked again. 'Must be busy, but with what? I didn't see them with anything that makes a noise. And there isn't something in the room. What are they doing?' Danny knocked again and finally lost patience. He turned the doorknob and saw a light leaking out from the edges of the door. "Sora? Kairi?" Danny walked into the room and a bright light blinded him. He covered his eyes with his arm and squinted. Danny saw a light shining from the bed with two figures behind it. Danny waited and his eyes adjusted to the light, what he saw amused him; Sora and Kairi were kissing on the bed, gently but with passion. Danny looked at the light and saw that it came from a small sphere between the couple's palms. Danny looked at the light and saw that it pulsed each time Sora and Kairi moved. Danny walked closer and saw that the sphere shining with a silvery-blue light. "Sora? Kairi? What are you doing?" But Danny's words fell on deaf ears. Sora and Kairi continued kissing, with more passion and less gently. Danny walked even closer and found that a force was pushing him away the closer he got. 'Must be the light.' Danny walked against the force the sphere of Light made and could feel the force pushing him away with more strength. The closer Danny got the stronger the force. When Danny eventually reached Sora and Kairi he touched Kairi's shoulder and could a bolt of heat radiating from her. Danny drew away and saw that his hand was scorched. He tried touching Sora but his hand was scorched again. Danny realised that they hadn't noticed him. Danny drew back and transformed. He touched them again and could feel his gloves melting away under the heat. Danny charged a ball of ice and touched Kairi again. The enchanted ice melted and Danny was pushed away. Danny tried again with the same results. When Danny was out of ideas he drew away and did what he didn't want too. He drew his keyblade and rushed forward, he slashed at Sora but his keyblade merely scraped across his skin. Danny did the same with Kairi and he finally made a small cut on her arm. He smiled in success but the cut healed instantly. 'They still haven't noticed me. What should I do?' Danny's keyblade lifted itself and pointed at the sphere between the couples palms. Danny took it as a sign and slashed at the sphere.

Danny's keyblade cut through the sphere of Light and the sphere imploded. Sora and Kairi were forced apart and Danny's keyblade disappeared in a shower of sparks. Danny himself however wasn't so lucky. He was thrown through the air and into the wall. He hit the wall with a sickening crunch and was forced to transform back to his human form. Sora and Kairi however regained their sense of self and their surroundings. They looked dazed and looked down at their hands, the wounds the sphere made when it had imploded were already healing. Within ten seconds their hands were perfectly healed and they rushed to where Danny had fallen. Sora pulled him to his feet and Danny looked around in confusion. "What happened?"

Sora chuckled and smacked him on the shoulder. "He's fine." Sora let Danny go and Danny collapsed. Sora looked down and laughed. Kairi smacked him. "Sora, that's mean. Help him back up." Sora reached down and pulled Danny back to his feet. Danny swayed on his feet when Sora let him go.

Kairi put her hand on Danny's shoulder and helped him keep his balance. A white glow flowed from her hand into Danny and he stilled. His muscles relaxed and he stopped spluttering.

Kairi poured a healing spell into Danny's body and his face relaxed. Kairi pulled her hand away and watched as Danny responded to the spell. He blinked and looked at Kairi, Kairi smiled and he returned the smile. Kairi stepped away and Danny followed her step, Kairi frowned and snapped her fingers in front of his nose. Danny barely reacted and Kairi was starting to get concerned. "Sora, he keeps looking at me. Why's he doing that?" Kairi looked at Sora and saw him narrow his eyes at Danny, she saw him close his eyes and knew he was looking at Danny's heart. Sora lifted his hand and jabbed Danny with his palm. Danny gasped and fell to the floor. "Sora! Why'd you do that?" Sora merely kept his eyes closed and pointed at Danny. Kairi looked down at Danny and could see a faint film of Darkness seeping out of his body. Kairi reached down and the Darkness grabbed her, Kairi pulled back her hand and the Darkness clung to her. Sora reached over and laid his hand over the thread of Darkness, he pulled his hand away the Darkness was gone. Sora did the same with Danny and Kairi could feel a great source of Darkness enter Sora's body.

When Sora saw that Danny was acting weird he closed his eyes and saw a great wave of Darkness radiating out of Danny's heart. When Kairi reached down the Darkness surged up and began tainting her Light, Sora reached over and drew all the Darkness into his own body. When the Darkness reached his heart he could feel the coldness of it tainting him. 'Vanitas take care of this.' Sora called Vanitas and Vanitas thrust himself into Sora's heart, when the Darkness touched Vanitas he drew into his own dark heart. Sora reached down and did the same with Danny. As the Darkness flowed into Sora he could feel the Darkness within Vanitas rear up and ensnare the foreign Darkness and absorb it. When the Darkness was fully consumed Sora thanked Vanitas and healed Danny with a quick spell, Sora watched as Danny sat up slowly and he opened his eyes. Sora watched patiently as Danny stood up with an expression of relief on his face.

Danny stood up slowly and could feel his strength returning to his limbs. He looked at Sora and Kairi in gratitude and they nodded. Danny remembered why he went to their room in the first place. "Oh the reason I came in was too tell you that dinners almost ready. But with the time that's passed we're probably late. We better hurry up." Danny hurried out the room and Sora heard him bound down the stairs. Sora waited for Kairi to walk out the door but she didn't, Sora looked back and Kairi kissed him before she walked out the room. Sora followed her and they went down the stairs. Sora walked into the kitchen a second after Kairi and saw that the Fenton's were already at the table, waiting. Sora and Kairi quickly sat down and apologised. "Sorry we're late, we were uhh, busy." Sora looked at Kairi and she blushed slightly. Mattie looked at them and raised her eyebrow suspiciously. She stood up and piled some food onto two plates, when she was done she put the plates in front of Sora and Kairi and sat back down and started eating. The rest of the Fenton's did the same but looked at the couple in anticipation, Sora and Kairi picked up their knife and fork and started eating. They chewed in silence and didn't look up from their plates.

The Fenton's and the young couple chewed in silence until Jazz started coughing, Mattie looked up at her daughter and smacked her on the back. "You alright dear?" Jazz nodded and started a conversation. "So, how are you two liking Amnity Park so far? " Sora and Kairi both looked up from their food and opened their mouths to speak but Danny cut them both off. "Jazz, its impolite to quiz someone when their eating." Danny frowned at her sister and she got the memo. "Oh um ok. I'm sorry." Sora nodded and Kairi just returned to her food, Sora however wanted to answer the question. "We haven't seen that much but we like what we have seen, Right Kairi?" Everyone at the table turned their gaze from Sora to Kairi. She swallowed and glared at Sora in annoyance. "Well yeah, we like it so far but we never know how we'll feel about it in a few days." Kairi nodded and returned to her food. Jazz however wanted to continue the conversation. "So Kairi, where did you two meet? Are you together?" Kairi looked at Jazz and cleared her throat. "I think we met when we were both about five or six. We became friends quickly along with Riku, whose a year older than us. Sora and I got together about six days ago, right Sora?" Sora looked at Kairi and did the mental math. "Yeah, but we got together officially a couple days ago, or we told our parents a few days ago anyway." Jazz looked surprised when she heard Sora had been together with Kairi for a week. "So why'd you decide to get together? I mean you two knew each other for almost a decade but why now? Why not a year ago? Or next year?" Sora looked at Kairi and raised his brow at her. She spluttered and raised a brow at Sora in return. "Why did we decide to get together now Sora? Why not a year ago or in a year? Nothing has changed, you just kissed me when we were in that cave." Sora raised his other brow and his face hardened slightly. "I kissed you? If I remember right, you kissed me, not the other way around. Sure, Vanitas and Roxas wouldn't help us get off the Island but you kissed me. And you dragged me to the cave, by the by." Kairi glared at Sora and looked at the Fenton's. They were obviously interested in the conversation, Jazz was even writing down notes. "Yeah I did kiss you and I did drag you into the cave but Vanitas told me to make a move, and if I didn't we probably wouldn't even be having this conversation. For all I know we could be in a shallow grave dug by Dante, or in that cursed castle with Riku. For all we know we might not even have made it back to the Islands if Riku didn't help you." Sora glared at Kairi and flexed his hand, obviously trying to suppress summoning his keyblade. "We both know we would be long dead if Riku didn't help us close Kingdom Hearts. For all we know Riku would never have given into Darkness if he asked you out, I would have given into Darkness not him. I would have killed him and you if I had the chance, you know that. Riku's the only one of us who could even stand a chance against the Darkness when it consumed him, you know that, I know that, we all know that." When Sora was done he looked at the other people around the table and gulped. He looked back at Kairi and shrank back in fear.

Kairi looked at Sora when he all but screamed at her what could, and would have happened if she had chosen Riku. She looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes. 'He's right. We both know he is, if I chose Riku Sora would have given into Darkness. He would have killed us both, no questions asked. He would have killed us and enjoyed it. And that terrifies me. Thinking of Sora consumed by the Darkness, it burns just thinking about it. It burns and he knows it.' Kairi looked at Sora in sadness, then her heart burst into fire with rage. She looked at Sora and could see fear in his eyes. "Don't you dare look afraid Sora. We both know I could never kill you, I know I can't even hurt you. I mean look at you, look at the pain you endured to protect me. Look at the hatred that tried to destroy you. Look at the anger that tried to consume you. But you didn't lose, you didn't give in. You fought and came out stronger. I fought and came out broken, battered and beaten. I am weak."

Sora stared at the love of his life as she said she was weak. 'no. No. NO. NO. She is not weak, she's stronger than us all. She had hope, she had hope and she had faith. I could never do what she did. But she believes that she is weak, she said it and she believes it.' Sora closed his eyes and reached into his pocket. He pulled something out and looked at it. He threw it onto the table, they all looked at it and saw that it was Oathkeeper's keychain. The keychain glinted slightly in the light and they all looked at the five shells bound together to make a wayfinder. "You are not weak. You had hope, you had faith in Riku and me. If I was the one left behind I would have given up hope, you didn't. You came looking for Riku and me, you jumped into the Darkness and never looked back. That is true strength. Fighting and killing is not strength, it's a way of running away from your fears. You ran, that's true. But you ran towards your problems, not away from them. That is true strength." Sora raised his left arm over his head and summoned his keyblade with a keychain he only used on special occasions. It was Oathkeeper. Sora brought it down and put it down on the table. "Do you want to know why Oathkeeper exists?" Kairi looked at Oathkeeper and nodded but he decided to enlighten the other people in the room. "Oathkeeper is a keyblade meant to use as a pair. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The two promises I made. A promise still kept to this day. Oathkeeper is my oath to you, to protect and find you whenever we're apart. Oblivion was made from the promise I made Riku to save him from the Darkness. Two promises I still keep." Sora lifted his right arm over his head and Oblivion appeared in a shower of sparks. Sora looked at the jewel in Oblivions hilt and laid it next to Oathkeeper. The two keyblades began glowing with a pure light. Oathkeeper with blue light and Oblivion with purple. Sora stroked his hands over his two keyblades and picked them up, Oathkeeper in his left and Oblivion in his right. Sora stood up and span them through the air. The two blades made no sound as they spun through the air but the power they expelled traced the air.

Kairi looked at Sora as images formed from the power Oathkeeper and Oblivion made in the air. Sunbursts and stars, flowers and waves. Sora spun Oathkeeper and Oblivion faster and he began glowing with white Light. Sora glowed brighter and brighter until all that was visible of him was his eyes, bright blue eyes filled with love and sadness. Kairi stood up and walked over to Sora. She stopped when she was mere inches from him. She pushed her hands outwards and caught his hands in hers, she moved her hands so she too held Oathkeeper and Oblivion in her hands as well. She looked into Sora's eyes and his inner Light subsided back into his heart. Sora looked down at Kairi and waited. He waited until Kairi did what she must. She gripped Oathkeeper and Oblivion tighter and tapped into her own power. She started glowing with Light and Sora did the same. When the two powers collided they merged and they began glowing with the same light as before, light they had decided to call the strength of their love.

Sora and Kairi looked into each other's eyes and saw their hearts in each other's eyes. Kairi saw love within Sora's eyes and he saw love within her eyes. They closed the distance between them and their lips brushed. When their lips touched the power their combined Light was producing burned brighter until it glowed a blinding blue. Sora drew away and Kairi did the same. Sora looked at their combined power and an idea formed in his mind. "Kairi, you called yourself weak and you called me strong. So let me give you my strength, so that you too can become strong." Kairi smiled in gratitude and Sora leaned forward until he was a hair's breadth away, he closed the distance and kissed Kairi. He closed his eyes and looked into Kairi's heart. He found it immediately and Sora tapped into the power of love. He was merely the conductor, but he could feel the power as he channelled it through him into Kairi. He closed his arms around her and she sagged in his arms. Sora deepened his focus and quickened the rate at which he gave Kairi their combined Light. Sora held onto Kairi and looked at her heart while he strengthened her. When Sora was done he cut himself off from his connection into Kairi's heart and let her go. Sora fell over backwards and hit the floor with a thud.

While Sora was giving Kairi his power she focused on his touch, his strong yet gentle touch. When Sora let her go Kairi reached forward to pull him to her again but failed to catch him as he fell. Kairi opened her eyes and saw Sora look at her from the ground. Kairi looked at Sora and saw that his eyes had paled back to silver, she looked at him and saw that he was physically exhausted. Kairi took a step towards him and her knees gave way, she fell forward and landed on Sora's chest. She tried getting back up but couldn't, she blinked and found that she couldn't open her eyes again. Try as Kairi might, she couldn't open her eyes again. She gave up on her struggle and felt herself fall asleep.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: ** Ghosts, Dragons and blood oaths.**

Review. Please?

12


	4. Ghost, Dragons and blood oaths

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter four: Ghosts, Dragons and blood oaths.**

Sora watched as Kairi fell, he tried to reach out to give her a soft landing but found that he could barely move his arms. She fell on him and Sora saw her eyes close and saw them stay closed. When Sora had fallen both Oathkeeper and Oblivion had vanished in a shower of sparks so Sora didn't have to worry about them impaling her when she fell. Sora watched Kairi sleep as he waited for his strength to return.

The Fenton's had looked in surprise as they started fighting. No one except Danny knew what they were talking about but even Danny was lost on most of the details. When Sora had summoned his keyblades and swung them around in circles they had watched as pictures formed, they had considered standing up and stopping Kairi from walking towards Sora but they had let the drama unfold. When the young couple kissed they thought they had made up but then they started glowing, so the Fenton's sat and watched as Sora kissed Kairi again. When Sora dropped over backwards Mattie had stood up and when Kairi had fallen on him Jack and Jazz stood up. Danny watched as Kairi fell asleep and wondered whether he should help but was saved the trouble when Sora called him over. "Danny, come here." Danny walked forward and fell to his knees besides Sora. "Danny, I need you to take Kairi to our room and put her in bed, she's gonna be out till morning. Oh and one more thing, help me up." Danny nodded and picked Kairi up. As he left the room he told Jazz to help Sora up. Danny left the room and carried Kairi to her room. Danny laid her onto the bed and closed the door when he walked out. When he walked back to the kitchen and saw Sora sitting on a chair being questioned by his parents and Jazz he cleared his throat and watched in satisfaction as they looked at him. "Uhh guys, I'm not sure but I think Sora here needs some sleep." Danny looked at the shadows that had suddenly appeared under Sora's eyes. "Sheesh, okay I know he needs sleep."

Sora shook his head and pulled a small vile of green liquid from a pocket. He took out the cork and downed the liquid. Sora sat still for a few seconds while he waited for the hi-potion to take effect. He growled when he could barely feel his strength return. "Stand back. I need more power." Sora hesitantly tapped into Thorn's power. He immersed himself in Thorn's power and he could feel his strength return. He stood up and drew more strongly upon the power of the dragons. He waited until his strength was completely restored before he drew away. He stretched and looked at the four people around him. "What? I needed more power. Even I'm not stubborn enough to not use power I locked away."

Danny watched Sora as he drank his potion. He heard Sora growl in frustration and start to glow a blood red. "Stand back. I need more power." Danny drew away and his family did the same. Danny looked at Sora and watched as his eyes changed colour from silver to a burning red. The red glow grew stronger and Sora stood up. He stood like that for about two minutes, eyes shining crimson with his body enshrouded with the colour of fresh blood. Then suddenly the glow disappeared and the red faded out of Sora's eyes. He breathed out, stretched and looked at them. "What? I needed more power. Even I'm not stubborn enough to not use power I locked away." Danny looked at Sora in annoyance. "I thought the whole point of us fighting in a stadium earlier was to hide what you and Kairi can do? Not you just throw that away and show everyone, I don't get you Sora." Danny left the room and stomped up the stairs. He slammed his door and sat on his bed.

Sora watched as Danny left the room, he winched when he heard Danny's door slam shut. He looked at Danny's family and smiled sheepishly. "Well I guess you know we're not normal." The Fenton's nodded and waited. "Good, being normal's overrated. Good night." And Sora walked out of the room. He screamed down the stairs. "We'll tell you as much as we can in the morning. Kairi and I need sleep so, see you all tomorrow morning." Sora jumped at the base of the stairs and landed lightly on his feet at the top. He went into his and Kairi's room and got his pyjama's. He walked out of the room and took a quick shower. When he was done he got into bed besides Kairi and fell asleep.

When the sun rose Sora opened his eyes and woke Kairi up. He had found out pretty quick in the Twilit Realm that she would sleep till noon if he didn't wake her up. Sora gently shook her and she moaned, she turned with her back to Sora and fell asleep again. Sora sighed and ripped the sheets off the bed. He shook Kairi again and she opened her eyes. "What happened? The last thing I remember was you kissing me." She smiled in happiness and licked her lips. "That was nice, by the way. You should do it more often."Sora grinned like a naughty schoolboy and crawled over to her. He crawled over her and put his full weight on her. He lowered his head and kissed her, slow and steady. When she deepened the kiss he drew away. "Now get up. I wanna go help Danny train before breakfast." Sora jumped into the shower and quickly dressed. Kairi showered after him and they headed over to Danny's bedroom. Sora opened the door and threw Danny out of bed. Danny rolled over and kept sleeping. "Wow he's worse than you Kairi." Sora pointed his finger at Danny and grinned. "Blizzard." A small chunk of ice flew at Danny from Sora's finger and hit him on the back. Danny shivered when the ice touched him but kept sleeping. Sora sighed and used another blizzard spell, this time one that goes down Danny's shirt. Danny sprang up with a shout and looked around. "What happened." Kairi patted him on the head and smiled. "Rise and shine sleepyhead. Time for a little training." Danny looked at Sora and Kairi and groaned. He got dressed and they went out the window. They headed to the stadium they had used the previous day and started day one of Danny's training.

Danny did his best but couldn't land a hit on Sora. He tried again with the same results. He groaned and lowered his keyblade. Sora dashed forward and cut him on the arm, the cut shallow but painful, what Sora had told him would help him grow stronger. "It helps your body get used to fighting. These shallow cuts will force your body to adapt, increasing your stamina and helping your already increased healing factor." Danny sat down and Sora stopped attacking. "Why did you stop? We're not done yet." Danny looked up at Sora in disbelief. "I am. You told me this training will make me stronger. So far all we've done is fight, work on controlling my inner Light and fighting. Fighting I still think is unfair. Why can't I fight Kairi? At least then I'll have a fair fight." Sora smirked, opened a Dragons Tear and called Kairi over. "Kairi, can you fight Danny for five minutes? Same as me, shallow cuts and bruises." Kairi nodded and shifted her keyblade into her left hand. Danny looked at her and attacked.

Danny soon realised that he'd made a mistake wanting to fight Kairi, she was relentless. Where Sora had stopped attacking when Danny had blocked him Kairi just adjusted her grip and slashed Danny to shreds. When five minutes was up, Danny was sitting on the ground, not moving, breathing hard and covered in sweat. "No fair." Kairi giggled and crouched own beside him. "Still wanting to fight me instead of Sora?" Danny shook his head and looked up at her. "No I'll fight Sora. Which one of you is stronger anyway? I mean when I fought Sora I could at least block his slashes but with you, you're slashes went straight through." Kairi tapped her chin and looked up at the sky. "I'm not sure. As far as I can tell Sora's never used his full strength in front of me. He's either wasted his opponent in seconds or he doesn't fight. As for me, I don't know how strong I am, Sora says I'm stronger than I think but that's all he says. But in your training I suggest you fight Sora, he'll hold back more than me. Besides if he didn't he'd destroy this world. So no big deal asking him to hold back more."

Danny and Kairi went on with their fighting but in the end Danny ended back on the ground again. A Dragons Tear appeared next to them and Sora stepped through. Danny looked at the blood red flame and looked at Sora. "You gotta teach me how to do that." Sora snorted and threw something at Danny. He caught it and saw that it was a satin bag. He opened it and pulled four devices from the bags depths. He looked at them in confusion and looked at Sora. Sora looked at Danny with a serious expression and pointed at them. "Put them around your wrists and ankles." Danny put them on and looked at the screen. "What's this supposed to do?" Sora sighed and touched the device on one of Danny's wrists and drew away. Danny looked down and saw that the screen now bore the numbers 40. "Danny, set the rest of them at forty." Danny sat back down and did as he was told. He stood up and could feel the devices get heavier. He looked down and moved his right arm. "What's happening? Why are they getting heavier?" Sora drew his keyblade and took his fighting stance. Kairi jumped back and watched. "They're weights. You're lucky I decided on forty and not a hundred. And the reason they're there is for training. You will from now on wear them permanently. Until I decide otherwise that is. Tomorrow I'll put them up another ten." Danny drew his keyblade and could feel the extra weight drag him down. He rushed forward nonetheless and got knocked back.

Danny and Sora trained for a while before Sora decided it was time to head back. "Were gonna be late for breakfast if we don't hurry up." Danny and Kairi nodded and they headed home. They tried the front door but found that it was locked. Sora looked up at Danny's window and saw that it was still open. He tensed his muscles and jumped, he flew through the air and landed on the windowsill. He looked down in time to see Kairi jump, she flew through the air and barely brushed the window. Sora reached down and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up and into the room. Sora looked back out the window and saw Danny jump, Danny didn't even come close. He fell back down and looked back up, he stood still for a second and transformed into his ghost form. He flew up and phased through the wall, he settled down on the floor and changed back to his human form. When Sora and Kairi had gaped at him he had merely shrugged and walked out the room. "You can't expect me to become like you. I'm just not strong enough."

Danny walked out his room and took a shower. He put his clothes on and looked at the devices fixed to his wrist, they weren't wet at all. Even though the water had touched them they were perfectly dry. He put his shoes on and pulled his socks over the devices on his ankles. 'Perfect, they don't show at all. The things on my wrist are another matter though, I can't wear gloves. I'll look weird.' Danny walked out the bathroom and went down to breakfast. Sora and Kairi were already there, being questioned by his parents. Danny sighed and sat down, he quietly ate his breakfast and tried leaving the table but his mother threw him an icy stare. "Sit down Danny, we're going to have a talk too."

Sora and Kairi walked into the kitchen and sat down. They were immediately bombarded with questions from Danny's mom. Sora and Kairi sat in silence while the woman wearing the blue body suit all but screamed questions at the young couple. When she was done her husband sighed and told the young pair that they were confused. "We're scientists. We don't like being in the dark about something." Sora snorted and looked away. Kairi looked at him and smacked him, Sora looked at her for a second before he faced the two 'scientists.' "Uh yeah sorry about that, it's just that you have no idea." Sora sighed and looked at Kairi. "I told Mickey, we don't need help. We need to stop fooling around and complete our mission. I told him that if we asked for help we'll just start meddling in this world." Sora froze when he said 'world.' He closed his eyes and slowly opened them. He looked at the Fenton's and saw shock envelop their expression. "Uh that slipped out. Time to go." Sora looked at Kairi and nodded, she nodded back and they slipped away faster than the eye could see. They went down the stairs and into the ghost zone, they drifted around, looking for nothing but something at the same time. They drifted around looking for signs of Darkness, and they found it. They followed the Darkness to its source and found a ruined castle with a sarcophagus inside.

The sarcophagus had an image adorning it, an ancient picture of a figure with a ring and a flaming crown. Sora and Kairi approached it and gently laid their palms on the cold coffin, they could both feel a very strong and evil creature inside and realised that it was the source of Darkness they had been tracking. The two warriors looked at each other and drew back their hands, a very dense sphere of Light appeared in their hands and they prepared to thrust it into the coffin. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. That is the king of all ghosts, Pariah Dark. If you do that you will destroy the only thing powerful enough to keep him contained." Sora and Kairi turned around and saw a ghost floating twenty feet from them, he had pudgy bluish-green skin and black hair in a style from the 70's. He wore a white bodysuit and had a red cape. When he spoke Kairi saw fangs in his mouth. He had a superior expression on his face and he looked down at them. "Honestly, where did you two come from? You're humans but you have power a human should never have, your young but have the look of a experienced warrior twice your age." Sora raised his hand and his hand burst into flames of Inferno, he pointed it at the stranger and spoke in a threatening voice. "Who are you?" The stranger waved his arms in front of his face in a matter of declaring peace. "Oh don't worry about me. I would never hurt you, I'm a friend in fact. A friend who just stopped you from killing us all. Now, my name is Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius. And who are you?" Sora lowered his arm and the flame contained in his hand was extinguished. "Well Vlad, my name is Sora and this is Kairi. What does a ghost want from us?" Vlad approached them and stopped when he was within arm's length. "Well for one thing, I am no ordinary ghost. And another thing, you body is mine boy." With those words Vlad flew into Sora's body.

Sora could feel Vlad force his way into his mind. He filled Sora's whole mind with his cold presence. 'Well what have we here? A heart filled completely with Light? We can't have that now.' Sora felt Vlad begin to taint his inner Light with Darkness. 'No!' Sora heard a laugh echo in his mind and the Darkness flowed into his heart faster. 'Oh yes. Don't even try to struggle boy. I have more than a decade's worth of experience with this, and you have none.' Sora could feel Vlad going through his memories and Sora tried in vain to hide them from his view to no avail. 'It's true I have no experience but I know someone who has millennia's worth. THORN!' Sora heard Thorn's deafening and could feel Vlad being pushed away from his memories. 'Leave Sora alone. His memories are his own, you have no claim to them. Now, burn!' Sora could feel Thorn tapping into his soul and felt the answering swell of Inferno, it burned Vlad and he was forced from Sora's body. Sora looked at Vlad and saw his body smouldering with Inferno. Vlad looked at Sora in disbelief and a look of pure terror appeared on his face. Sora looked behind him and saw Thorn in all his glory drifting behind him.

Thorn could feel Vlad go through Sora's memories and waited for Sora to call upon him. When the call came he reared up from Sora's heart and plunged himself towards the invader of Sora's mind with a roar. 'Leave Sora alone. His memories are his own, you have no claim to them. Now, burn!' Thorn called upon Inferno and it burned Vlad, Vlad retreated out of Sora's body and he followed. Thorn threw himself out of Sora's body and floated behind him. He looked at Sora and touched his snout to Sora's back. He poured his strength into Sora and threw a barrier around him and Kairi.

Thorn threw himself forward and grabbed Vlad in his teeth, his teeth shredded through Vlad's clothes and into his flesh. When Thorn was a distance away from Sora and Kairi he threw Vlad in front of him and coiled his body, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Vlad on the other hand drifted through the air and waited for his wounds to heal, when they had closed and his clothes mended he looked at Thorn and split himself into four. The four Vlad's circled Thorn and prepared to attack. Thorn however was not willing to give them the opportunity. He covered his whole body in Inferno and charged, he rammed into the first clone and it was destroyed. Thorn turned to the next and breathed Inferno, the clone burned for five seconds before it crumbled into dust. The two remaining Vlad clones flew together and attacked as one. One made two blades out of energy and slashed at the Inferno covered dragon, the other clone threw Thorn with rapid bursts of energy. With each strike dealt to Thorn he summoned forth more power. When the two clones stopped their attack Thorn was literally ripping the air apart with his power. He opened his mouth wide and formed a pulsing ball of red fire in front of his mouth, when he had charged the fire with enough power he snapped his mouth shut and swallowed the power. He breathed in and opened his mouth again, the red fire burst forth and burned the remaining two clones. One clone crumbled away but the last one formed a shield in front of him, the shield absorbed the brunt of the blow before it crumbled away. The true Vlad was pushed away with the blast, when he landed on the ground he skid another ten feet and came to a stop in front of Sora.

Thorn flew towards Sora and landed next to him with his body positioned in such a way that he shielded Sora with his body. Sora looked at the dragon and lair his hand on the dragons head. Thorn closed his eyes and hummed with affection. "Thank you Thorn, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't stop Vlad." Thorn hummed louder and wrapped his long and slender body around Sora and Kairi, he pressed them with his body and they were pushed together in front of Thorn's face. His blue eyes glowed with a combination of happiness and pride within them. "I am proud of you, both of you. You have passed all expectations I had of you, you have shown great strength and kindness. You should be proud." Thorn pressed his snout to Sora and Kairi's foreheads and gave them an enormous amount of strength. "You have my blessing. Continue on the path you have chosen, and look out for each other. You love deeply, but in the wrong situation that love can turn to hate or anger." Thorn went back into Sora and stayed at the forefront of Sora's mind, giving his support and wisdom if it should be needed.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and thanked Thorn. Vlad groaned and the couple looked down at his smouldering body. His body was covered in burns and deep wounds, but as they watched he started healing. When his wounds were completely healed he opened his eyes and groaned again. He sat up and Sora set his hand on fire like he had done when he prepared to kill Dante. Sora placed his hand in front of Vlad's eyes and Vlad looked up into his eyes. Sora stared down at him and prepared to finish him off but Kairi put her hand on Sora's cheek. "Don't, if he must die then Thorn would have killed him. Don't." Sora looked into Kairi's eyes and nodded slowly. "Alright." Sora extinguished the fire and stepped back, he took Kairi's hand and put it over his heart.

Kairi looked at Sora, she saw the fire start to burn and she saw his silver eyes turn blood red. She lifted her hand and touched Sora's cheek. "Don't, if he must die then Thorn would have killed him. Don't." Sora raised his head and Kairi could see the crimson draining out of his gaze. "Alright." Kairi saw Sora step back and take her hand, he placed it over his heart and she could feel his heart beat, slow and steady. "Feel my heart beat. I fight for you. You're the only reason it's still beating." Kairi felt his heart beat and lifted Sora's hand and put it over her own heart. "My heart beats for you, only you." Sora closed his eyes and sank down on his knees. Kairi did the same and leaned into him, they lay down with Kairi pressing her ear against Sora's chest, listening to his heart beating. She stayed like that, listening to Sora's heart beating, relaxing. She listened to her own heart beating and realised it matched Sora's, beat per beat.

Sora listened to Kairi's heart beating and heard it slow down to match his own. He sat up and Kairi slid off his chest. Sora took off his glove, and took of Kairi's as well. "Let's make an oath. A blood oath." Kairi nodded and Sora raised his other hand, a small ball of Light shone and he formed it into a shape he liked, unique and special. When he was done he admired his handiwork. The new shape was exceedingly strange. It was actually two pieces, woven close together. One of the shapes was two circles broken apart and fixed back together with the curve facing the opposite ends. The second image was the same but flipped around. The two shapes swirled together in the centre, not touching but connected nonetheless. The two shapes were intricately curved with the upper and lower tails curving out. The rune spoke of unity and singularity. Of two shapes co-existing, separate but only existing with the other piece next to it.

Kairi looked at the rune and though it fitting for what they were about to do, binding themselves together with their love. She raised her right hand and Sora did the same. They wove their hands together around the rune and could feel it branding their flesh. When the rune had burned itself out they drew their hands apart and looked at their palms. The rune had burned into their palms, not wounding the flesh but rather changing the colour of it. The rune shone with a silver light and slowly faded to a blood red. Kairi ran her fingers over the mark and couldn't feel a disturbance in her skin, the mark was only visible, not causing any alterations to their skin except for the colour. She looked at the mark and opened and closed her hand repeatedly, there was a faint stiffness but she knew it would disappear soon enough. She summoned her keyblade and clenched it tightly in her now stained hand, there was a faint throbbing but it soon disappeared. She dismissed her keyblade and took Sora's right hand. She studied his mark and rubbed small circles on his palm. Sora gently drew away and walked over to Vlad.

Sora was glad at how the rune had turned out, perfectly smooth lines yet an edge surrounded it. Sora closed his hand and looked down at Vlad. He looked down at the ghost and he stared back. "Well my boy, wasn't that a romantic thing to do. Yes, branding the two of you together, I like it. Can I see perhaps?" Sora pointed his palm at Vlad and Vlad inspected the details. "Brilliantly designed, smooth yet ragged. It speaks to me, something along the lines of 'connected but separate.' Hmm, I do believe I'm jealous." Vlad started laughing, an evil unbroken shriek. Sora narrowed his eyes and let his power swell slightly, Vlad started to choke and struggle to breath, he stared wildly at Sora and Sora suppressed his power again. "Don't test me Vlad. I can destroy you with a wink, so don't mock me." Vlad nodded in silence and slowly stood up. Sora eyed him in silence and backed away. Vlad payed him no heed, he merely walked up the stairs and went to stand in front of Pariah's sarcophagus and sighed. "To have Pariah's power. I would be unstoppable, not even that brat Danny could stop me." Sora jumped at Danny's name and he walked up the stairs to stand next to Vlad. "You know Danny?" Vlad nodded. "Oh yes, I am his legal guardian after all." Sora considered this and suddenly gasped. "What's your human name? Is it Vlad Masters?" Vlad looked at Sora in shock and narrowed his eyes. "Where did you hear that name? No one knows my human me except Danny and his friends. And I know they didn't tell you. Where did you hear my name?" Sora swallowed and shook his head. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Oh and just to burst your bubble, Danny can destroy the ghost king. He just needs to try, he is the most powerful ghost in existence ten years from now, so I guess Pariah Dark has been dethroned. Too bad for you."

Sora walked away and left with Kairi. The continued to roam the ghost zone and found a small trace of Darkness, they followed it but it just lead to an island. They roamed the island but only found a ghost with green flames for hair. They left without being seen and continued roaming. They drifted through the ghost zone for around four hours without even the smallest trace of the people they were supposed to find. They gave up and Sora opened a Dragons Tear into Danny's room.

Sora and Kairi stepped through and found Danny's room empty. They went down the stairs quietly and heard his parents talk. "But Jack, Danny doesn't get back from school for another three hours. And he told us not to mess up his social life at school. We just have to wait until he gets home." Sora and Kairi nodded at each other and went back to Danny's room and out the window. Sora and Kairi roamed the streets looking for Danny's school. They found it, ten minutes after they left Danny's house, it was after all a small town.

Sora looked at the school, the picnic tables strewn around the side lawn. A bell rang and the students flooded out the school, Sora and Kairi nodded at each other and went looking for Danny. Sora decided they should rather be inconspicuous so he took of his jacket and dismissed his armour, Kairi did the same. Sora flicked his hand through his hair and it fell forward, unhindered by his eyes and nose. He flicked his head and his eyes were completely covered, he nodded and they continued looking for Danny. They roamed the corridors of Casper High, asking all the students they encountered and giving the teachers a wide berth. Ten student and four avoided teachers later Sora and Kairi found Danny in the cafeteria. He was sitting with Sam and a boy, who they could see radiated technology. Sora and Kairi walked across the room and heads turned in their direction. A couple of the jocks headed their way but when Sora turned their way, they sat back down. Sora and Kairi slid in next to each other and looked at Danny. He in turn raised an eyebrow when they slid in across from him. "What are you doing here? I though you said you didn't need my help." Kairi looked at Sam and the other boy and they stood up and left. "Danny, it's not that we need you, it's more like you need us." Danny snorted and started getting up.

When Danny started getting up Sora took his hair out of his face and fixed him in place with one silver eye. "Sit down." Danny shuddered and eventually sat back down. Sora kept his gaze fixed on Danny. "You need us. If you want to get stronger you need us. No one else on this world can teach you what we can, you know that." Sora looked over his shoulder and looked at a boy creeping closer to them. The boy froze and slowly backed away. Sora looked around and saw all the kids staring at them, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well seems like we could just as well came in full armour, with all these people staring. Kairi, shall we?" Kairi stood up and Sora did the same. Sora focused on the armour and clothing he and Kairi had taken off and summoned them onto the table. They appeared in a flash of red light and they put them back on. When Sora was done he casually held his arm out behind him and summoned Dragonslayer. He sheathed the cursed blade in the sheath on his back and sat back down. By this time every student in the school had arrived and some of the teachers. They muttered and Sora caught random snatches of conversation. "Look at them, their armour." "Look at that sword, it looks real sharp, don't ya think?" "Look at the boy, look at his eyes." "They look dangerous." "What's Fenton doing with them?"

Sora turned around and one of the students approached them. It was a girl. A pretty girl with tanned skin, blue eyes and silky black hair. She stopped walking when she was within touching distance of Sora. "Who are you? And why do you have that sword with you?" Danny looked at the girl pointedly but she ignored him. "So what's your name? Are you single?" At that Kairi raised an eyebrow and looked at Sora. "Sora what are you doing? Answer the pretty girl." Sora looked at the girl and Kairi, snorted and turned his back on both of them and ignored them both. "So Danny, have you decided on what you want? Do you want our help or not?" Danny was looking at the pretty girl in amazement, obviously surprised she'd walked over to talk to Sora. "Huh? Oh were you saying something?" Sora groaned and repeated the question. Danny focused on the question and soon had his answer. "I need your help." Sora nodded and a look of satisfaction crossed his face.

He nodded and stood up. "Good, Kairi?" Sora looked at his girlfriend and saw a look of annoyance on her face. "How dare you call me shallow!" She was directing her comment at the girl still standing at their table. Sora looked at the girl and saw the same look of annoyance on her face. "You are shallow, because you won't share him." She flicked her eyes and saw Sora looking at her. She fluttered her lashes and smiled sweetly. "Hi there. Want to go out sometimes?" Sora looked at her with a look of surprise and he turned to Kairi. "Umm, did I miss something?" Kairi looked at him and glared. "Yes, she called me shallow when I told her to leave you alone. And I insulted her because she's shallow. Now are you done?" She glared at the girl and stood up, the girl glared right back at her and turned to Sora. The glare turned into a smile so fast Sora wondered whether her face might crack. "So you wanna go out with me sometimes?" Sora raised a brow at her and took Kairi's hand. "I'm done. Wanna go on our second date?" Kairi nodded and she turned back to the girl, stuck her tongue out at her and kissed Sora. Sora blushed slightly but returned the kiss. When they broke apart Sora looked at Danny and fixed him in another stare. "Directly after school. Training, be there." Sora exhaled his breath and looked at Kairi. She grinned and they seemed to vanish, running faster than anyone could follow.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: **Date**

Review. Please?

13


	5. Date

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

I'm sorry for the short chapter but...Yeah. It's fitting, at least I think it is. Besides, Sora says something that'll come into play muccchhh later. Just to keep you curious.

**Dawn will always rise chapter five: Date**

Sora stopped running when they walked out into the sun. He pulled Kairi to a stop as well and opened a Dragons Tear. They stepped through and ended up in Deep Jungle. Kairi looked around and breathed in the fresh air. "Where are we?" Sora looked around at the familiar landscape and started walking. "Deep Jungle. Let's go visit Jane." Kairi followed Sora and they soon reached the camp. Sora opened the flap and walked in. Jane turned around and hugged him. "Sora. Good to see you again. How have you been?" Kairi cleared her throat and Jane looked over Sora's shoulder. "Oh and who's this?" Sora walked out of Jane's arms and over to Kairi. "This is Kairi. You know, the ones I was looking for, I've finally found them." Jane smiled and shook Kairi's hand. "Good to know. So where's the other one? Is he with you or is he still lost?" Sora shook his head and explained that they were on a date. Jane smiled and walked out of the tent with a wink in Sora's direction. Sora looked after her and blushed. He looked at Kairi and smiled. "Wanna go see Tarzan? He's the one who helped me on this world." Kairi said she wanted to and Sora headed towards the treetops.

As they went Sora explained what he and Tarzan had done on this world. When they were almost at the treetops they ran into Tarzan, literally ran into him. They collided and fell to the floor. When Tarzan stood up with a grunt he turned to Sora and he rushed forward. "Sora. Good to see you." Tarzan spoke in clear English. Sora gasped and greeted Tarzan. "So you can speak English now?" Tarzan nodded and looked at Kairi. He stuck out his hand and she did the same. He shook her hand gently and let go. "How do you do, umm, what's your name?" Kairi introduced herself and Tarzan looked at Sora with happiness in his eyes. "You you found your friends, I'm glad." Sora thanked him and explained that he was showing Kairi around. Tarzan shook his head and looked around. "That's not a good idea. Kerchak's in a bad mood." Sora looked around and looked at Tarzan. "Thank you Tarzan, we'll see you around then. I don't want you getting in trouble because of me." Tarzan grunted and shook Sora's hand. "Thank you my friend. I shall see you again. Farewell." With those words Tarzan ran into the woods. Sora opened a Dragons Tear and they stepped through.

Sora stepped through the Dragons Tear and into Wonderland. He looked around and told Kairi where they were. "We shouldn't have a problem here. The only problem we could have is if the queen decides we've broken the law." Sora walked through the kitchen and towards the table. "C'mon Kairi, we can't stay here all day." Sora pushed the bed and it flattened onto the wall, revealing the second entrance to the garden. Sora walked back towards the table and swallowed the potion, he shrunk down and waited for Kairi to join him. When they were both small they went through the hole in the wall Sora had revealed. They walked through the garden and into the forest. Sora led Kairi to the table outside the house he had found on his first trip to Wonderland. Sora walked through the archway and the table came into view. He saw Alice standing beside the table with a cup in her hand. "Alice." Said girl turned around and rushed toward Kairi when she saw her. "Kairi, it's so good to see you again." Alice hugged Kairi around the waist and Kairi squeezed the small girl closer to her. "Good to see you again too. How've you been?" Alice hugged Kairi tighter and let her go after another five seconds. She looked up at Kairi and smiled widely. "Wonderful. I'm having a delightful time in Wonderland." Kairi smiled back at her and looked at the table. "What's with the table Alice?" Alice shrugged and sat down. "Come on, let's have a cup of tea." Kairi and Sora sat down and Alice finally noticed Sora. "Good to see you again Sora. I'm awfully grateful to you for trying to save me from losing my head. Have a cup." Alice poured a cup of tea for Sora and sat it down in front of him. Alice then poured Kairi and herself a cup and they sipped at the sweet brew in peace.

Sora and Kairi finished their tea and Alice poured them another cup. They talked about how they were and about what they've done since last they had seen each other. She tisked at their problems and smiled when Sora told her Riku had saved him in the end. They talked for hours and drank more tea. When Alice discovered the cake on the table she handed Sora and Kairi a piece each and they tasted it. They conversed for another hour but all good things must come to an end and so did this merry event. Sora reminded Kairi they still needed to go help Danny train, Kairi sighed and thanked Alice for the tea and cake. Sora did the same and stood up. When they started to head back to the kitchen with the potions Alice rushed in front of them and hugged Kairi. Kairi hugged her back and Alice sniffed, Kairi lifted her chin and told her not to be sad. "We'll see each other again, we might not know when but we will meet again. I promise." Alice looked up at Kairi and swallowed her tears. She stepped away from Kairi and threw herself at Sora. She hugged him and Sora picked her up and looked in her eyes. "We'll be back. I promise. Now take care of yourself." Alice nodded and sniffed, Sora hugged her and set her down. He looked at Kairi and they left. They walked until they reached the kitchen and they drank the potion that let them grow again. Sora opened a Dragons Tear and they stepped through.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: **Betrayal.**

Review. Please?

3


	6. Betrayal

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter six: Betrayal.**

Sora and Kairi stepped out of the Dragons Tear and into the empty stadium. They arrived in time to see Danny walk into the stadium. They waved at him and he ran over. They conversed and Danny drew his keyblade, he jumped back and waited. Sora pushed Kairi away and summoned his own blade. He rushed forward and collided with Danny mid-strike. They sprang apart and collided again. Sora swerved to the side slightly and slashed open Danny's side. He turned around and kicked Danny on his other side, Sora could hear a crack come from Danny's side and he jumped away.

Danny however was lying on the ground clutching at both his sides, he rolled on his side and groaned in pain. Sora stepped forward and inspected the damage he had inflicted. 'Shallow cut, two ribs cracked in two different places.' Sora healed Danny of his broken ribs and stepped away. Danny still clutched his side but stood up nonetheless. He looked at Sora with anger clearly visible in his eyes. He rushed forward and slashed wildly at Sora, Sora in turn dodged them and pushed Danny away. Danny jumped back and threw a dense ball of Light at Sora. It exploded and pushed Sora away, Sora coughed on the dust the explosion had made and dropped his guard. Danny appeared behind him and slashed wildly at Sora's exposed back. It was a good move, but in his anger he had forgotten about the armour protecting Sora's back. Danny's keyblade scratched across the armour and Sora could feel a small rip in space close to them. Before Sora knew what had happened his two shields had appeared.

His one shield spread out and Sora saw a small armoured head. The shield had spikes running down its spine and spikes protruded out of its knees and elbows. The shields hands had three fingers, the fingers were thin and elongated. Its feet had three clawed toes, one facing backwards and the other two facing forward. Its tail had a wickedly hooked spike on the end. The creature was completely covered in black and crimson scales, ten wide, thick and long black and red plates grew out of the creatures back, looking like wings. As a whole the creature looked like a very scrawny and young dragon. Sora could see intelligence within the creatures eyes, it looked at him and he saw loyalty appear in its eyes.

Sora, Riku and Kairi had received their shields from the three fairy's that lived with Yen Sid. They had told the trio of warriors that the shields were living creatures that would protect them. They were each warriors companions, friends if they so wished it. The shields had their own personalities, their own conscience. Their own life. And eventually their own death.

Sora looked at his shields and they bristled. Sora followed their gaze and saw Danny attack. One of his shields rushed forward and two of the plates spread in front of its chest to protect it. Another two plates spread around and covered it completely. It caught the blow on the spikes protruding from its elbows and pushed Danny away, Danny slashed at it and it dodged the blow. The shield floated back and floated beside Sora. It looked at Danny and rushed forward again to block the blows. This continued and soon Danny had fallen to the floor exhausted, the shields floated back to Sora and settled down on his shoulders. They wound their tails around Sora's arms and spread the plates protruding from their backs over him protectively. They sat like that and looked around. Sora looked at his two shields and thanked them, they growled in acceptance and sat still. Sora walked towards Danny and prodded him with his foot. Danny moved and Sora crouched beside him. "Done already?" Danny looked up and at the shields perched on Sora's shoulders. "What are they?" The shields growled and Sora understood what they meant. "They are my shields. Creatures bound to me, to protect and defend their host. Kairi and Riku have shields as well. Now get up, we're not done yet."

Danny fought against Sora, or he tried to. Sora's shields blocked each attack Danny tried against Sora. But Sora knew time was running out for his shields. The fairy's had told him that they could only protect him for ten minutes before they would vanish, but he also knew that as time passes the amount of time they can protect him will increase. As well as their appearance. Their appearance will change to suit his fighting style, to increase their effectiveness. When the ten minutes were up Sora called his shields back and rushed forward. His shields vanished as his blade came into contact with Danny's. Sora could feel his shields presence within his mind and could feel them observe his movements and attacks.

They fought for hours without stopping and Sora could see a definite improvement to Danny's style and techniques. He added a sudden burst of speed into his attacks and Danny tried blocking, Sora's keyblade broke through Danny's defence and Danny rolled away from the strike. Sora straightened up and charged a few fireballs, he launched them at Danny and saw Danny try his best to dodge them. When Sora was done launching fireballs he dismissed his keyblade and told Danny to do the same. "I think the time has come to teach you something new. Magic. For example." Sora created a fireball above his palm and it hovered there for a second. He closed his palm and opened it again, a shard of ice appeared above his palm and he closed his hand again. He continued doing this until he had shown Danny all the spells he would use in combat. "Magic is difficult to master. You must decide on your own whether you want to fight with your keyblade or with magic. Decide now." Danny scratched his head and blinked his eyes. "I choose my keyblade. If I need magic I'll use my ghost powers." Sora nodded and began teaching Danny about magic. He told Danny about the different principles involved for each spell. Danny paid attention while Sora explained, when Sora was done explaining he told Danny to attempt his first spell. Danny tried the thunder spell and barely managed a small spark. He concentrated harder and shocked himself, he tried again and again but failed to shock his target, Dragonslayer. When Danny finally gave up he asked for Sora's help. "What don't you understand? The flow of power?" Danny shook his head. "No I get all that, it's just that I can't force the lightning to do what I tell it." Sora nodded and lifted his hand. He closed his eyes and spun in a circle, he lifted his hand into the air and a flood of lightning flowed from his fingertips. The lightning flew through the air and hit Dragonslayer with a vengeance. Sora opened his eyes and looked back at Danny. "Danny, it's not forcing the lightning to do what you say, its channelling it through your body and toward your target. Try again." Danny took a breath and did what he was told. Lightning shot from his fingertips and electrocuted Dragonslayer. He did it again with the same results.

When Danny had mastered the thunder spell Sora had him practice the fire spell. Danny tried again and again but he only produced a small flame, no matter how hard he tried. Sora explained it to him again and he tried again, this time the flame was even weaker. Sora frowned and looked closely as Danny performed the spell, Kairi stood next to him and snorted. "It's obvious. He's a ghost. Ghost's are cold creatures by nature. So they will never be able to use fire magic. Have him use blizzard instead." Sora did as Kairi told him and had Danny use blizzard on Dragonslayer. "Freeze." Danny launched a shard of ice at Dragonslayer and it expanded in midair. When the shard of ice made contact with Dragonslayer the ice spread and completely covered the surrounding grass. Danny smiled in triumph and started with lightning again. Sora walked over to Dragonslayer and saw that the blade was trying to melt the ice with Inferno, Sora shivered at the chill and melted all the ice with a quick burst of fire.

Danny continued to practice the spells Sora gave him and he quickly mastered the majority of them. Sora was impressed with his progress and decided to go on to the next level of difficulty. "Danny time to learn the next set of spells. These are the same as the ones we just did but they use a lot more strength to use, but if mastered they devastate the battlefield. First is thundara, then thundaga. Thundara is like this." Sora used thundara and a large patch of grass was scorched. Sora used thundaga and a whole section of the stadium was scorched. "I haven't used thunder spells in a while so I may be a little rusty. The next thunder related spell I learned from Vanitas. You shouldn't try this until you've mastered your inner Light and Darkness." Sora jumped into the air and threw a wave of thunder towards the ground, this lightning was different. It was darker and scorched the earth with too much wicked glee. This thunder spell was called Dark Thunder. Sora fell down to the ground and went to stand beside Danny. "I haven't used that spell before but I know its deadly. Vanitas used it against me a few times. Now start practicing thundara and thundaga. Call me when you're done." Sora walked over to Kairi and they headed up the stairs of the stadium. They stopped about two thirds up and sat down. They talked about where they were going to look for the agents of Darkness next. "We searched the ghost realm and didn't find anything. And Danny's not ready to help us yet. What do you think we should do Kairi?"

Kairi looked at Sora and Danny learn to master all the spells Sora knew. She considered going to help them but decided against it. 'Let them have their fun.' Kairi looked at the sky and wondered what Riku was doing. 'He's probably wandering around that castle, looking for ways in and out that we can use, or looking for a way to the leader.' She looked at the sky and saw clouds form overhead. 'There's a storm coming. A bad one.' Kairi closed her eyes and heard Sora walking towards her. They headed up the stairs and sat down close to the top. Sora asked her opinion about whether Danny was ready. "Not yet. A few days and he will be. Look at him Sora, he's learning faster than I can blink. He'll be as strong as us in a month if he keeps learning so fast." Sora considered her words and agreed with her. She opened her mouth and closed it again. She frowned and considered something. "We can always have Vanitas teach him while we look for the soldiers." Sora looked at her and towards Danny.

Sora closed his eyes and opened them again a second later, his image split and before Kairi could blink Vanitas was standing before her. "Hello Kairi. Good idea, leaving the brat with me. I'll train him, but only because you asked so nicely." Vanitas turned towards the field and jumped, he landed about five feet from Danny and they talked. Vanitas drew his blade and Danny did the same. They clashed and Vanitas kicked Danny away, while Danny was still in the air Vanitas launched a dark fireball towards him. The fireball exploded and Danny was pushed even higher into the air. Vanitas dashed forward and jumped, he flipped over backwards and kicked Danny in the side. Danny flew towards the ground and landed with a loud thump.

Sora stood up and jumped down towards Vanitas. "Vanitas we had a deal. You train him better than you trained me and you get free reign for an hour outside my body in the fight. He's worth nothing if he can't stand. Go to the Twilit Realm and return when he's ready." Sora opened a Dragons Tear and threw Danny through it. He looked at Vanitas and glared. "Tell Xavier you need the training room for Danny. Thank him if he says yes and return if he says no. Don't even try to attack him, he'll kill you before you can even blink. Now go." Vanitas sneered at Sora and walked through the Dragons Tear. The Dragons Tear closed and Sora turned to Kairi who had come down to stand beside him. He took her hand and kissed it. "Let's go to Nasty Burger. They'll be back in about ten minutes. So why waste time?" Kairi grinned and they went to Nasty Burger.

Sora and Kairi walked into Nasty Burger and everyone in the building froze. Kairi walked over to the counter with Sora and ordered a burger, fries and a soda. He ordered the same and they sat down in an empty booth. They took a bite and started talking. "You know Sora, I can cook. I can make you dinner sometime, I promise you'll like it." Sora smiled at her and took her right hand over the table. He turned her hand over so the rune was clearly visible and he did the same with his hand. When they could both see the runes on their hands the runes glowed slightly and dimmed down again. "If you want to cook for me Kairi, I'll eat what you give me and I'm sure I'll love it." Sora took his hand back and went back to his food. Right when he was about to take a bite the door to Nasty Burger opened and Vanitas walked in. Right behind him came a muscled Danny. Vanitas sat down beside Kairi and took a couple of her fries and ate them. "We're back. And by the look on your faces it looks like I'm back too soon. Typical. Well, Sora go get me and Danny some food. We've been training for twenty hours straight." Sora looked at Danny and saw that his eyes had turned golden. Danny smiled and sat down in the booth.

When Sora got back with the food Danny and Vanitas devoured it in seconds. When they were done Vanitas leaned back and looked around. "Say Danny, why don't you ask the girls out. They have potential, not gorgeous but pretty." Danny shook his head. "No Vanitas, I love Sam. I will not cheat on her." Danny spoke with a slightly changed voice. It had gained strength and depth, it contained a hint of sadness and hatred. All in all, a voice only a user of Darkness would possess. Sora looked into Danny's eyes and saw Darkness, a Darkness so powerful it had completely consumed all the Light and kindness within his eyes. "Danny what have you done? Giving into Darkness. Are you insane?" Danny shook his head and smiled. "No Sora, I am strong. Vanitas and I are equal in strength. This is the way to true strength. Having myself consumed by Darkness and wrestling back my will." Danny opened his mouth and laughed, Sora shivered because the laugh held a hatred so strong it threatened to consume all the humour. The kids around Danny shivered in fright and paled.

"No, this is not the way. Vanitas, you have condemned him. He will be consumed by the Darkness. Riku tried using it and he lost his body. Danny heart can never control the Darkness, we both know it's too strong." Kairi looked at Vanitas and focused her gaze into his deep, dark eyes. She focused her will into her stare and Vanitas stared back. He chuckled and looked deeply into her eyes. "That won't work on me, princess. For you see I don't fear the Light or the Dark. I fear nothing." Vanitas looked away and into Sora's eyes. Sora stared at Vanitas and Vanitas started sweating. With difficulty Vanitas looked away from Sora and stood up. "I'll be outside. I need to merge back with you Sora, but we can't do that here. Let's go." Vanitas walked out of Nasty Burger and Sora followed.

Kairi looked at Danny and saw him relax. He sighed in relief and looked around him. Kairi looked into his eyes and saw kindness enter his eyes. "I'm back. I'm finally back. I can't believe it." Danny looked at Kairi and she saw tears run down his face. She smiled at him and took his hand. "Yes you are. Now tell me, what happened in the Twilit Realm?"

Danny drew away from Kairi's touch and crossed his arms. "I trained. That's all I did from the second I woke up to when I went to bed. The first month or so Vanitas just wasted me, from morning to night. But then he started teaching me how to control my Light, when I mastered it he taught me how to shield my heart from Darkness. When I mastered that he forced me to use my Darkness. When I accepted that it was Darkness I had to use Vanitas taught me to lose myself to the Darkness. While my heart was being destroyed Vanitas took my Darkness into himself and went into my heart. He showed me how to regain my will, he showed me how to become Darkness itself. When I completely mastered Darkness he had me use Light again. It burned me, but I did. When I could use Light again Vanitas trained me to use both at the same time, called it forced melding. Not Dawn or Twilight, keeping Darkness and Light separate. Now I use them both willingly, the reason I haven't lost my heart is because I separate myself from the power. I refuse to let it taint me, like the blindfold Sora uses. It protects me from being lost."

Danny opened his hand and summoned a sphere of Darkness and a sphere of Light. He forced them together and the two powers melded together. He crushed them together and the two spheres became one. When the spheres were one he separated them again and closed his hand again, the spheres vanished and Danny leaned back again. "When Vanitas was done training me to use my Darkness and Light separately he started with magic. I mastered it within a month. When we were done with my training we fought, morning to night, we fought and I used everything he taught me. As the weeks passed I became stronger, I landed my first blow and Vanitas began using his full strength. Now Vanitas and I can fight ten hours without landing a blow. When Vanitas decided I'd trained enough he taught me how to use a corridor of Darkness. And so we came back using my corridor. That's everything. If there's more I'll remember later." Danny leaned forward and looked into Kairi's eyes.

Kairi looked into Danny's eyes and saw peace enter his gaze. She looked away as Sora slid in next to them, holding his head in a way that told Kairi that he was looking through the memories Vanitas had given him. Kairi and Danny sat in silence while Sora went through the memories Vanitas had given him. When Sora was done he stood up again and walked out of Nasty Burger. Kairi and Danny followed him and saw him head towards the Fenton's house. Sora started running and Kairi directly beside him, she could hear Danny behind them. When they reached the house they jumped and went into Danny's window. When they were inside Sora stood in silence and told them that he was heading for the ghost zone. "I think I might know where the soldiers are. I'm going to pay Vlad a visit if you want to follow." Sora went into the hall and ran silently towards the lab. Kairi looked at Danny and they followed Sora down to the lab.

Sora jumped through the portal to the ghost zone and waited for Kairi to join him. When she was floating next to him with Danny behind her Sora headed directly for Pariah's palace. When they arrived Sora went into the throne room and saw Vlad sitting in front of the coffin. Sora heard someone clear their throat and Vlad moved the coffin. Sora saw a tunnel directly below where the coffin stood and knew his theory had been correct. 'To hide Darkness use a greater source of Darkness as cover.' Sora stood up and donned his armour. He drew Dragonslayer from its sheath and walked into the throne room. Kairi drew her keyblade and followed Sora. Danny transformed into his ghost form and phased through the wall. Danny flew forward and grabbed Vlad, Danny dragged him through the wall and disappeared from sight. Sora rushed forward and raised Dragonslayer. As the first soldier came out of the tunnel Sora stood his ground. When the rest of the soldiers came out of the tunnel Sora looked at them and summoned his shields. They spreads out to his sides and looked at the enemies before them. Sora saw a flash of light and looked toward Kairi.

She too had summoned her shields. Her shields looked almost the same as Sora's but without the plates covering their backs. Instead plates came from their shoulders, thighs and chest. The plated were blue and their bodies was covered in gray and white scales. Kairi's shields were much broader in the chest and they had a plate protruding from the ends of their tails. Kairi looked at her shields and they floated on her left side. She nodded at Sora and he dismissed his armour. He stepped forward with Dragonslayer raised and looked at the soldiers in front of him. One of them wore a very short coat and the others wore jackets. Sora assumed the one with the coat was the leader so he focused on him. "Who are you? And why did you send Dante to our world?" The soldier with the coat walked forward and chuckled. "So it was you who killed Dante. I would congratulate you but Dante was weak. We are the Brotherhood. We live to destroy, and so you must die. Kill them." The soldiers surrounding the commander attacked Sora and his shields blocked their strikes.

Sora looked into the cold eyes of the man who had ordered their death and decided he would kill him himself. Sora swung Dragonslayer and killed two of the soldiers in front of him. He jumped back and threw a wave of Inferno towards the ground. All the soldiers the Inferno touched screamed in pain for five seconds before they crumbled away into dust. Sora floated down towards the ground and slashed at the soldiers in front of him. He killed twelve before he rushed forward for the commander. He dismissed Dragonslayer and grabbed the commander around the throat. The commander lifted his broadsword and stabbed Sora through the gut. He smiled cruelly and drew his sword back. He looked down at the blade and saw no blood. He looked at Sora and blanched, Sora stared into the man's eyes and forced his will into his gaze. The man screamed for a minute before Sora put him out of his misery. Sora tightened his grip around the commanders throat and pulled backward, he could feel the bones break within the commanders neck so Sora dropped him to the ground. He covered his hand in Inferno and slashed downward. The commanders head was severed from his shoulders and flew through the air. As it flew it was consumed by the Inferno. The severed head turned to ash quickly followed by the body.

Kairi watched as Sora killed the commander, she hacked and slashed at the soldiers around her. When she found a opening she jumped into the air and hovered there, she formed a sphere of Light in her hand. She compressed the sphere and it shone brighter. When she decided it was enough she dropped the sphere. The sphere scattered and the remaining enemies were surrounded by small spheres of Light. She raised her keyblade into the air and the spheres transformed into small spears of Light. She slashed her keyblade downward and the spears shot toward the soldiers. "Piercing Light." Each spear found its marked, the spears pierced the skin of the soldiers and the screamed in agony. The soldiers tried taking out the spears but they exploded when they tried pulling them out. Before long all the spears had detonated and most of the soldiers were dead. Four remained, Kairi floated down and lifted her keyblade. Sora came from the other way and drew his own keyblade.

Sora watched as Kairi killed the soldiers without hesitation or remorse. When her attack was done he approached the remaining soldiers with keyblade drawn. Kairi came from the other side and he rushed forward toward her, she did the same and they slashed through the remaining four soldiers. As the last soldier died Sora looked around him and knew work had to be done. He covered his arm in Inferno and prepared to incinerate the corpses. Before he could lower his arm Danny floated into the room with an unconscious Vlad. He threw Vlad down next to Pariah's coffin and changed back to his human form. He looked at the mountain of corpses and choked. Kairi approached him but Danny backed away. "No stay away. You killed them, you said you had to find them! You never said you were gonna kill them! How could you?" Sora sighed and extinguished the fire burning on his arm. "Danny this is war. There are two things you can do in this war. Kill or die. There is no middle road. Now stay out of my way." Sora cupped a ball of Inferno in his hand and threw it towards the closest corpse. Before it could touch the body Danny stepped in front of the ball and swatted it away with his keyblade. "Danny stay out of my way." Danny shook his head and lifted his keyblade. "No. To burn them you need to go through me first. Now draw your sword." Sora sighed and drew his keyblade. Danny charged and slashed at Sora. Sora lifted his hand and caught the blow on his keyblade. Danny tried again and Sora caught the blow on his palm. Danny's keyblade scraped across his skin but didn't cut into Sora. This continued until Sora kicked Danny away.

"Come now Danny. Vanitas trained you. You said the two of you are equal. But the way you're fighting now is pathetic. Use your true strength." Danny smirked and began glowing black and white. He charged forward and slashed at Sora, Sora lifted his keyblade to block the blow but Danny's blade dug deeply into his shoulder. Danny yanked his blade back and prepared to slash again. Sora wouldn't allow that, he threw a wide arch of Inferno into a wall and waited for his wound to heal. Danny charged into the wall, the wall of Inferno changed into spikes and impaled Danny. Danny drew back and healed slowly. When Danny was done with his wound Sora was waiting for him. Sora laughed and dismissed his keyblade.

"Very good Danny. I do believe I can stop playing around. Now get ready, now I'm not holding back." Sora rushed forward and vanished, he appeared behind Danny and he grabbed him around the neck. Sora hefted Danny up and threw him into the ground. The ground sank downwards and began falling apart. Sora kicked Danny and Danny flew through the air towards the wall. Before Danny could stop himself he crashed into the wall and the wall fractured around him. Danny looked at Sora and decided to start using his true power. Darkness and Light, melded together as two separate powers. Danny could feel the Darkness empower his body while his Light surged through his body, strengthening and protecting. Danny pushed himself out of the crater he had made with his body and threw a dozen bolts of Darkness towards Sora. Sora looked at the bolts and they crumbled away, Sora turned his gaze upon Danny and Danny could feel his body being ripped apart. He closed his eyes and screamed in pain, grabbing at his heart.

Sora looked at Danny, his gaze ripping the young warrior apart. Sora lifted his arm and pulled back, Danny was pulled towards him and Sora lifted his other hand. He made a small ball of Inferno in his hand and waited. Danny was thrust into Sora's hands and he strangled him, he pushed his other hand forward and let go of Danny's throat. The small ball of Inferno exploded and tore Danny's chest apart. Danny fell to the floor, bleeding from the gaping wound that was his chest. Sora looked down at Danny and saw Danny open his eyes, instead of the new gold there was pitch black. Darkness flowed into the wound and Danny stood up.

Danny clutched his hand to the wound in his chest and could feel his Darkness healing him. When his wound was fully healed he raised his keyblade and took a step forward, but his knees gave way beneath him and his keyblade disappeared in a spray of sparks. Danny fell forward and lost consciousness before he touched the ground.

Kairi looked at Danny as he collapsed to the ground, she walked forward and stopped when she stood beside Sora. Kairi watched as Sora lifted his hand and set his hand alight with Inferno, he brought his hand down and Kairi shot her hand forward. She caught Sora's hand and her hand began to burn, but she tightened her grip and brought Sora's hand up. "No Sora." Sora looked at her and took his hand away, he extinguished the flame and walked away. "He's dangerous. His Darkness will destroy this world. He has no control, if he lives he will destroy this world. You know that, but fine. Don't ask for my help if he tries to kill you." Sora walked out of the throne room and Kairi felt him propel himself away using Inferno. Kairi looked down at Danny and knew Sora was right. 'He lives, this world dies. He dies and this world lives. I should kill him now, but should I? I don't have the right, Sora does. He's been killing for years, I've been killing for days.' Kairi summoned her keyblade and raised it over her head. She closed her eyes and slashed at Danny's throat. She felt her keyblade tear through flesh and she slowly opened her eyes. Danny was on his knees, with Kairi's keyblade buried into his forearm. He smiled and threw his arm up. He threw seven bolts of Darkness towards Kairi and four buried themselves in deep her flesh.

Kairi looked down at her chest and saw her blood seeping from the wounds, she pulled one of the bolts out of her skin and it froze over when her hand touched it. She gasped in pain and fell to her knees. Danny stood up and drew his keyblade, he held it in a backward grasp and he pressed it to Kairi's throat. He smiled wickedly at her and slashed his keyblade across Kairi's throat. The keyblade was stopped in its place by Kairi's shields, one shield rammed into Danny and he stumbled away. The other shield hovered in front of Kairi and looked wearily at Danny. Danny in turn regained his balance and launched himself forward again. Kairi's shields blocked his attack and threw him back again, Kairi meanwhile had began surrounding her keyblade in Light. When her keyblades reach had almost doubled she ran forward and cut deeply into Danny's chest. Danny hissed in pain and the cut flesh started smoking. Danny jumped back and again threw bolts of Darkness towards Kairi. Kairi raised her keyblade in front of her and her shields blocked the bolts. Kairi threw a fireball towards Danny infused with Light and it exploded in front of his face.

Danny stumbled backward and blinked to clear his vision, Kairi slashed at him with her empowered keyblade and tore his flesh apart. Danny jumped back and shielded himself with his Darkness. But Kairi cut through the shield like butter and buried her keyblade deep in Danny's shoulder. Danny pulled the keyblade out of his shoulder and slashed wildly at her, but his blow was blocked by her shields. Danny realised that he was drastically outmatched. He rushed backward and dismissed his keyblade. He looked at Kairi and declared a truce. "I'll kill you another time Kairi. Goodbye." Danny opened a dark corridor behind him and he stepped through.

Kairi watched as Danny stepped through the corridor and she sighed in relief. She dismissed her keyblade and painfully pulled the bolts of Darkness from her body. She threw them to the floor and healed her wounds. She looked at her shields and thanked them. They nodded and formed a protective barrier around her. Kairi collapsed and fell to her knees. She looked at her hands and saw that they were shaking badly. 'That was way too close. If I didn't try to kill him he would probably have destroyed me. Sora was right, Danny's way too dangerous. We need to stop him before it's too late.' Kairi looked towards the spot Danny had walked through the dark corridor. Kairi stood up and walked over to the spot. She focused her Light on the spot on the floor the corridor had originated and tried locating where the corridor had gone. Kairi could feel the corridor open somewhere in the ghost realm and split into hundreds of different locations. Kairi sighed and gave up, she dismissed her shields and walked out of the throne room. She looked towards the distance and tried finding Sora. She tried following his Light but it soon vanished. She propelled herself forward and back to the portal in Danny's house.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter:** Love you, love me.**

Review. Please?

14


	7. Love you, love me

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

Short, I know. But I'm planning something special for the next chapter. And to do that this one has to be short. Besides, me having Sora and Kairi talking intimately in bed ought to make it up to you.

**Dawn will always rise chapter seven: Love you, love me.**

Sora walked out of the throne room and shot towards the portal to the human world. He stepped through the portal and waited for Kairi. When she finally arrived Sora opened a Dragon's Tear to Disney Castle. They stepped through and the Dragons Tear led to the library. Sora looked around and saw that the room was completely empty. He and Kairi roamed the corridors for Mickey but could not find him. When they had searched the entire castle Sora led Kairi to the one place not part of the castle. The Hall of the Cornerstone. Sora walked down the throne room and pressed the button to open the stairway. The stairway lowered down and a bright Light flooded the room. Sora covered his eyes and walked down the stairs. Kairi followed him down and they walked into the Hall of the Cornerstone. Mickey and Minnie stood in front of the Cornerstone of Light with their backs to Sora and Kairi. The Cornerstone glowed faintly, with hues of black swirling around inside. Sora walked forward and touched the Cornerstone with his right hand. "What happened?" Mickey and Minnie jumped and turned to Sora. Minnie walked gracefully towards Kairi and examined the tears in her clothing, Mickey looked at Sora up and down and nodded grimly. "You have grown, both in maturity and strength. I'm impressed. What happened? Did you find them?" Sora explained what had happened on their mission. He explained about Danny, his training and his encounter with Vlad. "I had Vanitas train Danny and he did, he trained him in using Darkness. He tried killing me but I knocked him out. Kairi stopped me from killing him and I left. He tried to kill her but fled when Kairi overwhelmed him. We killed the soldiers and found out that their calling themselves the Brotherhood."

When Sora was done explaining Kairi approached Mickey and voiced her concern. "What about Danny? I tried tracking him but I lost him. I defeated him but I know he'll return for revenge. He'll stay away from me now, but in time he will try killing me again." Mickey crossed his arms and looked at the Cornerstone. "You know, this might not be so bad. Danny knows he's weak, he will try and find people stronger than him and try to kill them. But the only ones strong enough to defend against him is the Brotherhood. He'll fight for us, even though he wouldn't know that. He will grow stronger, but he will thin out their numbers, we should be grateful for that." Mickey looked back at the Cornerstone and frowned. He turned to Sora and pointed at the Cornerstone. "Sora I need your help. The Cornerstone was corrupted recently, its growing weaker. Before long, Heartless will begin to attack the castle. Can you drain the Darkness and replace it with Light? Vanitas can absorb Darkness and make it his own, can you ask him?" While Mickey talked Vanitas split from Sora and summoned his keyblade. "Sure, it'll make me stronger." Vanitas raised his keyblade and a dark light glowed at the tip. The beam of light shot towards the Cornerstone and began draining the Darkness within, while Vanitas absorbed the Darkness he pointed his palm towards Sora and he drew in some of Sora's Light. As Vanitas drained the Darkness away he replaced it with Sora's Light. When the Darkness was completely absorbed Vanitas dismissed his keyblade and stopped draining Sora of his inner Light. "You're welcome. Now leave me alone, I busy. Sleeping that is." Vanitas walked towards Sora and walked into Sora's body.

Sora could feel Vanitas absorbing the Darkness he had drained from the Cornerstone. As he absorbed the power Sora did the same, his heart filled with Darkness and he pressed it back into Vanitas. Sora sat down and waited for his strength to return, he looked at the Cornerstone and saw its white glow grow stronger. As the power of the Cornerstone increased so did Sora. Sora stood up and placed his hand on the Cornerstone, he felt his own inner Light swirling inside the crystal orb.

Mickey ushered the couple up to their room to rest. "Come see me tomorrow morning. In the mean time, rest and recover." Sora and Kairi went to their room and took a shower. When they were done they put on comfy robes they had found in the closet. They went to the castle kitchen and ate a snack. When their bellies were full they went out into the sunlight and lay down in one of the flowerbeds. They lay there for hours, looking up at the clouds. When the sun set they decided to head into town for something to do. They roamed the town looking for something to do, they stumbled across a theatre and Kairi decided they had to see it. When they were done Sora led them to a small coffee shop he had seen on their way to the theatre. A petite waitress ushered them in and they sat down, the waitress brought them the menu and Sora ordered coffee, Kairi did the same because they decided because it was a coffee shop they were compelled to have coffee. They looked at the people in the shop while they waited for their coffee to arrive. When the coffee did arrive Sora ordered a sweet lemon cake, Kairi did the same and they ate it slowly, savouring the taste. When they were done they left the shop after giving the waitress an enormous tip.

Sora and Kairi wandered the streets until late that night, enjoying the peace and each other's company. They took their time going back to the castle and crawled into bed together. Sora kissed Kairi and she closed her eyes. Sora could feel Kairi's heart slow and her breath deepen, she fell asleep in his arms and he closed his eyes as well.

Kairi woke up and rolled on her side, she felt resistance and she opened one eye. Sora was the resistance she had felt, he had his arms wrapped around her with her head resting on his shoulder. She closed her eyes again and tried falling asleep again but Sora's body warmed her up so much that she could hardly breathe. She tapped him and he opened his eyes, she smiled at him and squirmed. Sora opened his arms and she slid further away from him, she took his hand in hers and squeezed. He squeezed again and closed his eyes. "I love you Kairi." Kairi froze and pulled herself closer to him. "I love you too." Sora smiled and drew her closer to him. Kairi rested her head next to his and fell asleep.

Sora woke up with the sun shining full in his eyes, he rolled over and heard a muffled scream. He opened his eyes and saw Kairi beneath him, squirming and struggling to breathe. Sora lifted himself and Kairi relaxed again. He shook her and she opened her eyes. "Time to get up Kairi." Kairi moaned and Sora shook her again, he rolled off the bed and took a shower. When he was done Kairi went into the bathroom and readied herself. She stepped back into the room with her armoured clothes and boots. She had decided to leave her gloves off so that everyone would see the rune adorning her palm so Sora did the same. She walked out of the room and headed towards the library.

Sora looked back on this morning later and wondered how it could have gone so wrong. From a normal day to a day straight out of his worst nightmare.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: Alagaësia

Review. Please?


	8. Alagaësia

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter eight: Alagaësia. **

When Sora and Kairi had had their breakfast they went to the library for their next mission. Mickey greeted them and summoned the screen of Light, it widened and a list appeared. "From what Riku has been able to tell me the world I'm sending you to next is in the middle of a massive war. This world has a very small number of Brotherhood troops but they are all elite. One of them has a coat hanging directly above his ankles. The rest wear coats that hang directly above their thighs. These soldiers are incredibly powerful, from what Riku has been able to tell us they were sent to this world to gather more recruits. That in itself makes this a very important mission. I'm sending you in blind because I don't know anything about this world. But I have been able to find out two things. The first is that you must not try to help anyone, no matter how much they need it. This is a world consumed by war, if you change anything we don't know what might happen. Secondly, beware of the people who inhabit this world. I have seen at least four different races, all of them are dangerous if you do not tread carefully. Some of these races have a very high concentration of magic users, meaning that they can use magic and they know how to use it. I have found that one of the races are almost immortal, they do not age and they have incredible stamina. These are the elves, ancient and powerful. They use the old ways, some of them are thousands of years old. Another race is short in stature but wield incredible skill with minerals from the earth. These are the dwarves, noble and wise. The third race is the humans, young in this land but already far dominant in numbers and land. They have some magic users but none close to what either of you can do. The last race is the Urgals. Powerfully built, bloodthirsty and honourable. Their ranks work by the amount of warriors they have slain. Kill their commander and you gain his rank."

Mickey opened a corridor of Light and they stood in front of it. "Don't worry , your Majesty. We can take care of ourselves, we won't get in too much trouble. We'll find the Brotherhood soldiers and kill them. We'll be back as soon as we can." Sora jumped into the corridor of Light and Kairi followed a second after him.

Sora jumped through the corridor of Light and found himself in a clearing of sand and stone. He waited for Kairi but she didn't arrive, Sora got worried when five minutes passed and wondered if Mickey had sent her somewhere else. 'I hope I can find her. Neither of us know where to go.' Sora called for Kairi but no one answered his call. Sora decided to go look for her so he started to run. He ran for ten minutes calling her name before he finally got an answer, albeit not one he was looking for. A deep roar echoed across the stone around him, Sora tensed and looked around. He could hear a deep thump resound through the air and it came again a second later. Every second a thump was heard and it soon got louder, Sora looked around for the source and was suddenly blasted with a wave of air from above. He looked up and saw a sapphire dragon floating above him. The dragon roared and landed on the ground, Sora saw a saddle strapped to the dragons back and a young man dismounted. The man had a sharp face, his eyes were arched and he had pointed ears. The man wore a leather shirt and pants, with a blue sheath strapped to his hip. A shield dangled from the dragons saddle and Sora could see armour poking from one of the bags attached to the saddle. The man walked forward and stared at Sora, the man looked at Sora's armour and his physique. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" The man's voice was sharp and clear, without cruelty.

Sora decided to humour the man and tell him. "My name is Sora. Have you seen a girl around here? Red hair, blue eyes, wearing armour almost like me?" The man shook his head and drew his blade. Sora could see that the sword was a shimmering blue, resembling the colour of the dragons scales. Sora took a step back but didn't summon his keyblade. The stranger looked around Sora and looked back at Sora. "Why are you here?" Sora shrugged and looked around, looking at the stone surrounding him and at the sparse trees. "I donno, I'm looking for Kairi but we're looking for a few people. I'm sorry but I really need to go look for Kairi. Farewell." Sora started walking to where he could see more trees. 'Kairi likes trees. If she's looking for me she'll be in the trees.' Sora heard a blade whistling through the air and he brought his arm up. He caught the sword the man had swung at him with no difficulty at all. Sora ripped his arm down and sent the blade spinning from the man's hands. "Why'd you attack me? I have no weapon, I wasn't even walking close to you. How dare you?" The man looked at Sora and hastily picked up his sword. "Saphira. I think he works for Galbatorix. We better capture him." Sora looked at the man in confusion and scratched his head. "What are you talking about? And who are you talking to?" In response the dragon roared and sprang forward. Sora jumped straight up and watched as the dragon passed below him. He landed lightly on his feet and looked at the dragon in caution. "Hmm, looks like you know what I'm saying. So I'll say this once. Stay away from me or face my wrath." The dragon roared and charged Sora again. Sora stood still as she rushed him, when she was feet away Sora raised his hand and pushed her away with his power.

Eragon watched as the strange boy pushed Saphira away with magic. 'How's that possible? No one can do that. I can't do that with help from Saphira, never mind on my own. And this boy doesn't even looked affected from the drain in strength.' Eragon dashed forward and slashed at the boy. The boy looked at him and Eragon fell to his knees in pain. Saphira roared and charged the boy again.

Sora focused his stare on the man and started ripping him apart. The dragon roared and charged Sora again. Sora raised his hand again and pushed her away again. Sora heard a scream from the woods far to his right and could see a girl running his way. Sora looked away from the man and looked at the girl, she had flowing red hair and wore armour. The girl screamed again and Sora realised it was Kairi. She ran towards him holding her right arm, her shirt was torn and blood ran from a cut on her forehead. She screamed again and looked behind her, Sora followed her eyes and saw a battalion of men wearing brown clothing and armour. They chased after her and were gaining. Sora released the dragon and ran towards Kairi. He reached her within twenty seconds, he took her in his arms and hugged her. She cried into his chest and breathed heavily. Sora looked at the men who had chased her and saw them glare at him. One soldier riding a horse pushed through the crowd and pointed his sword at Kairi. "Step away from her boy. She must hang for her crimes." Sora looked at Kairi and pushed her behind him. He fixed his silver gaze on the commander and the commander smirked. "You dare protect her? Alright then, you will both hang for your crimes, spying on the Varden and high treason against the Varden's leaders." The commander raised his sword and was about to lower it again when the man from before appeared riding his dragon.

Eragon looked at the boy running towards the girl and realised that it was the girl the boy had been looking for. Eragon got on Saphira's back and she flew into the sky. Eragon watched as the boy stepped in front of the girl and look at the soldiers in front of him. 'Saphira land before the commander orders the attack.' Saphira growled in agreement and dropped to the ground in front of the boy. Eragon dismounted and approached Sora. "She is wanted for multiple crimes. Will you protect her or will you stand aside?" The boy dropped into a fighting stance and waited. "Very well, you choose your own fate." Eragon walked out of the way and Saphira followed him. Eragon nodded at the commander and the commander ordered the attack. The soldiers charged and the boy raised his arm into the sky...

Sora watched as the man walked away and looked back towards the fight before him. "Kairi, get back." Kairi ran back the way Sora had come and Sora could hear her stop about forty feet from him. The commander ordered the attack and the whole squad attacked at once. Sora watched as more than a hundred armoured men charge him with weapons raised. Sora raised his arm into the sky and summoned Dragonslayer. "Dragonslayer!" Sora spun the cursed blade in his hand and it started glowing a dull red. Sora brought Dragonslayer down and pushed forward with his left hand. He focused his power and pushed all the soldiers back. 'For Kairi, my love. I use my full strength for you.' Sora brought his left arm around again and raised it into the air. The soldiers in front of him were lifted into the air and Sora pushed them back. He dismissed Dragonslayer and lit his arms alight with Inferno. He forced his arms forward and made a great arch of cursed fire on the stone, effectively blocking Sora and Kairi from the soldiers.

Eragon watched in fear and awe as the boy lifted the soldiers into the air and push them away. 'Impossible.' He watched as the boy lit the ground on fire with black and silver flames. 'Amazing. He controls power I can only dream of. Power Galbatorix can only dream of.' Eragon watched as the boy picked up the maiden and run for the hills faster than Saphira could fly.

Days later Sora and Kairi were in a town buying supplies controlled by the Empire. They had soon realised after they had fled the soldiers that what Mickey had told them was correct. The world they were on was in the middle of a massive war. A sign of war was everywhere, men looking in fear when soldiers of the Empire walked past them. Women standing silently in the street as their children were dragged away to fight in the war. Sora and Kairi had travelled from location to location looking for the Brotherhood but soon realised that their search could take months. "Sora you saw the map that man showed us. Alagaësia is enormous. It could take years to go through every town and village we can find. We need help, I don't know from who but we need it." Sora nodded and looked around cautiously, when they had first entered a town he had been approached by about a dozen warriors with the red flame of the Empire embodied into their uniform. They had commanded Sora to go with them to fight in the war, Kairi had refused for him and one of the soldiers had slapped her. Sora had looked at the man in rage and destroyed him mind with his will. He had quickly burned the others with a small burst of Inferno, leaving nothing behind but ash. He had made little to no noise but the remaining soldiers in the village had immediately charged, Sora had looked at the odds and prepared himself. Kairi however had grabbed his hand and ran as fast as her legs could carry her, which was fast indeed.

Sora noticed a board with pictures adorning it. He saw the man he had fought when they had first arrived and saw that it was a wanted poster. Sora read the reward and read that it was an earldom along with ten thousand golden Crowns for his capture. Sora looked at the other pictures and saw his and Kairi's. Their reward was five hundred Crowns of gold for their capture. "Kairi look. We have a problem." Kairi followed his gaze and quickly looked away. She dragged Sora into a shaded alley and told him they had more than a simple problem. Sora agreed but Kairi shook her head. "No Sora, didn't you read our crimes? Rebelling against the king. Did you see the man's crimes? Inspiring rebellion, murder, arson, escaping from the king's prison. The list goes on and on. He may be the only person able to help us in finding the Brotherhood." Sora shook his head and disagreed. "Why would he help us? I almost killed his soldiers and him. And how would he help? He doesn't know what the Brotherhood is." Kairi sighed and tapped her foot. "He can get us close to the king. The Brotherhood used the king's Darkness in Danny's world to hide themselves." Sora snorted and opened his mouth to speak when he saw a young woman rushing across the street. He followed her movements and caught her eye. Sora could feel a strange presence enter his mind and he welcomed it. 'Hello. Who are you?' Sora saw the woman pale in shock and break into a run. Sora grabbed Kairi and went after the woman. "Wait!"

The woman ran out of the town and into the wilderness, when she left the towns limits she ran faster than any normal human. Luckily Sora and Kairi weren't normal. They followed the woman, running feet from her while telling her to stop. The woman ran faster and finally stopped ten minutes later, sitting on a rock gasping for air, exhausted. She drew her sword when Sora approached her and he lifted his hands into the air. "Wait. I just want to talk. We mean you no harm." The woman slashed her sword through the air and laid it against his throat. He lifted his chin and pushed harder until her sword pierced his skin, she drew back and Sora's skin healed. She looked at Sora's neck with wide eyes. "What are you?" Sora sat down on the rock next to the woman and called Kairi over. "I don't know... We have no stand in this war. We want the people to know that."

The woman stood up and dug a small hole in the ground. She poured some water into the hole and said a few strange words. The small puddle flattened out and an image appeared. An orange tent came into view with sounds, Sora and Kairi could hear sounds coming from the puddle. The woman sat down and looked down at the puddle. "Eragon. I need to speak with you, call Saphira." Sora heard someone stand up inside the image and calling someone. Sora could hear from the voice that it was a man, a man who's voice Sora had heard merely days before. The man came into view and Sora saw the pointed ears, sharp features and upturned eyebrows. A blue head appeared behind him and Sora saw clear blue blink on the inside of the tent. "Arya, what do you need?" The woman, Arya looked at Sora and Kairi and the man followed her gaze. His face hardened and he glared. "Arya stay away from them. You know we've been ordered to find and kill them in any way we can." Arya shook her head at the man, Eragon, and said what Sora had told her. "They don't want anything to do with this war. And from what you told me, you attacked them. Not the other way around. And besides, what would happen if they decided to attack the Empire? What if they decide to attack us, the Varden? Consider what that could mean. From what you told me, Sora's magic is more powerful than any of us. We don't know what the girl can do, and we don't know what they could do together." Eragon considered what Arya said and turned his head towards his dragon. He looked into her eyes for a moment and nodded. He turned back to Arya and looked at Sora and Kairi. "Bring them back to the Varden, I'll see whether they can be trusted or not." Sora narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Can't. We can't choose a side in this war. If I kill Galbatorix we will change what would have happened. And we can't afford to mess this up. And besides, Arya can't force us to go with her. We can both shield our thoughts and we can easily overpower her. Even if she is an elf." Arya blanched at the word 'elf' and Eragon did the same. Arya looked at Sora and stammered. "H-how did you know?" Sora snorted and pointed at her heart. "It was your heart. No matter how much you act like a human you're heart will always be different." Arya sighed and took the leather band that held her hair back off. Her hair fell backward and her ears were shown to be pointed, she tied her hair back again with her ears visible. "So will you accompany me to the Varden? It will take two days to get there if we run." Sora nodded and Kairi smiled knowingly. Sora closed his eyes and put his hand on Arya's brow. "Arya show me the location we're supposed to go. And the surrounding area." Arya closed her eyes and showed Sora a memory. Sora's eyes flashed open and he whipped his hand through the air. A wave of Inferno covered the brush ten feet away and Sora heard six separate screams. Four soldiers fell forward over the brush and the remaining two fell over backwards. They fell to the ground and crumbled away into dust. "Time to go. Kairi help Arya." Sora opened a Dragons Tear and rushed through, Kairi followed dragging Arya. Arya protested and released the spell go she had cast on the water.

Sora walked through the Dragons Tear and turned when he saw sunlight. He stepped onto solid ground and caught Arya as she fell forward. She struggled but Sora didn't let go of her until she calmed down. She looked around them and settled down, Sora set her down on her feet and looked at him. "How'd you do that? A transportation spell takes an enormous amount of energy. By all rights you should be dead, instead your standing here as if you do that every day." Sora shrugged and closed his eyes. He shut out the noise around him and looked at the hearts of the people around him. He focused on one particular heart and he walked towards it. When he reached the tent with the heart containing it he knocked on the wooden beam and the tent flap was ripped open. "You. Where's Arya?" Sora pointed behind him and turned around, he saw Kairi's inner Light pulse and saw the inner Light of Arya, peaceful and filled with wild music. Like a forest, an elf's Light.

Sora took Kairi's hand and walked into Eragon's tent. "C'mon. We need privacy." Sora walked into the tent and he summoned six Assassin Nobodies. "Secure the area. Make sure nobody disturbs us. Do not attack anyone. Tell them to return later, and make sure nobody and I do mean nobody eavesdrops. Dismissed." The Nobodies saluted him and melted into the ground. Sora turned to Eragon and Arya and opened his eyes. He sighed and sat down on Eragon's cot. "Eragon, don't try to go through my thoughts. You don't have the strength or the experience." Eragon nodded but tried regardless. Sora pulled Eragon into his mind and surrounded him with Darkness. 'I told you not to try. Do you want to lose your mind?' Sora forced Eragon from his mind and Eragon coughed. "I told you. You can't begin to understand my mind, it is filled with knowledge even your dragon won't understand. If you attempt it again I will be forced to show you that information, which will warp your mind beyond recognition."

Eragon looked at the Darkness within Sora's mind and glimpsed the faintest outline of five people before Sora forced him out. He looked at Sora and tried with Kairi, instead of being defensive with her thoughts she forced them upon him. 'See what I am. You will never understand what we will say otherwise. You too Arya.' Eragon watched the memories Kairi showed him and he felt the pureness radiate from her mind into his. When Kairi was done she forced Eragon from her mind and smiled at him faintly when he looked at her. Eragon looked away and blinked his vision from the Light within his mind. Eragon looked towards Arya and she shook her head in confusion.

Sora watched as Eragon and Arya tried processing what Kairi had shown them. "Kairi, what about the mission? Mickey told us not to tell anyone." She shrugged and snapped her fingers in between Eragon and Arya. They blinked and focused their eyes on Kairi. She in turn looked at Sora and Sora cleared his throat. "Like I told you minutes ago, we will have no part in this war. If our mission crosses into this war we will join it, but as a separate army. We may need your help in the future but for the moment all we need from you is your word. Promising you will not drag us into the bloodshed that will come with this war. Also promise that you will drop the reward on our heads." Eragon considered Sora's words but said nothing. Arya watched Kairi as Sora spoke, not taking her eyes from Kairi's. "What is it you want Kairi? Do you want to help us end this war? Or do you want to go on your separate path and ignore the pain this war is causing?" Arya stared at Kairi and saw the young girl squirm beneath the elf's gaze. "I want neither. I want to leave this place and never look back. But that's not possible, we need to act. Do we help the Varden and end this war within a week? Or do we leave you to your own and go on our separate way? I don't know. If we act and meddle we break the rules but if we don't act Darkness will continue to spread. I say we fight with the Varden, separate but with the whole. What do you think Sora?" Sora watched as Kairi voiced her opinion. He closed his eyes and though about a compromise. "We fight the Empire separately, not breaking the rules. If Mickey asks how it went I'll just say we fought the Empire for our own safety, the Varden just happened to fight them too. He can't do anything about it, I mean what does he want us to do? Kill and live or surrender and die? I'm gonna go check out the area, destroy all the Heartless I find. I'll be back in twenty minutes, and in that time I don't want you helping them Kairi." Sora winked and walked out.

Sora walked and recalled the Nobodies he'd summoned but they didn't appear, he frowned and went looking for them. He found them in front of a battalion of soldiers with swords raised. Sora stepped in front of the Nobodies and they saluted him. Sora told them to remain and they filed out behind him in a defensive stance. The commander of the soldiers walked forward and confronted Sora. "What's the meaning of this? They refuse to follow my command but they follow a brat's? Capture them, I want them questioned." Two soldiers stepped forward and approached Sora. He looked at them and they faltered when they saw his silver gaze. They looked back at their commander and he ordered them forward again. "If they attack they will die, they can see that. Now bind them." Sora placed his hands in front of himself and ordered the Nobodies to do the same. They resisted but they eventually fell to their knees in unison and placed their hands behind their backs. The soldiers bound and gagged Sora and the Nobodies and hauled them away. As Sora walked he called another Assassin Nobody and sent it to Kairi. 'Inform her and have her bring Eragon and Arya. Tell them to hurry or we might be in trouble. Go.' The Nobody rushed away and Sora smiled around the gag.

Kairi was talking to Eragon while Arya listened when a Nobody rushed in. "My lady, help is needed. My master was captured along with six of my brethren. He needs you to bring Arya and Eragon quickly or he might be in a situation. Hasten." Kairi listened to the Nobody and went into action when the Nobody finished. She stood up and donned her cloak, she rushed out the tent and Arya ran beside her. Eragon meanwhile jumped onto Saphira and followed through the air. Kairi followed the path of Light Sora had left behind and quickly found him in a tent along with his Nobodies. They had been bound and gagged and sat on the ground fixed to a wooden pole driven into the ground. Kairi rushed to Sora's side and took his gag out. She began unbinding him but he told her to leave him be. "They want to question me, if we escape we'll be accused of being spies for the Empire." Arya approached Sora and crouched beside him. "We shall take care of this quickly. If they question you say you were sent from the elves to help in the war. Say queen Islanzadí sent you earlier today without notice for fear the Empire would find out. Say you are the final hope in this war. The soldiers will leave you be until they find out the truth but by that time Eragon will have told the Nasuada to give the order to set you free. If you're not set free in two hours escape and wait in Eragon's tent until we call you. Good luck."

Sora nodded and Arya left, leaving Sora and Kairi alone. "Kairi if we help them the Brotherhood will know about us. We'll lose the element of surprise. We need to find them as soon as possible." Kairi nodded and hugged him. "Goodbye Sora. Good luck." Kairi stood up walked out the tent, leaving Sora alone with the Nobodies.

Sora watched as Kairi left and sighed. 'This is a problem. She's becoming attached to this world, if we don't leave soon she'll become attached to the people. I can see it in her eyes. She wants to help these people.' Sora thought about what he should do when the tent's flap was opened and a soldier walked in. The soldier looked down at Sora with cold eyes and walked forward. "Who are you?" Sora stayed silent and the soldier hit him. Sora held his tongue and looked up at the soldier. "Who are you?" The soldier asked the question again but Sora remained silent. The soldier hit him again, harder again and asked again. Sora said nothing and the soldier walked out of the tent and came back with a large sack. The soldier opened the sack and pulled a thin, flexible stick from its depths. He continued with the one question and Sora remained silent. The soldier brought his hand back and hit Sora across the face with the stick and Sora lowered his head. He brought his face back again and showed the soldier the wound. Sora restrained his body from healing itself, the itch the restraint caused him made him squirm, making the torturer smile with wicked glee. The soldier went through the sack and used the contents on Sora. Each time Sora refused to answer a question he used a tool on Sora. When the soldier had completely emptied the bag he picked up one item he had used especially. It was a stick with curved blades attached to the end. The soldier brought the stick down again and opened a deep gash in Sora's shoulder. Sora flinched at the pain but held his tongue. When the soldier had tortured Sora for forty-five minutes the tent flap opened and Eragon walked in with a scroll in his hands. He handed it to the soldier and he read it.

Sora watched in relief as the soldier read the scroll, when the soldier drew a knife to cut him loose Sora broke the rope binding him and stood up. He unbound the Nobodies and they bowed in gratitude. Sora sent them to Eragon's tent and they left. Sora wiped the blood off his hands on his pants and examined his wounds. He released his power and felt relief flow through his body, when his wounds were healed Sora wiped the blood off his face on his sleeve and looked at the soldier. "Surprised?" Sora chuckled and walked out the tent. He cleansed his clothes with magic and all the blood, dust and tears in the fabric flowed away. Eragon joined him and led Sora to his tent. Sora walked into Eragon's tent and sent the Assassin Nobodies to find Kairi. They saluted and sank into the ground. Eragon watched as they sank away and looked at Sora. "I'm sorry about taking so long. Politics, that's all war is. The game of power. I had to deal with the generals, we came to the agreement that you and Kairi will stay with the Varden and help us against the Empire. I told them we can't force you to comply but they just scoffed that a pair of teenagers can be stronger than me." Sora nodded in gratitude and sat down on Eragon's bed. He sighed in exhaustion and closed his eyes slowly.

Eragon watched Sora close his eyes in exhaustion and hesitantly touched Sora's mind. He thrust himself into Sora's mind and looked through his memories, before he could see more than a single memory he was thrust out and held where he was. Eragon struggled to escape but the hold on him grew stronger. Eragon felt a presence sweep through his mind and delve itself deeply into his memory. Eragon delved himself into the mind of the being and he saw a single image, an image of a single silver dragon with a sleek body. The dragon had a blue and crimson mane with pale blue eyes. The dragon roared within his mind and drew away, thrusting Eragon out of Sora's mind. Eragon blinked and walked to the flap of his tent and opened it. Kairi stood in front of it with Arya at her side. She walked in and walked over to Sora, she woke him up and poured a green potion down his throat.

Kairi wandered the camp with Arya, looking around and introducing herself to people Arya thought she should know. Kairi and Arya were having tea with a witch called Angela when a Nobody ran up to her and informed her that Sora had been released and was waiting for her in Eragon's tent. She thanked the Nobody and he sank down into the ground. Kairi thanked the witch and walked back to Eragon's tent with Arya. Arya told Kairi to prepare herself for what she might see. "He may have been tortured for information. So be prepared for blood and pain when you see him." Kairi smiled and snorted. "If you know anything about us you would know that our bodies heal fast. Nothing but death could keep us wounded for more than a minute. No matter the torture Sora would be healed within seconds. Just watch." Kairi stopped in front of Eragon's tent and took a potion from her pocket. The flap opened and she walked in, she sat down next to Sora and woke him up. Arya looked in amazement when she couldn't see any ailment on Sora's body, his clothes even looked newly washed. Kairi forced a green potion down Sora's throat and watched as his pale pallor brightened. She laid him back down and settled down beside him. She looked up at Eragon and Arya and shushed them. "Can you show me where our tent is? I can carry him there." Arya nodded and helped support Sora between them, he snored softly and didn't stir as they walked. Arya led Kairi to a small black tent set up in the shadow of a cliff face. They carried Sora inside and laid him back on the bed, where he slept in peace.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: **Kingkiller**

Review. Please?


	9. Kingkiller

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter nine: Kingkiller**

Kairi and Arya sat outside Sora and Kairi's tent talking in hushed voices. They talked about their interests and hobbies. Kairi and Arya soon found out that they had a lot in common. Kairi liked growing flowers and Arya did the same, and they both had the same curiosity about their destiny. Arya found out that Kairi liked dancing and cooking, while Kairi found out Arya had a love of nature, which was obvious in almost every elf. They talked until the sun set, when it did Sora opened the flap of the tent and walked out leaning on Dragonslayer. He yawned and stretched, nearly beheading Arya with Dragonslayer. "Sorry." Sora sheathed Dragonslayer on his back and sat down beside Kairi on the floor, with his eyes turned to the last rays of the sun. "Twilight again, beautiful and terrifying at the same time. The time when Light is weakest and when creatures of Darkness are at their strongest, dancing in the dying rays of the sun." Kairi considered Sora's words and realised he was right, but that he was missing a vital part of his statement. "Yes but also when Light is strongest. It fights the impending Darkness with its full might. Also the most beautiful part of the day." Arya and Sora shook their heads at the same time. "No. The time before the sun rises is truly beautiful. When there is nothing to light the way. When the sun and the moon are both absent, when anything is possible. When the sun breaks the silence and announces the new day by waking all the birds and animals." Arya spoke and Kairi listened. She considered her words and found them fitting. "Yes. When anything is possible. Anything at all." She trailed away and turned her face away from the coming night.

Sora watched as a tear ran down Kairi's cheek, she wiped it away with her sleeve and stood up from the chair. Sora watched as she walked away from them, towards the entrance of the camp. Sora started getting up but Arya laid her hand on his shoulder. "No Soldier of Light. Leave her be. She needs to think about what has been said." Sora looked into the elf maiden's face and saw wisdom in her eyes. He settled back down and looked at the moon rise. He lifted his hand and grasped at the fragile light drifting from the moon. He took his hand back and opened it. A small strand of Twilight drifted above his palm, glowing faintly, wafting gently in the breeze. He let the strand drift away and closed his hand again. "What must I do Arya? I'm supposed to protect her, but she keeps drifting away from me. Out of reach and out of touch. She shuns me emotionally and rejects my company. She refuses to understand that I've changed, even though she can clearly see that I'm different than I was when I left. She expects to see the old me, even though she sees I've changed. Not just my body, but my heart. I left her innocent and vulnerable. I returned hardened and cold. She fails to see that that I do everything to protect her."

"She doesn't see that I became strong for her. I would never have gained this cursed power if I didn't have to protect her. I would never have killed if I hadn't needed to protect her. I do everything for her and she hates what I've become. She calls me cruel and heartless." Sora stood up and began filling his being with the power that waited in anticipation to be used. He drew upon the Darkness within his heart. He drew upon the Darkness within Vanitas and Roxas. He pulsed with dark power and could feel the Darkness writhe on his skin, enfolding and corrupting him. Sora pulsed with dark power and he saw Arya draw away from him. "Yes, draw away. This power is cursed. It corrupts all it touches." Sora began filling his being with Light from Ventus, Roxas and from his own heart. Light rushed into his body and protected it from within, expelling the Darkness. Sora saw the Light touch the Darkness swirling around him and saw that the two opposing powers surged around over his body, glowing with a black, gray and white Light. Sora rose into the air and he called upon Thorn. Inferno rushed into Sora from Thorn's soul and his body erupted into a brilliant red hue the colour of blood. His Light and Darkness swirled within the Inferno, strengthening it. Sora watched his Inferno consume the Darkness and Light that he had covered himself with. The black and white faded away, leaving a glowing silver. The silver swirled close to Sora's body, wrapping around it forming wings that flowed behind him. Dragonslayer appeared in Sora's hand and it crumbled away into ash. Sora looked down at the ash in shock and lowered himself to the ground. As he watched a hilt appeared from the heart of the ashes and he placed his hand on the hilt.

Sora took the hilt in both his hands and pulled. The hilt lifted into the air and a new blade appeared from the ash of Dragonslayer. The blade was different from Dragonslayer. The hilt had gotten much longer and the blade close to the hilt had widened considerably. The point of the great blade had ended in a very narrow point but now that point had lost about an inch in length. What had truly changed about Dragonslayer was the design and colour. Before Dragonslayer had been black and red but now it was far more complex. A line of silver flowed down the groove of the blade, the blade was still pitch black but the edge had turned crimson with sections of red spreading into the silver closer to the hilt. The farther up the blade the closer to the edge the crimson stayed, at the point it was a mere smear of crimson. The design of the blade had changed completely, before the blade had been smooth and seamless but now it had crescents stamped into the steel, resembling dragon scales. The hilt had barely changed. Where it had been dull red before it was now pure ebony, black leather wrapped tightly around the blade with red chains holding the leather in place.

Sora knew that the new blade wasn't new at all, Dragonslayer had merely changed into its true form. The blade was lighter, longer and wider toward the hilt. Sora knew that the blade could truly be used to slay a dragon. He swung Dragonslayer through the air and a smooth throb was heard. Sora sheathed Dragonslayer and swiped his hand over the badge on his right arm. He closed his eyes as his armour appeared in a flash of light. He looked down at his armour and saw that it had changed slightly. Instead of a mix between silver, black and red the armour had changed into red and black, alternating from plate to plate. Sora looked closer at the armour and saw that details had been added. Instead of red and black plates simply overlapping each other his armour now truly protected him. His smooth shoulder plates had gotten thicker and now swooped down Sora's chest and back, encasing his torso in a double layer of protection. The armour on his forearms had gotten wider, providing more protection.

Arya watched as Sora examined his armour. His chestplate was double layered, with wide plates covering him from shoulder to sternum. His helmet had four tiers extending from the top. Two came from above Sora's visor and spread backwards, going in between the other pair of tiers. The second pair of tiers rose up from the back of Sora's head, spreading over his helmet for a good four inches wide. They towered upwards, giving an almost crown like look. As a whole Sora looked like a mighty warrior, with great power and authority. Little did Arya know that was exactly what Sora was. A warrior of great prowess, with almost boundless power, with all the authority of a king. Sora raised his hand over his head and a small silver and black flame appeared. Sora tightened his hand and the flame shot up into the air, travelling a good mile into the air before it expanded rapidly into a truly enormous fireball. Arya looked down at Sora and saw the Varden approaching, they gathered around and watched Sora. Arya rushed towards Sora and looked into where his eyes should be. "Sora, stop it. You're drawing attention to yourself, you said yourself you need to go undetected." Sora looked at Arya and swiped his left hand over the badge on his arm. His armour disappeared and Sora stood before her, eyes glowing crimson with hair hanging down to his throat. He smiled at her and blinked, his eyes paled back to silver and he looked at the Varden through his bangs. He shook his head and the hair over his eyes parted, clearing his eyes from the black bangs. He nodded and walked into the tent. Arya watched him and heard Kairi approaching.

Kairi looked up into the night shy and saw a great flame of Inferno raging in the sky. Kairi hesitated, drew her keyblade and ran back to the tent. She got there in less than a minute and she saw Sora walking into the tent, with at least half the Varden crowded outside. She pushed through the crowd and walked forward, passing Arya, into the tent. She looked at the bed and saw Sora sitting in it, head bowed and shoulders sagging. It broke her heart to see Sora like that so she walked forward and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. He shook her off and sat back. She crouched in front of him and looked at his face. The first thing she noticed was that his hair had grown again.

She leaned forward and swept his hair back. "Sora, what happened?" Kairi kept her voice as gentle as possible but she could see him flinch.

He looked into her eyes and she saw loneliness reflected in their clear depths. "You." His voice cruel and flat.

Kairi froze and quirked her head. "What do you mean?" Sora snarled and she drew away.

"You're what happened." Sora's voice contained a malice Kairi had heard once before. The malice contained within the voice of Vanitas.

Kairi could feel herself becoming paler and she swallowed heavily. "What do you mean Sora?" Sora snarled again and glared at her.

"You happened Kairi. You forced me to become this...this monster. You did this." Kairi froze and felt her heart slow. She looked into Sora's eyes and saw fear, hate and pain mingled within them. He pushed her away and walked towards the flap. "I'm gonna go kill something. I'll be back in two hours. Don't follow me." And he was gone, the love of Kairi's life was gone. Gone from her, both in body and heart. She walked slowly out the tent and saw Sora drift into the air. He started glowing a bright red and he shot forward and upwards. Within seconds he was out of sight but not out of Kairi's mind. She felt his power swell and slowly vanish. She fell to her knees and cried, silent tears running down her face.

Arya watched Sora leave the tent and drift into the air. He started glowing a bright red and flew away but not before Arya saw the tears run down his face. When he was out of sight she heard something fall and she turned her eyes towards the small black tent. She saw Kairi on her knees in front of the tent, crying with a devastated look on her face. Arya looked away and saw most of the men surrounding her do the same. Kairi started to gasp for air and Arya walked towards her, gripping her shoulders and hoisting her into the tent. When they were out of sight Arya wrapped her arms around Kairi and let the girl cry on her shoulder. Kairi cried and cried and gasped for breath, she stained Arya's cotton robe with her tears. While she cried Arya held her, rubbing soothing circles into her back. When Kairi refused to stop crying Arya did something she would otherwise never do. She thrust herself into Kairi's mind and showed the devastated girl memories from Arya's past, happy times. Singing late at night and running joyfully through the gnarled, ancient trees of Du Weldenvarden. Kairi stopped crying and watched someone else's life flash in front of her eyes and wished it was her own...

Sora flew through the clouds, revelling in the chill and the rushing wind. When he reached a large camp of Empire soldiers he let himself drop. He fell through the air and slowed himself when he was ten feet above the ground. He crashed into the ground and formed a devastating crater in the earth, all the soldiers heard the crash and rushed to investigate. They readied their weapons and Sora gave them all of five seconds to prepare themselves. He didn't summon his keyblade nor Dragonslayer, he attacked with fist and foot. He ripped the soldiers limb from limb and they fled. He chased them down and killed them all. He dragged the corpses into the centre of the camp and wrote a single word on the ground with the blood of the slain.

BEWARE

Sora flew into the air again and went to the next camp. He continued ripping soldiers apart and writing the same word with their blood after he dragged the bodies into the centre of the camp. He continued on his bloody mission for more than an hour before he finally flew towards the Varden's camp. He had destroyed more than thirty camps in the same manner. He was drenched head to foot in the blood of the people he'd killed. Sora landed at the entrance of the Varden's camp and he slowly moved through the camp, dripping blood. He came to Eragon's tent and called him out. Eragon came out and started when he saw Sora. Sora simply asked him where he could take a bath. Eragon led him to the bathing area and returned to his tent. As they walked everyone who saw Sora widened their eyes in fear and moved out of his way, whether they were human, elf or Urgal. As they walked Sora left a thick trail of blood behind him.

Sora walked into the bathing area and looked around him. He saw that the bathing area was nothing more than a very large tent with very large buckets of water standing in the centre of the room. Sora walked down the tent to the very end and stripped his blood-drenched clothes from his body. Sora washed the blood from his body and watched it pool below his feet. When he was done the blood had spread through the water to cover a large section of the tent. Sora dried himself off and summoned clothes from Disney Castle. He got dressed and washed his clothes with soap. He got some of the blood off but most of it persisted. Sora concentrated a very large burst of magic into his clothes and the blood fell off his clothing, leaving them good as new. Sora sent them to his tent via magic and went for a walk through the camp.

Sora walked for over an hour before he headed to the tent the Varden had given him and Kairi. He soon reached the tent and Arya stepped in front of him with a look of rage on her face. Her sword was clutched in her hand and she raised it slowly. Sora looked at her with half lidded eyes and yawned. Arya attacked him and Sora merely pushed her aside with his power. She stumbled and regained her balance, she slashed at Sora but he stood his ground. Arya's sword made contact with Sora's shoulder and cut through his shirt but the blade refused to penetrate his skin. Arya tried again and again but all she managed to do was cut Sora's shirt from his body and exhaust herself. She sank down on her knees and Sora walked forward and placed his hand under her chin. He raised her head and picked her up by the throat. "You never even had a chance. If I can handle killing thousands of soldiers without breaking a sweat what chance do you think you have of cutting me? Galbatorix can't touch me. No one on this pathetic world can. I was tempted to kill you all when I first saw what this war had done to this world. But Kairi told me I shouldn't. That was the only reason. I held back my true strength because of her. Now, she's nothing to me. I will crush the Brotherhood tomorrow. I will destroy the Empire in an hour. I will burn the Varden into ash. You will all burn. And there's nothing you can do about it." And Sora threw Arya to the ground. She crawled away in fear and ran for Eragon's tent. Sora walked into the tent and fell asleep sitting in the corner.

Sora woke and found himself blinking in the bright sunlight. He tried moving and found himself tied down. He looked down at his body and saw thick black chains wrapped around his chest, restricting his movement. His arms and legs were shackled with the same chain. The chains on his wrists and ankles were attached to the chains around his chest, which was spread out onto the ground, where they were buried in the ground. He moved his head and looked around himself. The majority of the Varden stood around the raised platform which he was kneeling upon with weapons raised. He saw Arya, Eragon and all the soldiers he had seen so far standing closest to him. Eragon approached him and stood in front of the platform and talked loud enough for everyone to hear him. "You have been judged and found guilty of threatening to destroy the Varden and the entirety of the Empire. Your punishment has been decided. You will be kept as you are for the remainder of your life. There is no other way about it. We cannot kill you and we cannot banish you, you are too powerful. This way you will be imprisoned, the chains that bind you have been prepared by the best spellcasters the Varden could muster, which is from the elves power and the dwarves endurance. You cannot escape." Sora looked at Eragon and stared at the Varden. "Where is Kairi? Where?" Eragon pointed to Sora's right and he looked over his shoulder. Kairi stood with her keyblade pointed at him, there were tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sora. We had no choice. You threatened to destroy the Varden and the Empire. We had to, please forgive me." Sora looked at her with compassion. "I forgive you. But only you Kairi. The rest will pay the price for underestimating me."

Sora closed his eyes and screamed. He summoned all the power within his heart. Darkness, Light, Twilight, Inferno. It made no difference to him, he summoned them all. As he screamed the earth began to shake, the air rushed with a sudden wind and the people felt a great dread enter their heart. Sora opened his arms and the chains restraining him snapped like dry twigs. Sora lifted himself into the air and stopped screaming. He opened his eyes and knew they glowed a blood red. "People of the Varden. You have been judged and been found guilty for the following charges. For bringing war to this world, threatening the life of a keyblade wielder and for underestimating my power. Kneel and you will be spared, Varden kneel and you shall be given a swift death after I destroy the Empire. Stand against me and you will be ripped limb from limb. Remain here until I return and pray that I find it in my heart to excuse these crimes." Sora flew into the air and towards the main city.

An hour later Sora floated above the city where Galbatorix dwelled. Sora flew down and into the throne room. A man sat on the throne with several men around him, a black dragon lay behind him. When Sora settled down on the floor the dragon opened its mouth and launched a fireball toward Sora. Sora stood while the dragon roasted him alive, considering the situation. When the dragon stopped Sora stepped forward and threw it into the wall, followed closely by the mad king. Sora extended his hands toward them and threw a sphere of Inferno toward them from each hand. The spheres widened and formed a cage around them. The dragon opened its mouth and breathed fire, the fire rebounded and bathed the dragon in its own fire. Galbatorix flinched and threw himself against the cage. Both the cages grew smaller, burning the occupants when they touched the bars. Sora approached the mad king and laid his hands against the bars. "Where are they? Where are the Brotherhood soldiers?" Galbatorix shook his head and held his tongue. "Very well. Burn." Sora looked into the dark eyes of the mad king and focused his will into his stare. Galbatorix squirmed and clutched at his head. Sora held his stare for over a minute, the mad king writhed and screamed in pain. Sora blinked and the king lay still. He looked up at Sora in fear and closed his eyes. "Where are they? Tell me. If you do not tell me I will continue. Where are they?" Galbatorix opened his eyes and looked at the men around the throne. Sora nodded and turned to them, summoning Dragonslayer and holding it backhand.

As Sora advanced towards the men they began changing, their clothes crumbled away and coats appeared. Their expressions darkened and hoods appeared over their heads, they summoned their blades and readied themselves. Sora continued on his way and stopped seven feet away. He stabbed Dragonslayer into the ground and tensed. He jumped forward, almost horizontally to the ground and spun himself as he went. He let Dragonslayer go and it left his hands with blinding speed, it spun in the air and slashed through the first soldier. It continued in its deadly way, cutting the soldiers in half except for two who stood away from Dragonslayer's deadly path. When Dragonslayer cut through the soldiers Sora covered his hands in Inferno and tackled the remaining two soldiers, he thrust his hand through one soldier's chest and punched the other on the temple. The man with Sora's hand through his chest fell to the ground, dead and the other fell to the floor unconscious. Sora landed on his feet and retrieved Dragonslayer, he sheathed it and picked the remaining soldier to his feet. Sora dragged the soldier over to the throne and Sora sat down with the man at his feet. When the man awoke Sora grabbed his shoulder and forced him to his knees. The man looked at Sora in muted fear, still drowsy. "How many of you are there? How many are still alive." The Brotherhood member trembled and opened his mouth to speak when the door to the throne room banged open.

Kairi watched Sora fly away and ran to Eragon's tent in the chaos left behind. Eragon and Arya followed her and they soon entered Eragon's tent. Kairi called the six Nobodies Sora had left in her command and they floated out of the ground. They saluted and quickly did what Sora had told them, protecting the tent and making sure nobody could listen to their conversation. Kairi stood in the middle of the tent and slowly began to laugh, Eragon and Arya did the same. Kairi thought back on when Sora had left the tent the previous day to make sure the Empire's spies couldn't listen to the plan Kairi told Arya and Eragon. "Sora has the perfect plan. He'll draw the full attention of the Varden to him, giving us precious time to act. Here's the plan."

"Sora will break up with me later today, causing a commotion in the process. He'll reveal power that will cause all the Empire's spies to follow him, he'll even destroy some Empire camps later tonight. To draw even more attention he'll cover himself completely in the blood of the soldiers he killed. When he comes back Arya will fight him with her full power and Sora will defeat her, saying that he'll destroy the Empire tomorrow, along with killing Galbatorix and destroying the Varden. We'll capture him through the night and Eragon will order every member of the Varden to witness his punishment. Sora will escape and rush towards Galbatorix, drawing the Empire's spies to warn Galbatorix to Sora's arrival. At the same time the Brotherhood members will gather to protect themselves, we think they'll be with Galbatorix close to the throne. While Sora fights Galbatorix and the Brotherhood, I'll help him from out of sight. The two of you will kill the spies, along with traitors and assassins. It's the perfect plan. We don't meddle but we help you. You help us and win the war. Plan settled. Let's do it." Eragon and Arya agreed to the plan and headed out to prepare.

Kairi snapped back to the present and nodded toward Eragon, he nodded in turn and started chanting in the same strange language Arya had used to make contact with Eragon when she had first met with Sora and Kairi. Kairi watched as Eragon disappeared leaving nothing but footprints behind. Arya did the same and Kairi donned her coat. She opened the tents flap and ran towards her and Sora's tent. When she reached it she held both her hands out and she felt two hands grasp hers. Kairi looked up at the towering cliff and flew into the air, dragging Arya and Eragon with her. When she reached the top she settled down in front of a cave and let go of both the hands. Kairi watched as footprints appeared in front of her, Arya and Eragon appeared suddenly in front of her and Eragon ran into the cave. He returned with Saphira and quickly climbed onto her back. He looked down at Kairi and Arya and nodded. "Good luck. I'll take care of my part while you follow Sora." Arya nodded and took Kairi's hand again. Kairi closed her eyes and concentrated her power into her body, she jumped into the air and rocketed upward. When she began to drop again she began flying. She hovered in midair and looked down at Eragon, he waved and Saphira began moving the opposite direction. Kairi felt the air for Sora's Light and found it easily, as if he had painted the sky with neon directions. Kairi pulled Arya closer to her body and opened her eyes. "Here we go." And Kairi shot forward, going twice as fast as Sora. About fifty minutes later she saw Sora hovering in midair forty feet below her. She longed to call out to him but held herself back, she watched him fall downward and fly into the castle far below, she closed her eyes and followed his Light with her blinded eyes. Kairi hovered there and opened them again when she felt Sora begin to use his power. Kairi shot downward and flew into the castle, concealing her power and Arya's.

The door banged back and Sora hoped to see Kairi but instead there appeared another four Brotherhood soldiers. One of the soldiers had a coat much longer than the others, his coat hung just above his ankles and he had full sleeves. His hood was over his head so Sora didn't see his face. The soldiers walked in and stood in front of the door. The leader of the soldiers pointed at Sora and the other three soldiers charged with weapons drawn. Sora didn't even try, he merely engulfed them in Inferno and they fell to the floor, dead. The commander watched in silence as his troops were killed, but when Sora approached him he dragged his right coat sleeve up to the elbow and summoned his weapon. Instead of a sword like all the other Brotherhood members had wielded he wielded a scythe, the edge serrated and sharp. The shaft of the scythe was made from what looked like a spine, each segment having three protrusions. He was just about to attack when Kairi ran into the room.

Kairi ran through the castle and eventually found the throne room. As she ran she noticed that not a single soldier was within the castle, but that there were many traps. Kairi dismantled the traps along the way, halting their function. When Kairi and Arya ran into the throne room they saw Sora with Dragonslayer still sheathed, with bodies littering the floor and blood staining the walls. Kairi looked at the hooded man with a scythe in his hand, she stopped Arya and they circled the man. Kairi ushered Arya to the throne and the elf protested. "I can help." Sora shook his head and slowly drew Dragonslayer. He kept his eyes firmly on the scythe in the Brotherhood soldiers hand. "No Arya. We can't meddle with this world, we told you. So stay back and be prepared to run if I tell you to." Arya protested again and Sora fixed her with a cold look. Arya flinched and slowly made her way to the throne, she sat down and laid her sword across her lap.

Sora looked at the man in front of him and decided to act. He threw Dragonslayer toward the man and summoned his dual blade. The man caught Dragonslayer in his hand and Sora paused briefly, that hesitation was all the man needed. He rushed forward with Dragonslayer raised and he slashed downward, at Kairi. Sora looked at the man and into Kairi's eyes. Her eyes were wide and staring, her body frozen in fear. Sora rushed forward and tried getting between the man and Kairi. The man swerved around and bashed Dragonslayer's blunt side into his side. Dragonslayer slammed into Sora and he could feel the bones in his side shatter, the force of the blow knocked Sora through the air. He crashed into the wall and felt it shatter behind him, he continued and crashed into a second wall. This wall cracked but did not break, Sora however was different. He tried moving but found that his body couldn't move. His side burned in agony and Sora took a ragged breath. His lungs expanded and he could feel them brush his shattered ribs. His arm was limp and lifeless and blood ran down his face and chest. Sora tried getting up again and felt his body protest but he got up nonetheless. Sora lifted his undamaged arm and launched fireballs toward the Brotherhood soldier to distract him, with minimal success. The soldier brushed the fireballs off and continued his path toward Kairi. Sora though about what he must do and he remembered something Thorn had told him about his armour. '...but the armour will reinforce you... the armour will pierce your flesh and set the bones into the right position. You will not feel any pain...' Sora thought about Thorns words and did what he had told Thorn he would never do, use his armour when he was passed death. Sora touched the badge on his right arm and closed his eyes.

Sora felt a tingling in his body and opened his eyes. He looked down at his body and saw his armour writhe, as it writhed Sora could see his bones being reset by the armour, and true to Thorn's word he felt no pain. Sora walked forward and saw blood seep through the plates of his armour and knew that his wounds had not yet healed. Sora rushed forward anyway, he covered his arms in Inferno and slugged the Brotherhood soldier before he could turn towards him. The soldier was thrown through the air and crashed to the floor, dropping Dragonslayer in the process. Sora walked over to Kairi and shook her gently, his blood sprayed across the floor and onto Kairi's shirt and face. She blinked, touched her face and looked at the stain of red on her hand. She looked at Sora and saw the blood flowing through his armour. "Sora your still hurt." Sora nodded and turned to the soldier, he walked towards him and lifted Dragonslayer out of the rubble. He swung Dragonslayer over his shoulder and approached the soldier. The soldier stood up slowly and turned to Sora, revealing that he hadn't been wounded in the slightest. He lifted his scythe and charged Sora, but Sora stood his ground and waited. When the soldier swung his scythe through the air Sora brought Dragonslayer forward and blocked the blow. The soldier continued on his charge and Sora was pushed back, making gauges in the floor with his boots. Sora dug his feet into the floor and stood his ground, but he was forced back another few feet before he stopped completely. Sora summoned forth Thorn's might and Dragonslayer began glowing a deep red, Sora summoned more power and swung Dragonslayer free of the scythe and back towards the soldier. As Dragonslayer swung through the air a black wave began forming at the tip. When Dragonslayer clashed with the scythe the wave continued with the deadly arch. The black wave of energy slashed through the soldiers coat and deeply into his chest. The soldier flinched and lost focus for a second. But a second was all Sora needed, he swung Dragonslayer free and flipped in into a backhand grip. Sora turned and pushed towards the soldier, the scythe flew through the air and landed several feet away. Sora changed his grip again and thrust Dragonslayer through the soldiers chest, up to the hilt.

Sora held onto Dragonslayer as the Brotherhood soldier thrashed, but all he did was make the gaping wound in his chest bigger. Sora took Dragonslayer in his left hand and yanked the hood off his attackers head. The hood slipped back onto his back, baring his face. Sora gagged and looked away. The soldier had his eyes sow shut and his mouth held shut with staples. His face was scarred and had several recent wounds. Sora looked back at him and realised he had been forced to join the Brotherhood, a slave. No will of his own, no voice, no grief reflected in his ruined eyes. Sora raised his hand over his head and heard Kairi approach. Sora shot backwards toward her and held her back, not giving her a chance to see the soldiers face. He dragged her over to Arya and told her to stay there. "Arya come look at this. Kairi stay here, that isn't something you want to see." Sora walked back to the enslaved soldier and dismissed his armour. Arya gasped when she saw his mutilated face. She looked back towards Kairi and turned to Sora just as quickly. "Who would do this? Why would anyone do this?" Sora shook his head and looked down at his right hand, he engulfed it in Inferno and looked up at the mutilated soldier. He removed Dragonslayer from the soldiers chest, he stabbed him in the throat with his Inferno covered hand and pulled his hand away again and extinguished the flames. He watched as the man fell back, a look of peace on his face. Sora turned away and walked to the closest corpse. He engulfed it in Inferno and moved to the next. He continued on his way until nothing remained.

Kairi watched in silence while Sora killed the soldier, she looked away as his body fell to the floor in a pile of ash. Sora approached her and walked past her, walking towards the cages he had made from Inferno. He released the dragon and mad king and they fell to the ground, Arya yelled in disbelief and raised her sword over her head. She eyed Galbatorix and his dragon in fear and waited for Sora to do something. He merely released them and walked out of the throne room, Kairi close behind him. Arya hesitantly followed them both.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: **Farewell**

Review. Please?


	10. Aqua

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

**Dawn will always rise chapter ten: Aqua**

The next day Sora had been made the unofficial hero of the Varden. Unofficial because they knew he would not remain. He was sitting in front of his and Kairi's tent enjoying the sun and Kairi's company when a messenger approached him. Sora looked at the messenger and waited for the message. "Warrior of Light, lady Arya has sent me to deliver a message to you. It is as follows. 'Sora, Eragon will arrive within the hour. Wait at the entrance to the Varden's tent and welcome him. It is expected from both you and Kairi. I will meet you there. Arya.' That is the message. Good day sir." And he left. Sora closed his eyes again and sighed. He sat for another five minutes before he began a slow trek to the entrance to the Varden's camp. He arrived with twenty minutes to spare and found Arya already waiting. He approached her and saw Kairi sitting on the ground beside her. He approached them and stood beside Arya. "We'll be leaving today. We want to say goodbye to you and Eragon. We leave at dusk." Arya nodded and stood in silence, Kairi however sniffed and started to cry. Arya crouched down beside Kairi and took her hand. Kairi nodded and wrapped her arms around Arya, Arya hesitated for a second and did the same.

When Eragon appeared on the horizon the majority of the Varden appeared. They cheered and celebrated for Eragon had conquered two cities taken over by the Empire. These cities had been guarded by the soldiers Sora had killed so all he had had to do was kill the small regiment commanding each city. When Eragon landed he was greeted by all. When the initial excitement faded away he headed to his tent with Sora, Kairi and Arya. When they were within the tent Eragon lost the smile he had been wearing and collapsed in on himself. He sat down on the bed and breathed heavily. He explained that he hadn't slept since he left the Varden, and that he hadn't eaten or drank something from that time too. Sora and Kairi told him that they were leaving at dusk and left. They sent the few belongings they had brought with them back to Disney Castle and went to eat a meal. They walked toward the tent erected as the kitchen and dining area and sat down. A portly man approached them and asked what they wanted. Sora looked at the man and shrugged. "Bring us anything. We don't really want something specific so just bring us something fresh." The man nodded and rushed away. He returned within two minutes and laid their food down on the table. He rushed away and brought them a drink. Sora thanked him and the man rushed away to the next customer. They ate in silence and watched the cooks prepare the next meal for the Varden. Before long Eragon joined them, ordered a meal and rum and watched the animals being slaughtered. Each time an animal was killed for food Sora could feel a rush of energy enter Eragon. Eragon devoured his meal and downed his drink and went back to his tent for sleep after he told them he will be in front of their tent at dusk.

Sora and Kairi walked out of their tent and into the fading light of dusk. Arya and Eragon stood before them, with looks of regret and sadness on their faces. Sora walked over to Eragon and grasped his forearm. "We'll be back. Maybe next time we can stay a while longer." Eragon smirked and looked at Kairi, who was wrapped in Arya's gentle arms. Tears ran down Kairi's face and Sora could swear he could see Arya's eyes moisten for a second. Kairi drew away and said her farewell. Sora hugged Arya gently and drew back, he said goodbye to Arya and Eragon one last time before he opened a Dragons Tear. Kairi walked through but Sora hesitated. He looked at Eragon and smiled. "You haven't met Thorn, my dragon, have you?" Eragon's eyes widened in surprise and Sora took that as a no. Sora chuckled and called Thorn, the dragon replied by roaring and rushing out of Sora's body. Thorn floated in the air and looked at Arya and Eragon with respect. He inclined his head and Eragon bowed while Arya just inclined her head in return. "We will return. In this life or the next, we will return. Farewell." Thorn merged back with Sora and he walked through the Dragons Tear.

Sora walked out of the Dragons Tear and into the library. Kairi was already seated in front of Mickey's desk, looking uncomfortable. Sora walked forward and sat down, he looked up at Mickey and saw the mouse's face darken in anger. "What?" Mickey slammed his fist onto his desk and the monitor appeared with Sora, Kairi, Arya and Eragon on the screen "We fight the Empire separately, not breaking the rules. If Mickey asks how it went I'll just say we fought the Empire for our own safety, the Varden just happened to fight them too. He can't do anything about it, I mean what does he want us to do? Kill and live or surrender and die? I'm gonna go check out the area, destroy all the Heartless I find. I'll be back in twenty minutes, and in that time I don't want you helping them Kairi." Sora winked and walked out of the tent." Mickey looked at Sora and his colour deepened even more.

"Oh that. Well nothing to do about it now. What's our next mission?" Mickey stared at Sora and shook his head.

With anger in his voice and his skin still a ruddy red he looked at them. "There is no mission. I haven't gotten any new information from Riku so I can't send you anywhere. There's no point. Come back tomorrow. Leave." Sora and Kairi nodded in relief and walked out of the library, looks of accomplishment on their faces.

Sora and Kairi left the library under Mickey's cold glare and went to their room to change. When they were changed Sora opened a Dragons Tear and Kairi stepped through. Sora followed and walked into Merlin's house on Radiant Garden. Everyone in the house turned towards them and readied their weapons, when they saw it was Sora they greeted him warmly. Yuffie bounded across the room and tackled both Sora and Kairi to the ground. She wrapped her arms around their necks and hugged them both. Everyone in the room chuckled except for Yuffie, Sora and Kairi. Everyone felt a small surge of Darkness enter the room and an envelope appeared. Sora tried to react but Yuffie was still on top of him. Sora strained to move his arm from out beneath Yuffie's body but the Darkness just phased out again. Leon walked over to the spot and picked up a small envelope, he looked at it and looked at Sora. "It's for you." Sora lifted himself into the air along with Kairi and Yuffie and drifted over, seeing that Leon clutched a letter in his hand. He took it from Leon and opened it, when he read the first sentence he pushed both Kairi and Yuffie away from him and read it in silence.

Sora

I need to speak with you urgently.

I have been to the King and he agrees with me.

Come to the Dark Realm and I will explain further.

I will be waiting.

Ansem the Wise.

Sora reread the letter twice and looked towards Kairi. She was speaking joyfully with Yuffie and Aerith, when he looked at her she turned and smiled at him before returning to her conversation. Sora considered what he must do and came to a very abrupt decision. He snapped his fingers and six Assassin Nobodies appeared, they saluted him and awaited further orders. Everyone in the room tensed when the Nobodies appeared except for Aerith, Kairi and Merlin. Everyone watched in anticipation while Sora just looked at the Nobodies. "Protect Kairi. Take her back to Disney Castle when she wishes to return. In the meanwhile, follow her out of sight. Go." The Nobodies bowed and sank into the floor. Sora turned to Kairi and dropped the message to the floor. He opened a Dragons Tear behind him and he stepped through, he stepped into the Dark Realm and wandered around, looking for Ansem. He wandered for hours, following the shoreline. As Sora walked he saw a great assortment of people chained to the sand and rocks, moaning and screaming for release.

Sora wandered along the coast of the Dark Realm and happened across a woman sitting on the sand, looking out to sea. Sora recognised her from somewhere and approached her. She turned her face to Sora and Ventus rose in his mind. 'Aqua.' Sora looked into Aqua's face and opened his mouth to speak but she beat him too it. "Who are you? What do you want?" Sora crouched beside her and opened his mouth. "Sora. You have come, good." Sora turned around and saw Ansem the Wise standing behind him with a sack slung over his shoulder. "I see you have found the reason I called you. This is Aqua." Aqua looked up at Ansem with her big, blue eyes and smiled at him. "Ansem, good to see you again. Who is this? He looks familiar but I don't know him." Sora sat down beside her and Ansem stood behind them both. Ansem dropped the sack in Aqua's lap, Sora heard the clatter of metal scrapping together. Aqua opened the sack and pulled out blue and silver plate armour. She looked at it closely and stuck her hand into the sack again. She pulled out a fragile, blue keyblade. She looked at the keyblade and tears formed in her eyes.

Sora watched Aqua stand up after she went over every piece of her armour. Once she found her feet she summoned her keyblade and another one appeared in her hand. It was like a normal key, one that you would use for your house. It was grey and dull, perfectly normal. She transferred it to her left hand and picked up the other, blue and intricate, blade in her right hand. She pointed her blue blade towards the armour and a blue light bathed the armour with its light. The armour melted and reformed into a single, small badge which Aqua placed on her shoulder. She dismissed her keyblades and stood tall and proud. She looked at Ansem and bowed her head. "Thank you my friend, for returning my precious keyblade to me. Now..." Aqua turned to Sora and stared intently at him. "Now I remember. You're the little boy I saw on that small Island. But now, you look like someone I feared long ago. A warrior of Darkness." Sora nodded and stepped back, he pushed Vanitas from his body. Aqua jumped back and summoned her keyblade, she pointed it at Vanitas with a look of hatred and fear on her face. "You. Why are you here? Ventus destroyed you, you have no right to exist." Vanitas stood with his head bowed and his shoulders slumped. He backed away and looked at Sora. "Show her." Sora nodded and pushed Ventus from his body.

Ventus walked towards Aqua and looked at her. Aqua threw her arms around him and jumped back when she first touched him. She looked down at her hands and shuddered. "You're so cold. Ven what happened to you?" Ven stepped towards her and took her hand. "I fought and defeated Vanitas but that wasn't enough. I lost my heart, the small sliver of Light Sora had given me protected me from the Darkness and pulled me into Sora's body. Vanitas followed me and we both merged with Sora. Neither of us really have a body, just our hearts. So we don't age, staying the same for all time. Our hearts becoming stronger as we live." Ventus stepped back from Aqua and looked at Vanitas, he looked at Vanitas for a second before stepping back into Sora's body. Vanitas followed him and Aqua stared at Sora in amazement. "Three hearts in one body. I never thought that was possible." Sora smiled and closed his eyes. He drew upon his power and pushed all the hearts sleeping within him out of his body. Roxas stood beside him with narrowed eyes, Oblivion and Oathkeeper clutched in his hands, looking around cautiously. Ventus was next, followed closely by Vanitas. They both stood in front of Aqua, giving her a good view of Sora. A roar echoed across the Dark Realm and Thorn appeared behind Sora, floating in midair. Aqua looked at the five figures in front of her with wide eyes and smirked. "I guess a lot of time has passed. Ansem, where's Terra? Did I save him by sending him to Radiant Garden?" Ansem got a guarded look on his face. "Terra? No, no Terra arrived at Radiant Garden. Instead a young man who called himself Xehanort. He became my apprentice and betrayed me. He threw me out of my castle and stole my name. He corrupted my associates and they all were lost to Darkness. Ansem became a Heartless, he commanded all Heartless with a human form. Xemnas was Xehanort's Nobody. He became the leader of Organisation XIII, causing havoc with his new-found power. The power of the Nothingness. Sora here however was able to stop Xehanort, both Ansem and Xemnas. He is a true warrior of Light."

Sora looked at Ansem as he praised him and shook his head. "No. I'm no warrior of Light. A warrior of Light is pure and righteous. I am cruel and filled with hate. I am a warrior of Chaos. Pure and true, one who wields a dragons soul." Sora began glowing with a bloody red glow. His eyes turned crimson and he summoned Dragonslayer. Dragonslayer pulsed with dark might, spewing great waves of black and red into the air. Ansem and Aqua backed away from him, looks of fear on their faces. Sora looked at them and reigned in his emotions. His eyes paled to silver, he stopped pulsing and Dragonslayer vanished in a shower of black sparks."No. Power is nothing without love. Without love I would never have lived so long. Light is my way, shadowed with Darkness and lit with Inferno."

Ansem smiled grimly at Sora and chuckled. "You continue to amaze. First Riku chooses the middle road to Dawn, delves himself completely in Darkness yet retained his heart. Now you walk the path to Light with Darkness as your companion and Inferno your guide. Truly amazing." Sora watched Ansem turn and begin to walk away. "Sora. I will not be going with you. I am still to pay for my crimes. But I will see you again. Become the guide Aqua needs to live in this new world. She will be of great importance in the future. She is one of the two remaining true masters of the keyblade. Farewell." Sora watched as Ansem was consumed by the shadows, walking away slowly. Sora looked back at Aqua and she looked at him mutely. Sora held his hand out towards her and she hesitantly raised her hand to her mouth. She stuck her hand out towards him and she slowly put her hand into his. Sora opened a Dragons Tear and she hesitated in stepping through. Sora looked at her, she straightened her spine and walked through. Sora followed her and stepped into Merlin's house.

Aqua looked around at the strange house and it reminded her of something. She saw an old man with a white beard and blue wizard's robes and she suddenly remembered. "The old man who awakened my sleeping power." Merlin greeted her and excused himself. He vanished with a flash of blue light. Aqua looked around further and saw the other people in the room staring at her, or rather at her and Sora's joined hands. Especially a girl with red hair and blue eyes. Aqua looked at the girls face and remembered her as well. "I know you. I saved you from the Unversed when you were a little girl."

Kairi stared blankly at her and brightened slightly. "Yeah I remember you. Thank you again for saving me. I'm Kairi." She stuck her hand out toward Aqua and Aqua stiffened. Kairi drew back slightly and looked at Sora. An unspoken message was passed between them and Kairi stepped back. Sora excused himself and gently pulled Aqua toward the door. Aqua stepped into the bright sunlight and she closed her eyes tightly. She stumbled and Kairi caught her, she helped Aqua and saw that she couldn't see. "Sora?" Aqua heard fabric being pressed to her eyes and she tried opening them. She saw true Darkness, no light coming through the blindfold. She stepped back and bumped into the wall, she heard Sora walk forward and draw her back to her feet. "First thing you need to learn to do, hide your power. Riku taught me and I taught Kairi. It also helps to see without your eyes. Now do you want to learn?" Aqua nodded and Sora cleared his throat.

"Good. Now first lesson: find the basis of your strength. Is it from Light or Darkness?" Aqua thought back on her training and soon found her answer. "My power comes from the Light. I've never used Darkness. My master taught me that it was evil and should be destroyed. So my power is Light."

Sora inhaled and went to the next lesson. "Correct. Now you must see without your eyes. Look for the Light that exists in all things. If you begin to see focus. Focus even more on the Light surrounding you and try finding the source, a person will shine from within. Heartless suck the Light from the room and Nobodies shine with a grey light. Users of Dawn shine with golden-black light. Unversed shine with blue light and suck the Light from the room." Sora watched Aqua concentrate and immediately clench her teeth. "Don't draw away. Embrace it and it will pass faster. Embrace the Light and see." Aqua flinched and sucked in a deep breath. She turned her head from side to side and looked at her hands. "That's it. Now you see. Now look at us. Kairi's heart is from pure Light and mine is a mix of different powers. Powers from the different hearts within me." Aqua turned her sightless eyes upon Sora and Kairi and opened her mouth in amazement. She looked at them for about a minute before she looked away. Sora walked forward and slowly pulled the blindfold from her eyes.

Aqua blinked at the bright light of day and looked around her with narrowed eyes. She quickly adapted to the light and her face relaxed. She smiled and looked at Sora and Kairi. "It's beautiful. Radiant Garden has changed but it's still beautiful." Sora nodded and opened another corridor of Inferno. She looked at it in fear and drew away. Sora looked at her in understanding and closed it again. "Inferno is just another power. Like Darkness but different. It comes from Thorn's soul. A power not determined by Darkness or Light. It can protect as well as destroy. Now let's go see Mickey." Aqua nodded and Sora opened another Dragons Tear. He stepped through with Aqua's hand in his with Kairi close behind them.

Sora stepped into the courtyard of Disney Castle and began walking towards the library. Aqua followed close to his side, looking around cautiously with wide eyes. When they reached the library Sora swung the door open and stepped through. "Your Majesty. We have returned with someone special." Sora saw Mickey look up from his paperwork and see Aqua. He literally bounded across his desk and jumped towards Aqua. She caught him and hugged him to her chest.

They spun in a circle and Aqua set him back down. "Mickey. It's so good to see you again." Mickey said the same to her and went back to his desk. He sat down and summoned three chairs. Sora, Aqua and Kairi sat down and watched Mickey writhe in excitement. Sora opened his mouth to speak but Mickey cut him off. "Sora. I need you to help Aqua adjust to this new time and fill her in on all that's happened. Come back in two days for your next mission. If Aqua wishes to join you she may but if she wishes to go her own way she can." Sora nodded, stood up and led Aqua out of the library and towards his and Kairi's room. He realised Mickey hadn't told him where Aqua would sleep and let her go ahead with Kairi.

Sora walked back into the library and opened his mouth to speak when he saw a silhouette of Riku on the monitor. He stopped and listened to the words Riku spoke. "The Brotherhood has doubled in number the last three days. Sora and Kairi need to become stronger, we need them to deal with the leaders while I deal with the Heartless and lower members. Mickey you need to send them to help me, I fear the Brotherhood suspects me. If I get caught I will go into hiding within the castle and keep sending you information. Hurry with Sora and Kairi's training. Riku, out." The silhouette disappeared and Mickey sighed in worry. Sora knocked on the door and Mickey jumped up. "Sorry your Majesty. I just came back to find out where Aqua's room is." Mickey nodded and summoned a servant. "Prepare the room beside Sora's for another guest. Same as Sora and Kairi's. Go." The servant nodded and rushed out. Mickey looked at Sora and shrugged. "There you go. See ya."

Sora headed to his room, considering what he'd heard. 'What does Riku know that we don't? And why doesn't the king send us to help him? Is he trying to slow us down? Or is he afraid about what might happen if we died?' Sora considered what Mickey was doing and walked into his room. Aqua and Kairi were standing in the middle of the room with their arms crossed, with their backs to each other. When he walked in Aqua smiled and took his hand again, he felt her heart rate rise and he narrowed his eyes. He closed his eyes and looked at Aqua's heart. He saw her emotions; jealousy, pain, fear, passion, joy and anger. Sora smiled in secret and walked forward. He walked toward Kairi and she pulled him back slightly, he shrugged and turned back to her. "Why don't we go into town? You need new clothes, you can't walk around wearing the same clothes all day. And after that I'll take you to dinner. How's that sound?" Aqua agreed and Sora asked Kairi if she wanted to come along, winking as he did so. She saw his wink and declined to go with them. "Oh, too bad. See you later Kairi." And he left with Aqua close beside him.

When Sora left the room Kairi sat down on the bed and clenched her eyes tightly to suppress her emotions. But she failed, tears raised to her eyes and she wiped them away. She opened her mouth slightly and laughed. She laughed and laughed in anticipation. She wondered briefly what Sora would tell Aqua and laughed some more. She stopped laughing and took a shower. She got into bed and promptly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Sora and Kairi went through Disney Town, going into every shop Aqua wanted too. Sora bought Aqua all the clothes she wanted and sent them back to the castle to the library. When he got the chance he wrote a note to Mickey.

King Mickey.

Send clothes to Aqua's room.

Thanks.

Sora.

When Aqua was satisfied with her clothes Sora took her to the restaurant he had taken Kairi the first night, where the waitress had tried to kill him with Thallium. A new waitress took them to a private room and Sora ordered the special again. Along with that he ordered chai tea with honey. Aqua ordered plain water, sipping it slowly. When the food arrived Sora ate slowly and watched Aqua. Even though Aqua ate slowly she took big bites, when she was done with her plate she piled more from the platter in front of her. She ate most of the food on the platter and swallowed her water when she was done. When they were done Sora payed and they walked around the town, looking at the people and shops around them. Sora walked to a small lake and looked out at the water, leaning on the stone railing with Aqua beside him. They talked in hushed tones, Sora listening intently to Aqua's answers as they seemed to radiate wisdom. When they were about to head back Aqua grabbed Sora and dragged him closer to her. Her lips neared his and he merely looked in her eyes, not protesting but not actually agreeing either. Aqua brushed her lips against Sora's and drew away. She watched Sora with wide eyes, blushing intensely. She opened her mouth to speak but Sora laid his finger over her lips. He opened his mouth to speak. "Aqua, no."

Aqua watched Sora as he spoke. "We can't be together. I'm with Kairi. I love her, and she loves me." Aqua could feel her heart throb at those words. "Love isn't everything. And besides, you can't love her yet. The two of you haven't been together long enough for that. Right now it's just a crush. One that will end. I know what love is. You don't." And she drew closer to him again but found something pushing her away. "No Aqua. I love her. We'll be together, always. I don't love you. I never will, you're my student. So no. We will never be together. And don't cry. We would never have been so crying won't fix anything." Aqua sniffed anyway, tears leaked from her eyes and she clutched Sora to her. She held him but he made no response, he just stood there. Aqua drew back and saw pity on his face. Aqua felt rage enter her heart and she drew her keyblade, she slashed at him but he didn't move. Her blade slid across his skin, not cutting into the flesh. His expression stayed the same so she tried again, with much more strength behind her swing. And he was gone, nowhere in sight. Aqua looked around and felt a hand grab her from behind. She was lifted into the air, her feet kicking slightly.

Sora lifted Aqua into the air and pushed her away, she spun in midair and turned. She faced him and charged again. Sora dodged her swings without any difficulty. "Come now Aqua. That's not the strength you used against Vanitas, use it. Kill me." Aqua growled and swung her keyblade faster and with much more force. Sora summoned his keyblade and deflected her blows, barely using any of his strength. "More power. More." Aqua became stronger with each blow Sora blocked. Before he knew what was happening Aqua had cut through his guard and into his shoulder. Sora flinched and drew his shoulder away. He cupped his hand and a sphere of Inferno appeared in his hand. He launched it towards her and she cut it in half, she continued on her way and slashed at Sora with bone-shattering power. He jumped back and drew his blindfold from his pocket. He wrapped it around his eyes and released his inner Darkness. He rushed forward horizontally to the ground and summoned Chain Gear. He slashed at Aqua and his keyblade cut through her defences. He slashed open her shoulder and pushed her away. He jumped into the air and threw a shower of dark thunderbolts toward Aqua. She dodged them and launched herself into the air. Sora flew forward and held out his arm in front of him, when he was within striking distance he pushed Aqua to the ground. She crashed into the ground, bleeding and unconscious.

Aqua charged Sora in midair and slashed her keyblade through the air. Sora lifted his arm in front of himself and wave of power crashed into Aqua. Her flesh tore and she began to bleed. She fell to the floor and passed out before she hit the ground.

Sora sighed and flooded his heart with Light. The Darkness he had used faded away, leaving him sore and tired. He took off his blindfold and stuffed it into his pocket. He sighed and ducked down to his knees beside Aqua. He held his hand above her and healed her. He slipped his arms under her knees and neck and got back to his feet. He lifted himself into the air and flew slowly towards the castle. He floated to his room and opened the door, he settled down onto his feet and heard Kairi breathing in the bedroom. He headed back out of the room and headed to the room beside his. He opened the door and walked into Aqua's bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He walked back to his room and went into the shower. When he was done he crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: **Pleasant surprise**

Review. Please?


	11. Pleasant surprise

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter eleven: Pleasant surprise**

Sora woke up with Kairi shaking him. "How'd it go? Did you tell her to leave you alone? What happened?" Sora looked into Kairi's eyes and kissed her. He drew back and kissed her again. "I talked to her and she took it badly. She tried to kill me but I knocked her out. I put her in bed and came here. We had a good time, but I do believe I need to go hunt some Heartless. I'm broke. So how was your night? What'd you do?" Kairi sat on top of Sora and looked down at him. "I showered and went to bed. And I was lonely. You better make up for it." She smiled and Sora chuckled. "Of course. Anything to keep you happy Kairi." Sora pulled Kairi down to his level and kissed her again. They kissed for a solid minute before Sora drew back. He smiled wickedly and pulled the covers over them both.

Sora and Kairi continued with their fun through the morning, until Aqua spoiled their fun by walking into their bedroom. "Morning sleepyheads. Time to wake up." And she ripped the covers from the bed, she looked at them for two seconds in silence before she blushed a brilliant red. "S-sorry. I'll come back later. Enjoy." And she backed out of the room. Sora looked up at Kairi and shrugged. "Guess it's time to get up. We can finish this tonight." Kairi nodded and laughed breathlessly. They showered and got dressed. Sora looked at Kairi cautiously and did something he would otherwise not do. He snapped his fingers and a dozen Assassin Nobodies appeared. 'Keep her out of trouble. Especially from the girl with blue hair. Dismissed' The Nobodies bowed and sank into the floor. Kairi watched Sora summon the Nobodies with confusion. "What did they want?" Sora just shook his head and headed out to find Aqua. Kairi found her first, in the courtyard, standing among the flowers. Sora felt Kairi's power pulse slightly and he rushed over.

Kairi walked into the courtyard and saw Aqua among the flowers. She approached the master of the keyblade and stood behind her. Kairi looked down at the flowers and picked a few she liked especially. While she picked the flowers Aqua turned to her and drew her keyblade. "If I can't have him, neither can you. Die!" Kairi heard Aqua's keyblade slice through the air and Kairi summoned her shields. She looked at them and saw that they had changed slightly. Their chests had broadened even more and plates extended over their forearms. The plate on their tales had gotten longer and wider. The plates on the shields shoulders had gotten longer and curved, looking like wings. Kairi sent them to block the blow and they shot forward, one blocking the strike and the other forcing Aqua back with its tail. Kairi stood up and crossed her arms, she watched Aqua try to break through her shields defences. Aqua glowed with blue light and she raised her arms above her head. A large flame appeared above her head and she dropped it forward. The flame grew exponentially and Kairi's shields were thrown backwards. "Mega Flare." Kairi threw her keyblade in front of her in defence but the flames went through her guard and burnt her, Kairi was thrown backwards and one of her shields caught her. She looked at it and it faded away, with multiple wounds on its body. She looked at her other shield and saw that it had already vanished. Kairi looked at Aqua and saw new strength flow into the older woman's body. Aqua ran forward with her keyblade covered in ice. She slashed at Kairi and the ice shot forward, cutting deep into Kairi.

Sora rushed into the courtyard and saw Kairi falling forward, her body covered in wounds. He looked at Aqua and saw the blue haired woman holding her hand out in front of her, a bold of lightning ensnaring her arm. "Lightning ray." The bolts of lightning shot forward and engulfed Kairi. Kairi screamed in agony and struggled to her feet. Her body was burned and battered but she raised her keyblade to attack, lightning arched from her keyblade to the ground and she covered her keyblade in Light. The Light radiated outward and Kairi's keyblade pulsed with Light. The Light shot from the tip and added another two feet in reach, Kairi rushed forward and jumped. She turned in the air and hung upside down, she slashed downward and Aqua raised her keyblade above her head. Kairi collided with Aqua and looked like she was going to slash the blue haired warrior in half, but Aqua dug her feet into the ground and pushed Kairi. Kairi fell to the floor and lay still, Aqua pointed her keyblade at her and rushed forward. Aqua's keyblade neared Kairi and stopped. She pushed down harder but was stopped.

Sora watched Aqua begin the killing strike and stopped her. He raised his hand into the air and opened his hand. His fingers arched with red lightning and he walked forward. Aqua stopped midstride and struggled. Sora walked in between Aqua and Kairi and released his power. Aqua continued on her way, keyblade raised, rushing Sora. Sora held his arm behind him and summoned Dragonslayer. He twirled it in a circle and a wave of black energy arched from the blade. It rushed towards Aqua and struck her. She shrugged off the black energy and continued on her way. 'She's stronger than last night.' Sora raised Dragonslayer and slashed towards the master of the keyblade. She slashed through his guard and into his shoulder. He strengthened his guard and pushed against Aqua's keyblade. He pushed it out of his shoulder and he felt the blood pour down his side. Sora breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. He drew upon the strength Roxas had given him, Twilight. It flooded his body with its cold touch and rushed to his wound. Sora drew away from Aqua and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, the balanced blades appeared and floated in the air. Sora sheathed Dragonslayer and grasped the dual blades. He opened his eyes and drew upon the Light within Ventus. Sora glowed with gray light and rushed forward. He extended his arms and spun in a wide arch. Oathkeeper and Oblivion hummed as they sliced through the air, Sora slashed at Aqua and saw with satisfaction as she was forced to her knees. He slashed again and her guard buckled but held. He jumped and whirled, Oathkeeper and Oblivion began glowing with gray light so he released them. They cut through the air and broke through Aqua's guard. They struck her with a thump and penetrated her flesh. She looked down at the blades and pulled them out. They dropped to the ground and Sora could see Aqua's wounds heal. Sora drew Oathkeeper and Oblivion and used a drive. His clothes flashed with light and turned black. Two of his keyblades appeared in a flash of Light and floated beside his hands. Ultima on his left and Fenrir on his right. Sora let go of Oathkeeper and Oblivion and they floated on the opposite ends of Ultima and Fenrir. He raised his right arm and Oblivion shot forward followed closely by Fenrir. He raised his left arm and Oathkeeper and Ultima shot forward. Aqua dodged Fenrir and Oblivion and blocked Ultima but Oathkeeper slipped through her guard and deep into her chest. She pulled it out and swung it around by the keychain and threw it. It cut through the air and towards Sora. He raised his hand and Ultima blocked the blow.

Sora drew all four his keyblades to his right hand and he spun them in a wide circle. They cut through the air and started glowing with Inferno. Sora spun them faster and faster and raised both his arms. The keyblades stopped spinning and flew forward, completely missing Aqua but striking the ground around her. Sora formed a small ball of Inferno in his hand and threw it forward. Aqua cut it but the ball split into four before she touched it. The four shards drifted towards the keyblades still burning with Inferno. Each sliver touched a keyblade at the same time and they lifted into the air. They revolved and pointed at Aqua, Sora clenched his fist and the keyblades shot toward Aqua. She closed her eyes and waited.

Aqua clenched her eyes in preparation of her death but it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kairi holding Sora's hand. She was battered and burned but she stood strong. Sora looked down at his beloved with soulful eyes and drifted back to the ground. He drew Kairi to him and his keyblades vanished. Aqua watched as Sora kissed Kairi with such gentleness she fell to her knees. She closed her eyes and dismissed her keyblade. She sat there and cried. She cried for all that she'd lost. 'Ven, Terra, Master. I have failed you all. Forgive me.'

Sora hugged Kairi to his chest and watched Aqua. Kairi drew him to her and kissed him. Sora watched as Aqua fell to her knees and cried. He drew back from Kairi and took her hand. He walked over to Aqua and crouched down beside her. He laid his hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes. "Aqua, don't worry about it. We'll find Xehanort, and Terra. You already have friends and you have Ven back. You just have to ask, and we'll help." Sora held his hand out towards her and she took it. She nodded mutely and straightened her back. "I'm ready. Let's get Ven back." Sora nodded but Kairi prodded him in the ribs. "Right. We need to destroy the Brotherhood first. But who knows; maybe Xehanort's the leader. We'll find out when we burn the leader's castle. But for now, let's just help you get used to the different worlds." Aqua nodded and slammed the badge on her arm, a light flashed and armour appeared on her body. She drew her keyblade and threw it into the sky. It flashed and turned into a vehicle type thing. She got on and looked at Sora and Kairi. "What? This is how we got around." Sora nodded and opened a Dragons Tear. "That was then. Now we have corridors. Which we use if we want too. If we don't we use a gummy ship." Sora walked through the corridor and waited for Kairi and Aqua to join him. When they did he specified a location. "Which world? The World That Never was? Or maybe the Twilit Realm?" Sora shrugged and picked a random world. He stepped through and they stepped onto solid ground. Sora looked around and saw that they were in Traverse Town. "Oh well. Traverse Town. Good place as any. Let's go Heartless hunting." Sora ran and Aqua followed close behind. Kairi just floated through the air. She flew in wide circles and destroyed all the Heartless she saw until Sora told her Aqua needed the experience. "If we're taking her Brotherhood hunting she needs to be able to destroy the Heartless they summon." Sora and Kairi led Aqua to the Third District and floated into the air, above the impending battlefield. Aqua stood in her fighting stance and waited.

Aqua waited and waited until a single Heartless appeared. She drew her keyblade and destroyed it. She stood in victory but Sora warned her to be careful. "You used the keyblade. The keyblade calls them, because it's one of the few things that can destroy them completely." Aqua smirked and readied herself for another Heartless. Instead of one or two thirty appeared. She swallowed heavily and stood her ground. The first Heartless attacked and she destroyed it. The rest of the Heartless crowded her and attacked as one. She attacked them one by one but they soon overwhelmed her, she soon fell forward with wounds covering her body. She called out to Sora for help but he refused. He looked down at her and observed what she would do. She called louder and louder but realised she was on her own. She fought harder and faster and the Heartless began fading away. When they were all destroyed she sank down on her knees and waited for her strength to return to her limbs. She looked down at her hand and saw her blood leaking out of multiple gashes on her arms and hands. She looked down at her palms and saw that her fingers were shaking, she sighed and clenched her hands into fists. When her breathing returned to normal she slowly rose to her feet. She looked around at the battlefield and expected blood to stain the floor with deep craters from the Heartless attacking her, instead she found nothing. Not a single stain or a scratch on the floor. She turned in a circle and saw that no evidence remained of her fight. She heard a clink of armour and turned around with keyblade raised. She expected another Heartless but it was just Kairi, arms crossed and an impressed look on her face. "Well done. You did better than I thought you would." Aqua shook her head and looked down at her wounds. "What do you mean? I'm battered and barely alive." Kairi nodded and raised her hand in front of herself, a faint light appeared and Aqua's wounds began to slowly heal, leaving no scars behind. "You're alive. That's all that matters."

Sora looked down at the scene below him and smirked. Vanitas rose in his mind and chuckled with Dark mirth. 'Nice effect. Calling all those Heartless with your Light and weakening them when they appear. Very well done, and neither of them noticed a thing. I'm impressed.' Sora frowned and looked down at his right palm, a drop of blood ran down the length of the rune covering his palm and he wondered what it meant. 'Maybe it means war is coming. A war filled with bloodshed. That's my guess anyway. Cause it's either that or Kairi's gonna get hurt in the unforeseen future.' Sora could hear Vanitas speaking and he heeded his words, the words of a war hardened warrior. 'You might just be right Vanitas. What can I do to protect Kairi?' Vanitas thought about it and finally had an idea. 'Maybe you should send her home, back to the Island's. At least until this war is finished.' Sora looked up at the sky, towards the stars. 'No. That won't work. She'll just find a way to get off the Island's. I need another way, a way I can protect her. A way to protect her and the worlds.' Sora thought about it and came up with nothing. 'A way to protect, protect the ones I love.' Sora continued with that one though, over and over again. He felt a gust of wind in his ears and opened his eyes.

Sora opened his eyes and saw his Station of Awakening. His image had changed, from Sora facing the panel with a smile on his face with his keyblade in his hand with a background of the Islands at midday to an image of him leaning against empty space, his left side barely visible with an empty world with a rising moon behind him, a moon broken and crumbling. In Sora's left hand was Dragonslayer, while his right was darkened in shadow. A darkened blank, he looked closer at his image and saw a great expanse of darkened space. His expression was one of cruelty, his mouth set in a snarl and his eyes wide with madness. His clothes were torn and fell off him in tatters. Marks covered his arms and chest. Blood tears ran down his face and dripped into a pool of blood beneath him. The pictures of the people who were precious to him hadn't changed, merely moved slightly. Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi, they were the closest to his face. An image of Xavier was placed away from the others, directly below Riku. To the left of Sora's panel were images of the people who lived within him. Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Thorn. They were in tight suspension, with half their image outside Sora's panel and the other half within. Sora looked down at his panel with dread and backed away. He looked down at his image again and saw two pictures directly below his feet, Aqua and Kairi, keyblades drawn and pointed at each other, expressions of rage and regret on their faces.

'You have returned.' Sora spun around and looked directly at the strange light above him. "What is this? That's not who I am. I'm not cruel and on the edge of madness. Aqua and Kairi aren't fighting. I stopped that, I explained to Aqua before she attacked me. They will never fight again. And what's with the background? What world is that? A dead place? An abandoned world?" Sora heard a chuckle from the silent voice. 'It is an image of who you will become if you don't learn to believe in yourself. You will lose your mind and you will destroy the Islands. The image behind you is that of the Islands if you should lose control. And the image of Aqua and Kairi, they fight not for your love. They fight because they blame themselves for what you had done.'

'You must accept who you are, there is no other way. If you do not, you will lose control and be devoured by the Darkness.' Sora shook his head in denial and walked backwards, he reached the edge of his panel and teetered on the edge. 'You must become who you truly are; a warrior. A warrior fights and kills, they do not show reluctance nor fear. For they know that if they do they will be killed.' Sora fell to his knees and clamped his hands over his ears but he continued to hear the voice. 'To become a warrior you must abandon your friends and emotions. The path of the warrior is a lonely one, if you do not your enemies will devour all that's precious to you.' Sora clenched his teeth at the truth and stood up. He raised his arms above his head and looked up at the light. "Never! If it means I can never love then I will never become a warrior, I will reject my power and love! If it means I die then so be it! I will never abandon my friends and emotions, they made me who I am today!" Sora could feel a slight change in the air and he looked down at his panel. His image had changed again. It now showed him kneeling on a battlefield, rain pouring down around him. He looked at his own face and saw pain carved into his features. Sora looked at the rest of the image and saw four objects sticking out of the ground in front of himself. Four weapons to be precise; Goofy's shield, Donald's staff, Riku's keyblade with his blindfold tied to the hilt, Kairi's keyblade with the crystal heart Sora had given her hanging from the hilt. Sora looked at himself and saw that he wore a multicoloured cloak that would drag behind him if he walked with it on. Sora saw himself with his keyblade driven deep into his own chest. Dragonslayer was lying beside him with the blade broken, shards lying in the mud and a large section of the blade missing.

'That is who you will become if you continue to believe love is the way. You join the Brotherhood and help them slaughter your friends. You tried to kill yourself with Dragonslayer next to their graves but the blade broke, you impaled yourself with your own keyblade but your own power saved you, even from yourself. If you reject your emotions and friends they will live peaceful lives, with no battles to fight and no people to save. It will save them, all of them, from certain death. No matter how you go about your mission, they will all die and you will live. You will live alone, no friends or family, you will live a sad and lonely life and so you shall die, sad and lonely. It is inevitable!'

Sora listened to the voice speak and heeded its words. 'Maybe it's right. Maybe I'm supposed to be alone, no friends or loved ones. No people who will die for me, a perfect way to protect them all.' Sora closed his eyes and felt a great sadness enter his heart, he tried crushing it but it persisted, tainting his mind and body. Tears leaked from his eyes and he felt his heart drop. Sora tried his best to reject the emotion but it only grew stronger. 'A life without Kairi. A life without Kairi would be lonely, lonely and full of pain.' Sora opened his eyes and roared in pain. 'A life without Kairi is sad. A life without Kairi isn't a life, it's a nightmare. A life without Kairi is no life, it's a life not worth living for.' Sora could feel his resolve strengthening and he raised his arms above his head. He was engulfed with a brilliant blue Light, the Light of their combined love. Pure love. "Love is the way. A life without love isn't worth living for."

Sora felt a change in the air and he heard a pane of glass shattering. He looked down and saw the earlier image, the image of misery and cruelty. He watched and it crumbled away, leaving the same image behind with a few changes. The image of a dark and desolate place vanished and was replaced with an image of the Islands. The sun was rising above the sea, just breaking the surface of the water. The dock was the closest object within the image, larger than life. The sun shone across the water and the rays of the sun brightened the new day. Sora looked at himself and saw that his expression had changed, instead of cruelty was love. Instead of a snarl was a faint smile, instead of madness within his gaze was happiness and courage. There were still darkened parts within the image and Sora wondered what they would contain but he looked back towards the image of Aqua and Kairi. The two girls still had their keyblades drawn but instead of clashing they were lowered in peace. They smiled and had a radiance shining from within. All in all Sora's panel had changed for the better. Instead of pain or Darkness there was love and Light.

'Yes, there is Light within your future. Love as well. Only a heart filled with certainty could change its own destiny, and yours just did. Instead of death and pain there will be peace and love. I cannot promise a perfect future, but I can promise that the time you spend with Kairi will change you forever. Whether the change be for good or bad we will only know when it has already happened.' Sora smiled in pleasure and closed his eyes in acceptance.

"Farewell."Sora barely whispered the words but he meant them. To return when the time has come. 'Farewell, Warrior of Light. Guard her well.' Sora began to question what the voice had meant by that but he was already back in his body, looking down at Aqua and Kairi talking. He saw Kairi heal Aqua with her Light and step away, not paying attention to her surroundings. Sora felt a small distortion in space and felt a single Heartless appeared, creeping towards Kairi with claws raised. He raised his hand to destroy it but Aqua raised her keyblade and flung it at the Heartless, destroying it before it could slash Kairi's neck open. The Heartless was destroyed and Kairi turned around, her eyes wide in shock. She looked at the Heartless fading away into Darkness and turned back to Aqua. She thanked her and continued healing her but before Aqua was completely healed more Heartless appeared. Sora floated down but hesitated. 'No Sora, they can defend themselves.' Sora floated back into the sky and heeded Thorn's words. 'Fine. But I'll jump in if they need my help.' Sora crossed his arms and looked down at the scene below him, focusing on the two woman glowing with Light.

Kairi thanked Aqua for saving her and continued healing her. When another Heartless appeared she lowered her hand and drew her keyblade. More and more Heartless flooded the area and Kairi considered asking Sora for help when Aqua stepped forward, destroying the first Heartless and blocking another. Aqua turned back to her and into Kairi's eyes, asking for help. Kairi nodded and rushed forward with keyblade drawn. She ran through the Heartless and destroyed those around her, but for each Heartless slain two replaced it. 'There is no end to them.' Kairi looked up at Sora and saw him staring intently at her, waiting for her to ask for help. She considered it but looked back towards Aqua, the blue haired woman aglow with Light and throwing bolts of lightning into their ranks. She continued with her deadly spells and started dancing, twisting and turning in midair, slashing Heartless as she went. 'So beautiful.' Kairi went forward with keyblade raised and jumped into the air, she paused and began spinning, whirling through the air gracefully striking out at the Heartless as she went. Kairi dismissed her keyblade and channelled her Light into both her hands. She rose into the air and drew her arms to her side, throwing her head back as she did. "Light's fury." She snapped her head forward and drew her arms in front of herself. When her hands connected the Light gathered there shot outward in a wave, spearing the Heartless as it went. She continued this bombardment until all the Heartless in the immediate area was destroyed. She looked at the carnage she'd made and nodded to herself, when she nodded her vision faded and she felt herself falling.

Sora watched Kairi as she used her deadly attack, no Heartless remained but at a cost. He watched Kairi fall and he rushed down to catch her, he caught her just before she crashed to the ground.

He pulled her close to his chest and looked around him, more Heartless appeared. Heartless much more powerful than the ones before, Invisibles and Dark side.

Sora prepared himself and saw Aqua stand her ground, surrounded by six Dark side. She raised her keyblade and prepared to attack, Sora lowered Kairi to the ground and attempted something he's never done.

He channelled his Inferno to his hands. His Inferno flared a bright red and darkened, the dark flame shot out from his hands and snaked to the ground.

The flames touched the ground and flared brighter, Sora shot forward and made his power into blades, dark red blades that sizzled when they came into contact with the Heartless.

Sora shot through the air and destroyed the Heartless. He rushed and slashed, the Heartless fell to the floor and faded away. Sora whirled around Kairi and Aqua and protected them, he circled them and widened his attack. When he was done he lowered himself to the floor and extinguished the cursed fire, he flinched and looked down at his hands. His gloves and flesh had been charred away, leaving the bones and muscle visible. As he watched his flesh healed without a scar and the rune he and Kairi shared flared back into life, his gloves appeared and looked brand new. He flexed his hands and his muscles ached, he moved his arms and found that they were heavy.

He walked over to Kairi and laid his hands on her, she moaned in her sleep and her skin started smouldering. Sora ripped his hands away and saw his palms had scorched their shadow into Kairi's flesh. The smell of burnt meat wafted into the air and Sora backed away, sickened by the smell.

Aqua approached Sora and asked how Kairi was doing. "Fine I guess, but she's not healing. I'm wondering about that." Aqua nodded and sat down beside Kairi, she laid her hands on Kairi's forehead and took her temperature. She looked up at Sora with grave eyes. "She's cold as ice."

Sora approached them but made sure to keep his body away from them both. Aqua looked at him strangely but just shrugged and went back to examining Kairi. "We need to get her out of here. I can't do anything here, I need space and items." She had panic in her voice and she bathed Kairi in warm Light. She looked up at Sora when he didn't respond.

"I can't. My power's out of control. If I try opening a Dragons Tear it'll implode around us. And I can't use any of my other power, my Inferno keeps consuming it." Sora closed his eyes and concentrated harder. He raised his hands in front of himself and opened a Dragons Tear. His hands started to smoulder and his skin cracked, blood flowed from the wounds and he clenched his eyes tight. "Go! I'll get there when I can."

Aqua looked at Sora and saw the blood dripping from his hands and saw the rest of his clothing hang from his body, probably soaked with his blood. Aqua grabbed Kairi around her shoulders and jumped through the portal. When she touched the portal she felt her skin warm, within two seconds her skin started splitting from the heat. She clenched her teeth and surrounded herself with ice. She dropped through the portal and found herself in a strange place.

Aqua stood up and lowered Kairi back to the ground. She looked around and saw six beings, similar to Nobodies but with actual colour to their bodies fighting a boy.

The boy wore a dark jacket over a pure white shirt. He wore black jeans with armour covering most of the material. He wore black armoured boots. His eyes were a shining blue and his hair was a brilliant gold. His skin was pale and completely unblemished.

Aqua narrowed her eyes and looked again at what the boy was fighting. "Six to one. That's unfair, let's even the odds." She looked down at the unconscious Princess of Heart and slicked her hair out of her face. "Sorry Kairi. I guess I'm going to leave you alone for a while." Aqua stood back up and stuck her hand behind her.

Aqua summoned her keyblade with a shower of sparks and she raised it above her head. She twirled it in a small circle and ice formed at the tip. "Deep Freeze!" A great wave of ice shot forward, encasing the Nobodies, stopping their movements. She rushed forward and went to stand in front of the boy.

"Stay behind me. I'll protect you." Aqua held her keyblade up in front of herself and charged a large amount of pure energy at the tip. She was about to release the spell when the boy grabbed her arm, spinning her to the side. She released the spell and it struck the wall, scorching it slightly.

"What are you doing?" The boy looked at Aqua in confusion and sent a wave of heat towards the Nobodies. "Who are you? And how did you enter the Twilit Realm?" Aqua looked at the boy and towards the Nobodies. "So you don't need my help?" The boy shook his head and went to the Nobodies. "They are my friends." Aqua raised her eyebrow and turned back to Kairi. "Can you help me? My friends hurt, and I don't know what to do."

The boy nodded and approached Kairi. When he saw her face he gasped and quickly yelled to the Nobodies. They rushed over to Kairi and four of the Nobodies surrounded her, pouring healing energy into her broken body. The boy crouched beside her and looked up into her face. "Kairi what happened to you?" Aqua started and grabbed the boy's shoulder. "You know Kairi?" The boy nodded and put both his hands to her forehead. "Yes, my name is Xavier. I know Kairi, as well as Sora and Riku. Where is Sora anyway?" Aqua shook her head and looked at Xavier.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: **Anti's resolve**

Review. Please?


	12. Anti's resolve

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter twelve: Anti's resolve**

Sora looked at his Dragons Tear vanish and sighed in relief. 'They made it. Good. Now, what am I gonna do?' Sora looked down at his hands and saw that his skin had cracked and was dripping blood, he felt his clothes stick to his skin and he knew that his body wasn't doing much better than his hands. He waited for his flesh to close and heal but it didn't.

Sora closed his eyes and focused on his inner Light. He felt his Light shy away from his touch and he tried again, just to feel his Light push him away taking more of his strength with it.

Sora frowned and tried tapping into the strength Ventus and Vanitas had given him, but both the Light and the Darkness shied away and he felt them disappear. He plunged himself into Thorn's power and the river of blood dried up. Sora gasped and his eyes were forced open.

He looked down and saw that the rune on his hand was glowing with a deep blue light. He felt something touch his mind and he drew away. He raised his hand into the air and began forcing a corridor to open. A sphere of Inferno the size of Sora's chest appeared and he stepped towards it. The sphere moved away, he tried again but it whizzed away from him. Sora growled and shot forward, he grasped the sphere and it burned him.

He was thrown to the ground and he looked up at the sphere, it grew smaller and smaller. When it stopped shrinking it was the size of Sora's thumb. He stood up and touched it. It expanded rapidly and formed a Dragons Tear. Sora jumped through but he fell out the other way, he looked back at the portal and saw it crumble away, leaving nothing behind.

Sora continued trying to tap into the power that was within him but he continued to fail. He summoned Dragonslayer but sparks of red electricity danced between his fingers, the sparks thickened and leapt. The bold of energy struck his arm and left a welt running up his arm. Sora groaned in pain and sank to the ground.

Sora sat with his eyes closed for ten minutes, doing nothing, feeling nothing. He called out within his mind but no one responded. He gave up and shut himself off from the world and his heart. 'What's the use? My own power deserted me.'

Sora sat against the wall and felt his lifeblood pooling beneath him, draining him of all his strength. '_Sora..._' Sora raised his head and looked around him but saw no one. He closed his eyes again and gave into the Darkness of misery.

'Sora...' Sora looked up again and focused his gaze, he looked around and felt no one. 'Sora.' Sora clenched his teeth and ignored the voice. 'Sora!' The voice screamed at him and he twitched, Sora bolted up from the ground and into the middle of the square.

"WHAT? What do you want from me!" Sora roared into the sky. Sora heard a laugh, it reminded him of someone he heard long ago. A woman who helped him find his way when he was lost, looking for Kairi and Riku. Sora snarled and prepared himself. "What do you want from me? My heart? Good, come and get it." Sora stood tall and prepared himself for a fight.

A young woman appeared in front of him, wearing flowing white robes. She smiled at him and she glowed with a faint golden Light. "_Well done, Warrior of Light. You faced your fears and rose up, victorious. But now you find yourself weak, unable to find your way. Why is that?_" The woman had flowing ebony hair, her eyes the colour of night with lips red as wine. Her skin was pale and luminous, intoxicating in beauty.

Sora shook his head, partly to clear it from the haze he saw and partly in confusion. "Who are you?" The woman smiled at him and he saw kindness radiate from her like a wave of heat. _"I am here to protect you from yourself. Your protector, so to speak. I have no name, yet. Now why are you sitting in a pool of your own blood. What happened to the certainty you had when you fought Ansem, or the strength when you fought Xemnas?"_

Sora shook his head again and opened his mouth to speak. "I don't know. Ever since I came back my heart has gotten heavier. Sadness, pain, rage, loneliness, it keeps coming back. No matter how much I try, it keeps coming back." Sora lowered his head and sank down onto his knees before the woman.

"_Why is that? Nothing has changed. Riku and Kairi are within your grasp, you should be happy that their safe. Instead it seems the opposite has happened. Cruelty has made itself known within you. It is not the way of the Light. You know this, and yet you continue to fight with hate foremost on your mind."_ She approached Sora and put both hands on his cheeks. She sank down in front of him and stayed like that, her face within an inch of his.

It was an amazing sight. The woman of Light, beautiful and spotless kneeling in front of the boy who now came from the Darkness, bloodstained and wounded. He looked into her eyes and saw himself reflected in their depths. "I-I don't know what's happened to me. Before I fought to become strong but now I fight to protect. I try to keep the hatred away but it taints me, leaving me stained and filled with pain."

The young woman looked into Sora's eyes and saw all his thoughts reflected in their depths._ "What you say is true. You fight to protect, not to destroy." _She stood up and pulled Sora with her, she pulled him closer and closed the distance between them. Her lips locked against his and her eyes closed tight, moaning in pleasure. She withdrew a few seconds later, Sora staring at her with wide eyes. She blushed slightly and colour stained Sora's cheeks. She kissed him again and sucked his mouth, drawing him into her. She sucked all of Sora into her; his thoughts, feelings, emotions and powers. She sifted through what she had taken from him and drew away. She pursed her lips and slowly blew out a cloud of black smoke. The smoke fell to the ground and drifted away, forming into a boy ten feet away.

Sora looked at the cloud of black smoke form into a boy and he recognised him. It was his Heartless, Anti-Sora. Anti stood up and regarded the two figure in front of him with glowing eyes. He focused his gaze on Sora and opened his mouth wide screeching as he did. The screech was something from the depths of Sora's nightmares, never to see the light of day. But now that nightmare had come to life, acting with a will of its own.

Sora summoned his keyblade and felt the warmth of Light within his heart once again. He raised his keyblade and pointed it at Anti. "You. You did this to me." Anti cackled and whirled towards Sora with Darkness trailing behind it. Sora slashed down with his keyblade but the pale woman at his side pulled it away, allowing Anti to enter Sora. Sora looked at the woman with betrayal in his eyes and he saw tears form in her beautiful eyes. _"I'm sorry. This is how it must be. Goodbye Sora."_ The woman closed her eyes and faded away.

Sora closed his eyes in pain and felt something claw at him from the inside out. He grabbed at his chest and gasped, Darkness fell from his mouth and he gagged at its foul taste. He closed his eyes again and felt himself falling.

Sora opened his eyes and saw that he was in his Station of Awakening. He looked at the panel and saw that it wasn't his. The paned depicted Anti with a shadowy keyblade in his hand clashing with Sora. Sora's eyes were gauged out but a white Light shone from the empty sockets. Anti's mouth was open in a shriek of rage, looking at Sora with hatred in his eyes. The rest of the panel was blank, the background black. Sora looked up from the image and saw Anti in front of him, wielding two blade's of shadow.

Anti rushed forward, blades of shadow trailing behind him. Sora summoned his keyblade and found that two unnamed blades of Light took its place. He raised them and blocked Anti's blades with his. The two blades slid over each other, sparks flying into the air. Sora pushed against Anti and he shrieked. They clashed again and again. Anti tainted the air with Darkness and Sora purified it with Light. They soared into the air, weaving intricate patterns in the air with their Light and Darkness.

As they fought Sora couldn't help but notice that Anti handled his blades the way he did, with a few exceptions. Where Sora was careful and wide with his attacks anti was reckless and direct, fighting like a berserker, not caring for injuries.

Sora flung himself forward and struck with diagonal slashes, first one blade and then the other. Anti blocked with his two blades and was thrown back. Sora charged after him and slashed at Anti's shoulder. Anti hissed and skid backward clutching at his shoulder. Sora rushed forward again and stabbed his dual blades towards Anti's heart.

Anti widened his eyes and swung his blades forward, stunning Sora briefly. Anti rushed forward with bloodlust in his eyes, slashing at Sora's head in a vicious arch.

Sora looked towards Anti and gasped in horror, he raised his blade to block. Sora straightened his arm and Anti's blades skid along its length. Anti stooped down and raised his knee, crashing it into Sora's gut. Sora bent over and grabbed at his stomach, gasping in pain.

Sora looked up painfully and watched Anti charging a sphere of Darkness in his hand. Sora ducked down onto the floor and rolled out of the way, Anti threw a continuous stream of Darkness after him. Sora got to his feet and ran, dodging the wave of Darkness with inches to spare.

Anti snarled in frustration and threw his other hand toward Sora, his palm aglow with Darkness. Darkness flew from his hand and bathed Warrior of Light in its dark light. Sora screamed in pain and ran faster, Anti simply moved both hands towards Sora and both waves of Darkness fell upon him.

Sora screamed as the Darkness tore at his body, ripping his flesh apart. He ran faster and covered himself in his Light, but the Darkness tainted the Light and absorbed it. Sora could feel the Darkness becoming stronger, burning him. Sora looked up into the Darkness and saw a small hole shining through the middle of the two waves of Darkness. Sora looked into the small hole and saw that the Darkness was weaker, allowing some light to shine through.

Sora smiled slightly and ran the opposite direction, trying to confuse Anti and enrage him. As he ran Sora dismissed his blades of Light and summoned a small, dense ball of Light into his right hand. As the wave of Darkness began to fall on him Sora closed his eyes and did what Riku had taught him; to see the heart of the people around him. Sora looked up at Anti with his blind gaze and saw the small hole between the two beams of Darkness, he turned around and faced Anti.

Sora raised his hand above his head and forced a large amount of Light into the ball in his hand, it grew bigger but Sora made it smaller again. 'To end this. To end it all.' Sora released the ball of Light and it shot forward, straight down the small hole the Darkness made. Anti's eyes widened and he tried to back away but he was too late, the ball of Light touched him and exploded. The explosion of Light forced his arms apart and the waves of Darkness subsided, leaving Sora to sigh in relief.

Sora looked up at Anti as he began to scream, he screamed and tore at his chest, which had begun to glow with golden Light. As Sora watched Anti's skin pale and shone through, Sora saw his veins and muscles as they began to shine with pale Light. Anti screamed louder and louder as he began to fade away.

Anti began to fall to the floor, wisps of Darkness coming off his body. He touched down on his panel and stopped screaming, closed his eyes and relaxed. Sora approached his Heartless as it began to fade away, looking up at him with his golden eyes beginning to close. Sora knelt down beside it to bid it farewell.

Anti opened his eyes fully and pushed his hand into Sora's chest with the last of his strength. "Take it," Anti's voice was rough and cruel, filled with hatred. "It's yours." Sora tried pulling back but Anti was fixed to him. As Sora watched Anti began to drain into his body, leaving a black shell behind.

"_Well done. I knew you could do it." _Sora turned around and saw the same pale woman as before, standing behind him with a smile on her face. "You. Why did you do that?" Sora stood up and the shell of Anti turned to dust. _"To make you whole."_ Sora looked at her with confusion in his eyes. _"He held a portion of your soul. The part that held your control. Now that it is restored you will gain control of your power again."_ Sora frowned but knew she was right.

Sora felt his memories shift and change, becoming whole. He held his arm up and saw that he was healing, the blood drying before fading away. He snapped his fingers and his hand was covered in Inferno. He snapped again and the flame vanished. "Thank you. But what did Anti mean? It's mine? What is?"

The pale woman shook her head and walked to his side. _"I don't know. You must find out for yourself. Farewell Sora."_ Sora opened his mouth to ask what she meant when he was pulled backwards, over the edge of Anti's panel.

Sora gasped and opened his eyes, he was on the ground, lying in a pool of his blood. He stood up and felt something move with him, he looked back and saw a shadow move with him, looking like wings. He blinked and the shadow was gone. 'Probably my imagination.' Sora shrugged and opened a Dragons Tear. He stepped through and into the training room in The Twilit Realm.

Xavier was at the moment sitting on the floor of the training room, contemplating what had happened moments ago. A mysterious woman had stepped through a portal only Sora could create, with a mortally wounded Kairi, wielding a keyblade and magic that far outstretched her years. 'Aqua truly is powerful, for one so young. Especially her magic, the last time I saw a display like that I was a young boy, watching a master of the keyblade battle a Warrior of Darkness.' Xavier felt a rift in the air in front of him and Sora stumbled out, drenched in blood with shadows clinging to his body.

Xavier stood up and watched Sora with caution. He drew his keyblade and approached him, sniffing the air. Xavier wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of Darkness that clung to Sora, enveloping him with its foul stench. "What happened to you?" Sora shook his head and stumbled forward. "Kairi..." Xavier watched Sora trip and go down, not getting back up again. "Uh Sora? You ok?"

Sora made no response so Xavier stepped forward, prodding Sora with his foot. Sora made no response so Xavier crouched down beside him, turning Sora over so he faced the ceiling. Xavier noticed that Sora's clothes were torn and burned, as if he had been in a fight for his life, which he had been. 'Unconscious, I wonder what happened.' Xavier shrugged and slung Sora over his shoulder, walked out the training room and towards Sora and Kairi's joint room.

Aqua sat besides Kairi, looking at the young woman's face. 'So innocent, yet so full of anger. I wonder what happened to her.' Aqua leaned forward and put her hand on Kairi's forehead, felt her temperature and sighed in relief. It had been an hour since Aqua had jumped through the Dragons Tear with Kairi, when Xavier had seen Kairi he had summoned his Nobodies and they carried the girl to a room. Where they promptly stripped her of all clothing and went over her wounds, healing them carefully, and bandaged them when they were done. When they had gone over their medical check-over one of the Nobodies had placed a pill under Kairi's tongue, saying it will give her a peaceful twelve hours of sleep and put her in the bed.

Aqua looked down at Kairi, at her battered body and sighed. 'Such a hard life for one so young.' Aqua sighed again and slowly stood up from the bed, as not to disturb her. Aqua walked out the door and into the living room, looking at all the comforts and luxuries. Aqua sat down and T.V roamed.

Xavier carried Sora all the way to his room, walked in and laid him on the counter the Nobodies had brought. When Aqua joined him he told her what to do. "Go and get the bandages and healing ointment." The blue haired woman nodded and dashed into the kitchen, coming back out a minute later with the bandages. She held them out to Xavier and waited, he told her to stand beside him and help when she could. Xavier ripped Sora's shirt from his body and examined the damage, Aqua gasped but Xavier merely looked grim. There were multiple wounds on Sora's chest, deep gashes on his shoulders and burns on his arms. But that wasn't the worst part, there was a claw mark directly over his heart. The claw had dug deep into Sora's chest and had cauterised the wound. Xavier took a rag that was on the table and began wiping the blood from Sora's chest, the more blood he wiped away the worse the injuries seemed to become.

When Xavier was about to begin wrapping in bandages a wave of Darkness flowed from the claw mark and covered his body in its dark tendrils, resembling black bandages. Xavier stepped back and looked at the tendrils of Darkness. He closed his eyes and looked at it with his blind eyes. He looked at the bandages and saw that they were seeping into Sora's wounds, healing and purifying the wounds. They embraced his heart and protected it, leaving no way for anything to enter or leave the boy's heart. Xavier stepped back, with Aqua looking at him, strangely. "What happened?" Xavier shook his head and went to put Sora in bed beside Kairi.

When he came back he sat down and faced the blue haired woman with a strange look on his face. "It seems to me that the Darkness doesn't want Sora to die. It protects and shields him, healing and strengthening him. I wouldn't be surprised if Sora wakes up without a wound on his body." Aqua looked sceptical but Xavier shrugged and left the room, he turned at the door and looked at her. "They'll wake up in twelve hours or so, so don't stay up all night. The room next door has been prepared for you. Good night." And he left.

Aqua looked down at the young couple as they slept and considered going to bed. 'Xavier said they'll wake up tomorrow, so I can just as well get a nap.' Aqua blinked and touched the young couples on their cheeks. "Good night, Sora. Good night Kairi." And she left.

Kairi woke up, disoriented and confused. She clutched at her head and looked around at the clock against the wall with bleary eyes. "What happened?" She looked around and saw Sora beside her, asleep. She sighed and lay back again. 'Sora will explain when he wakes up.' Kairi closed her eyes and snuggled against Sora, but looked down when she felt cloth scraping over her skin. She pulled the covers back and saw that she wasn't wearing any clothes, just scantily covered by bandages. She looked back at Sora with wide eyes. She saw that he too was covered in bandages, his were only black and silky. 'He'll explain when he wakes up.' Kairi settled back down and closed her eyes. She relaxed and felt her breathing deepen. Before she could blink she was gone, lulled into a deep sleep by the rhythmic sound of Sora breathing.

Kairi opened her eyes again and saw that Sora was still asleep, still in the same position as when she woke up earlier. Kairi looked at the clock hanging against the wall and saw that six hours had passed. 'That's strange, Sora never sleeps more than eight hours, not even when he fought against Vanitas.' She looked at his face and saw that he was extremely pale, dark purple circles around his eyes. She looked closer at him and saw that faint scars layered over his face and exposed skin, shining in the little light that was in the room.

Kairi looked down at herself and saw that some of her bandages had come off, showing pale skin underneath. She pulled the rest of her bandages off and saw that she was completely healed, with no scars or blemishes. She frowned and stood up slowly so as not to jolt Sora. She padded on her bare feet over to the closet and pulled a white shirt over her head. It came till mid-thigh, baggy over her chest and arms. But comfortable, she shrugged and walked back to the bed. She slid into the covers and leaned into him, breathing in his scent. She closed her eyes again and relaxed, not planning to sleep but not willing to get dressed. Before she knew it sleep had swallowed her again.

While Kairi and Sora slept in peace Aqua rolled around in her bed, her dreams riddled with nightmares. She continued having nightmares for hours until her body literally forced itself asleep, she relaxed and settled deeper into the covers. When she woke up again she was fully rested and ready to face the new day. She rolled out of bed and made herself ready. Less than an hour later she stepped out of her room, having showered eaten her breakfast and brushed her teeth and hair.

She skipped over to Kairi's room and knocked. When no answer came she opened the door and carefully made her way into the bedroom, prepared this time. After the incident in Disney Castle she made extra care to close her eyes and ignore everything she heard. She walked into the bed and she softly patted the covers, expecting Sora to tell her to go away. When nothing happened she squinted with her one eye and saw both Sora and Kairi fast asleep. She sighed in relief and went to Kairi's side. She gently shook the girl's shoulders and got no response. She tried again with similar results.

Aqua sighed and pulled the covers back, and seeing Kairi in the white shirt she grinned in amusement. But when she saw the scars etched into Sora's skin her grin faded away. "Kairi, Kairi." Aqua shook Kairi and the sleeping girl opened her eyes slightly. "What?" Kairi's voice was husky and cracked. Aqua grinned again and tapped Kairi's forehead. "Time to wake up, sleepyhead." Kairi shook her head but got up anyway, groaning as she did. Aqua smiled at the girl and sat down on the bed. "I'll be in the kitchen, making a yummy breakfast for the two of you." Aqua stood up and left the room.

Kairi sat for a second or two, looked down at Sora and saw that he hadn't stirred at all. She smiled and shook his shoulder playfully. He didn't respond so Kairi tried again. When he didn't move Kairi frowned and shook him harder. "Sora. Sora?" He refused to wake up. Kairi was worried by now, she pulled the covers away from his body and saw that black blood stained the covers. She sat down beside him and felt for a pulse. When she didn't feel one she began to panic but saw that he was still breathing. She frowned and felt his pulse again, there it was, weak and incredibly slow. She sighed in relief but still frowned in worry. She stood up and walked out of the room, towards the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and sat down.

Aqua turned when she heard the door to the kitchen open and saw Kairi walk in, wearing a frown that split her face. "C'mon Kairi. Turn that frown upside down." Kairi looked at her with blank eyes and Aqua was getting worried. "What happened?" Kairi shook her head and opened her mouth to speak. She gagged and tried again. "Call Xavier. I think we need his help." Aqua frowned and walked out of the kitchen. She walked into the bedroom and saw the stain of blood on the covers. She approached Sora and laid her hands upon him. 'Weak pulse, shallow breathing. Cold skin. Kairi's right, we need help.' Aqua turned on her heel and ran. She ran until she felt that her lungs would burst, but she didn't stop.

Aqua ran through the corridors until she reached the training room, she burst into the room and looked around. Xavier sat on the floor with his back to the door with his keyblade in his lap. "Yes Aqua? What is it you need?" Aqua panted but tried to speak anyway. "Sora 'pant' help 'not' waking." Xavier stood up and approached her calmly. "Breath." Aqua nodded and took several deep breaths. "Sora needs help. His pulse is fluttering, his skin is cold and he's barely breathing. Oh and his bed covers are soaked through with black blood." Xavier looked at her calmly and nodded. He reached out and took her hand. She heard a faint pop and they were inside Kairi and Sora's room. She looked around and heard Kairi mumble something in the room.

Xavier walked into the bedroom and pulled Kairi away, leaving her flustered and weak-kneed. He examined Sora and saw that Aqua had indeed been telling the truth. Sora was abnormally pale and barely breathing, when Xavier sucked in a breath he smelled the tell-tale scent of Darkness. "Yes, I see." Aqua quirked her head but Xavier didn't explain. He pulled the black bandages from Sora's body and saw that the claw like wound had changed, in fact it had gotten worse. The scar had spread across Sora's chest and had begun to taint his throat. Xavier saw that the actual wound hadn't healed at all. Xavier pulled away and called out silently to his brothers and sisters. 'Friends, Sora has taken a turn for the worse. His heart is absorbing the Darkness but his body is expelling it. I may need your help, please gather here.' Xavier heard a faint response and within seconds the other Nobodies had arrived.

Hours later Xavier finally closed the door to Sora's room and turned to Aqua and Kairi. "Well he's asleep. Whether you take that as good news or bad is your decision." Aqua smirked but Kairi didn't even look away from the wall she was staring at. "What's wrong with him?" Xavier looked at the redhead and crossed the room to kneel by her side. "He's becoming whole. His Heartless has given back the fraction of his soul. We put him into a coma so that his body can absorb the Darkness and memories that come along with the soul." Kairi nodded and kept staring at the wall. "Kairi, he's strong. You know this." Kairi nodded and tears fell from her eyes. She stood up and walked into the bedroom and closed the door again.

Aqua looked at the door sadly and turned back to Xavier. "How long?" Xavier shrugged and walked over to the door. "An hour, a day, a year. Who knows, we'll see when he wakes up." And closed the door behind him, leaving Aqua in silence.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: **Vacation? Imprisoned.**

Review. Please?


	13. Vacation? Imprisoned

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

**Dawn will always rise chapter thirteen: Vacation? Imprisoned.**

Three days had passed since Sora went into a coma, three days of Hell for Kairi. She sat by his bed, day and night. Barely eating or sleeping, not leaving his side if she didn't need to. But it was all worth it. On the eve of the fourth day Sora finally began to stir. She stared with wide eyes as Sora opened his eyes and winched when his eyes saw the faint light shining from above. Kairi held her tongue while Sora slowly pushed himself up, groaning in pain as he did. When he was starting to get up Kairi finally spoke. "Stay down Sora." He looked at her in silence, just looking at her. She opened her mouth to speak again but he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her down with him under the covers. She screamed in fright but didn't pull away, allowing herself to enjoy the contact and his twinkling eyes.

Aqua heard Kairi scream while she sat on the couch watching T.V, she jumped to her feet and crashed through the door, leaving it to slam shut behind her. She stood with caution at the scene in front of her, she frowned and raised her hand to summon her keyblade when Kairi giggled, a lovely sweet sound. Aqua stood there and realised that they were having fun, she lowered her head and tiptoed out. She informed Xavier that Sora had woken up but advised him not to go into their room until they came out of it. "Might see something you don't want too. Believe me; once you've seen it you can't un-see it." And she grinned joyfully. Xavier nodded and went back to sitting on the floor, doing nothing.

Sora 'greeted' Kairi and rolled over onto his feet. He winched at the pain the movement caused. "Ugh, still hurts." Sora shook his head and rose to his feet, he looked down at his body and saw the black bandages. He frowned and raised his right hand, he grasped the silky fabric and ripped forward. The bandages tore and fell to the floor, Sora closed his eyes at the pleasure the wind caused caressing his skin. Kairi gasped and Sora opened his eyes, he looked at her and saw tears leaking from her eyes. He looked down and saw the scar on his chest, the splitting image of a claw. The hands fingers were curved, so that the fingers looked like they caressed his heart.

Sora chuckled at the scar Anti had made and pulled the rest of the bandages from his body and headed to the bathroom. He stripped and took a cold shower, hissing when the cold water touched him. When Sora was done he dressed and brushed his teeth. When he was done he looked at the mirror on the wall and saw his pale skin with the dark circles around his eyes. He inspected his image and pulled a strand of his hair forward, examining the dark hair. Sora frowned and swung his hair over his face. His hair had grown from the last time he'd looked in a mirror. The hair that covered his eyes reached his chest, and the hair on the back came to mid-back. 'It's ugly.' Sora marched out of the bathroom and asked Kairi to cut his hair.

Kairi looked at Sora with confusion and asked him why. "Because, its ugly. Cut it like it was when my hair first started to grow. On the back just above my shoulder blades and in front to my lips. Thanks." Kairi shrugged and walked into the bedroom, she came back with a comb and a towel, she wrapped the towel around his neck and went into the kitchen. She went through the cupboards and found what she was looking for. 'Perfect.' Kairi went back into the sitting room and ran the comb through Sora's hair after putting the two pairs of scissors down.

As she brushed his hair Kairi couldn't help but notice that Sora's hair didn't tangle, when she was done she pulled all his hair above his head tied it into a messy ponytail. She slowly began to comb the hair from the pony and cut it, she continued with this until she was satisfied. She brought a small mirror from the bathroom and showed it to Sora.

Sora looked into the mirror and smiled, Kairi had gotten his style perfectly. His bangs covered his eyes and nose but she had thinned it out, allowing him to see clearly. The back and sides she'd cut differently, cutting the hair until it could barely reach his back, with some sections longer than others. All in all it looked awesome. He looked up at her and smiled, she smiled in return and began putting the hair she'd cut off in a plastic bag. She went into the kitchen and Sora heard her throw the bag away. Sora stood up and walked into the kitchen, intending to hug her from behind and surprise her but his stomach growling gave him away. She laughed and turned around, with a massive grin on her face. She stepped towards him and lifted her arms slightly, he took that as permission and enfolded her in his arms. "I missed you. In the dreams all I could think about was you." Kairi hummed and stepped away, walking over to the counter. Sora sat down on the counter opposite her and watched her work.

When Kairi was done with making breakfast they walked back into the sitting room and sat down, enjoying the food and each other's company. Sora devoured all the food Kairi had made and stood up to get more. He continued with this until he had consumed six plates stacked with food, seven glassed of milk and juice and two bowels of cereal. When he was finally done he stood up and went to wash the plates and bowls.

Kairi walked out of her and Sora's room and placed her hand on the panel on the wall. The floor lifted and carried them to the training room, where they found Aqua sparring with Xavier. When Sora closed the door Xavier glanced over and got a smug look on his face. Aqua struck out at him but Xavier merely raised his keyblade and blocked the strike without difficulty. "Sora Kairi, good to see you out of that room. Aqua here was afraid to disturb you for fear of what we might see." Aqua blushed but Xavier just grinned, Aqua scowled at him and used Mega Flare. Xavier coughed when the smoke cleared and wiped the ash from his clothes. "Well done. We're done." Aqua lowered her keyblade and smiled at Xavier, he smiled in return and walked over to Sora, looking him over.

Sora shrugged when Xavier questioned him whether he was okay. "I think so. But we'll never know unless we see, now will we?" Sora grinned in anticipation and Xavier did the same, the two marched over to the fighting area and drew their keyblades. Sora summoned his keyblade and the two blades of Light appeared in his hands, he frowned down at them but shrugged. He rushed forward and clashed with Xavier.

The longer Sora fought the more he realised that Xavier had gotten stronger, and his flawless skill had improved. Xavier's strikes were focused and strong, his guard steady and his footing balanced. "You've gotten stronger. What did you do, fight the Nobodies the whole day while we were gone?" Xavier shrugged and charged his blade with Dawn. Sora raised his blades in time to block but the orb didn't explode, instead it pushed him away, leaving him open to attack.

Sora watched Xavier's blade descend upon him and he raised his blade to block, but he saw Xavier's blade break his guard and approach his chest. Sora flinched and closed his eyes in expectation. Sora heard a muffled thump and he slowly opened his eyes, he gasped when he saw what was before him. Two tendrils of shadow had wrapped around the blade, holding it steady. Sora looked back and realised the tendrils had come from his back, along with two other pairs. Sora slashed at Xavier and the tendrils disappeared. Sora's right blade slashed across Xavier's skin with a loud screech.

When Xavier and Sora were done Sora sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. He felt around within his heart for something that had changed within him. He felt within the hearts that surrounded his but found nothing. 'It can't be. I would know if I had Darkness in me.' Sora delved deeper within himself and examined his own heart. On the surface it was Light but he wasn't fooled, he delved deeper and found a Darkness so pure that he could feel his heart skip a beat. But he delved deeper and deeper within the Darkness and finally found the source, floating in the centre of the Darkness. 'Anti. I should have known.'

Sora felt a hollow laugh sounding in his ears, Anti stopped laughing and drew Sora closer. 'Yes, you found me. Do you feel who you truly are now Sora? Can you feel your memories returning?' Sora focused on the Darkness within his heart and found the memories floating in their dark depths. 'Yes. I feel them. What is this Darkness?' Sora heard Anti laugh without humour. 'That power is yours alone now. I can no longer drain you of your Darkness. Use it or abandon it, I don't care.' Sora sighed and drew even closer to Anti. 'What do you mean? You drained me of my Darkness? Why?' Anti chuckled and drew away. 'The answer is within. Remember and you will see.'

Anti drew away but Sora drew closer, Anti hissed and flooder Sora's heart with Darkness. 'Leave me be. I am you, if you force me to speak you force yourself. Now go away.' And Anti completely drew away. Sora took a shaky breath and opened his eyes. Sora looked around himself and saw waves of Darkness flooding out of him, he drew it back but it just flowed faster and faster. Sora stood up and could see the Darkness wrapping itself around him. When Kairi approached it lashed out, leaving a shallow cut on her cheek.

Sora hissed in anger and delved himself into his Light, attempting to drown the Darkness. His Light spewed forth, delving into the Darkness. Sora smiled, sure that his Light is stronger than the Darkness Anti had given. But his smile soon faded, he could see that his Light was fading, prey to the Darkness. Sora forced more Light from his heart but his Light soon faded, having exhausted itself. Sora clenched his teeth and tried drawing the Darkness back into his body, but it spewed out from his body faster, tainting the air and burning his skin. Sora stiffened the muscles in his arms and drew the Darkness upward, so that it drifted above his head like a black sun.

Sora held the Darkness above his head and steadily began to draw it back into his body. As it drew into his heart he felt it swell within his heart, blotting out his Light. Sora continued doing this until all the Darkness was gone, he sighed and walked towards Kairi. She gasped and Sora followed her gaze, his hands were aglow with black light, and a trail of smoke followed him. "What is this? This...this Darkness won't go away." Sora walked forward and the smoke followed, tainting the air. Xavier approached him and laid his hand on Sora's shoulder. "It will fade...with time and experience. I should know, I used the Darkness before I became a Nobody. The more used you are to the power the easier it is to contain it." Sora nodded and stepped away, he examined Kairi's cheek and saw the angry red cut still marring her cheek.

Kairi watched Sora draw the Darkness into himself and grew afraid. 'What if he can't control it? What if he loses his heart?' Kairi looked deep into Sora's eyes and saw the faintest trace of gold. He finished absorbing the dark power and stepped towards her, his hands glowed with dark might and shadows floated through the air behind him. She gasped when she saw a definite flash of gold in his eyes. She heard Xavier approach him and whisper something, Kairi straining to hear to no avail.

"Sora, what will happen now?" Kairi was sitting beside Sora on the tower above the station in Twilight Town. Like always the sky was tinged with golden light, the sun setting over the horizon. Kairi sat beside Sora with her head resting on his shoulder, she breathed gently and could feel her eyes getting heavy. "I leave for a while. Roxas told me he talked to Thorn while I was...asleep. Thorn told him it will take a week before the Darkness will fade away, leaving me like I was before it tainted my heart." Kairi sighed in pain and looked up into his face, into his new golden eyes. "What do you mean Roxas talked to Thorn? Why didn't he tell you himself?" Sora shook his head and shrugged. "Thorn told Roxas that the Darkness will blanket my heart, shielding it from the others. Not even Darkness from Vanitas can breach the folds of power. Over the next week or so the Darkness will strengthen and block all the hearts within me. I'll be me again, without other hearts."

A new bitterness entered Sora's voice and Kairi saw a shadow of doubt cross his face. "At a price of course. The Darkness will consume me, destroy me. If I can't control it my heart will be lost, to fade away." Kairi sat up and took his face between her palms. "Never. You're heart is mine. I'm not letting you go, ever. My love is burned into your palm, just like yours is burned into mine." Kairi showed him her palm, the blood red rune carved into the flesh.

Sora looked at Kairi's palm and had the sudden urge to touch her rune with his. He raised his right hand and joined it with Kairi, a faint Light shining from between their fingers. Sora drew his hand away when the Light faded and he looked down at his palm, new marks had joined the rune. Slashes and curves, originating from the rune. The new marks curled across his palm and onto his wrist, ending an inch onto his arm. Some runes curled onto the back of his hand, looking like disconnected slashes in his skin.

Kairi looked down at her own palm and saw that her runes differed from Sora's. Instead of distinct slashes and curves her new runes were circular and bold, decorating her palm with very few lines. A single rune covered the back of her hand, resembling Sora's necklace, a crown. She looked at his hand and saw a new rune adorn the back of it, three triangles interlaced. The rune on the back of his hand spoke of death and chaos, to whom she didn't know but she took the rune as a warning. She looked up at him and into his eyes, seeing joy and pain reflected within them.

Sora looked at Kairi and tried drinking her in, her scent, her voice, her touch. He took it all in, to remember her by for the coming week. He drew her closer and kissed her, gently at first and then with more passion. He kissed her for more than a minute before pulling away, his hand in hers. He drew upon the last of his inner Light and gave it to her. "Keep my Light and know that just like my heart, it is yours. Goodbye..." Sora dropped from the tower, closing his eyes and opening a corridor of Darkness in front of him.

Kairi watched Sora fall and realised what he would do; go to an empty world and let the Darkness consume him. "Goodbye." She could barely manage to whisper a farewell. She saw Sora drop into the Darkness and she suddenly felt cold, as if she had never felt Light once in her life. She stood up and let herself fall, she fell and crashed into the ground. Not a hair moved, not a speck of dust. Like she lived outside of the world, she sucked in a breath and let her sadness consume her.

Kairi stayed on the ground like that, the sun set fully and night consumed the sky. Yet she still cried, oblivious to what happened around her, not caring. She sobbed her little heart out and tried thinking about what she'll do for the following week. 'Nothing, my life is nothing without him. And all I have is the last of his Light... What? The last of his Light? What has he done! Without Light he'll be consumed!' Kairi rose from the ground, a look of worry and fear on her face. Her Light pulsed and the square was lit up with its intensity. Kairi looked into the sky and did what her heart told her. 'Ascend. Ascend above the ashes. Like a Phoenix, Ascend above it all.' Kairi rose into the air and shot upward, leaving a trail of Light behind her. When she reached the Darkness of space she closed her eyes and let her Light carry her. She felt herself move but she didn't know where, as she drifted she heard Sora calling her name.

When Kairi felt heat touch her cheeks she finally opened her eyes, she saw a world in front of her. The world floated in front of her and she saw three different sides. One was of a normal town, a quite peaceful town. Another was of Darkness with a single castle breaking through the shadow. The last was a city, with a mountain overlooking the city. The city was of white stone, with many houses and towns surrounding it, an enormous white wall kept the two parts separate.

Kairi drifted down to the world and landed within the white city, on the mountain overlooking the city. When her feet touched the ground she felt her Light surge beyond her control, something that has never happened to her before. Xavier himself had told her that her power would only act on its own to protect her, otherwise it would lie dormant until summoned. She quickly reigned in her power but the damage was already done; dozens of soldiers appeared, all but their eyes covered in black robes and cloth. A woman stepped out from their ranks; she was short with short hair and grey eyes. She wore a white overcoat, black sleeves covered her arms. Kairi could see a swords hilt protruding from the side of the short woman's back.

Soifon looked at the red haired girl in front of her and ordered one of her troops to capture her. "She is an intruder. Take her alive for questioning." Soifon watched the girl stiffen but remain calm. One of her assassins moved forward and tried apprehending her but the girl raised her arm and a sphere of energy appeared. "Light Shield" The sphere shot from her hand and warped around her body, leaving her completely covered. The assassin went forward regardless and was thrown back when he touched the barrier. "Stay away. I don't want to fight." Soifon walked forward and placed her hand on the shield, it repelled her but she merely hardened her arm with a kidõ and broke through. The girl gasped but stood her ground. "Stay back. I just wanna talk." Soifon looked at the girl and saw fear reflected in her eyes. "You lie." Soifon narrowed her eyes and ripped the girl's barrier to shreds.

Kairi watched the strange woman destroy her shield and realised she had to fight. She sighed and jumped back, going through the remainder of her shield. Kairi summoned her keyblade and readied herself. "Fine you wanna fight, let's fight." The woman drew her sword and rushed forward with lightning speed, Kairi winched and looked down. The woman had cut her arm open and now stood behind her. She turned around and smiled brightly at the woman. "Wow your almost as fast as Sora. Now that's a surprise." Kairi shot forward and clashed with the woman. She shot backward and whirled around again, catching the woman in her side as she passed her. "Like I said, almost." The woman touched her side and looked at the blood. Kairi smiled sweetly and twirled her keyblade in a circle. She took her fighting stance and clicked her tongue at the woman.

Kairi clashed with the woman again and again, giving and receiving injuries. When Kairi was getting tired she sighed and stopped, the woman had just began a wicked strike towards Kairi's shoulder and she continued. Kairi felt pain and saw her blood splatter to the ground. She looked into the woman's eyes and pulled the sword from her shoulder. She pulled her shirt out of the way and showed the woman her unmarked shoulder. "Can we stop now? Cause I'm getting tired and I know you have something better to do than play with me." The woman nodded and sheathed her blade.

Soifon looked at the girl before her with amusement, watching her tap her toe against the ground in impatience. "What are you doing here girl? And how did you get inside Seireitei?" The girl shrugged. "I flew. My boyfriend left to master his Darkness so I decided that I needed a vacation. This is my first stop." Soifon thought the girl must be lying. "Are you dead?" The girl shook her head. "Soul Reaper?" The girl raised her brow so Soifon took that as a no. "Well are you human?" The girl nodded but stopped midway. "Yes and no. You see I'm not really normal, none of us are. I mean, my boyfriend saved the worlds twice, died once and came back, we command our inner Light and Darkness so we're about as weird as your gonna get." Soifon looked at the girl with a blank face so the girl shrugged and began walking away.

As Kairi walked away she looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "I'm Kairi by the way." The woman looked confused. "Soifon." Kairi waved goodbye and walked over to the edge of the cliff. She whistled when she looked down and looked back towards Soifon. "How far down is it?" Soifon shrugged and approached. "Dunno, couple hundred feet at least. Why?" Kairi stepped over the edge and allowed herself to fall. She turned in midair and waved at Soifon. "Goodbye Soifon. I'll see you around sometimes." Soifon waved for a second before jumping too. She quickly caught up with Kairi. "Why did you jump?" Kairi shook her head. "Cause it's the fastest way down." Soifon looked at her and crossed her legs in mid-air. "You'll die when you land, you know that right?" Kairi lounged on her side and looked back at Soifon. "Nope. I won't die. I don't know what would kill me actually. It's not something I worry about. I mean, c'mon, I heal without scars even from the worst injuries. I don't even know whether I age or not." Kairi faced the earth again and saw that she was maybe halfway down. "Ohh, best part to go faster. See ya Soifon."

Kairi enveloped herself in Light and shot forward. When she was about fifty feet from the ground she tilted herself so she'll slide onto the ground instead of crashing into it. 'Don't wanna break the floor. The Soul Reapers would get mad.' Kairi crashed down onto the floor and slid the length of the square below the mountain, not scratching a single tile.

Kairi stood up from the ground examined the tiles she's slid over, she grinned when she saw that she hadn't harmed the tiles. She continued on her way and walked around the white city, what Soifon had called Seireitei. Kairi walked through the narrow ally-ways and ran into multiple Soul Reapers, none of whom found it strange that she wandered around.

In ten minutes Kairi had wandered into a building, doors lined the hallways and a large door was at the end. She raised her hand and knocked on the door, it opened slowly and she walked in. The first thing she saw was that nine people stood facing each other, with a chair at the very end of the room, in front of a vertical window more than ten feet high. The twelve people turned when Kairi walked in and she saw that they all wore the same white overcoat, with slight alterations with each different person. Kairi looked around at the faces and saw Soifon among their ranks. "Hello again Soifon. Um, where am I?" Soifon blushed slightly and looked at the old man sitting in the chair. "Well you just interrupted a captains meeting."

Kairi blushed slightly and looked at the other people, most had looks of annoyance but the old man and two others looked angry. The first was a man with a black and white painted face, he had brass coverings over his ears. The other was a man with silver bands holding his hair back. The man with the bands in his hair was Byakuya Kuchiki and the other was Mayuri Kurotsutch.

Yamamoto Genryūsai looked at the red haired girl interrupt his captains meeting and he glared at her. He could feel a strange power radiate from her like a flower blooming. "Who dares? This is a formal captains meeting. Explain yourself." Yamamoto glared at her and she squirmed beneath his gaze. Soifon spoke up and he turned his gaze upon the short assassin. "She is a visitor, on vacation. I encountered her earlier and we fought, she won." Most of the captains started to mutter among themselves and placed their hands on their blades.

Kairi looked around at the people who wanted to attack and began to channel her Light into her body, not visible but present nonetheless. "My name is Kairi. And I wield the keyblade. I mean you no harm Soul Reapers, if I did I wouldn't be stupid enough to let myself be seen or felt." She saw the old man's eyes open and he stood up from his seat. He stepped down and walked towards her, the other captains stepped in front of him and looked cautiously at the girl. "Cease, she is our honoured guest. Welcome, wielder of the keyblade." And he bowed to her.

Kairi watched the old man bow to her while the other captains stared at him in shock. "Bow. She has the same authority as I, treat her with respect and honour." The other captains bowed except for three; Byakuya, a man with spiky hair wearing an eye patch and a boy with silver hair and blue eyes. The man stepped forward and laid his hand on his swords hilt. "I bow to no one weaker than myself." Byakuya nodded and the boy simply crossed his arms. The old man stepped back and looked at the three captains in shame. "You have no right to question her word. She is a keyblade master, with all right she is capable of killing us all." Kenpachi snorted but the other two captains slowly bowed before her. "Fine then. If she's so powerful then I won't mind fighting her. Let's go, girl."

Kairi smiled faintly to herself and considered what she should do. The man named Kenpachi was standing twenty feet away from her with his sword drawn, the serrated edge shining in the midday sun. They were outside standing in the courtyard, with the captains in a loose circle around them. Other Soul Reapers had gathered as well, sensing that a fight was brewing. "Don't worry girl, I won't let you die." Kairi grinned openly and waited for the Soul Reaper standing between them to begin the fight.

The Soul Reaper jumped away and Kenpachi charged Kairi, surprising her with his burst of speed. She raised her hand and her shields appeared, blocking the blow before fading away again. "Fast. Very good, I might even enjoy this." Kairi made her face blank and opened herself to the flood of Light within her, barely touching the surface. Some of the Soul Reapers around her stepped back at the force her power caused. The captains and mainly Kenpachi smirked at the show of force. Kairi looked at Yamamoto and saw him nod slowly, she nodded in turn and opened herself fully to the power. She started to glow with white Light and some of the captains paled, she pulled more strongly upon her Light and the weaker Soul Reapers fell to the ground, pushed to the ground by the power.

Kairi lifted herself into the air and summoned her keyblade in a shower of sparks, she felt her Light blossom and she saw a look of doubt touch Kenpachi's face before he rushed her. Kairi blocked his strike and forced him back, he came back for more and she felt that his strikes became stronger with each blow he dealt. Kairi weathered the blows and saw a look of anger darken Kenpachi's face. "Come girl, I want to see you fight. I want to see your strength. Now!" Kenpachi ripped the eye patch from his face and Kairi felt a wave of power flowing from him, shoving her away.

Kairi dismissed her keyblade and held her arms above her head, forming a sphere of Light between her palms. She lowered her arm and the sphere of Light flew forward, crashing into Kenpachi and exploding in his face. Kairi lowered herself to the ground and waited for the smoke to clear. A roar of laughter reached her ears and Kenpachi strode out from the rubble, wounds covering his body, his clothes torn and his blood dripping to the ground.

Kenpachi stepped out from the cloud of dust and felt his body screaming in pain. 'The old man might be right. She's powerful, not even Ichigo could injure me this badly.' Kenpachi rushed forward with his Zanpakutō, slashing at her in a vicious arc.

Kairi smirked and raised her hand, she held him in place like Sora had taught her. She felt her strength fade and she strengthened her will. Kenpachi tried moving and she saw him twitch, she closed her hand into a fist and she saw him stop moving. He tried moving again but she just clenched her hand tighter, his breath began to flutter and his eyes closed. When she knew he had lost consciousness she dropped him to the tiles, he fell and four of his troops approached him. Two of them fell to the ground before they came within twenty feet and another collapsed six feet from his body. The last remaining Soul Reaper was bald and his face was vicious, he picked up his captain and dragged him away.

Kairi looked at Kenpachi in pity and suppressed her power, she approached him and laid her hand upon him. Healing energy flowed into him and his wounds were healed. "He'll wake up in a few minutes. He'll be confused and drowsy. Take him back to his room and let him sleep it off." The bald warrior nodded and vanished, leaving Kairi standing before the other captains and remaining Soul Reapers. "Now what?"

Hours later Kairi was sitting across from Captain Ukitake, enjoying a cup of tea with him. They had found that they liked each other from the start, Ukitake was kind and honourable while she was gentle and filled with love. "So Kairi, why did you decide to come here?" Kairi looked into Ukitake's green eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Honestly I don't know. It can be because this world is in danger or it can be because I need help. Sora's of learning to control his Darkness and Riku's in the Brotherhoods castle. I miss Sora but I'm relieved when he's gone, Ukitake, he scares me. I know he loves me but he scares me. I love him but seeing him kill without regret and use so much power chills me to my core."

Ukitake looked at Kairi in sympathy and looked down at his hand before smiling into her eyes. "Kairi, is it maybe because you fear for him? Are you afraid that he'll lose himself to his power and abandon you?" Kairi shook her head and showed him her right hand, pulling up her sleeve. She laid her hand upon the table with the runes turned upward, Ukitake looked at the marks and examined them closely. He looked up with curiosity but continued looking over the rune. "We share our souls. He has runes as well, they glow when we touch, his are slightly different from mine but the first rune mirrors mine." Ukitake ran his fingers over the runes and turned her hand over, examining the crown that covered it.

"His mark, a crown. The rune on the back of his hand is one of three triangles, interlaced and closely joined. No matter how far apart we are I know that he loves me, even now I feel his love. Even within the Darkness he loves me. Thank you Ukitake, now I know that he grew strong to protect me." Ukitake smiled and poured her another cup of tea. They continued talking until the sun was setting, by then Ukitake realised that Kairi had no place to sleep for the night. "Oh dear. I'll organise a room for you here. I'll have Rukia take you when you are ready." Ukitake called Rukia and a short girl entered. She had enormous violet eyes and black hair, she wore an average outfit like the rest of the Soul Reapers. He told her to prepare a room for Kairi and she left.

Kairi sat on the roof of the 13th Divisions roof, staring up at the stars. She sighed and stretched herself out on the tiles, she heard someone below her and she looked over the edge of the roof. Rukia stood there, looking up into the sky as well, staring at the moon. Kairi jumped down and landed beside her. "Hiya." Rukia shrieked but she clamped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide and staring. Kairi shifted uncomfortably on her feet and looked at Rukia. "Sorry about that." Rukia nodded but kept her hand clamped over her mouth. "Umm, still freaked?" Rukia nodded again and Kairi took her hand. She poured a sliver of Light into the short girl's body, she relaxed and she took her hand away from her mouth. "Better?" Rukia nodded and looked at Kairi. "Yes. So...you're a keyblade wielder? Sounds fun." Kairi sighed and jumped again, pulling Rukia with her. She landed on the roof and settled back down.

They stared up at the sky for about an hour before Rukia told Kairi she had to get going. "I need to get up at dawn, so I should go. Good night keyblade master." Rukia stood up and began to bow but the tile her right foot was resting on slipped and she fell off the roof, bumping her head on the ground. "Oww. That hurt." She rolled onto her side and clutched at her head. "Sorry. Goodnight keyblade master." Rukia bowed again with tears in her eyes and Kairi slid off the roof next to her. "I'm normal. No need to call me that, call me Kairi, please." Kairi looked at the bump forming on Rukia's head and decided to get rid of it. She stroked Rukia's soft hair and healed the bump. "There, all better. Goodnight Rukia. See you tomorrow." Rukia nodded and walked away. In seconds Kairi was alone again, standing in the black of night. She looked up into the sky and she felt tears form in her eyes. "Sora... I miss you already." Kairi's voice was thick with emotion but she swallowed her tears and went to bed.

For the next three days Kairi wandered Soul Society, mostly with the Ukitake or Rukia. She wondered whether she kept them from other duties but they brushed her concerns off when she brought it up. Ukitake just smiled at her and looked up at the mountain that housed the captain-commanders chambers. "Yamamoto sensei said that your comfort comes first. He gave the Captains free reign to choose which Soul Reapers they could spare so I picked Rukia. I don't really have anything to do so I'm glad to show you around." Kairi heard the same from Rukia but she still decided she would help when she could. On the third day she went along with a couple Soul Reapers to take care of 'Hollows.' Hollows reminded Kairi of the Heartless but she shrugged of the uncomfortable feeling she got when she destroyed a couple.

On the fourth day Kairi decided to just hang around the Seireitei. She lounged around Yamamoto when she got bored but she mainly stayed in the courtyard outside the captains meeting hall. Rukia and Ukitake were with her so she decided to entertain them with various displays of her power. Rukia liked Kairi's magic while Ukitake enjoyed the beauty of her Light. He stared in awe as she formed her Light into various shapes and images. She used her Light to tell them her story, or rather the role she played in Sora's story.

When noon arrived Rukia took Kairi to lunch while Ukitake went to take care of some business, promising he'll be back in the courtyard by three. Rukia led Kairi through Seireitei and into a shop, inside were multiple images of bunnies and other children's toys. Along with the pictures were heaps of stuffed toys. But the toys weren't the reason had taken her there. The Bunny shop was mainly a restaurant, serving a great variety of tasty, but strange food. They ate their meal and looked at the toys. When Rukia was done Kairi led her out of the shop and took her flying.

Kairi and Rukia soared through the air over Seireitei and Rukia told Kairi about the various Divisions. What they did and what their specialty was. She also told Kairi about the captains and their lieutenants. When Kairi was getting tired from using all her strength to fly she began to descend. She floated over Seireitei and tried finding the courtyard, when she found it she released her power and they dropped like a stone. Rukia screamed but Kairi enjoyed the rush it gave her. "Rukia, relax. I won't let you fall." Rukia stopped screaming and closed her eyes tightly. When they were about fifty feet above the courtyard Kairi slowed their descent and they settled gently on the ground. Rukia fell to the ground with wide eyes and hugged her knees. Kairi laughed and drank a potion to help restore her strength.

Ukitake approached them and smiled when he saw Rukia hugging her knees. "I thought it was you. No one else around here has the sense of fun to just drop out of the sky." Kairi giggled and they walked towards the 13th Divisions Barracks. Just before Kairi left the area she felt a corridor of Darkness open behind her and she froze mid-step. Ukitake noticed her pause and turned to ask what was wrong when she grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. A bolt of Darkness passed through the space where his head had been a second before, Kairi pulled him back to his feet and looked back towards the source.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: **Dark Warrior? Light Warrior? Both.**

Review. Please?


	14. Dark Warrior? Light Warrior? Both

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter fourteen: Dark Warrior? Light Warrior? Both.**

A figure almost completely obscured by Darkness stood where Kairi had stood minutes ago, the figure was facing Kairi and she could make out the faintest of details. The figure had golden eyes with the whites completely blacked out, the figure had tan skin and had long black hair slicked away from his face. "Hello Kairi." A deep, vicious voice was heard and Kairi recognised it from somewhere. As the figure spoke dark wisps appeared in front of his face and the Darkness surrounding him pulsated. "Told you I'd be back."

Kairi could feel the blood drain from her face and she felt her body freeze. The figure walked towards her but stopped ten feet away. "I told you I'd kill you, and now that Sora's out of the way I can. Goodbye Kairi." The figure shot forward with a blade of Darkness held to the side, Kairi was still frozen and she could only watch as her death approached her. She heard a clash of metal and she saw Ukitake had blocked the blade of Darkness. "Kairi, go! I'll keep him busy." Kairi unfroze and rushed forward, the masked figure raised his other hand and she was thrown backwards, she felt her bones crack as she struck the wall. She gasped and spat out blood, she fell to the ground and stood up again. She rushed the figure again but she was thrown back again.

Kairi kept getting back up but the masked figure kept smashing her into the wall. Before she could feel herself lose consciousness she felt someone catch her as she was pushed into the wall again. She looked up and saw that it was Kenpachi. He lowered her to the ground and drew his blade. Kairi looked around and saw all the other captains assembled, even the captain-commander. Yamamoto approached her and lifted her to her feet. "Keyblade master, protect yourself, we fight for you." He let her go and raised his staff into the air, the wood vanished and he grasped a sword. The majority of the other captains drew their swords and stood in front of her.

"We fight. As one." Ukitake jumped back and joined the ranks. Yamamoto stepped forward and glared at the masked figure. "Who dares to harm an innocent woman so?" The masked man laughed and raised his hand. He clenched it into a fist and everyone saw the golden eyes, the keyblade, the black hair. It was Danny, the latest keyblade wielder. "My name is Danny, and I claimed her as my own when she tried to kill me in cold blood." Danny's voice echoed strangely and Kairi saw the Darkness once again begin to pool around him.

Kairi stood up and plunged herself into her inner Light. She began to glow with a bright blue Light, not unlike the Light Sora and Kairi's joined power created. 'Of course, Sora's crystal.' Kairi drew the crystal from her pocket and closed her fist around it, she drew all the power from the crystal and she began to shine with silver Light. She stepped forward and dismissed her keyblade. "Danny, you have no right to want revenge. I protected you and you betrayed me. And you threatened the balance of your world, now you threaten the balance of all worlds. Unless I stop you." Kairi rushed forward and formed a single blade from her inner Light, the blade flared into existence and she saw it being refined, beginning to look like metal. In seconds she held a silver blade in her hand, broader and longer than her keyblade, shining with silver Light.

Kairi clashed with Danny and he brushed her attack off like it was nothing, she drew more heavily upon her Light and saw Danny stumble back. "Very good Kairi. But you forget, I use Darkness _and Light_." Danny began to shine with white Light and his attacks grew drastically in strength. Kairi was thrown into the wall again but this time it crumbled around her, she tried getting back up but found that she couldn't.

Ukitake saw Kairi struggle to fight Danny and saw her fall to his might. When he moved in to finish her he stepped forward and he saw Shunsui join him. They both rushed Danny but he easily countered his attacks. Ukitake fell to the ground, bleeding from multiple wounds and saw Komamaru take his place. And so it went, for each captain that fell another took his or her place. Soifon and Kenpachi lasted much longer than the others but they fell nonetheless. When everyone had fallen except Toshiro and Yamamoto they stepped in front of Kairi and guarded her. Danny attacked but Toshiro blocked it with a blast of ice. Danny attacked again but Toshiro held his own. While Toshiro and Danny fought Yamamoto stood in front of Kairi with his sword still sheathed.

Kairi saw her new friends fall and she tried with all her strength to get back up but her body refused. She was lying in a pool of her own blood, struggling to breath. She called out within herself to the only person she could: Sora. 'Sora help me! Please!'

On a dead world covered in Darkness someone moaned in pain and sadness, all Light that illuminated the gloom was the silver glow of his eyes. He continued keeping the one sliver of Light left within him alive, not tainted by the Darkness. He could feel his will leaving him, leaving him weaker than before. The Darkness attacked his body and heart anew and he screamed in pain, his body wracked with shudders and his back arching above the cold stone. He could feel his resolve weakening, he tried to stay strong but his own Darkness drowned him in doubt and pain.

The mysterious person heard the worlds conversing, different people talking about different things. He had tried focusing on a single voice but it was drowned out by the others. He tried ignoring them but they grew louder until they deafened him. He suddenly heard a shout of pain and felt a muffled sense of Hatred. "Sora help me! Please!"

Sora shot upwards from where he'd been for the last four days and heard Kairi's voice calling out to him, calling for help. He tried going to her but his Darkness restrained him, reminding him as to why he'd left her in the first place. 'She can't see me like this. And the Darkness forces me to stay. She'll have to find a way on her own.' Sora settled back down onto the ground and heard the Darkness whisper in his ear. 'Give in and we shall allow you. Give in and you have free will once more. For seven minutes we will comply and obey.' Sora considered the words of the Darkness and knew he had to help Kairi. 'If her voice reached me she needs my help.' Sora closed his eyes and let the Darkness into himself, he could feel it taint and change but he cared little, if it meant saving Kairi he didn't care what happened to him. 'It is done. Our power is yours. Use it wisely.' Sora nodded and opened his eyes, he looked around him and saw red, wherever he looked he saw the colour of blood. Sora opened a corridor of Darkness and rushed through.

Kairi looked up at Danny and saw him lift his keyblade into the air, ready to cleave her in two. All around her the captains that had tried to protect her were on the ground, lying in on the ground with their blood staining the ground. Ukitake was crawling toward her and Yamamoto was stuck against the wall with shackles of Darkness. They both struggled to stop Danny but they knew they knew they wouldn't, couldn't save her.

"I will release you now Princess. From the burden of this world and the throne of Radiant Garden. Die!" Danny swung his keyblade down and she closed her eyes.

Kairi waited for the final blow and heard Danny hiss in annoyance. Kairi slowly opened her eyes and saw Danny standing in front of her, his arm held still with a tendril of Darkness. Kairi followed the tendrils length and saw a corridor of Darkness open twenty feet behind Danny, but felt nothing about who had opened it. She waited and saw a hand appear, the tendril leaking from its fingertips with the rest of the body following behind it. But she didn't recognise the figure. Like Danny the figure was completely enveloped with Darkness, Kairi frowned in confusion and still felt nothing, like the man wasn't there at all.

Kairi saw the man close his hand slowly and saw Danny pulled towards him, struggling to stand his ground. Kairi looked at the man and saw that his Darkness was different from Danny's: It was tainted with crimson and was much darker and denser. The figures eyes were aglow with a dull burgundy, muddled red smoke lifting from in front of his eyes. When Danny struck out at the figure Kairi felt a disturbance in the air but still felt nothing from the figure.

Sora pulled Danny away from Kairi and saw Danny plant his feet into the ground below him. Danny threw an enormous amount of Darkness toward Sora but he merely crossed his arms and looked at the Darkness and forced his will into its bond with Danny. The Darkness stopped in midair and vanished into wisps of dark smoke. Danny raised his keyblade and severed the tendril of Darkness that restrained him.

Kairi looked at Danny and saw him begin to charge power into his hands, the power charging the air with electricity. Danny threw the Dark Thundaga towards the mysterious figure and saw it collide with his chest. The Darkness fell from the figure and Kairi saw the familiar features muddled with rage and pain: it was Sora. His skin had been darkened considerably by the foul influence of the Darkness, his hair standing wild with his eyes still glowing a brilliant crimson.

Kairi gasped in shock and sprang to her feet, she ran to him but then he looked at her and she froze mid-stride. His eyes were dead, no emotion within their depths. He raised his hand toward her and he hesitantly took a step toward her before his face darkened in pain. He pushed her away with a wave of his hand and turned back to Danny.

Sora faced Danny and saw him prepare to attack, Sora in turn raised his one hand and drew upon the power Darkness had given him: a black orb shining with red light appeared floating above his palm and he willed it forward. As the sliver of Darkness moved through the air the combination of Light and Darkness that made up the world was disrupted, the Darkness draining into the earth and the Light disappearing, leaving a blood like trail behind.

Kairi looked at the sliver of Darkness and saw it destroy the bonds within the world. The Darkness drained into the floor and the Light vanished but she felt both powers still present. She felt the Darkness within the world roil and rise up, forming pillars of Darkness from the ground and thunderbolts within the sky. Kairi could feel the worlds Darkness being moulded by Sora and yet she still felt nothing from him. 'What's happened to him? He would never endanger the world if he doesn't need to. And why can't I feel him? No matter how far apart we are I can always feel his heart entwined with mine except now I don't feel anything. Why is that? Is it the Darkness or has he abandoned me?' Kairi looked at Sora's face and saw him frown, he turned to her and she saw the faintest touch of sadness touch his face, as if he had heard her thoughts.

Sora felt the doubt rampaging within Kairi's heart and he tried consoling her. '_No. We have given you power, in return you must abandon her. That was our deal. Now respect that deal. Kill him and be done with it._' Sora looked away from Kairi and turned his dead eyes upon Danny, he sneered at him but Sora didn't react.

"So Sora, you have abandoned your 'holier than thou' rule. How's it feel? Having the Darkness consume you? Does it hurt so good or does it scare you?" Danny roared with laughter but Sora didn't even react.

"The Darkness will never consume me. I have a reason to fight, a reason to die fighting. And that protects me from the consuming hatred. I have no need to fear the Darkness, it should fear me. Because it knows that if Kairi dies because of it, I will never stop until I have destroyed it." Sora could feel his Darkness roil within him but paid it no heed. "You have two options Danny. Option one; fight and die at my hand in the next four minutes which my Darkness is willing me to do. Or option two, leave this place and hope I never find you." Sora closed his eyes and waited for Danny's answer.

"How about this; I kill you and take Kairi for myself. Or you leave and I take Kairi for myself. It's a win win situation. You stay alive and I get what I want." Danny sneered and raised his keyblade in anticipation. "C'mon Sora. Decide quickly. Or I'll decide for you." Danny counted to ten and Sora still hadn't spoken. "Three, two, one...Die" Danny charged forward and surrounded himself with his Darkness and Light. He set his keyblade ablaze with power and slashed downward.

Sora heard Danny charge towards him and he sighed, raised his hands above his head and brought the Darkness from the world into play. The Darkness collided with Danny and everything went dark. Sora felt the Darkness surrounding him and felt it shift as he looked around, looking for Danny. He saw Danny run toward him with keyblade drawn and Sora did the same, they clashed and both were thrown back.

Kairi walked around in the shadows Sora had used and stumbled on objects underfoot. She wandered around, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm herself. She kept stumbling into thing and stopped when she felt something give way beneath her, she heard a muffled curse and she looked down. "Ukitake? What are you doing?"

Captain Ukitake was crawling around on his hands and knees, looking lost and confused."Kairi? Where are we? And why is it that man tried to kill you?" Ukitake sounded tired but excited. "Oh Ichigo would love this. Fighting to protect you where all others have failed, he'll fight even if his body can't even function."

Kairi reached down and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon, we'll go help Sora fight Danny." Kairi pulled Ukitake to his feet and they walked through the Darkness. They spoke little but when they did they noticed that their voices echoed multiple times, as if they were standing on the end of a long tunnel. Kairi tried her best to follow her heart to find Sora but Ukitake soon noticed that they were walking in small circles, therefore not moving at all but he didn't say anything. They walked for minutes but to both Kairi and Ukitake it felt like days or months. Kairi stopped midstride when they struck the eleven minute mark, hearing faint whispers followed by the clashing of metal. They continued walking and they stumbled into a clearing, filled entirely with pure white light.

Kairi waited for her eyes to grow accustomed to the light and when she did she locked her gaze upon the two forms of Sora and Danny, locked in combat. Kairi stepped forward and summoned her keyblade but Ukitake pulled her back. "It's his fight. A fight of pride, to protect you and avenge your honour." Kairi nodded and dismissed her keyblade but stiffened each time Sora received a wound, which was often.

Sora was fighting Danny with all the power he could spare but he still couldn't get the decisive blow in. Sora charged his blade of Darkness with his power and slashed Danny from shoulder to hip and prepared to finish it but Danny merely jumped to the side and slashed his arm open to the bone. Sora dodged Danny's blows but they still cut into his skin, no matter how fast he moved. 'At least Danny can't block my attacks either.' Sora slashed at Danny again and felt a sick satisfaction when Danny's blood splattered over his face. Sora cut Danny again and again but still couldn't bring him down. Danny dodged enough of the attack to avoid serious wounds while Sora relied on his healing factor and reflexes. Danny himself wasn't doing to bad in healing his wounds, each wound healed inside of a minute, while Sora's took less than thirty seconds. 'His defence and power has improved from the last time I've seen him. At the rate we're fighting now the victor will be decided by the last man standing, and I'm not sure I'll be able to be that man.'

Sora knew that the clock was ticking against him. The Darkness had given him seven minutes, and while Sora has found a loophole in that promise he knew he couldn't fight forever. 'I've slowed time to a standstill while I remain in the worlds Darkness. But the second I step out the lost time will return at once. I've already been here for over twenty minutes but only around two minutes time has passed.' Sora also knew that his power over time was weakening the longer he fought. He could only keep time at a dead stop for little over thirty minutes before it started to slowly creep forward again.

Sora was shook from his thoughts when Danny shoved his keyblade through Sora's gut. Sora looked down and pulled the nuisance from his body, the wound healed in less than a second but it cost him dearly. It had taken a great amount of strength to keep his body from not collapsing under the strain of the amplified healing. 'Great, now I only have six minutes before time starts ticking again.' Sora retaliated the gut wrenching experience by breaking all the bones in Danny's right arm by collapsing the air around it with Darkness and squeezing it with the Darkness. Sora grimaced at the sick, wet crunch it made but continued his attack.

Sora disarmed Danny and dismissed his own blades, he pounced on the unarmed warrior and began beating his face in with his fists. "Give up. Give up! Give up!" Sora continues beating Danny to a pulp and moved on to more gruesome methods. He crashed Danny's skull into the ground and by shoving his fist into Danny's sternum, forcing him to take shallow breaths. When Sora saw Danny's eyes flicker he pulled him to his feet and turned him around and grasping his arms by the wrists. He kicked Danny's back and began shoving with his foot. "You want to touch Kairi? Try doing that without arms, you bastard!" Sora shoved with much more force and felt Danny's right shoulder snap under the strain, followed closely by the already weakened bones in his right arm. Danny screamed in pain and thrashed against Sora but Sora just pulled harder, starting to hear Danny's left shoulder crack.

"STOP!" Kairi couldn't take any more, she opened her mouth to scream but Ukitake's roar of disgust and anger beat her to it. "What do you think you're doing? Killing him? Causing him the same misery he caused you?" Sora turned his face to the silver haired man that somehow reminded him of Riku. "All your doing is fuelling your own blood-lust. Your killing him, that much is true but you're doing it in a sick manner. Ripping his arms off? That makes me sick." Sora looked down at his arms and slowly released his grip on Danny's wrists but couldn't seem to stop himself kicking him in the ribs, breaking at least four. He turned to Kairi and turned his back entirely to Danny, not in the least afraid.

"You don't know what you're talking about. He would have devoured this world if I didn't intervene. He would have taken Kairi, and that is something that scares me more than death itself. I'll fight Thanatos himself before I let him touch her. The Darkness itself will die before I let her be harmed. Now stay out of my way before I kill you too." Sora turned back to Danny and say him fall through a corridor of Darkness, but not before he threw a dozen bolts of Darkness on a deadly course towards Kairi. Sora moved to take the bolts in her place but he was too late, seven of the bolts pierced her chest and the rest flew harmlessly past her.

Kairi saw the bolts approaching her and she tried moving out of the way but she found that her body was frozen in place, she could do nothing as she felt the blots pierce her flesh. She felt herself fall but the movement was lost to her, her vision and other senses were fading fast, it was all she could do to make sure she didn't fall face first. She felt her eyes flutter but she didn't see anything anyway, everything was a black and white blur. She felt her heart skip a beat and slow, leaving her even weaker. She felt herself fall into the blackness of unconsciousness, feeling something flutter over her heart.

Sora rushed to Kairi's side and shoved the poor man already beside her away. He felt the worlds Darkness recede and he felt the last of his Darkness fade away, leaving him weak and filled with anguish. He looked down at her and saw her eyes flutter closed, leaving her still and pale. Sora reached down and grasped one of the bolts protruding from her chest, the bolt burned his skin and he drew away, leaving his palm blackened and bleeding. He saw the wound begin to heal but quickly stop, leaving it as it was. Actually all his wounds were still on his body, not a single wound he's received has healed, leaving him bloody and scarred. He saw his blood leak from his wounds and saw it pool below his and Kairi's bodies, leaving the pure white tiles stained red.

Sora tried healing Kairi's wounds but his battle with Danny had left him weak, also the white haired man beside him was mumbling something about the fourth division which was annoying him. Sora tried stopping Kairi's bleeding but the wounds were so numerous he couldn't even begin to stem the bleeding. He told the man to go away and he mumbled something about getting help but Sora wasn't listening. Two minutes passed and Sora felt his time on this world coming to an end. He began to panic when his Darkness started to pull him away, but he clawed at the ground and kept stopping his lovers bleeding.

'_Your time is done. Leave this place._' Sora's Darkness hissed in his ear and he felt a wind scrape over his wounds. He knew that he had given his word to leave within his time limit but he felt that his oath of love to Kairi was far more important than his ill-fated oath to the Darkness. 'No. I will not leave her until I know she'll be alright. Punish me if you want but leave me alone now.' Sora could hear his Darkness mulling over his thoughts but he gave it no heed.

Sora reached down and continued pulling the bolts of Darkness from Kairi's body, the wounds they had made hissed when they were removed. Sora felt the flesh on his hands begin to drip blood and begin to tear but he ignored the pain and poured all the remaining power he had into her wounds, keeping her alive. When Sora began to feel faint he felt a small vibration in one of Kairi's pockets and he fumbled with her clothing. He pulled out the object and saw that it was the crystal he had given her, abundant with Light. Sora closed his hand and crushed the crystal, pouring the broken pieces over Kairi's wounds. The Light filled fragments fell from his hand and touched Kairi's Darkness riddled wounds. The wounds glowed a bright blue and her wounds healed slightly, stopping most of the bleeding but left enough damage to keep her life in danger.

When Sora's vision began to fade to blade Ukitake returned with around a dozen people, they immediately began assessing Sora and Kairi and erected a tri-directional barrier around them. Two of the new people walked through the barrier and tried pulling Sora away from Kairi, but he held onto her and refused to let go. When they continued to struggle against Sora Ukitake himself walked through the barrier and pried Sora away from Kairi.

"Sora, they'll take care of her. Let go. Let them treat her wounds and yours." Ukitake spoke gently, pleaded actually but Sora continued to hold onto Kairi, pouring his power into her. "Leave us alone. I can heal her! Now let us go." Sora swung around and struck out at Ukitake, throwing him twenty feet away. Sora turned back to Kairi and tapped into a power he thought he would never use again. 'Thorn, help me. Please.' Sora could feel wind rushing through his hair and he opened his eyes again.

Sora looked around and saw that he was again standing on top of himself, in his Station of Awakening. His image showed him cast into shadow, with a light shining from his right side. Sora looked down at the light and saw that it was the runes covering his hand, glowing with a deep silver colour. Sora stared at his image and saw that Kairi was directly below him, lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Light shone from her right hand and illuminated her face, leaving the rest of her in shadow. Blood tears rand down Sora's face and dripped from his cheeks onto Kairi's lips, which were closed in a sad smile.

Sora looked up from the tragic image his Station of Awakening showed and saw Thorn floating in front of him, blue eyes blazing and scales shining. "You have abandoned us all and now you expect help! How dare you! We gave you our power, all of it and you threw it away for your own Darkness. Give us one reason why we should give you our power. If it is good enough you shall receive my full power, not the small portion you already received." Thorn flew up into the air and circled above, leaving Sora to think of a good enough reason.

Sora thought it over and paced, from one end of his image to the next. Seconds or hours passed but Sora gave it no heed, thinking of a way to save Kairi. When he finally got an answer he lifted himself into the air and stopped in front of Thorn, leaving the dragon to stare at him in anticipation. "Have you reached a sufficient answer?"

Sora nodded and opened his mouth to speak, frowned and closed it again. "Why do I need a reason? You are a part of me, not the other way around. And didn't I prove that I'm worthy when I defeated you all last time? Your my familiar, you're supposed to protect me." Sora smirked when he saw Thorn squirm uncomfortably and look away from Sora.

"All true, but you still abandoned us, without reason and without cause. You betrayed our trust when you began to use that foolish Heartless power. You betrayed Kairi when you gave in to the Darkness, you are weak and without honour. You deserve a fate worse than death." Thorn drifted back and took in a deep breath.

When Thorn bathed Sora in cursed fire he didn't react, he knew Thorn was right, he had betrayed them and proved himself weak when he began relying on his Darkness. He simply closed his eyes and let Thorn have his way, allowing the great dragon to roast him alive. Thorn burned Sora alive for over a minute before he finally stopped, examining what he'd done. He roared in disbelief ay what he saw.

Sora opened his eyes and looked down at himself, gasping in surprise when he did. Instead of Thorns flames burning him they had healed his wounds, leaving him glowing with a fierce blood red. "I guess my allegiance has remained with you, Wielder of Chaos. You have my blessing along with my power, as well as the power of the others. Go now and fulfil your Destiny!" Thorn roared and breathed fire upon Sora, filling him with incredible power. He blew him away with a breath and Sora was back into his body.

Sora screamed in pain and felt his body burst into fierce fire, covering him completely in its red blaze. Sora felt his body burn but he didn't feel his body being harmed, actually he was being healed, his body and heart being filled with power beyond words. He opened his eyes and raised his arms into the air, forcing the people trying to heal him and Kairi away. He floated upward and drew the incredible power into his heart, leaving him aglow with power. He settled back on his feet and picked Kairi up from the ground and drained an condensed ball of Inferno into his right hand, absorbing it into his rune. He placed his glowing rune over Kairi's faded one and felt his strength drain away, merely to be replaced with more, much much more.

Kairi opened her eyes and felt something enter her heart and body, leaving her warm and comforted. The pain she had felt up until then faded away and she looked into Sora's beautiful silver eyes. "Sora...What happened?" Kairi yawned and sagged in Sora's arms, feeling exhausted. Sora chuckled and took her into his arms, bridal style. "Don't worry about it. Kairi, I'll be back. I promise, in three days I will return, with my Darkness under control. Sleep well, love." Kairi felt her eyes closed and she felt Kairi kiss her cheek. She drew herself upward and kissed him on the lips, forcing a chuckle from him. "I love you Kairi. I'll be back. I swear. Goodbye..." But Kairi was already gone, wandering the realm of dreams, a smile on her face knowing that Sora loved her.

Sora looked up from Kairi's face and into the white haired man's. "Protect her while I'm away. The Darkness will consume me again within minutes so take her now." Sora passed Kairi to Ukitake and stepped back, opened a corridor of Darkness and stepped inside. "I will return at dusk of the third day. Tell her to wait for me. Guard her well Soul Reaper, for if you don't, your soul will be welcomed by Thanatos." Sora closed the corridor and saw understanding cross Ukitake's face.

'He loves her. That's good, everyone deserves to be loved and love in return.' Ukitake turned on his heel and began walking away, intent on keeping his unspoken promise to Sora. 'I will guard her with my life. How can't I? She's so sweet and innocent. A pure soul among the foul Darkness.' Ukitake walked into Kairi's room and laid her atop her bed, walked outside and settled down on the floor opposite her door. He closed his eyes and went into a deep mediate state.

Kairi woke up at the sound of scrambling feet outside her door, she opened her eyes and slowly got to her feet. Memories surged in her mind and she remembered familiar silver eyes. "Sora!" She walked out her door and saw Ukitake sitting against the wall with Rukia, both of them looking up when the door opened. "Welcome back Kairi. We thought we'd lost you for a second there. Good thing Sora saved you when he did." Ukitake rose to his feet and smiled at her when he finished speaking. "How do you feel?" Kairi shook her head and rubbed her temples, trying to rub away the headache throbbing in her head. "Fine, just sore. Where'd Sora go?" Ukitake shook his head and quietly sat down again. "He's gone, but before he left he said he'll be back in three days. At dusk." Kairi sighed and sat down beside Ukitake, they sat there for a while until Ukitake asked if she wanted to go watch the sunset. Kairi nodded and they went on their merry way.

An hour before dusk on the third day Kairi was sitting on the edge of the mountain towering over Seireitei. She looked down at the small figures of the Soul Reapers scrambling below and sighed. 'Three days, three whole days and I barely remember any of it. It all blurs together, just fun and excitement. No true memory. Just three days of waiting, waiting for Sora to come back to me.' Kairi sighed and closed her eyes in shame, realising that her new friends had tried their best to keep her busy and entertained, but she had obsessed over the time spent away from Sora. "I'm a bad friend. I won't be surprised if they kick me out soon." She muttered below her breath but she still felt embarrassed to say it aloud.

A voice broke the silence on the cliff and Kairi jumped to her feet, barely keeping herself from falling over the edge. "No we won't. We'll be sad when you leave. But Kenpachi may be upset that he couldn't fight you before you left." Kairi looked at the figure and saw the familiar straw hat with pink kimono, it was captain Shunsui. "You think we'd throw you out? Clearly you underestimate our moral value." Shunsui sat down on the edge and patted the ground beside him.

Kairi sat down and looked into Shunsui's deep grey eyes. 'Eyes that has seen much, eyes that hold fun and knowledge.' "Your right. I do underestimate you, all of you. Your all trying to keep me occupied while I wait for Sora to come back. That's kind of you all. But I know what Sora said. To guard me while he's away."

Shunsui cleared his throat and looked away. "Yeah. But you forgot the part where he said Thanatos will welcome us if we don't." Kairi looked confused so Shunsui explained. "Thanatos is the Greek god of death. Thanatos literally means 'death.' It's quite ironic actually, Soul Reapers are servants of death. We were quite surprised when he said that he'll stand between you and Thanatos. Sora's brave, I'll give him that. But he'll never be able to stop death itself." When Shunsui was done he settled onto his side and pulled out two small cups along with a jar. "Sake?"

Sora stood up from the floor of the cave and slowly felt his Darkness recede. 'Finally finished. Now I can truly be myself, without fear.' Sora drew a deep breath and opened a Dragons Tear, he stepped through and into the square he had first appeared, causing multiple Soul Reapers to confront him. He just walked through their ranks and pushed them away, he could feel Kairi's Light in the air and he followed it from the sky. He flew through the air and soon found Kairi, sitting on a cliff talking to a man wearing a pink kimono. Sora floated far above them and gave them their privacy. He floated through the air and let the gentle breeze blow away the stink of Darkness, enjoying its feel on his skin. Sora kept his eye on Kairi and saw her stand up about ten minutes later, looking around, waiting for him.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: **Weakness**

Review. Please?


	15. Weakness

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter fifteen: Weakness**

Sora closed his eyes briefly and allowed himself to fall. The wind whipped his hair and clothing and he landed with a loud thud, causing Kairi and the man to look in his direction. "Sora!" Kairi ran to him with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him to her chest. "It's okay Kairi. I'm back, after a week of pain and misery I'm finally back." Sora pulled Kairi away and kissed her lightly, drew away and kissed her again. They kissed for about a minute before pulling apart, with a faint blush tickling their cheeks. Sora looked at the man in the pink kimono and nodded in gratitude. "Thank you. Thank you for keeping her safe. You have my gratitude."

The man bowed and smiled brightly towards Kairi. "See Kairi. All you needed was faith." Shunsui settled back down on the ground and the two young lovers joined him. "Sake?" Kairi shook her head and Sora did the same, after some consideration. "Nah, I survived without liquor for a week in Darkness, so I think I can live without it." Kairi looked at him for a second, thinking he was joking but when she saw he wasn't she smacked him over the head and scolded him. "Sora, if you ever drink again I'll do something I don't want to. And you know what I mean." Sora flinched and shied away from Kairi. Shunsui looked at Sora in amusement and poured himself a drink.

Sora and Kairi sat on the ground across from Shunsui looking into each other's eyes while he downed his sake. After the sun had well and truly set Shunsui stood up and stretched, not the least bit off balance from the sake. "I do believe we should go tell the old man Sora's back. Introduce him officially." Kairi looked at Sora and sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, we probably should."

Sora looked at the two and chuckled. "Your both acting like it's the end of the world. C'mon, this ship runs on happy faces. Like this." Sora scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue, Kairi giggled and Shunsui looked at him in shock. "Never thought I'd see that," He walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. "How do we get down from here?"

Sora stood up and pulled Kairi to her feet. "Like this." Sora raised both his hands and both Kairi and Shunsui were lifted off the ground. Sora himself drifted upward and began flying to the square he'd first arrived in. Kairi was relaxed but Shunsui was nervous, not scared but nervous. "You know, Kairi hasn't taken me flying yet. She's taken Rukia but she said she was special." Kairi ignored him and spread herself out on the cushion of air she was drifting on. Sora looked at her and slowed his flight, allowing her to enjoy herself fully. When she was done Sora shot down toward the earth and landed with an enormous crash, breaking several tile's in the square. "Oops."

Kairi felt Sora's influence fade away and she began using her own power to drift through the air. She preferred flying now, it helped her relax and think clearly when she faced a problem. She followed Sora and Shunsui as they walked through the multitude corridors within the 1st divisions barracks. Ukitake met them on their way there and quietly conversed with Sora and Shunsui, leaving Kairi in peace.

When Ukitake and Shunsui knocked on the enormous door that led to Captain Yamamoto's meeting hall Sora prepared himself for anything, or at least anything terrible. 'If the rooms filled with clowns or something else ridiculous. I swear I won't be able to stop laughing.' Ukitake knocked on the door and it opened, slowly. "Enter!" Sora cringed when the deafening boom fell on his ears, he wasn't used to loud noises anymore.

Sora walked into the massive meeting hall and saw most of the captains assembled, just the man with the ridiculous hat and the wolf man weren't there. Sora met the multitude of faces and saw caution on most faces, but he ignored them and focused on the old man at the very end of the room, his eyes closed and his shoulders hunched. Ukitake walked forward and bowed. "Captain-commander Yamamoto, Sora has arrived." Ukitake stepped back and joined his fellow captains in line. Shunsui hesitated for a second and looked at Kairi as she floated through the air, as flowing as water and as lithe as a hunting wolf. He stepped into line and prayed that Sora didn't screw up.

"Hello Yamamoto. How are you doing today?" Kairi surprised most of the captains by asking the most random question ever. She could swear she heard Unohana giggle. "Good Kairi. Now back to business, who are you?" Kairi snorted and floated over to Yamamoto. "You know who he is, I told pretty much everyone about him." Yamamoto stood up and walked towards Sora, he opened his eyes and fixed Sora in a chilling glare.

Sora looked into the eyes of the old man and saw unending wisdom and authority. "My name is Sora. And I am the Warrior of Chaos, the keyblade is my weapon along with my heart. Now, why do you look at like I'm the enemy?" Sora spoke casually but knew the situation was tense, everyone in the room saw him use his Darkness, even if it was to save Kairi. "The question is not who you are but who you serve. Is it the Light or the Darkness?" Sora fixed the old man in his silver eyes and smiled warily. "So you found the one question that will set all keyblade wielders apart. Very well done, I do believe you're the first to ever ask that question."

Sora cleared his throat and released his power, he shuddered at the release and sighed in pleasure when he was done. "I serve neither the Light nor the Darkness. I serve the worlds, if they are in danger I act, whether it's a world consumed by Darkness or bathed in Light." Sora raised himself into the air and floated beside Kairi. "I am neither of the Dark nor the Light, I am in-between. I use the Light and Darkness equally but I prefer my Light. As you can all feel I am powerful, with power beyond any one world." Sora made a representation of all his powers, in the shape of orbs.

An orb of Light from Roxas, Ventus and himself. An orb of Light from Vanitas and himself. A single orb of Twilight from Roxas and an orb of Inferno. The seven orbs floated in front of him and pulsed with a life of their own. He sent them around the room and they whirled around the room, forming pictures in midair. "My power is different from Kairi, she uses the Light, while I use everything at my disposal. Kairi's Light is a match for my own but my Darkness will engulf her, consume her, but I will never let that happen."Kairi watched Sora speak with such conviction that she didn't doubt what he said for a second. "Well, now that we know Sora's not your enemy we can go out and chill. See ya." Kairi waved and pulled Sora from the room, Sora calling out his farewell behind him.

Sora could easily break free from Kairi but he didn't, he missed her too much. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, she nuzzled him and pulled away only to kiss him a second later. When Sora came back into the open air he floated upward, pulling Kairi with him. He too liked flying, but he preferred walking, keeping flying as a special occasion. 'Like now.'

Sora and Kairi soared through the air, kissing passionately as they went. They continued doing this until their bodies screamed for food. Sora grudgingly took them down to the earth and Kairi took him to a restaurant. "Good thing Munny works here. Right Sora?" He nodded and looked down at his food. Fried duck with noodles, with pork and soya on the side. His favourite food, pretty much free because most souls didn't need to eat, so the few restaurants needed to be cheap in the extreme to have customers.

Sora and Kairi ate their fill and went for a walk when they were done, sighing in content. But then Sora breached the subject of them going home. "Mickey's probably already looking for us. I think we can stretch this 'vacation' for another day or so but then we really should head back." Sora spoke with certainty but when he saw the look on Kairi's face his conviction fell away. "What's wrong Kairi?" Sora saw tears begin to leak from Kairi's eyes and he wiped them away with his fingers. "What's the matter?"

Kairi looked at Sora and felt her heart break with sorrow. "It's just that...that I love this place. The people are all so happy, so filled with joy. This world is peaceful, Darkness barely showing itself. The few problems the Soul Reapers have are being taken care of, they protect their own world. They don't need us so they don't fear us." Kairi sobbed when she finished but blinked rapidly, clearing her eyes of tears for a few seconds. "I want to stay but I know I can't. We can't meddle but I want to. The captains and the rest of the soul Reapers are my friends, we care for each other."

Sora looked at Kairi as she sobbed and felt his heart throb in sympathy. "We'll come back Kairi. I promise, once this is done we'll come back, together. Then we can stay for as long as we want but not now, the Brotherhood is too much of a problem. And when we destroy the Brotherhood we need to take care of Danny and those like him."

Kairi nodded at Sora's words and started walking away, towards the room Ukitake had given her. When they got there Kairi sat down on the bed and drew her legs close to her, hugging them. New tears started to form in her eyes and she blinked them away, she sucked in a ragged breath and lowered her head, not wanting Sora to see her. "Kairi..."Kairi looked up and saw Sora look at her with tears in his own eyes. "What should I do? Tell me, what can I do to make it better?" Kairi just shook her head and turned away, knowing it would make Sora feel Sora alone and sad, so sad. But she didn't care, she just wanted him to feel the pain she did. 'Maybe if he feels what I do he'll let me stay.' Kairi knew her thoughts were selfish but she couldn't help thinking them.

Sora looked at his first love and felt tears run down his face but he let them be, they rolled down his cheeks and dripped onto his shirt. He turned on his heel and walked out the door, and not caring what anyone thought he began to run, the wind blocking out all the noise around him. Sora ran, not caring where he went, just ran where his feet wanted to go. By the time he finally stopped predawn light lit the sky with its beautiful glow. Sora looked into the sky and felt warmth caress his face, helping him relax. Sora exhaled an enormous breath and felt the tension in his body drain away.

And there Sora stood, just looking up at the morning sun, not noticing the streets come alive, or not dead. 'Soul Society is populated with spirits, so they're not alive but they're not dead because they live their lives. Does that make them zombies or are they some sick joke the worlds play? My head hurts. How long have I been awake again?' Sora considered the new thought and mentally did the math. Or he tried anyway, in the end he was standing there staring down at his fingers, closing them into a fist for each passing day. 'Eight or nine? Or was it six or seven? I can't remember, ah well, I'm too tired to care.'

Sora continued walking until he stumbled onto a huge open area, a lake in the middle surrounded by trees and stuff. Sora walked towards the edge of the lake and could see clearly to the bottom, where plenty of fish met his gaze. 'Hurray, now I think the fist can see me. Next they'll start talking to me.' "Hello fishy, how ya doing today?"

Sora looked down towards the fist and saw one swim up to the surface, it's head cleared the water. "Fine, what's up Sora?" Sora looked down at the fish with his jaw hanging on the ground and his eyes almost popping out of his head. "Okay...I'm going to back away now." The fish followed him with its eyes and swam after him. "Why?" Sora broke into a jog along the lake and the fist followed him. "Cause fish can't talk. So that means I've gone mad, or I just found a fish that will freak Kairi out when I tell her. She'll probably ship me away to a nut house and stay here, enjoying herself while I get electro therapy. Goodbye fishy. I'm going to run away now, screaming as I go." Sora turned away from the lake and broke into a dead sprint. When he cleared the trees he heard laughter behind him so he turned around, he saw Unohana and Shunsui standing exactly where he'd came running out of.

"Chill Sora, were just trying to have some fun. And we did by the way. Has anyone ever told you your gullible? I mean, a talking fish? Seriously? Who falls for that?" Sora looked at Shunsui as he talked, his face getting paler and harder as the speech went along. By the time Shunsui was done Sora knew he resembled an ice statue, unmoving and cold. "I should run, shouldn't I?" Shunsui looked at Sora nervously but turned long enough to ask the question, Unohana nodded sincerely and backed away. "I think you should have already left. And by the look on young Sora's face I think he agrees with me."

Sora nodded stiffly and felt his inner Darkness begin to boil, almost forming around him, but he reigned it in and tried calming down. Shunsui helped with that as he slowly moved to the side and broke into a flat out sprint ten feet away. Sora turned to Unohana and heard her count quietly to herself. When she reached zero Sora had formed a basketball sized sphere of Light, as hard as a rock and as heavy as lead. He ripped his arm back and let loose, the ball spinning in the air before it bonked Shunsui in the back, knocking him down to the ground, where he stopped himself with his face.

Sora heard the strangest sound and turned back towards Unohana, who was looking at him in satisfaction and humour. Her lips were slightly parted and a gentle laugh escaped her lips. "Thank you Sora...I do believe that's the best fun I've had in decades. And thank you for not scarring him, if you had I would have made sure you healed him. But it's just his face, he'll get over it." Sora looked back at Shunsui and saw him stand up, clutching his face. "That hurt!" Shunsui turned back to Sora and Sora grimaced in sympathy before bursting out laughing. "Too bad. Now run away before I aim at your head." Sora turned away and started the long trek back to Kairi.

He heard footsteps echo his and saw Unohana beside him, not speaking but rather shadowing him. "Why are you following me?" Sora couldn't bring himself to be cruel to the gentle woman, so his voice was gentle rather than annoyed. She looked at him and continued walking. "I find that you are kind and caring, but command more power and feel more pain than any of us can understand. You have every right to be arrogant or cruel, and yet you are kind to us all. Why is that?" Sora looked at her strangely and sighed in defeat. He didn't even mind that the woman hadn't answered his question. "Power is nothing without restraint. If someone used his power for the greater good but has no friends to share his achievement what will he become? Will he stay true to his path or will he wonder whether there is something more? If he has no friends what will become of him when he faces the Darkness, alone and filled with arrogance? Now if someone was weak but he had all the friends he could possibly want and he loves them, each and every one, who will become stronger? The man who fights for himself who has power beyond reckoning or the man with no power but has friends. The man who has nothing to fight for or the man who has everything to fight for? The man who has nothing to lose or the man who has everything to lose?" Sora fell silent and continued walking.

Unohana looked at Sora as they walked and considered his words, the weight they bore. 'He knows what he fights for. Power is nothing to him, but why is he so strong?' Unohana walked faster and stepped in front of Sora, looking into his eyes. "And what do you fight for? For yourself or for the friends dear to you?" Sora sighed and sagged his shoulders. "I fight for my friends. I don't care if I die, if they live then I am content." Unohana frowned slightly and stepped closer, looking him deep in the eye. "What is your power? Why are you so strong? You had Danny at your mercy and it barely left you weakened, where do you get such power?"

Sora looked down at the woman and stood up taller and summoned strength into his voice. "My friends are my power. Without them I don't know what I would have done." Sora looked as Unohana stepped back and resumed walking. He watched her as she walked around a corner and disappear. 'What a strange woman.' Sora continued walking towards the room Ukitake had given Kairi. When he walked into her room he crawled into bed beside her and quickly fell asleep.

Days passed while Sora and Kairi went along with their lives in Soul Society, as the only two living beings. Kairi introduced Sora to all the things she'd done while she had been alone, taking long walks in the evenings and watching the sunrise from the top of Sōkyoku Hill. They found that they enjoyed each other's company more and more with each passing day, accepting their faults and loving their quirks. With each passing day Sora grew more and more restless, wanting to leave but not wanting to upset Kairi. By the eve of the seventh day Kairi was still determined to stay in Soul Society, revelling in the peace it gave her. When morning came Sora rolled on over so that he faced the side of the bed where Kairi slept, but he found it empty. He frowned and quickly prepared himself for the new day, when he walked out into the corridor he bumped into Rukia Kuchiki, who was standing in front of the door with her hand raised as if to knock.

Sora steadied himself and the minute woman before him, he thought of her as a woman not because of the fact that she was a Soul Reaper but because he knew that her age far outstretched his, like most of the Soul Reapers did.

When Rukia refused to speak he cleared his throat. "Rukia." He greeted her politely, if not warmly. If there was one Soul Reaper Sora did like it was Rukia, followed closely by Renji Abarai and Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Have you seen Kairi by any chance?" Sora looked down at Rukia and took a step back when he saw her cheeks warm at their closeness.

Rukia cleared her throat and looked into the clear eyes of Sora. "She sent me to wake you up. She's been up since dawn but she didn't want to disturb you, seeing that your still recovering and all." Rukia narrowed her eyes and looked away in embarrassment. "Not that you need the rest, we all know that you can beat us. So no offence."

Sora raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth with a pop. He hadn't known the Soul Reapers still feared him, even though they had for the first day he had arrived. "Don't worry about it. So, where _is _Kairi?" Sora dragged out the 'is' to clarify, not that he wanted to know but that he wanted Rukia to take him to his love.

Rukia obviously heard the request because she turned and began to walk down the hall, with Sora trailing behind her. "She said she'd be with captain Yamamoto so I'll only be escorting you to the door." By the door she meant the enormous slab of stone that protected the captains meeting from eavesdroppers. Sora knocked on the door and thanked Rukia, the woman bowed and walked away, with nary a sound to say that she was there. The door opened and Sora walked through, stopping when the door closed behind him again. A muffled cough echoed across the room and all the captains assembled turned to face Sora, mostly with smiles and looks of joy.

Sora looked at the multitude of faces and searched for Kairi among them. He found her standing beside the throne like chair that Yamamoto sat in. She smiled brightly when Sora found her face and walked lightly towards him, the captains falling in behind her. Yamamoto stood up and approached as well, his wooded staff thumping against the floor with each step.

Yamamoto stopped walking and rapped his staff into the ground twice, calling for silence. When the room was completely devoid of sound Yamamoto opened his eyes and fixed Sora with a steely glare. "We have thought long and hard from the moment Kairi revealed herself to us. We have reached a decision, we fight for you, assuming you want us." Yamamoto bowed and the other captains did the same, even Kenpachi and Byakuya.

Sora looked down towards the Soul Reapers before him, wondering what they wanted. He looked towards Kairi and saw her standing to the side, her face calm and smooth. He shot her a questioning look and she smiled slightly. "They want to fight in the war. Mickey said that we will need help, well help is staring us in the face." Kairi fell silent and walked up to Sora, took her hand in his and stood at his side.

Sora squeezed Kairi's fingers before he looked again towards the Soul Reapers. "Not as you are now. I cannot sacrifice lives because I'm overly confident in your abilities. Even when you all fought together you could barely keep up with Danny, I'm not even sure you could keep up with Kairi. So no. I will not allow you to fight, not as you are now anyway." The captains looked up from their bow with looks of disbelief on their faces, with Byakuya and Kenpachi looking at him in rage. "Like I said: as you are now." Sora grinned and summoned his keyblade, held it out in front of him and told the Soul Reapers to get to their feet. "If you wish to fight you need power, power you cannot awaken on your own." Sora waved his hand forward and Ukitake stepped forward, his face the true image of worry and stress. Sora told him to stand on his knees and close his eyes. Ukitake fell to his knees and closed his eyes, his arms slack.

Sora placed the tip of his keyblade over Ukitake's heart and twisted his hand, as if he was unlocking a door. Light shot out from Sora's keyblade and pierced Ukitake's body, Ukitake shone with pure Light and everyone closed their eyes, lest they become blind from the intensity of the Light.

When the Light cleared Sora withdrew his keyblade and examined his handiwork. Before Ukitake had worn his normal attire, a Shinigami uniform with a captains kimono but now he wore a simple black robe, the edges tinged with yellow. Ukitake opened his eyes and Sora saw a Light shine deep within their green depths. Ukitake got to his feet and looked down at himself, when he was done he stepped aside and Soifon took his place.

Sora continued to use his Light to unlock the potential within the captains hearts, allowing them to tap into their inner Light and Darkness. By the time he was finished his knees were weak and a headache throbbed between his temples. He examined his work and saw that all the captains had already began to experiment with their new power, channelling Light and Darkness into their hands and forming spheres of Light in their palms.

Sora stepped forward and tapped his keyblade against the armour on his left arm, the resounding sound was pure and high, silencing the captains and focusing their attention on him. "Alright, now you have the means to fight with us. I didn't give you keyblades but I did give you the power of hearts, which most of you have already begun to use. Heed my warning; if you use too much Light or Darkness your hearts will be consumed, and unless you know your limit I suggest you only use your power in small amounts. But with the strength of your hearts even a small amount would be devastating in a fight." The captains nodded when he finished and bowed in thanks, he bowed in return.

Sora looked at the captains practicing to use their new powers upon a barren field outside Seireitei, Sora had recommended they practice where only they could see them. And so Ukitake had led them to the field Sora was standing upon now, instructing the Soul Reapers in the ways of the heart. As he soon found out it didn't take long for the captains to master all the techniques Sora gave them, rather they improved upon the skills in ways Sora had never considered. And so he began teaching them more and more difficult techniques, some even Kairi still had difficulty using because of the incredible amount of power and concentration they took to use. Sora soon saw that Unohana and Ukitake had shifted in the direction of precise control, not using more power than needed while most of the others flooded the moves they used with more power than necessary. The captains who mainly fought from a distance had more difficulty than those who fought with purely offensive techniques, and those who used defence and supportive skills thrived in using their Light while those who fought for the thrill of fighting, like Kenpachi and Toshiro, relied more heavily upon their Darkness.

As the captains began to master their new power Sora couldn't help but notice that their hearts had changed in nature, like Ukitake for instance. While he had mainly relied upon his spiritual pressure to fight now he was using a more hands-on approach. While Kenpachi was fortifying his body with Light to protect himself. 'Hearts change so easily, all they need is a little incentive.' Sora walked into the middle of the field and called out to the captains, they faced him and listened in silence.

Sora swallowed heavily and looked into the eyes of the few captains he knew would grow at least as strong as Aqua, which was strong indeed. "You are all gifted, beyond what I could ever have imagined. Especially you, captain Unohana, and you, Kenpachi. You have exceeded what I could ever expect from a novice. Every single one of you are using the techniques someone who has used Light for years. You even advanced the weaker moves to your own preference. But there is one thing you all lack: Discipline. All of you use the power contained within your hearts beyond that which you can endure. If you had been human you would already be dead, some of you may yet die." Sora looked into the eyes of the captains around him and saw caution enter their eyes, except for Byakuya and Kenpachi. Kenpachi because he didn't fear death and Byakuya because he knew that he would live, regardless of what Sora said.

Sora focused his gaze upon Byakuya and Kenpachi and lifted them into the air, they strained and writhed but couldn't break his grip upon them. Sora smirked and walked towards them, pushing the rest of the captains away. "You will die, if you continue the way you are. You need to realise you're not immortal, that you can actually die." Sora drew upon the Darkness he had mastered so recently and molded it into sharp tendrils which he drove into their bodies. Both of them blanched when the tendrils struck them and Kenpachi began laughing, writhing more and more, forcing blood from his body. "Your good kid. I'll tell you that, but you also lack discipline. You strike when you wish without considering the consequences, not thinking what would happen when we're free. Not thinking that we'll strike back, not considering what we'll do when you lower your guard."

Sora chuckled at the song and dance Kenpachi did and raised himself into the air, floating over to his captives. "I do think, I do consider. The only reason I'm still alive is because I act, and yet I think about what I do. I know for a fact that the two of you will never be able to strike out at me. I know that you can never kill me, I'm too careful and cautious." Sora lowered himself to the ground and released the two captains in his grasp. They fell to the ground and jumped back, drawing their blades and glowing with their new-found power.

Sora closed his eyes and covered them with one of his blindfolds, stepping back and drawing upon his power, his body flooded with his power and he dropped his guard. "You said you can kill me, well now's your chance. I'm blinded, surrounded and weakened from unlocking your power, the best chance you will ever get. C'mon, try it, all of you." Sora heard all the captains draw their swords and readied himself, opening himself to his Darkness, shielding his body.

Kairi watched as the captains all drew upon their power and charge Sora, their Zanpakutō raised and battle-cries upon their lips. She watched while Sora stood there, doing nothing while the captains bore down on him. She flinched when the first blow was struck and expected the ground to be bathed in Sora's blood but nothing happened, the blades cut through his clothes and slid over his skin. A sound like a shrieking cat came from the blades but Sora's skin refused to bleed. Kairi watched as the captains drew away and strike again, with much more force than before. The captains blades hummed with power but couldn't break through the thin covering of skin.

Sora expected at least one of the captains to cut him but no, his clothes were torn and the blades cracked but his skin remained unharmed. Sora swept his arm through the air and forced the captains away, leaving them tired but willing to attack again. Sora crossed his arms over his chest and began drawing his Light into his body, he felt his limbs grow heavy with suppressed strength but he remained as he was. When he was certain he could knock the captains out he swept both arms through the air and released his power, his power surged forth and slammed into the bodies of the captains. They were thrown backward, some skidding on the ground while others flew through the air, when Sora was certain he'd made his point clear he released his power and took his blindfold off, seeing most of the captains on the ground, their eyes closed and unmoving. Sora looked at the captains lying in the dirt and sighed. "And that proves how weak you are..." And he walked away.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter:** Sworn oath**

Review. Please?


	16. Sworn Oath

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

It's the shortest chapter so far but there is an upside. I'll make the next chapter longer than most. Hope your happy about that.

**Dawn will always rise chapter sixteen: Sworn oath**

Sora and Kairi were sitting atop Sōkyoku hill, their eyes closed with their keyblades beside them. Sora sighed and slowly got to his feet, his keyblade shining with golden light grasped in his hand. "Let's go." Sora looked down at Kairi and she nodded, tears shining in her eyes. "Yeah." Sora twisted his hand in mid-air, like a key turning in a lock. A dull click was heard and a crack appeared at the tip of Sora's keyblade. The small hole in the air tore vertically and widened, within a second a corridor of Light was glowing with golden Light. Sora looked through the corridor and swore he smelled the mown lawns of Disney Castle, he stepped towards the smell and felt Kairi pull him back. "Sora..."

Sora faced Kairi and saw her cast her azure eyes down towards the square below, sadness reflected within their depths. "We'll be back. I promise..." Sora took Kairi's face between his palms and looked into her eyes, her beautiful eyes. "Kairi, I don't care where we are, as long as your beside me. If your with me I'm happy, but with you gone...My heart feels like it's being torn asunder. I promise you: as soon as this mess is cleared up we'll come back." Sora looked into Kairi's deep eyes and saw a shred of hope enter their depths, along with desperation and hatred. Sora wondered whether the hatred was directed towards him but knew the answer soon presented itself.

Kairi looked into Sora's eyes and felt hope, hope hoping for a better future. When Sora fell silent Kairi looked into his eyes and felt a hatred growing within her, she didn't know where it was directed at but it was there nonetheless. 'Towards Sora?' Kairi felt her heart rebel when she presented that question towards herself and knew it wasn't him she hated, something far darker was the target of her hatred. 'The Brotherhood?' Again her heart rebelled, she wondered what her hatred was directed towards but she shoved it into the back of her mind, where it could be dealt with later.

Kairi looked over Sora's shoulder and into the warm glow of the corridor. "I'm ready..." Kairi stepped out of Sora's arms and into the waiting corridor. As she walked through she felt a great sadness emanate behind her, its dark depths deeper than she could imagine.

Sora looked on in silence as Kairi walked through the corridor of Light, her body aglow with its golden Light. 'So beautiful. To give it up...For power. It's unacceptable, despicable. I hate you!' As Sora thought those thoughts he felt his Darkness chuckle with dark mirth. '_Yesss. Hate, fear, rage. It makes you strong, its power fuelling meee._' Sora forced his Darkness back and looked on as Kairi disappeared into the corridor. He felt sadness taint him, its icy fingers digging into his heart. He tried shrugging the sadness away but it only dug its fingers deeper, chilling his heart further. '_Sadnesss...It's good. Forces you to accept your destiny._' Sora forced his Darkness away but it only drew closer, its fangs digging into his heart, strengthening his sadness. 'Shut up, Shut up!' Sora flooded his heart with Light and felt the Darkness move away, the sadness fading away.

Sora sighed in relief and stepped into Disney Castle, his encounter with Darkness fading away, the sadness forgotten, replaced with peace and happiness. Sora walked through the corridors of Disney Castle until he came upon the door to the throne room, he paused and knocked. The small door which had surprised him so the first time swung open and he stepped through, the door swinging shut behind him.

Sora walked towards the throne on the red carpet and saw Mickey sitting atop his throne, Minnie beside him, talking with Kairi. Sora's lover stood in front of the two thrones, her hands swinging around as she talked. When Sora finally stopped beside Kairi she was finishing her tale, the words mixing together in her excitement. "...So Ukitake and Shunsui wandered around with us until we decided it was time to leave. Sora gave them a crystal so we can call when we need their help." Kairi fell silent and looked up at Mickey and Minnie, the former looked towards the horizon with his eyes cloudy, his hand absently clenching and unclenching. "That's quite a story, I've never heard its equal. To give a Soul Reaper the power of a human...I don't think it's ever been done." Mickey blinked and fixed his stare on Sora. "What? Did you say something Sora?"

Sora blinked in confusion and shook his head with his eyes darting around the room, for he too had heard a whisper. Sora turned around and raised his hand, fingers flashing with golden sparks. "Show yourself! Now!" Sora swung around again and raised his other hand, this one shining with black sparks. He felt pain shoot up his arm and he released his hold on Darkness. 'The Cornerstone! I can't use my power!' Sora raised his hand again and his fingers shone with red sparks. 'Good. I can still use Inferno.' Sora swung around again and pointed his hands in two directions, one straight down the carpet and the other between the two thrones. "Show yourself. I can feel you, so you can't hide."

Sora heard a chuckle and he saw a faint shimmer in the air, right in front of him. "Nice. You can feel my heart now. You couldn't do that in Alagaësia, I wonder what's changed?"

Sora lowered his hands and closed his eyes, concentrated and opened them again. His silver eyes had changed to a shining gold. "Oh, so that's what happened. Well done, you overcame the Darkness. But it still has a hold over you, I can tell..." Sora fixed his eyes upon the shimmer in the air and pulled it away, revealing a cloaked figure, two shining black blades gripped in his hands, for it was undoubtedly a man. The figure dropped the blades and raised one hand, waved and pulled his hood back, revealing a figure with silver hair and pale skin with a blindfold around his eyes. "Yo. Long time no see." Riku laughed, pulling the blindfold away. His hair parted and hung on either side of his face, with a long strand hanging over his nose.

Kairi watched as Riku pulled his blindfold from his eyes and felt power surge forth, power that reminded her of summertime and golden summers. The power of Dawn, warm and comforting. "Riku!" Kairi leaped towards him and he caught her, a smile on both their faces. Riku hugged her and set her back down on her feet, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes. Kairi took his hand in both of hers and pulled him over to Sora, who stood frozen in place with his eyes still glowing a shining gold. She touched him and he flinched, his keyblade appearing in his hand. She pushed Riku away and pulled Sora's hand away, taking his keyblade from his hand. His keyblade glowed blood red and she dropped it, her hands burned and bleeding. She looked towards her lover and raised her right hand, the rune adorning her hand aglow with blue Light. Sora stopped midstride and looked down at his hand.

Sora looked down at his hand and saw his rune glowing with blue Light. He looked away and saw Kairi in front of him, burned and bleeding with her hand raised. The red haze that had consumed Sora's vision faded away and he fell to his knees, shaking. He looked towards Kairi and saw Riku comfort her, her hands healing, leaving her pale and shaken. "Kairi...What have I done?"

Kairi looked towards Sora and saw him step away, his hands shaking and his face ashen. "Sora, don't." Kairi reached for him but he flinched and blurred away, she heard the door to the throne room slam shut and she saw the image he had left behind slowly fade away. 'When did Soifon teach him that?' Kairi stepped away from Riku and ran towards the door, leaving Riku behind her.

Kairi ran through the corridors of Disney Castle and considered what had happened. 'It's like on the Islands, he loses control for a second and loses himself. I thought now that he's mastered his Darkness it won't happen again. I wonder what's the cause? Or even if there even is a cause?' While Kairi ran through the corridors she sent her Light outward, the tendrils of Light surging through the air and rushing in all directions, to help her find Sora and protect her from anyone who might want to hurt her.

Kairi turned a corner and ran headlong into a wall of Light. She bounced back and fell smack on her but with an "oomph!". Kairi looked up at the wall rubbing her nose and forehead, winching when she felt the bump forming in the middle of her forehead. She stood up slowly and rubbed the pain from her but, when the pain faded she looked at the wall and bumped it with her hand. The wall echoed but didn't budge, in fact it looked like the wall inched forward. Kairi summoned her keyblade and tapped it against the wall, the wall emitting a high-pitched squeal.

Kairi frowned and stepped back, she spun in a circle and slashed her keyblade across the wall. The part where her keyblade slashed the wall cracked but didn't break. Kairi examined her handiwork, within a second the cracks were filled in, and the wall thickened even more. "It's useless. The more you fight the stronger it becomes. I wonder who taught Sora how to do that?" Kairi turned around and saw Riku approach, and she marvelled again at his new style. His hair was slicked back with the one strand falling over his lips, the hair next to his eyes spiked and dangerous-looking. His eyes and skin was paler than when he first left to infiltrate the Brotherhood's castle. All in all he looked awesome. "I don't know. It's the first time I've seen it." Kairi failed to mention that she didn't really know anything about what Sora could do, as he refused to fight in front of her with his full power.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: **Riku returns**

Sorry again for the mini chapter. Couldn't be helped.

Review. Please?


	17. Riku returns

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter seventeen: Riku retrurns**

Riku looked at the wall of Light and considered the many ways he could break it down. 'I can always just destroy it, or I could mould it in a way of my liking. Or I could move it somewhere else. And if that fails I'll just have my Guardian break it down. Yeah that'll work.' Riku held out his hands and summoned his new blades: Nyx and Erebus. He had found it fitting to use new weapons while working for the Brotherhood. They had insisted he used swords he was familiar with, so he ventured into the realms of the immortals.

Riku looked down at his two blades and saw the glimmer of sigils running up their length. 'To think I would use blades even Ansem was afraid of using. He said Ares would find it mocking that a mortal would dare to use his creations.' While Riku had been under Ansem's control he had wandered around his memories, terrible though they were. He remembered seeing Ansem enter a temple with an enormous statue adorning the steps, Ansem walking through the halls and looking into the mirror behind the throne of Ares. Seeing the blades within Ansem had reached out and grasped them but only a shadow of their true glory had appeared, with Ares sitting on his throne when Ansem had tried leaving. "So you found my ultimate creation. Blades made from the iron of the earth's core. Neigh indestructible when still raw material and even stronger when moulded into a shape. With the ancient sigils of might etched into the length of each blade, granting power beyond reason to their true wielder. The blades symbolise the power of Ares, the god of War. No mortal could hope to wield such weapons, even I shy away from wielding them."

Ansem had looked into the eyes of Ares and saw the madness within them, madness caused only by bringing something into existence that should never have been given form and purpose. "Lord Ares, am I worthy of wielding thine weapons?" Ares had laughed when Ansem had asked the question but had pulled the blades from his throne and handed them to the Heartless. Ansem had swung the blades through the air before dropping them, a snarl of agony upon his lips. Ares had looked at the two blades and they again withdrew into his throne, leaving Ansem to nurse his wounds. "Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, once again my blades have shown to me that no mortal shall ever wield their power, to even attempt it would be foolish. Begone!."

Riku delved himself deep into his memory and saw what had happened weeks ago like it had just happened. When Riku had first joined the Brotherhood he had cloaked himself and used blades of Dawn but the Brotherhood had questioned why he didn't use weapons more fitting. So he had gone and thought about what weapons he should use and had quickly fallen asleep. In the dream he had seen himself walking into the Temple of Ares and breaking the mirrors, taking the blades from the other side and becoming their master.

He had woken up in a cold sweat with his heart beating with fear coursing through his veins. Riku opened a corridor of Dawn, he had stepped through and his feet touched solid ground. He looked around and realised that he was in a town, shops and houses scattered around him. The people all wore white clothing like a toga and he realised he was in ancient Greece. He wandered around and saw an enormous statue in the distance, it looked like the statue he had seen in Ansem's memories.

As Riku walked he began to realise more and more warriors were wandering around, looking tense and wary. He eavesdropped on one of the soldiers as he talked to the soldier beside him. "Lord Ares has increased his guard again, he's also sent out even more troops. At the rate he's sending out troops to aid Kratos Sparta will be open for attack." Riku stepped away when the soldier looked his way and began walking in the direction of the temple again. 'Sparta. I'm actually in Sparta. So the soldiers are Spartans, no wonder they look so grim. I better be careful, I don't want to start a fight here. Especially here, with Ares so close.' When Riku was on the path to the temple the soldiers that stood on either side of the road stepped forward and blocked his path.

Riku narrowed his eyes and tensed, ready to strike if the need arises. A soldier stepped forward bearing a shield and spear, slammed the spear against the shield and took a fighting stance. "Halt! State thine business!"

Riku remained as he was but took a step back. "I'm here to see Ares. Let me pass!" The soldier took another step forward and the legion behind him locked their shields.

The soldier slammed his spear into the shield again and raised it above his head. "No mortal has the right to utter his name. State his name as 'Lord' Ares or 'Master'."

Riku took his combat stance and prepared himself. "I shall call him what I wish. He has no power over me so I shall address him as my equal. Now step aside or face my wrath!" Riku summoned his Guardian for emphasis and his Guardian roared.

The captain stepped back and joined the soldiers in their formation. "Spartans! Prepare for battle!" The soldier roared and the others answered, the roar deafening.

Riku couldn't help but admire the soldiers courage. 'Those are the men we need. Loyal and honour bound to fight.' Riku summoned Dawn's Rebirth and Dusk Rising to his hands and they appeared in a shower of red, black and golden sparks. Riku stepped forward and slammed his keyblades into the Spartan shields, the shields tore under the power of his strikes but the Spartan soldiers remained unharmed. Riku swung his blades again and destroyed every shield and spear the Spartans raised against him. In the end the Spartans were trying to kill him with their bodies, punches pummelling and kicks cracking. But Riku brought his Guardian to bare and the soldiers were thrown twenty feet away, dazed and bruised but none dead.

Riku smiled in pleasure and continued on his way, knocking out all the soldiers he came across. When he finally stood in front of the gigantic doors that led to the temple he stood in front of them and brought his hands forward, his palms striking the stone and forcing the doors open. Riku pushed the doors open the rest of the way and walked into the hall, looking at the great assortment of statues adorning the hall. Riku went up the stairs and into the throne room, being cautious all the way. When he finally stepped onto the stairs leading to the throne he felt a dark presence enter the room, he whirled around and saw nothing. He turned again and saw Ares atop the throne, armour covering his body. "Ansem's apprentice! Why have you come?"

Riku bowed in respect and dismissed his keyblades. "The student has surpassed the master. I have come for my prize, the blades of Darkness!" Riku held his hands out with his palms upward and waited. He waited and looked into the shining eyes of Ares, the god of War. "Foolish boy! I have made it clear that no mortal is worthy of those Dark Blades! No immortal can even touch them, what chance does a powerless boy have!"

Riku growled and strode up onto the throne, he grabbed Ares's chest plate and threw his across the room, where he struck the wall and remained where he was. "You Dare! You Dare strike out at ME? In my own Temple! Stupid boy!" Ares dropped down to the ground and swung his arms through the air, two flaming blades swinging from chains attached to his wrists. "Taste his flesh, Blades of Chaos! Feed!" The Blades of Chaos struck Riku and wrapped around one of his arms and his chest but he paid them no heed. Riku raised his other free hand and grasped the hilt of the blade that was buried in his arm, he pulled it from his flesh and pulled. Ares was dragged forward and Riku tugged with all his might, Ares was lifted from his feet and Riku dug the blade in his hand into the god of War's chest.

Ares coughed out blood and pulled out the blade from his chest, his blood poured from the wound and the Blades of Chaos returned to his forearms, the one wrapped around Riku's arm pulling itself from his flesh with a sickening squeal. "You have bested me. Me, Ares, strongest warrior atop Olympus. If any warrior deserves the Dark Blades it's you. Go, sit upon my throne and claim your prize."

Riku narrowed his eyes in suspicion but did as Ares told him, he sank down onto the throne, looking out across the hall. Riku heard the great doors of the temple open and he heard the clatter of armour. The soldiers he had defeated filed into the hall and stopped in unison when they saw Riku upon the throne with Ares kneeling in front of him. The Spartans sank to their knees and roared. "Long live the god of War!" Riku felt a sick acceptance descend upon him and he felt two objects touch his hands, he looked down and saw hilts protrude from the throne, the same hilts he had seen in Ansem's memories. 'Blades of Darkness. Mine!' Riku pulled the blades free from the throne and felt two lengths of chain wrap around his wrists. When they stopped moving he looked down and saw black chains wrapped around his forearms, the Blades of Darkness gone.

Riku looked down upon the Spartans and Ares, he stood up and pulled Ares to his feet. Riku knelt down in front of Ares and nodded his head. "I renounce my throne and return it back to Ares. I have neither the right nor the experience to lead. I claimed my prize, I will leave." Riku stood up and saw Ares extend his right forearm towards him. Riku grasped Ares's forearm and nodded. "Ares." Ares nodded in turn. "You have my support. I wish you luck in defeating the Brotherhood. Fare thee well, Riku, Master of Dawn."

When Riku had walked back into town he realised he had never given Ares his name nor told him that he was in the middle of a war. 'How did he know? And if he knew my name did he know that I would try to take the Blades? Was he fighting with his full power or was he just playing with me?' Riku turned back to the temple and saw a black cloud ascend from its roof, followed by a deep roar of what sounded like laughter. 'Figures. When it comes to an immortal you can't expect anything. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew the outcome of this war.' When Riku was on the outskirts of town he opened a Corridor of Dawn and stepped through, into the room the Brotherhood had given him.

Three days later Riku's superior had sent him on a mission: to observe the whereabouts of the small group of warriors who stood against the Brotherhood. Luckily Riku had been fortunate enough to have been ordered to observe Sora and Kairi.

By the time Riku had found Sora and Kairi they were already training the half-ghost Danny in using his keyblade. At the third day of Riku's observation Sora had Vanitas take Danny away to train. He had observed their fight with the Brotherhood and had even helped them kill a few of them, out of sight and out of mind. When Sora had left Danny unconscious with Kairi Riku had observed closer, so close in fact that he heard Kairi talking to herself. When Danny had tried killing her Riku had rushed forward to help her but stopped when she began defending herself. He watched her fight and win, watched as Danny fell away into a Dark Corridor.

When Sora and Kairi had left for a new world it had taken Riku close to a week to find them again, just in time to see Sora fly toward the old elfish city of Ileria. Riku followed Sora from far behind while keeping ahead of Kairi's detection. When Riku reached the city of Urû'baen he drifted downwards and stood behind the throne of Galbatorix. He watched in silence while Sora confronted the mad king and execute the commander of the Brotherhood soldiers and leave when he was done, releasing the king from his imprisonment. 'Sora has grown, both in body and mind. I won't be surprised if he can control his Darkness, especially after seeing what Danny can do.' Riku followed and observed Sora and Kairi for the following days until they walked into a Dragons Tear. No matter how much Riku searched he never found the slightest sign as to where they had gone. Once or twice Riku could have sworn he heard Sora and Kairi whisper his name but when he focused on the sound of their voices he couldn't find them.

After Riku had wandered around from world to world without the slightest trace of Sora and Kairi he returned to the Dark Castle and reported all he had learned, leaving out a few choice details. Like how strong Sora and Kairi were and that a new keyblade wielder had been found. And especially that they had killed the Brotherhood soldiers so easily, in fact he told his superiors that they had barely escaped with their lives. And the fools had believed him, on his word alone they believed what he had said. 'Gullible fools. They will all die soon enough. We just need to get a little stronger, gain a little more information and experience, that's all.'

When Riku had gotten word that Sora and Kairi had returned to Disney Castle he had immediately destroyed all traces of the message but the soldiers still came. 'I told Mickey that they'll find me in a couple days, I just didn't know how long it'll take.' Riku had quickly killed the soldiers and had gathered his few belongings and the scraps of information he hadn't given Mickey. He had run through the halls of the castle, slaying any soldier who stood in his way, desperately trying to find the many generals that issued the orders for the Brotherhood leader. By the time he had been cornered Riku had slain more than ten of the generals, leaving only four alive. He fought desperately but was soon overwhelmed, he dismissed Nyx and Erebus and summoned Dawn's Rebirth and Dusk Rising to his hands. The soldiers fell back when they saw the two keyblades clutched within his hands but they soon roared in betrayal and attacked. Riku killed over two hundred un-cloaked members of the Brotherhood and more than twenty with coats hanging directly above their knees by the time his strength failed him. Before his strength failed he summoned his Guardian and ordered it to push the soldiers back. Riku's Guardian roared and crashed forward, pushing more than a hundred soldiers from their feet. While his Guardian defended him Riku opened a corridor of Dawn and stepped inside, he recalled his Guardian and closed the Corridor of Dawn behind him. Riku knew that the Brotherhood would track his movements so he dispersed his Corridor to hundreds of different worlds and stepped into each, just putting his foot on the ground before stepping through again.

By the time Riku could barely stand he stepped through his Corridor and into Twilight Town, on the top of the train station tower to be precise. And there he remained, gathering his strength, watching and waiting. When the Brotherhood failed to find him Riku again opened a corridor of Dawn and cloaked himself with the cloak the three fairy's dwelling in Yen Sid's tower had given him. He had discovered soon after he had received his cloak that he could completely conceal himself from all detection if he so willed it, he had merely to concentrate and it would be done. And upon this skill he relied, stepping through the Corridor of Dawn and into Disney Castle. But before he stepped through he untied his old blindfold from his left hand and covered his eyes with its black folds, effectively cloaking his power

When Riku stepped into Disney Castle he found himself in the Throne room, directly behind Mickey's throne to be exact. Riku looked over the king's shoulder and watched as Kairi stepped into the room, looking forlorn and haggard. Riku watched in silence as Kairi talked about the adventures she had gone on with Sora, recalling with excitement about a place on a world which she called 'Soul Society'. When Sora walked into the room Riku found himself involuntarily calling Nyx and Erebus, almost as if the Blades of Darkness had sensed a threat nearby.

Riku looked on in shock at what had happened to his best friend: his body was leaner and thinner but he was also taller. His hair was arranged in an array of spikes around his face and his eyes shone with a wicked glee. His face was far more angular than Riku remembered and he walked with a smooth gait, like that of a predator. But what shocked Riku most was the power pulsing within Sora, dark and dense. 'Like liquid pain and hatred, mixed in with equal amounts of mercy, kindness and love. I wonder what happened? I can feel my body suffocate, like its being pushed down under a lead weight. And the cold his body's radiating, it chills me to my core. How did Kairi survive living with him for so long? I can barely keep myself from running out of this room screaming in terror, but she looks comfortable. Like his presence is soothing her, comforting her.' Riku turned his eyes to Kairi and saw her own power swell in response with Sora's, the two powers swirling together, binding together into a single entity. 'Binding together to form a balanced whole, Sora's dense and dark power meeting Kairi's light and sweet Light. Like the two were made for each other.' Riku looked down towards Kairi's hands as they twitched and he saw the blood red runes covering her right hand, like those on Sora's right hand.

Riku stepped from behind Mickey's throne and he saw Sora's eyes follow his movements, like he actually knew Riku was there. Riku moved in the opposite direction and watched Sora's eyes follow him again. 'He knows I'm here.' Sora's eyes moved away from Riku and become fixed on Kairi's face. 'Or at least he knows someone's here. If he knew it was me he wouldn't be so cautious.' Riku sprinted forward, inches from Kairi and noticed with pleasure that Sora's eyes move in a different direction, away from Riku's concealed body.

When Kairi finished her tale Mickey looked away from where his eyes had been fixed from the beginning of the story and fixed them on Kairi. "That's quite a story, I've never heard its equal. To give a Soul Reaper the power of a human...I don't think it's ever been done." When Mickey Riku snorted softly from the side of Mickey's throne and whispered. "Yeah, but not as revealing as she lets on. They don't know all that much of the Brotherhood."

Riku winched when he saw Mickey's eyes harden and start to look around. "What? Did you say something Sora?" When Sora shook his head Riku began walking, partly to keep his location hidden and partly to work of the last of the adrenaline he'd used when fighting the Brotherhood. But when Sora raised his hand shining with golden sparks Riku began to rush, completely encircling the throne in less than a second. When Sora raised his other hand and charged it with black sparks Riku completely stopped and watched what would happen. 'If his Darkness isn't strong enough the Cornerstone will expel it from his body, causing incredible pain and fatigue.' Riku was hopeful that Sora could overpower the Cornerstone of Light but he soon dropped it again to his side, a moan of pain coming from his lips. 'Guess not.' Riku watched as Sora again raised his hand, this time with red sparks adorning the tips of his fingers.

Riku stepped forward and went to stand beside Kairi, his guard lowed and a smile adorning his lips. "Show yourself. I can feel you, so you can't hide."

Riku chuckled and shielded himself with the smallest amount of Dawn, just in case Sora could actually see him."Nice. You can feel my heart now. You couldn't do that in Alagaësia, I wonder what's changed?"

Sora lowered his hands and closed his eyes, a look of concentration on his face and opened his eyes again. His silver eyes had changed to a shining gold. "Oh, so that's what happened. Well done, you overcame the Darkness. But it still has a hold over you, I can tell..." Riku tapped the side of his face with a finger and grinned. Sora however had fixed his eyes upon the space Riku occupied and Riku felt his power being pulled away, leaving him visible to the naked eye. "Yo. Long time no see."

Riku pulled the hood away from his face and again pulled his blindfold from his eyes, this time hopefully for good. Riku grinned in anticipation and dismissed Nyx and Erebus when Kairi jumped him, he carefully caught her and hugged her to his chest, breathing in her clean and sweet scent. "I missed you..." Riku could barely bring himself to believe the words Kairi whispered in his ear but he pushed her away again, turning towards Sora as he did. "What's up..." Riku didn't even have the time to get the words out of his mouth when he felt that terrible power rushing towards him, Sora had a look of unimaginable hatred and fury in his eyes. Riku couldn't breathe, he couldn't even move so when Kairi pushed him away he could only look on in horror as Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand when Kairi touched him. When Kairi took Sora's keyblade in her own hands Riku felt an overwhelming amount of power surging within the shiny blade, which started to glow a muted red. When Kairi dropped it with her hands burned and bleeding Riku stepped forward he watched in shock as Kairi raised her right hand, the runes shining with blue Light. Riku felt Light well up from within Kairi, easily overwhelming the dark might within Sora, she let the Light shine on Sora and he stopped in his tracks, looking down at his own runes. The gold faded from his eyes and he fell to his knees.

Riku pulled Kairi away from Sora when he knew she was safe and held her while her wounds healed. Riku looked over Kairi's shoulder into the eyes of his best friend, horror filled Sora's eyes and he choked, a deep moan sounding from deep inside his chest. "Kairi...What have I done?" Riku watched in silence as Sora stood up, looked at Riku once and turned. Kairi turned and watched as Sora stood up. "Sora, don't." Riku heard the door to the throne room slam shut and the image Sora had left behind faded away. Kairi looked on as the image vanished and ran toward the door, the door slamming shut behind her, leaving Riku, Mickey and Minnie in silence.

Riku looked towards the King and Queen of Disney Castle and bowed. "I have returned. The Brotherhood has discovered my being a spy, and I do believe their upset about it." Riku laughed, a deep and mellow sound which reverberated across the room. "They even sent a party to greet me when I left my room, but instead of wishing me good luck on my quest they tried to kill me. Obviously they failed, but I did leave them with a present. In the form of over three hundred corpses, more than twenty high ranking officers. I even left them the corpses of ten of their generals, leaving four alive. But I don't think they like my gift, don't you think?" Riku sighed in exhaustion and felt a sharp pain in his side, he grabbed at the pain and felt moisture seep through his gloves.

Riku pulled his hand away from his side and saw his hand come away bloodied, blood seeping into the fabric of his glove. Riku sighed and cast his mind out into his body, only to draw away in pain. 'None of my wounds have healed. At least not completely.' Riku called upon his Dawn and flooded his body with its warm rays, he felt the golden tendrils snake across his skin and seep into his many wounds. When all his wounds were bandaged or healed Riku turned on his heel and walked down the red carpet towards the door. He turned when the door was within reach and looked at the two minute figures of Mickey and Minnie. "I'm going to bed! My wounds need healing and quite frankly, I'm tired." Riku pushed the door open and stalked down the hall, feeling the remainder of his wounds itch as they healed.

When Riku felt a disturbance in the air he looked up from his feet and watched on as Kairi fell down smack on her but from running into a wall of Light. Riku smiled in wry amusement and watched as Kairi get back on her feet and begin slashing at the door with her keyblade. 'The same as when I left, stronger and more mature but the same. Innocent and sweet.' Riku looked away from his old crush and towards the wall she was slashing at. Riku looked at the very texture the wall was made of and realised it wasn't made of Light at all, it was made from Darkness. A Darkness Riku had never felt before, untainted by anger and hatred, pure of the spite and fear that made up all things. 'How? How is it so pure? I've never seen it's like, and neither has Ansem.' Riku felt Nyx and Erebus appear in his hands, almost like the enchanted blades knew he had need of them.

Riku looked closer at the Light and walked forward, almost involuntarily. "It's useless. The more you fight the stronger it becomes. I wonder who taught Sora how to do that?" Riku spoke softly, almost a whisper but Kairi still heard him. She turned and again examined his new style, his parted hair with his paler skin and eyes. "I don't know. It's the first time I've seen it." Riku frowned when she told him that. 'Was there a little bit of suspicion in her voice, or was I imagining things again?'

Riku faced the wall with Kairi beside him, both facing the wall of Darkness. Riku raised his right hand and Erebus hummed in anticipation, Riku slashed down and Erebus tore across the surface of the wall, leaving a deep crack behind. Riku watched as the crack vanished, the wall thickening even more. Riku stepped back, leaving a wide birth between him and Kairi.

Riku looked down towards his left hand, where Nyx was humming in anticipation. 'An ugly weapon, the Blades of Darkness. Two black blades with a hilt attached, no guard or balance, just pure killing tools.' Riku knew that what he thought was correct, at least in context to what Nyx and Erebus were at the moment, in their sealed form. Riku raised Nyx above his head and mouthed a Word, the true name of Nyx. Nyx vibrated when it heard the Word and began to change: the blade growing in width and weight, a guard growing from the solid black of the blade, vine-like, covering his hand. Riku looked at the true form of Nyx and chuckled, astounded at what he'd been blind to. 'Nyx is the shield, while Erebus would be...'

Riku looked down at the sibling sword of Nyx, Erebus. Riku murmured another Word and Erebus flared into life, vibrating in Riku's hand as it changed. Erebus's blade lengthened, gaining almost a foot. The blade widened and the edge close to Riku's hand began to grow, curving back to cover his hand. The hilt of Erebus increased in length, almost doubling from what it was. 'Yes...Erebus is the sword while Nyx is the shield. Just like the myth.' Riku closed his eyes slightly and again heard the myth as his mother told it: "Long ago, before the creation of man roamed the immortals, just and true. The father of all was Chaos, who bore Nyx and Erebus. Nyx took Erebus as her Guardian and Consort, to serve her needs above his own. And so they lived, brother and sister watching other immortals being born. Nyx took interest in one particular immortal, Kronos, who she knew would change life as she knew it. And so he did, his children rebelled against him; Zeus, ruler of all the other immortals, who wielder the thunder and the weather as his weapon. Poseidon, lord of the sea, stood beside his brother as they rebelled against their father and his companions, who they dubbed the Titans; those who lived before all others. The third brother, Hades was another matter entirely. He stood alone, lending his support to his brothers when they needed it, but only when they needed it. For Hades had a key role in the way of the world, he ruled the dead. The three brothers and their friends fought against their mothers and fathers, unable to destroy them because they were far too powerful but not willing to let them roam free to wrest control back from their children. And so they sealed the Titans away, deep within the earth and the stars, except for Kronos. For Zeus, Poseidon and Hades knew their father was far too dangerous to simply seal away. They imprisoned him within the earth's core, forcing him to use all his power to keep himself unharmed, for the earth's core burned far hotter back then than it does now, and Kronos knew if he didn't give his all he would be destroyed.

Nyx and Erebus watched on as the younger immortals fought and raged for supremacy, forgotten over time. But Nyx was careful still, even when none remembered her name, not even her own father Chaos, who had long since gone mad with power and sorrow, for his children fought and that wounded him, he had birthed them for companionship but they too had forgotten him, leaving him alone in the void of Darkness that he ruled. Over time Chaos grew stronger in his madness, strong enough to force the other immortals to bow to his rule, all but one: Nyx. Nyx had grown strong in her years of being forgotten, she had learned to use her own inner Light to bring life, and that life she blessed with her own strength. And her children she called the Children of Chaos, giving them power beyond all others.

But as the years went by the Children of Chaos too grew old and weak, forgotten and hunted down. And then they vanished, leaving the World to its own destiny. In their absence the World grew corrupt, some seeking the Light and some embracing the Darkness Nyx had devoted her life to oppose. But as Nyx watched her children wither and die she grew weak with pain and sadness, to the point where she drew away into the realm of her father, her Consort Erebus guarding her as she slept the millennia away, waiting for one Warrior above all others to defeat her Guardian and awaken her once more."

Riku opened his eyes and felt his memories fade away, leaving him conscience to the world around him. Riku felt something drip onto his coat and he looked down, seeing a drop of what looked like water. 'Not water, tears.' Riku wiped his eyes and again focused on the task ahead, taking down the wall of Darkness.

Riku raised Erebus into the air and held Nyx horizontally in front of Erebus, in the guise of the shield. 'To shield the world from the Darkness.' Riku stepped forward and brought Erebus down, crashing into the wall. 'Like the enemies he smote to protect her, and like he will be struck down before she awakens.' Erebus cried in pain upon the reminder of his demise and the wall shattered, multiple pieces falling to the ground. Riku swung thrice more, every time more and more of the wall falling away. When Riku had returned Nyx and Erebus to their sealed form he was gasping for air, his body exhausted beyond belief. Riku examined the wall he had broken down and saw a small detail he'd overlooked. 'The wall drains the one who destroys it.' But Riku knew it wasn't just the wall that had drained him. 'Nyx and Erebus feed from me. So this is what Ares mentioned, that no mortal or immortal shall ever wield the Blades of Darkness. They suck you dry off all your power. I'm surprised I'm still standing.' Riku looked down at the dual blades clutched in his hands and dismissed them, the chains that represented them winding around his forearms again.

When Riku had finished breaking down the wall Kairi walked through the jagged entrance, only to stop when she breached the outer layer. "How?" Kairi looked towards the centre of the room and repeated the question. Riku stepped in beside her and looked at the source of her confusion, a Corridor of Darkness. "How? The wall shielded it from the Cornerstone, not from us. But for the wall to block out the destroying rays of Light the Cornerstone uses Sora had to create a wall powerful enough to keep out everything, even us."

Kairi listened while Riku talked and felt waves of Light flow past her, into the Corridor. As she watched Riku grabbed her hand and ran forward, into the Darkness, taking her with him.

When Riku pulled Kairi through the Corridor he felt it close behind them, destroyed by the Cornerstone of Light. He waited for the Corridor to expel them somewhere but nothing happened, they just stood there in anticipation. As time passed Riku began to see details, for he had lived in Darkness for so long he could see perfectly on even the darkest of nights. When he looked towards Kairi he saw her examine the details on the walls, which he could barely make out himself. 'She can see!' As Riku watched Kairi whirled to the left and stare into the distance. "Riku, someone's here." Riku followed her stare and saw two figures in the distance, both cloaked in shadow. They appeared to be moving but Riku couldn't see them getting closer, as they remained two small specks far away.

Riku turned away from the figures and saw a small Light in the distance. He reached over and pulled Kairi towards him, ready to fight or flee. As he watched the Light grew brighter and closer, but faded within a second. Riku looked towards where the Light had faded and saw three glowing objects covered in pure white cloth. He walked towards them and heard Kairi follow close behind. When the objects were within reach Riku felt someone breath on his neck. He turned on his heel and saw nothing. He turned back towards the three glowing objects and reached for the closest. 'You must decide which you represent if you wish to continue.' Riku heard the silent voice speak, the same silent voice he had heard when he had first received his keyblade, then when he received the true power of Dawn and when he fought with Dawn, his keyblade soul.

As Riku watched the three objects rose into the air, the cloth falling from them one by one as the voice spoke. 'The sword of Might.' The sword was revealed. 'The shield of Night.' A pure white shield rose from within the cloth. 'And the spear of Eternity.' The spear was revealed to be a single shaft of black wood, a serrated black blade attached to one end. The blade's edge was black while the spine was pure white. A red rope was wound around the end where the blade was attached. All in all most of the weapons were a combination of white and black. The sword was pure white with a black hilt and red guard, the shield was pure white with the insignia of a full moon in front of two crescent moon facing away from each other. The spear was of course black and white with the faintest of red.

Kairi looked on as the three weapons were revealed, but she felt an instant attachment to the shield, to its smooth edges and the insignia covering its entire length. 'Choose the weapon that represents you. Are you the one who shields others from the Darkness? Are you thrown ahead to impale the Darkness before it does harm? Do you cut through the Darkness to reveal the Light underneath? The choice is yours, you have all the time in the world to decide.'

Riku looked at the three weapons floating in front of him and considered his options. 'Am I the one who shields others or the spear that's thrown ahead? Or do I reveal the Light within?' Riku considered his options, he was always alone when he fought but he shielded his friend when he could. But he also reveals what lies deep within, as he taught Sora to look into the hearts of others.

Kairi already had her decision. 'I reveal what's within, I showed Sora that he wasn't a Warrior of Darkness. But Riku did reveal himself to be a force of good, so he can be the sword, not me. But Mickey does always send him out onto a solo mission, especially recently.' Kairi was still considering her decision when Riku reached out and pulled both the shield and the spear from where they floated. So Kairi made the last decision and took the sword.

Riku looked down at the shield and spear and smiled, for he had found a loop-hole in the silent voice's words. 'He said to choose the weapon that suits us, well the shield and the spear both show my resolve to become strong. So technically I'm both.' When Kairi had taken the sword from where it was held the silent voice laughed, a deep echoing rumble. 'You are both...correct. Maiden, you have cut through the Darkness of others and revealed their true selves, while you Warrior have shielded your friends by embracing the Darkness that you so despise. But at the same time you fight that same Darkness, alone and unhindered by your loneliness.'

When Riku and Kairi grew comfortable with the feel of their weapons the silent voice spoke again, the sword spear and shield vanishing with a flash of golden sparks. 'You face a long and treacherous road ahead. Heed my words now; you need more power than you wield at the moment to come out of this conflict victorious. The leader of your foes wishes to ignite another War, this time not forcing the keyblade masters to choose between Light and Darkness but forcing all people to choose. A war will ensue if you fail, a war will ensue whether you succeed or not, depending on your success the war may just be a war between the forces of Darkness and Light or between the many different worlds that exist.'

Riku and Kairi processed the words spoken when the silent voice spoke again, shocking them with the silent words. 'The wielder of Chaos is the key. Not just the singular force he commands but the authority his words hold. His mind contains millennia's worth of knowledge, knowledge long forgotten by all. To resolve the upcoming conflict and gain power you need the Warrior to reveal what he knows, whether he wishes to or not. Within his many memories lie the way to true peace, peace the world has felt only once before. When this World was first formed, that was when true peace was felt by all, but that is the one and only time this peace was felt.'

When Riku and Kairi had heeded the words the silent voice told them they continued on their way, towards the Light. As they walked they talked about what they had just learned.

They were both surprised that Sora had the power to bring true peace, especially Kairi. "But...How?" Kairi looked towards the Light when she asked this question, wary about what Riku's reaction might be.

Riku too kept his gaze upon their destination as he spoke. "We'll never know. He might agree to give us his memories or he'll refuse. We'll never know until we try."

Kairi nodded and lengthened her stride, sick of the lack of light. "Yeah. Let's hurry, these shadows are creeping me out. THEM too." Kairi shuddered and looked back over her shoulder towards the two people who followed them, both still shrouded in shadow but much closer.

Riku looked over his shoulder as well and lengthened his stride as well, overtaking Kairi in a few strides. "They creep me out too. Why are we walking anyway?" Riku looked towards the redhead and saw her smack herself on the forehead.

"Idiot. We could have been there by now if I carry us." Kairi stopped and extended her hand towards Riku, who looked at it in wry amusement before floating up into the air, coat billowing out below him. "Why are you still wearing that coat anyway?"

Riku looked down towards the tails of his coat and sighed, drawing his coat back into the bag attached to his belt, revealing his dark clothing. He had made small alterations to the clothing the fairies had given him. He no longer wore his gloves and he had removed the armour covering his forearms. In their stead Riku wore the black chains the Blades of Darkness had sealed into his body. His pants weren't so baggy and he had removed his knee bracers. "I don't know. Maybe because it's all I've worn since I went to join the Brotherhood."

Kairi lifted herself into the air next to Riku and nodded, they both turned and shot towards the Light, leaving their pursuers far behind them. Kairi laughed in pure joy as the wind tore at her hair and clothes, soothing her skin. When they reached the end of the road they saw that the speck of Light they'd been following was in fact a door, a door of pure white. They both descended back towards the ground and walked cautiously towards the door.

Kairi reached out and pushed on the doors smooth surface, revelling in the texture and warmth the door radiated. To her amazement the door opened, bathing the area in warm Light. Kairi blinked to help her eyes adjust to the sudden light and walked forward, over the threshold. 'Beautiful.' That was the only thought that crossed Kairi's mind when she saw the room she entered. The round room was pure white, resembling Castle Oblivion in style but not in detail or shape. The room spoke of warmth and space, the scant furniture looking plump and comfortable. But a single detail stood out, an enormous table of black onyx, angular and looking uncomfortable to sit around. Four chairs were arranged along each side with one facing the centre of the table at each end. The chairs also looked uncomfortable, the edges jagged and chipped with a flat back and seat.

Riku looked at the furniture in the room of Light and saw that most of the chairs were sagging and wrinkled, as if they had been sat on for the last decade day after day. But his eyes kept drawing away towards the black onyx table with its jagged chairs.

Riku saw that the rest of the furniture around the room had been showed back as if to make room for a great number of people who would stand behind each chair. "What is this place?" Riku barely whispered but his voice echoed around the room quite clearly, startling him with the loudness it echoed. "The Room of Binding..." Riku started again for the voice that answered him wasn't from either him or Kairi, in fact the voice sounded out of place echoing around the room. The voice was gentle and clear, with a deep quality of strength buried in its rich depths. Riku wondered briefly where he had heard a voice of such a calibre and blanched when he did. "Ares..."

Hope you enjoyed the extra-long chapter. Next chapter: **King of Darkness!**

Review. Please?


	18. King of Darkness

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter eighteen: King of Darkness!**

Kairi was staring at the black table when Riku suddenly spoke, his voice a mystical quality to it. But when someone answered she shivered, a chill crawling down her spine. "Ares..." When Riku whispered those words a black cloud rose up from one of the onyx chair and a man garbed in a leather coat appeared, his eyes shining with wonder as he inspected the room. "Ahh, it has been some time since I was last here. And no, I am not Ares. I am one far older, older than most but not the oldest. I am..."

Riku looked at the figure garbed in leather and considered what he had just heard. 'Older than Ares. Few can claim to be older than Ares. I can think of three who are far older. Chaos, his daughter Nyx, and his son...' "Erebus. Consort and brother of Nyx. He who bares Darkness as his name but protects his sister from his namesake." Riku intended to speak clearly and without emotion but his voice was muffled with a fear so great he knew it stemmed from his body's deepest instinct.

The figure turned towards Riku and smiled, revealing perfect teeth in an angelic smile. Erebus turned his back towards Riku and the barest glimmer of wings shone, lighting up the room even more for the briefest time before turning back to face them again. "Yes. I am Erebus, beloved of Nyx and her Guardian. How do you know me human?"

Riku swallowed and sat down in the closest chair he could find, which unfortunately was at the head of the onyx table. "I don't know you. I have heard the smallest amount of whispers from people, and the few faint memories still embedded deep in the Darkness." When Riku sat down Erebus stiffened, as if a pain had suddenly reared itself up. But in a second Erebus relaxed and smiled again. "Yes...It has been far too long since I have let myself been known, far too long."

Kairi looked at the imposing figure of Erebus and lost herself in his voice, in the faint glimmer of wings that shone when he spoke. "What will you do, Erebus beloved of Nyx? Take your throne as king of Darkness or will you wait until Nyx awakens?" Erebus sat down at the other side of the table of onyx and waved Kairi forward, motioning for her to take a seat. "I will do...nothing. My _father_ still has control of this world. The only one who can even try and oppose him has long since taken leave of this World, Nyx awaits the Warrior who can slay me. And before she awakens I can do nothing, I am bound to this place until the day that Nyx awakens. It's quite the tragedy actually, me staying here until Nyx awakens." Kairi had sat down while he spoke, but she skewered him with her azure eyes when he said the word 'tragedy.' He had seemed to snarl the word 'father' but his face had remained perfectly smooth, black hair falling down his back in ebony waves.

Kairi looked at Erebus and saw the beginning of tears rim his ebony eyes. "Why? Why is it a tragedy?" When Erebus failed to meet her gaze she turned to Riku, who was staring off into space with unshed tears shining in his eyes. "Riku? What does he mean? Why is it a tragedy?"

Riku turned his forlorn eyes back towards the winged immortal and answered Kairi, a strength echoing in voice that surprised him with its might. "Erebus can only leave this place when Nyx awakens, and she can only awaken if he dies. So he will never see the moon or the stars again. He is cursed to live his life in solitude, mortal death taken from him, peaceful death taken from him. The only release he can possibly receive is one through an act of violence, to leave his beloved in the hands of one stronger than him. A true tragedy."

While Riku spoke Erebus sat still, not breathing or moving, eyes frozen in place. But when Riku finished Erebus shoved himself back, scratching the floor with his chair in his haste. "What the young warrior says is true. I can only leave this world in one final act of Chaos before true peace reigns once more. But not before I do one last act of good; to give you the power of my birthright, the true Chaos. Come...Let me bless you with a damned power, cursing you to roam this world with the knowledge of how this world was forged, how true life began in earnest."

Erebus strode over to a small circle carved into the floor, small marks marring the surface of the surrounding stone. Riku and Kairi stood up from their places and went to stand before him, hesitant but willing to honour the last request of the winged immortal.

When Riku and Kairi stood before Erebus he bid them to kneel in front of him and they did. Erebus crouched down on the floor and laid his hands on the stone beneath him, the marks marring the stone beginning to glow with golden light. Erebus opened his mouth and said a single Word. Neither Riku nor Kairi could remember the word a second later but they felt the power the word contained in their very souls. Erebus rose to his feet again and said the Word again, louder and much clearer. Erebus continued doing this five times more, when he finished he closed his eyes and drew his hands over his face, leaving black marks behind. Erebus continued sliding his hands across his exposed flesh, leaving more black marks behind. When all his exposed flesh was layered with the marks he tore his shirt and coat from his body and passed his hands over his toned chest. When he was finished he said the Word again and laid both palms across his eyes, taking them away a second later, revealing thick scars running over both eyes. He opened his eyes again and revealed eyes that shone a shining white, the marks covering his body began to glow the same shining white from his eyes outward.

Erebus laid his marked hands upon Riku and Kairi's left shoulder and felt his power draining away, the marks covering his body flowing away into the two young Warriors bodies. The last power left him and his eyes faded back to ebony. Erebus felt his wings become heavy and he felt them become fully visible, fully outstretched behind him.

Kairi knelt with her eyes closed as she felt a faint burning in her left shoulder, she ignored the urge to scratch her shoulder and remained as she was. Within five seconds the itching stopped and she felt the imposing body of Erebus moving away. Kairi opened her eyes and rose to her feet, feeling wind brush her naked shoulder. 'Naked? Wind?' Kairi raised her right hand and laid it against her shoulder, feeling the naked skin. She turned her head and looked at her ruined shirt and jacket, both torn away to reveal her now marked skin. Kairi tried examining her shoulder but when she felt she could almost see the full design her body turned away, making her look like a dog chasing its own tail. When she felt she had humiliated herself enough she looked away from her shoulder and towards Erebus, who had again taken his place at the head of the onyx table.

Kairi looked towards the winged immortal and saw his wings fully visible, stretching out behind him at least twice his astonishing height, body sagging forward with the base of his wings showing. His shining black hair fell down his back, almost touching his belt. She stepped forward and felt a wind brush her cheek, she looked over her shoulder and saw the faintest glimmer of wings, pure white wings the same colour as her inner Light. "What? I have wings?" Her voice squeaked while she felt her pulse quicken.

Erebus raised his head and chuckled, raising painfully to his feet. "No. Not yet, it will take at least three years until they are fully formed. At the moment they will remain as they are, material existing outside of space. If someone were to say, brush his hand over the feathers he will feel a faint touch, while you will shiver as if someone has touched your heart. Whether you shiver in pain or pleasure depends upon the person, whether you feel love for him or her." Erebus walked forward and his wings flapped lightly, forming gusts of wind that tousled Kairi's hair and clothes. "The Mark I have given you will slowly fade with time, only to be revealed when you feel a powerful urge. Over millennia I have learned to control The Mark, but I still have not fully awakened its power. None share this Mark, you are the first. Hopefully the last."

Kairi raised her hand to brush her hair from her face and the mark adorning her palm glowed with red light, causing her to flinch. She lowered her hand and looked at the original rune that covered her hand, and gasped in amazement as it changed from a shining red to the same black that had covered the body of Erebus moments before. "What?" Kairi looked down at her palm and looked up, looking into the astonished eyes of Erebus. "How is this possible? No one knows that rune, no one except Nyx and I, and I never showed it to anyone. Where did you see this?"

Erebus narrowed his eyes when he saw the rune on Kairi's hand darken and he felt another respond some distance away. He whispered shocked words and strode forward, grasping Kairi's hand between his. "How? That rune is dead! It was never revealed, never seen. I destroyed it myself!"

Kairi stuttered from the violent outburst from Erebus and stepped away from him, almost like her body wanted to protect itself, which is exactly what it wanted to do. "I don't know! Sora did this, not me! He was the one who bound us together!" Kairi stepped farther away and bumped into the onyx table, making it shake.

Erebus looked down at Kairi and felt rage enter his being, a rage that he has not felt for eons. "What! A mere mortal discovered the forbidden rune! Impossible!" Erebus felt his heart begin to beat faster, his breathing growing deeper. 'Such power! Power I have not felt since Chaos slew the first Child! Power sweet and dangerous. Wonderful!' Erebus drew in a deep breath and felt his sigils burning from within his body, screaming for release. Erebus released his forbidden strength and felt the black marks again forming on his skin, this time fully released. "How dare you!" Erebus saw a red haze cloud his vision and tasted burning metal on his tongue, but he let his rage swell even more, his wings burning clean the foul shadow that had for so long covered their beauty. Erebus flapped his wings twice and knocked Riku and Kairi from their feet, the foul shadow falling from his pure white feathers. "How dare you suggest that a mere mortal could discover the mark that bound Nyx to me! That rune was destroyed during the Fall, when this foul curse was placed upon my wings! When Nyx gave up hope! When I disobeyed her word for the first time! When the thirst Child of Chaos was slain, by my own flesh and blood! _Chaos himself killed my Child!_ Our Child. My beloved Daughter. And he will pay, I will destroy him for what he has done!"

Kairi lifted herself from the floor and raised herself to her knees, her newly made wings beating in a futile attempt to lift her to her feet. Kairi watched through tearing eyes as Erebus rose into the air, his namesake pulsing within the dark depths of his eyes. Black marks again pulsed against his golden-brown skin. Kairi watched in wonder as Erebus began to glow with preternatural power, his wings bathing the air with their pale beauty. "Erebus!" Kairi looked to the side and watched in amazement as Riku walked passed her, his Guardian walking behind him, pushing him along. "You cannot leave this place! Nyx forbids it! She is your beloved, your charge! If you leave who will protect her! Who will save her from the DARKNESS!" Riku's voice swelled with such power that Kairi could feel his will pulsing in the air, amplifying his voice.

Kairi watched as Erebus turned his face towards Riku and drift back towards the floor, wings no longer beating. When his feet touched the ground Erebus gasped, his body dimming from his preternatural power. Erebus walked forward towards Riku and Kairi sighed in relief, only to gasp in horror when Erebus punched Riku, smiling as he did so. Erebus raised his hands and two swords of massive proportions appeared, he grasped them and walked forward, grinning as he did. Kairi watched Riku stand up from where he had fallen, his two black blades clutched in his hands.

Riku felt as if his chest might explode, the force of the punch crushed his chest and sent him crashing into the wall. Riku slid down onto the floor and coughed, spitting out blood. 'Well, that went well. Better than I expected at least.' Riku raised his head and watched as Erebus stalked forward, towards him, grinning in wicked glee as he did. Riku got back on his feet, summoning Nyx and Erebus to his hands. The Blades of Darkness solidified in his hands and Riku raised them above his head, adopting the fighting stance he used in their true form. Riku opened his mouth and screamed their true names with his full might, Erebus screamed in pain as he did. A pillar of dust rose into the air, obscuring Riku from everyone, even himself.

Riku felt his body explode outward in power and his vision flashed black as Nyx and Erebus showed their true form. Once the dust cleared Riku heard both Erebus and Kairi gasp in shock. Riku looked down at his body and gasped as well. Black marks covered his flesh, mirroring the marks on Erebus. The two released blades clutched in his hands hummed with power and Riku felt his power swell, bleeding out into the world like a gaping wound. Riku felt his strength continue to increase and he waited for it to stop, or at least slow, but his power continued to grow. When Riku's power finally stopped growing he took a deep breath and blew out, a cloud of steam spewing from his mouth. Riku moved his body and heard the flutter of feathers. Riku looked back over his shoulder and saw raven coloured wings towering behind him, changing in colour as he moved. Riku closed his hands and realised they were empty. Riku felt his face blanch and looked down at himself, knowing what he would find as he did.

Riku examined his body and opened his right hand again, the golden gauntlet that adorned his hand creaked as he did. Riku looked down at the rest of his body and saw that every inch of exposed skin was covered in golden armour, which glowed with its own might. Riku raised his hand to his head and touched his face, feeling plates of armour brushing his hands as he did. Riku looked towards a wall that he knew was a full length mirror, he gasped at what he saw. Riku turned his body to the side and examined his wings anew, admiring their size and obvious potential. Then he turned his eyes toward his body, examining the golden armour that adorned his body. Thick plates covered his chest, legs, arms and back while a helmet rested atop his head. The helmet wrapped around his head, with ivory horns extending from his temples down to in front of his mouth. His helmet completely protected him yes, but it was also incredibly detailed. His entire face could be seen but his cheeks were covered with plates, his neck encased as well.

Riku flexed his wings and felt them respond to his command, starting to beat. Riku's wings lifted him into the air and he shot forward, fist extended to deliver a devastating blow. Riku snarled just before he made contact, smiling as he felt his armoured hand sink into flesh. Riku watched in amazement as Erebus was thrown backward, slamming into the table of onyx. He screamed in pain when his wings were bunched behind his back into an unnatural position between him and the table. Erebus opened his eyes and fixed them on Riku, stopped screaming and launched himself forward, swords forgotten in his haste to destroy Riku. Riku felt fear touch his him but he merely raised his hand in front of his body and started gathering Dawn to him. Riku found out almost immediately that he could gather Dawn much faster than he could before, within a second an enormous ball of Dawn hovered in front of him. Riku closed his raised hand into a fist and the Dawn was suppressed, shrinking to the size of a baseball.

Riku raised his other hand and placed it next to the one already raised, thumb and forefinger touching as he held them behind the orb of suppressed Dawn. Riku pulled the Dawn into his hands and closed them, placed his forefingers over each other and touched his middle fingers. He opened his hands again, his touching thumbs and middle fingers almost completely vertical in front of him. Riku released the suppressed Dawn and it raged forth, slamming into Erebus and the surrounding space that he could see between the steeple his hands made, which was a lot of space indeed. Erebus screamed in pain and the room around him was turned to ash, opening a gaping hole in the entire side of the room, exposing around forty feet thick walls.

Riku settled back down on his feet and saw cracks appearing in his armour, feathers falling around him. As Riku felt his power fading away he fell to his knees, feeling exhaustion creeping into his body. Within a minute his wings had faded away, leaving hundreds of feathers behind and scant scraps of armour behind. Riku waited for his strength to return and when it finally started to creep back into his body he stood up, dragging his feet behind him. Riku walked over to the body of Erebus, expecting to find a ruined corpse. Riku found Erebus lying under a small pile of rubble, unmoving. Riku grabbed the closest piece of rubble and threw it away from the body of the winged warrior.

Kairi approached Riku as he pulled the rubble from the body of Erebus and fell to her knees beside him, pulled the largest piece of rubble aside and beheld the face of Erebus, calm and unmarked. 'Unmarked?' Kairi looked again and realised that Erebus was completely unharmed, breathing deep and steady. "Erebus..." Kairi whispered the name and sprang back when a hand grabbed her shoulder, the hand fell away and lay still. "Princess, I mean you no harm." Kairi looked down into the black eyes of Erebus and saw affection within their depths, all traces of anger and pain drained away. Kairi knelt beside him and grabbed his shoulder, trying to pull him to his feet. "C'mon, let's get you up." Kairi pulled the winged immortal to his feet and slung his arm around her shoulder, to support him if he needed her. However, because she was so short Erebus stood slumped almost double, until Erebus tripped once and dragged her down with him. "Kairi, I think I can walk on my own, thank you for helping me up." Erebus smiled into Kairi's eyes and got back on his feet, looking the same as he did when Kairi had first seen him, strong and sure.

Riku pulled the onyx table back into place and sat down, at the head of the table again, watching Erebus and Kairi making their way over. When the winged immortal and the princess of Heart had sat down he rapped his hand on the tabletop and they turned their eyes towards him. "So, what now?" Kairi shrugged but Erebus turned his eyes towards the wall behind him, as if expecting something to happen. "I don't know. Nothing...I guess." Riku and Kairi sighed in unison and slumped into their chairs, feeling the day's events wearing them down.

Erebus inspected the two warriors that sat at the same table as he and watched as a range of emotions appear upon their faces. From Riku he saw; anger, pain, exhaustion and worry. From Kairi he saw joy, worry and annoyance. Erebus sighed and the two youths turned their faces towards him. "We could always..." As he spoke Erebus felt a chill run down his spine, a chill he had last felt when Nyx had turned her righteous fury upon Chaos for destroying her beloved first Child of Chaos. Erebus pushed away from the and the heavy chair he had been sitting in fell to the ground, the back breaking off as it hit the floor with a mighty crash. "What?"

Kairi watched Erebus jump to his feet and break the lovely chair he'd been sitting on. "What! What?" Then she felt it, the chill. A chill that frightened her for she had never felt it's like, wild and unpredictable. 'No...I have felt this before. Sora has this chill around him, when he loses control.' Kairi got up from her chair and went to stand in front of where she knew the chill came from, the wall Erebus was staring at in wonder.

Erebus stared at the wall and watched the mortal girl approach it without fear or caution. 'Foolish but brave.' As he watched the wall cracked and fell inward, revealing two people. One a man, wearing white robes and the other his beloved, who wore a dress the colour of her name. Black as her ebony hair. Her lips were the colour of blood, her skin luminously pale and her eyes blue as the sea. And her beauty, ahh her beauty. She was beautiful enough to make Aphrodite cry in jealousy and to make the nymphs sing in praise. Nyx opened her mouth and breathed in the scent wafting within the room, exposing her even white teeth. "I have awakened. Erebus, my love, I have returned to you."

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: **Wyrdnein reborn**


	19. Wyrdnein reborn

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter nineteen: Wyrdnein reborn**

After Sora had fled from the throne room he had ran, tainting the air with his Darkness, ignoring the pain the Light from the Cornerstone rained upon his body. Sora ran so fast and without caution that he failed to stop when a corridor of Darkness opened in front of him. He fell into the Corridor and into a room. He stood up from the floor and looked around, taking in the enormous white bed and the white furnishing. He turned on his heel and surveyed the room, his curiosity driving his Darkness back into his heart. When he again faced the bed he saw a form reclining within its soft embrace. Sora tread lightly towards the bed and looked at the figure, realising that it was a woman. Sora blushed when as beheld her beauty, his cheeks flaming. He shook himself and again looked at the sleeping woman, watching as she turned her back towards him, moaning as if in pain.

Sora stood there and watched the woman sleep for what felt like hours before he realised what he must look like to a random person sticking their head into the room. Sora dragged his eyes away from the woman's beautiful face and walked quietly over to one of the pure white couches. He sank down into the couch and felt his body immediately relax, allowing him to breathe deeply. As Sora sat there he felt a calm settling down upon him, as if the very room wanted to comfort him. As he sat he again marvelled at the perfection of the woman, searching her face for any imperfections. He found none but for some odd reason that upset him, as if he wished the woman was flawed in some way. But she wasn't, she was...perfect. Absolutely perfect, and that's what unsettled him. 'Everyone has a flaw, whether it's a scar or a blemish. Everyone has one, but not...her. Why is that? Why is she perfect?' Sora' couldn't wrap his mind around her beauty, that's what unsettled him. She was perfect, too perfect.

As Sora tried wrapping his mind around the unknown woman's beauty he realised something, that he couldn't. That he couldn't wrap his mind around it. But he knew no mere mortal could, it wasn't in their design. 'If mortals witnessed true beauty, they would throw the rest of their lives away to again witness that beauty. To waste away to see it again, that is why...That is why you cannot fathom her beauty, it would destroy you.' Thorn whispered these thoughts into his mind, adamant in his resolve. But there was a flaw in his words, for he too marvelled in the unnamed woman's beauty. Sora could feel all the hearts within him pulse with wonder, whether that was a good thing or not Sora didn't know, he was too busy marvelling in the woman's beauty.

Thorn looked at the woman sleeping in the bed in front of Sora and felt a memory surfacing within his most ancient mind, a memory he has not seen since the beginning, the true beginning of his life. When he had forsaken his elders laws and left to take his stand in the Final War, helping the immortals craft the way to imprison the strongest, Kronos. Once he had helped Zeus and his brothers seal away the Titan he had left, returning to his life of solitude. But he had made a mistake in returning, for when he broke the one and only law of the Elder race he had forsaken all right to live in their realm. When he had returned, drunk on his triumph the Elders had tried sealing him away, in the same way he had sealed away Kronos. But he had turned back to the most ancient Law in existence: Fight for survival. Thorn had delved himself deep into the very base of all dragons, into the primal instinct that had helped them survive for eons.

Thorn had struck out at the Elders, slaying two of the Old Order, with the old power long forgotten and forbidden. Thorn had struck out with Inferno, burning himself in the process, tearing his soul asunder. In the madness he had plunged himself into he witnessed the memories deep Within, the memories that flowed within each dragon, locked away, forgotten with time. Thorn had beheld three mighty beings, adorned in clothing the colour of Night. The woman had looked down, towards the Light beneath herself while the men looked up, towards the primal Darkness. Thorn beheld that image for what felt like millennia, seeing the love and desperation shown upon the woman's face. Thorn had reached out with his being, trying to comfort her but the primal Darkness had kept him away, binding him in place. While the woman looked towards the Light with love the two men looked up with hatred and rage towards the primal Darkness, absorbing its dark power.

As Thorn beheld the trio of beings a voice had whispered to him, explaining who and what the trio represented. "The White is Chaos, father of all. He controls That Which Does Not Exist, enforcing the laws of the World. His son, Erebus, controls the Darkness. He is bound to Nyx, Night personified. While Chaos and Erebus wield the Darkness Nyx wields the Light, protecting rather than destroying. She holds power equal to Chaos, but the two are balanced, neither seeking supremacy. Look well, Young One for this is the last the trio stand together, as one. Nyx and Erebus turn away from the World while Chaos has fallen into madness, drawn deep into the primal Darkness. When next they meet it is on opposite sides of a battlefield."

Thorn mentally shook himself and the memory faded away, to join the endless others within Thorn's heart. Thorn again looked at the sleeping woman before Sora and saw the same woman he had seen those many years ago. Thorn touched his mind with Sora's but suddenly had a thought. 'If this truly is Nyx, Night personified then I must tread carefully, especially concerning her past. No, Sora must find out on his own who and what she is.' Thorn faded back into his own heart and felt fear grip him, as if his heart knew what he did not. Thorn felt a clashing of forces in the distance but he paid it no heed, for he could sense the small movements of people on the far reaches of space, regardless of distance. 'I wonder if Sora realises it was I who helped him hear Kairi so far away when she called for his help? Does he know my full capability or does he still fear my power? For if he fears he will never accept, and if he doesn't accept he will not learn.' Thorn drew himself deep into his own heart, drowning himself in memories better left forgotten.

Wyrdnein_ roared in rebellion and struck out at the first Elder, he knew not what the Elders name was for they had long since forgotten. They have devoted themselves to the cause, to protect and serve the Laws of the World. Wyrdnein struck out again and again but the Elder didn't draw away, bathing Wyrdnein in green flames hot enough to melt diamonds. "You will die this day hatchling!" The Elder roared and the others roared as well, overpowering Wyrdnein with pure brute force. The Elder clawed open Wyrdnein's side, baring his ribs for the world to see. Wyrdnein roared in pain and drew away, bathing his wound in his own blue flame, healing the gushing wound. Wyrdnein flung himself forward again and clamped his powerful jaws around the Elders throat, suffocating him. The Elder dropped dead and Wyrdnein roared in triumph, only to falter when the next dragon took his place. Wyrdnein struck out again and again but the white dragon before him ignored his futile attempts, looking down at Wyrdnein. Wyrdnein reared up on his hind legs and looked up, nine times his own size the white dragon roared down at him, bathing Wyrdnein in a torrent of white fire. Wyrdnein shrank back, his blue scales starting to glow a cherry red from the heat._

_Wyrdnein roared into the sky and felt his head touch the ground again, blood flowing from his gaping mouth. The Elder white dragon had defeated him, leaving him in a deep gorge to a slow and painful death. Wyrdnein roared again but heard his roar growing weaker and weaker, only to completely vanish. Wyrdnein felt sadness well up inside him, pitying himself for what he had done. 'I did what I thought was right, helping them seal away the final Titan, saving us from certain doom. And yet the Elders condemned me to death in this...this pit.' Wyrdnein's vision darkened and knew his life was nearing its end. 'My end...So soon. I have only just hatched a decade previously, but now my life is leaving me.'_

_Wyrdnein roared again before his end, his voice booming from the wound in the earth the white dragon had thrown him into, a low and mellow rumble in the air. Wyrdnein blew his last breath and closed his eyes for the last time, welcoming the Darkness of unconsciousness._

_Wyrdnein looked down at a coloured panel below him, which depicted a silver dragon wrapped around a boy wearing red and black armour, his head uncovered, showing black hair and silver eyes. "Who is that? That warrior who is protected by a Pure One? A dragon born with scales untainted, a glowing silver light glowing from within each scale." Wyrdnein floated down and touched down on the stained glass, looking with awe at the silver dragon. 'He is what you could become. If you sacrifice your life to a cause, a cause dedicated to keeping the balance in life. To balance life you need someone beyond life, someone who had tasted death but rose up again, embracing life.' Wyrdnein snarled when the silent voice grew silent, leaving Wyrdnein to his own thoughts. "How! How can I live again!" Wyrdnein roared and breathed a torrent of blue flames into the _non_-sky. 'To become what you are destined to be you must embrace death, but cling to life. Know that your life will change, ancient power will be made new within you.' Wyrdnein pondered what the voice said and nodded his horned head. "I accept. Change me!"_

_Wyrdnein waited and snarled when no response came. "Change me I say!" A rush of air greeted Wyrdnein's words and he drew back, snarling as he did. 'Peace, young dragon. Embrace the power!' Wyrdnein turned his head from side to side but saw no change. 'What will thine new name be? If you choose life you must embrace it fully, sacrificing what you have, including your name.' Wyrdnein thought for a second before he chuckled with dark humour. "I AM THORN!" Wyrdnein, now Thorn, roared into the sky and felt a twist inside of him, as if his heart had tried wrenching itself from his chest. "Wha..." With a deafening roar a silver dragon swooped down overhead, landing before Thorn. "Touch me, young one, and embrace your destiny!" Thorn rushed forward without hesitation, knocking the silver dragon off the coloured platform with Thorn. As they fell the silver dragon turned to ash, the ash moving into Thorn through his mouth and nose. 'Embrace your DESTINY!' Thorn felt a sickening snap within him and he was gone..._

_Thorn opened his eyes, rising into the sky as he did. "What!" Thorn looked around him and saw the blood flowing from his body, dripping into the gorge below him. 'A dream...' Thorn looked down at himself and saw a silver and black flame burn across his form, leaving his scales a glowing silver. When the fire reached his eyes he closed them but the fire burned him nonetheless. He felt his being changing, shifting into something else entirely. When the burning stopped Thorn opened his eyes, looked around and snorted in surprise. For everywhere he looked he saw light, no shadow visible. Yes, he could see where the shadow would be but they hid nothing from him. Thorns vision was clear, clearer than it had ever been._

_Thorn settled down onto the ground next to a sparkling blue lake and walked towards the water's edge, looking down into the clear liquid and saw his new form. Every scale on his body was a glowing silver, no blue remaining. Thorn looked into his own eyes and widened them in surprise at what he saw. Instead of the shining gold they had once been they were now a clear blue, the same blue his scales had been before he died. 'So my scales weren't lost, the one thing I kept as my own.' Thorn stretched out his body and realised he had grown, his body far longer and much more muscular than it had been hours ago, at least twice the length but not much thicker. Thorn settled himself down onto the ground and closed his eyes, feeling new strength pulsing within him._

_Thorn awoke from beside the water's edge and looked up at the sky, the waning moon above him. Thorn rose to his feet and roared with rage, his heart pounding with new-found hatred for those who had wronged him. Thorn trod away from the water's edge and opened his mouth wide, fire swirling deep in his throat. Thorn breathed out gently and liquid fire fell from his mouth, bathing the ground beneath him in heat. The grass and soil burned, the earth scorching. When a wide area had been cleared Thorn settled down onto the scorched earth, the red-hot earth warm against his silver scales._

_Thorn closed his eyes again and quickly fell asleep, wandering his dreams in joy. Within his dream he raged and roared, striking down foe after foe with black and silver flames. When he was the last remaining he bathed the shy with black flames, his heart beating in triumph. 'A power has far more power if you know it's name.' Thorn turned his head to the side and saw the silver dragon from before beside him, watching him with his glowing eyes. "What power do you speak of Pure One?" The silver dragon blew a stream of silver fire into the air and abruptly closed his mouth, leaving a red flame floating in the air. 'The power of Old. The power that you now command. Name the power within you and be completed.' The silver dragon turned to ash and drifted away on a sudden wind, leaving Thorn alone amongst the dead._

_Thorn looked up at the sky and thought about what the Pure One had said. 'The power of Old. What could it be? This power raging within me?' Thorn considered what the Pure One had said and felt the power within him rage, trying to drown him with its pure might. 'Like a flame, wild and unstoppable when it is released. Like a raging inferno within me.' Thorn felt his heart leap when he thought those words and he repeated them aloud. "A raging inferno within me..." His heart leaped again but he felt a small difference this time, his heart pounding with only two words: 'Raging' and 'Inferno.' Thorn repeated both words multiple times but they had the same reaction. 'Which is it? Raging or Inferno? Or are they both my powers true name?' Thorn heard a snap beside him and he again saw the Pure One beside him, jaws blazing with black fire. "Choose. Choose the true name. One is a deceiver, while the other is real." Thorn nodded his horned head and the Pure One faded away._

_Thorn looked up at the blaze his fire had created around him and whispered both words within his mind, feeling the same reaction again and again. 'Which is it?' Thorn felt a mind touch his and he drew away, but the mind forced itself upon him. 'An admirable effort, but you lack discipline and power, with time you will acquire both. To find the true name empty yourself, throw away that which makes you vulnerable. If you are truly empty of all then you shall see, you will feel what is true and what is false.' And the voice drew away, leaving Thorn with his thoughts._

_Thorn mulled over the two words in his mind and emptied himself, letting everything that bound him to the world fall away. Anger, hatred, friendship, kindness...It all fell away, leaving his mind clear, allowing him to think. 'Which is the true name?' Thorn whispered the two words within his newly cleared mind and felt the word Inferno latch within him, while he felt a sudden increase in his strength._

_Thorn was wretched from his dreams with a roar, when he opened his eyes he realised it was his own. Thorn clamped his jaws shut and the roar vanished, leaving the night still and again filled with silence. Thorn rose to his feet and jumped into the air, allowing himself to float there, tasting the air with his scales. And there he remained for the remainder of the night, watching the moon and stars move across the sky with the passing of time. 'So all things begin...and end. With time.'_

_Thorn floated through the air, finding pleasure in the way the wind touched each scale on his body. Thorn turned to the east and watched as rays of gold breached the darkness, leaving the sky a faint blue. Thorn watched the sun rise, watching the darkness give way for the light, knowing that he will never watch the sun rise with such pride with the beauty his world embodied, for he will plunge his world into chaos. 'For revenge, I do this for revenge.' Earlier that same day, when the land was shadowed in darkness the silver dragon had made itself known, for a single question. "Do you return to the Elders for Justice or Vengeance?" And to that question Thorn had a simple answer, one that he knew would change his life forever. "Vengeance." The silver dragon had nodded its horned head and walked away, leaving Thorn to his revenge._

_Upon the mountain of broken stone and shattered steel Thorn returned, to the Elders who had taken claim to his life the second he reached his mind across the expanse of the World intent on helping those in need. And there he waited, as one by one the remaining nineteen Elders gathered, gazing at them with his blue eyes ablaze with Inferno and hatred. When all the Elders had gathered on their thrones of stone and steel Thorn roared, announcing his presence. The same white dragon who had vanquished him turned his pale blue eyes upon Thorn and roared in response. When Thorn and the white dragon fell silent Thorn rose up on his hind legs, breathing a torrent of black and silver flames high into the air. "You have tried to kill one who was just and true, but you failed. And I have returned, reborn in Inferno. With heart and soul intent on revenge, fear me, for I am THORN."_

_The white dragon jumped from his pillar of steel and landed in front of Thorn, teeth leaking liquid fire. "Who art thou to challenge us? Who art thou to question our power? Who art thou?"_

_Thorn lowered himself to the ground and opened his own mouth, black fire falling onto his silver scales. "When you thought me dead in that gorge you created I died. And was reborn, a balance to this chaotic World."_

_The white dragon stared into the blazing blue eyes of the silver dragon before him recognised him for who he truly was. "Ha Ha. Wyrdnein, you live. And you dare return to this place, already twice banished, seeking vengeance."_

_Thorn snarled at the mention of his old name and shook his head, spewing black fire onto the ground, melting it in several places. "No, not Wyrdnein, Thorn. And I do dare, I dare to oppose those who choose to use their power for their own selfish reasons. The Elders are foolish and corrupt, thinking none can oppose them in power."_

_The white dragon looked down at the young silver dragon before him and felt the immense strength flowing within Wyrdnein's, no Thorn's body. "What have you done? What have you done!" The white dragon reared back and opened his jaws wide, drawing in a deep breath. He lowered his mighty head and spewed forth white flames so hot his own scales were heated to the extent that they glowed a bright blue._

_Thorn coiled his body and opened his own mouth, black and silver flames spewing forth. The black flames contacted the white fire and the white fire was extinguished, leaving the white dragon a glowing blue with a very startled expression. Thorn drew in his breath and opened his mouth wide, not focusing on quality but rather quantity. Black flames rushed from his open mouth, bathing the entire area in black fire. Thorn closed his mouth and rushed forward, bringing the white dragon with him. "You come with me!" Thorn clamped his jaws onto the white dragons shoulder and clung on, bringing his new strength to bear. And so they fell, for hundreds of feet towards the ground, only breaking apart mere feet from the break-neck stone._

_Thorn slammed into the ground and felt his bones snap under the impact, but he ignored the pain and pushed on. Thorn flew upwards and slammed into the white dragon again, mouth ablaze with black fire. Thorn wrapped his body around the white dragon and covered his body in Inferno, causing the white dragon to scream in pain. The white Elder thrashed but failed to get Thorn off of him, roaring in pain the whole while._

_When Thorn was certain the white Elder was near death he let go, floating back towards the ground. Thorn watched the Elder before him thrash still, jaws spewing white fire. "And now you will die, Elder. You will die knowing that I killed you, without mercy or pity." Thorn opened his mouth wide and drew waves of Inferno into his mouth, compressing the black flames beyond reason._

_Thorn drew upon more and more power and the black flames turned blood red, pulsing with power. Thorn was so surprised at the colour change that he released his attack before he was ready, red fire bursting from the ball of fire. As the fire flew forward it expanded, burning at least a two hundred wide crater before the flames slammed into the body of Thorn's Elder, turning him into ash. When the ash dispersed from the area Thorn surveyed what his premature attack had done. The path the wall of flame had travelled was completely destroyed, blackened for as far as the eye could see. 'So much power...Even incomplete it devastated this world.' Thorn raised his head towards the sky and drew in a deep breath. Thorn roared in triumph, his voice deep and guttural as it tore through the air._

_Thorn flew up into the sky, towards the deep reaches of space. "My vengeance is complete. I leave this world to rot in Darkness." Thorn looked back towards the world of his origin and wept at the chaos he had left behind. He watched the eighteen bodies of the Elders burn with black fire as the forests surrounding their mountain crumbled away into ash. The earth was blackened and crumbling, the air filled with smoke. Deep craters littered the earth, exposing far more soil than should have been possible. 'It is complete. This world will fall, far too much damage has been dealt. It is only a matter of time before the Darkness claims it.'_

_Thorn roared one last time, a long low note that shook the air. For over a minute Thorn roared, his pain and sadness evident. Thorn turned back towards the deep reaches of space. He flew upwards, his body cooling exponentially when he reached the limit of his world. And on he flew, going from world to world, balancing the scales._

Thorn withdrew from his memory at a sudden jolt within Sora's body. He concentrated on what Sora saw and felt fear chill him, like when he reached the limit of his home world. 'She has awoken...Awoken from her endless slumber.' Thorn drew himself into Sora's mind, telling him to beware the woman's power. 'The rest of you as well. I cannot have her realise what has befallen the World. Cannot have her find me, alive and well after so many eons has passed.' Thorn wrapped himself in shadow and delved himself deep into Sora's heart, where few would dare look for him, lest they face the danger of destroying themselves. Which he did, in his desperation for keeping the truth from coming into the hands of one so old, so powerful as Nyx, Night personified.

Sora felt Thorn draw away, almost asking him why he should shield himself from one so beautiful as the one before him. He watched as the woman opened her eyes, drawing in a deep breath as she did. She pushed herself up from the bed and turned her eyes towards Sora, eyes filled with knowledge he should never learn, should never know exists. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his blindfold, wrapping it around his eyes. He lowered his head as he felt the woman's eyes search his face, boring into his concealed eyes for the longest time. "Why do you shield yourself from me? Why do you shy away, as if in fear?" Sora's breath caught in his throat when he heard her voice. It was as he imagined it, clear and pure, like a flute.

Sora took a shaky breath and walked towards the bed, kneeling when he reached the edge. "Who are you?" Sora heard the woman giggle but he remained as he was, body tense and ready for anything. "Why, I am Nyx. And who, might I ask are you?" Sora smiled slightly and mouthed the name he had been given before bowing his head in respect. "I am Sora, wielder of the keyblade. User of Light and Dragonslayer, master of Darkness and host to Inferno."

Nyx examined the pale boy before her and felt a chill move over her flesh when he revealed his name. "Master of Darkness and host of Inferno? Why, you claim titles not befitting a mere mortal. If I had been like my brother I would have struck you down for implying a mortal could master his namesake." Nyx watched in amusement as young Sora twitched, sparks wrapping around his right hand. "Are you filled with fear? Or wonder?"

Sora snorted softly and pulled his blindfold away, looking deep into Nyx's eyes. "I feel nothing, for there is nothing to feel. I admire your beauty yes, but that is all. I do not fear you nor am I filled with wonder."

Nyx shuddered when Sora pulled his blindfold away, revealing silver eyes and astonishing power. "My my. I stand corrected, maybe a mortal is capable. But that is not likely, nor is it probable. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to change into something more...suitable." And she waved her hand over what she wore.

Sora followed Nyx's hand and scolded himself mentally, for he had failed to see that Nyx actually wore clothes. He looked at her thin white dress that came to about the middle of his thighs and felt a blush taint his cheeks. He stuttered and cleared his throat, tried again and found himself struck mute. He felt Vanitas sweep into his mind and take control, making Sora's body his own. 'Your useless. You know that right?' Vanitas, now controlling Sora's body bowed, smiling faintly in Nyx's direction. "As you wish, my lady. I shall be outside, awaiting your summons." And Vanitas, with another sweeping bow walked out the door facing the bed. When the door closed behind Sora Vanitas released his hold, drifting back into Sora's heart.

Sora stood outside the door to Nyx's room, counting the minutes as they passed. 'Six...Eleven...thirteen...twenty-two.' When the twenty-ninth minute crept by the door swept open, showing Nyx in a sweeping black dress with red beads woven into the sleeves. "Now I am prepared. Prepared to again see my Consort, my Erebus." She turned her eyes towards Sora and smiled gently. "You however are not. Do you have any clothes?"

Sora looked down at himself and saw his torn and dirty clothes. In his haste to escape from Kairi's company he had torn his clothes on various objects, chairs and doors. He shook his head before nodding once. "Yeah. Only this." Sora brushed his hand over the small badge on his right forearm and closed his eyes, seeing a flash of white lights before he did. He opened his eyes and flexed his hands and shoulders, stiff from sitting still for such a long time. "My armour. It's been a while since I used this."

Nyx looked as the boy before her turn from a mere mortal into a Warrior deserving the title of immortal. "Yes, far too long since this armour has been used. Millennia in fact." She whispered this but Sora still turned his head in her direction. "What was that?" Nyx smiled again and shook her head. "Oh nothing, just talking to myself."

Sora heard Nyx whisper and he focused on her words, far to silent for him to head without his armour but easy with his armour. "...nce this armour has been used. Millennia in fact." He quirked his head in her direction and felt suspicion creep into his heart. 'What does she mean?' Sora turned his eyes on her and asked what she said. "Oh nothing, just talking to myself." Sora could see the lie drift between them but he ignored it, focusing instead upon the Light that radiated off the woman's body, like sunlight. "So...Are you happy with this? Can we go meet whoever like this?"

Nyx shook her head and Sora sighed, shoulders sagging. He brushed his hand over the badge adorning his arm and looked at her, confusion in his eyes. "What should I wear then?" Nyx tapped her cheek with her finger and snapped her fingers, Light enveloping her hand as she did. The Light from her hand shot forward, into Sora, enveloping Sora in its golden Light. Nyx waited while her Light enveloped Sora, watching as white robes appeared on his body. When her Light faded away he was wearing robes as white as snow, complete with white shoes and white gloves.

Sora looked down at his new clothing and pulled the gloves from his hand, sticking them into his pocket. "I swore an oath that I will bare my right hand, to show everyone that I belonged to Kairi. That won't change now, so I hope you don't mind."

Nyx looked at the boy before her and felt affection enter her long cold heart, warming it slightly. 'This boy is something else. He fights like someone demented but he's sweet to his lover and kind to everyone, even his enemies. I remember few like him, even in my long life those like him are few and far between. Someone to treasure and love. Even though his power equals some Titans he is not overconfident or arrogant, doing what he must and nothing more. If the Titans could have been like him, even a little, they would have been spared their fate.' Nyx shook herself and nodded, taking Sora's hand in hers and walked down the corridor, talking as she did. "I don't mind, contraire I support your oath. Now let us go join my beloved and his guests. I think that you will be pleased as to who they are."

Sora nodded his head and slowed his pace to meet those of Nyx, gently squeezing her hand as he did. "You know, I never met someone like you before. So sweet but serious. Most people who I know are either sweet and fun-loving or serious and have as much humour in them as a blade of grass. Not that I'm complaining but I think if I had more people in my life like you my life would have been much easier."

Nyx looked at Sora and felt sympathy for him, which surprised her, for she barely had sympathy for anyone, least of all a boy she had only met once before. "And I've never met anyone quite like you. If I had more people in my life like you it might have turned out better, with less pain and sorrow."

Sora squeezed Nyx's hand and bumped his shoulder into hers, a grin splitting his face. "Hey. Our lives couldn't have been that bad, I mean, we met. And you have Erebus, while I have Kairi." Nyx smiled up at him and bumped his shoulder, tripping him as she did. "Yeah, but I'm sure it has suddenly gotten worse. I mean, look at us. A lazy bum and a burnt up goddess, quite a pair we could make." She sighed, more in humour than self-pity.

Sora got back to his feet and looked up at Nyx, eyes flashing as he smiled a devious smile. "A lazy bum huh. I'll show you a lazy bum." And he sprinted after her, causing her to screech with laughter and run ahead. 'Was she flirting? Cause I could have sworn she was.' Sora chased Nyx for the better part of ten minutes before they both fell to the floor, clutching at their stomachs in a lame attempt to stifle their laughter. When Sora finally calmed down he reached over and grabbed Nyx's hand and pulled her towards him. "Got you."

Nyx giggled and wrapped her arms around Sora's neck, her lips less than an inch from his. "Yes you do. Now what are you going to do with me? Kiss me or kill me?" When Sora opened his mouth to answer Nyx closed the distance between them and lost herself in oblivion, her heart racing and her lungs screaming for air. And there she remained, kissing Sora for over two minutes, his taste coating her tongue and hers coating his. When they finally broke away Nyx watched Sora as he gasped for breath, her own needs ignored. "Did you enjoy that? Sora, wielder of the keyblade and master of Darkness. Did you enjoy the kiss only an immortal could give?"

Sora ran his tongue over his lower lip and again tasted the sweetness of Nyx, reminding him of honey and red roses. "No. It was too perfect, too sweet, too inhuman. I like Kairi's kisses more." He rose to his feet and dusted off his clothing before walking away. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Nyx was staring at him with wide eyes, blood running down her lip from where she'd bitten herself. "And Nyx, don't kiss me again. Next time you'll find out why I saved the World twice without dying. Or rather, how I died and came back before I saved the World twice."

Nyx looked into Sora's eyes, without feeling anything. "Is that so? And how will you show me? Will you try to kill me? Mutilate me? I dare you too try, human." She spat each word and rose to her feet, blood still staining her lip. She allowed her power to rage forth fully, engulfing the entire room in blue Light. Nyx drew in a deep breath, breathing in her old power. When she spoke again her breath was visible for the temperature had dropped far below freezing. "Try it, and you shall see why I have lived as long as I have. Why I was gifted with power equal with Chaos."

Sora shivered at the sudden chill and turned around, looking in awe as the floor around Nyx froze over, thick shards snaking across the floor. Sora drew in a deep breath and drew upon the power within his heart, his own inner Light. His body was lit with golden Light and the ice around him vaporised, not even turning into water. "You would be wise not to tempt me, Nyx. Must I remind you that you locked yourself away from the World, in an attempt to keep yourself hidden from everyone. That you abandoned your Children, your own flesh and blood." Nyx blanched a sickly white at those words and her face twisted in rage and pain, instilling fear within Sora but not taking her beauty away, leaving her as beautiful as ever. Her eyes turned a sick black and her Light was tainted with Darkness, literally freezing the air that it touched. "Feel my wrath human."

Sora looked on as Nyx walked forward, pulsing with Dark might. He closed his eyes briefly and drew upon his own Darkness, his Light fading away. Within seconds all the ice around him was gone, not even steam left. When Sora saw Nyx continuing her advance he closed his eyes again, Darkness fading away.

Nyx watched her ice touch Sora, her eyes aglow with wicked glee. "Yes, freeze human. Freeze!"

Sora felt Nyx's chill touch his body, chill his very soul, but he paid it no heed. For her ice failed to harm him, his power keeping him protected. 'Thorn, I need your help.' Sora felt Thorn rise up in his mind and felt his hesitation. 'So you know, you know who she is.' Sora chuckled within his mind and drew deeper into his heart, his body's feelings fading away. 'Of course I know who she is. Everyone has heard of Nyx sometime, it just depends on how much you hear. I know about her origin and what she did. How she created the Children of Chaos, how she vanished when they died.'

Thorn sighed and started filling Sora with memories better left forgotten, every memory he had of Nyx and those like her. 'Erebus is not just her Consort and brother, he is her Guardian. He protects her from the Darkness, which is ironic because his name means Darkness. He is the true king of Darkness but he abandoned his right of the throne when he became her Guardian. Now he is but a shadow of his former glory. If he releases his hold on Darkness, every shred of Dark power within the World will flood into his body, making him the true immortal, far more powerful than Nyx and Chaos combined.'

Sora looked n as Thorn filled his mind with memories, memories so twisted with time he could barely make out what they meant. 'It is not my memory that has faded, it is you. You cannot see Nyx as someone who is cruel, nor can you understand her ambitions or plans. If you truly wish to see who she is then you must open your eyes, eyes filled with my power, power that can see through all shadows. Whether the shadows are true shadows or illusions made by those who would rather let themselves remain hidden.'

Sora closed his eyes and did what Thorn told him. They both said the next words together, Sora aloud and Thorn mentally, each word spoken like a hammer blow.

-"See the truth."

Sora opened his eyes and looked at Nyx, truly looked. His blue eyes alight he saw Nyx for who she truly was. A woman of great beauty, that much was still true, but now Sora saw the true extent of her beauty, a way to fool and exploit. He looked at her and saw the Darkness pulsing deep within her, below her pure Light. Her eyes glowed ebony and black wings were spread wide behind her, spewing forth Darkness Sora had never seen: untainted by hatred and anger, pure of the spite and fear that tainted all things. 'So that is the primal Darkness. Funny I thought it would look different from my Darkness, but its only colder and far denser. Suffocating actually. Thorn, care to join me?'

Nyx watched in pleasure as the boy before her squirmed beneath her power, his body encased in her Dark ice. 'And I haven't even released my true Darkness, locked away deep within me. The Darkness I'm using is a fake, barely touching my true power. But I don't want to destroy this world, so I'm just gonna use a little more...'

Sora flinched in pain and felt the first shard of ice pierce his flesh, driving deep. He flinched again when the next shard touched him, and the next. He knew he would be dead if he didn't do something, but he didn't know what. 'I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want to die either.' He felt Thorn feeding him the river of blood that Thorn had called Inferno, which covered his body in red flames, flames that kept the shards of ice at bay. 'Use me, I know how to deal with a immortal. I did help seal away Kronos after all.' Sora nodded his head and plunged his being into the blood of Thorn, into the river of Inferno. While he did this he pushed his hands forward, breaking the ice directly before him. He held both palms upward and two orbs of red formed above his palms, heating his frozen body. He pushed his hands together and did something that he thought was amusing. Sora struck a pose and held both palms at his side, doing the signature attack of his childhood hero. "Kaaa-meee-haaa-me-haaAA!" Sora released the wave of power held between his palm and thrust his hands forward, the orb held between his palms expanding outward.

A blood red wave shot from Sora's hands and immediately destroyed the layer of ice on either side of it, fracturing the ice, creating a lightshow equal to any nightclub. Nyx watched the wave of red approach her and suddenly felt mad laughter bubble from her lips. "Goku indeed. That boy continues to amaze, even putting a bit of humour into this fight." The wave struck her and threw her back, pulling out dozens of feathers and tearing her dress. "No! Not my dress!"

Sora watched as his wave of Inferno throw Nyx back, tearing the floor apart beneath her. When the cloud of dust cleared he saw that she was still on her feet, fingering the gaping hole in the side of her dress. 'That was good Sora. Yes, not hurting her but proving that you are worthy of the title Master of Darkness.' Sora watched as Nyx looked up from her dress with a faint smile, eyes twinkling with humour. "Nicely done. You actually tore my dress. I'll send you the bill, yes?" Sora nodded his head and walked over to Nyx, fingers twitching in anticipation. "Don't fret, I won't try anything. I promise."

Sora narrowed his eyes but continued walking towards her, his fingers still. "Are you alright?" She smiled at him and showed him her fingers, which were scorched and blackened. "Yes, nothing I can't heal." As Sora watched the black wounds on her fingers cleared up and healed, leaving behind white skin. "You don't look surprised that I can heal myself. Why is that?"

Nyx looked into the glowing blue eyes of the boy before her and involuntarily twitched, a memory clawing its way into her mind.

_Nyx watched as the silver dragon before her reared up, jaws spewing forth black flames. "Poor poor dragon, don't you know when to give up?" In response the dragon bathed her in black and silver flames, melting through the ice that covered his brilliant scales. "I will never give in! Not until those like you are all sealed away, leaving the World in peace!" Nyx smiled gently and waved her hand in front of herself, the flames before her parting a path to the dragon. "Who are you little hatchling? Why are you so far from your home world?"_

_Nyx watched as the dragon gave a hiccupping growl, which she took as a sob. "My world has fallen. After I exacted my revenge. In my haste to destroy my foes I scarred the world beyond hope, I watched it burn in the Darkness. Darkness you command, you twisted immortal."_

_Nyx wanted to comfort the dragon but she knew he would never allow it, lest she wanted to lose a finger to his jaws. "What is thou name, dragon? I shall take away thine regret if you allow it." The silver dragon before her bowed his head and eyed her with resentment. "I was Wyrdnein, now I am Thorn. After my rebirth in a Pure One." Nyx cocked her head to the side and heard her Darkness whisper in her ear, words she hadn't expected echoing into her mind. 'This one is cursed. Cursed to roam the World, neither living nor dead. You cannot aid him, for he chose his fate.' Nyx frowned at those thoughts and again turned her ebony gaze towards the dragon before her. "What have you done to deserve a fate so cruel, so demented in nature?"_

_The dragon before Nyx opened his mouth and formed a sphere of Inferno within his mouth before snapping it shut again and said nothing, as if that small display had been explanation enough. Because it was, Nyx had seen a power she had though long destroyed and forgotten. "So you wield THAT power, why did you choose that fate? Why did any of the others choose that fate? To give up eternity in peace for eternity in agony, destined to shield this World from all who would will harm upon it." Thorn looked at her with clear blue eyes and stood up, passing her as he walked. "Leave this place Nyx. Your father approaches and I do not wish to fight the both of you to protect the peace. And you know I would, your lover told you so. That is why you came here isn't it?"_

_Nyx turned her head as Thorn walked past her, his claws scratching the rich red soil beneath them. Nyx looked around at the landscape, the blue lake less than five feet from her and the snow-capped mountains above and behind her, sheltering the paradise of the valley from the outside world. "No, that's not why I came. This was where Chaos killed my first Child, less than a century ago. I came to pay tribute, nothing else."_

_Nyx looked up from the lake and into the sky blue eyes of Thorn, tears dribbling down her cheeks as she wept anew. "Ahh Nyx. I am sorry I was not in time to stop Chaos, if I was just faster I could have saved her. But now we are both here, looking into the past, seeking sympathy in our regret." When Nyx again heard the hiccupping growl from before she looked again into Thorns eyes and saw tears, tears the size of her fist falling from his eyes, burning the grass where they touched. "Weep not my young friend. The time will come when Chaos will pay for his actions. Whether it is within the next century or the next hundred thousand years, he will pay."_

_Nyx watched on as Thorn dipped his head towards the ground, his snout aglow with black flames. When he again drew away a clear blue stone was fixed to the ground, shining with Light. "My tribute to the fallen. I leave now to return, a hundred years from now, to again pay my respects, and so I will continue. Until the end of time or until the time comes for me to leave this World on one last journey, whichever comes first." Then Thorn padded away, claws scarring the ground. Nyx reached out and laid her hand upon Thorn's head as he passed, her tears falling on his mane, staining his silver mane blood red in certain places. "Thank you." She barely whispered the words but Thorn turned back towards her, humming as he did. "No. Thank you Nyx, for returning to respect my one and only friend." And with those words he rose into the air and flew away, vanishing from Nyx's sight and mind._

'His one and only friend...How could my father be so cruel?' Nyx bowed her head and wiped her hand across her face, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "Why father? Why did you have to be so cruel!" Nyx screamed into the air, a blood red cloud rising from her wings in her fury. 'No. That Darkness must be kept locked away. Only my father is worthy to burn in those flames.' Nyx looked down towards the boy before her, into his sky blue eyes that reminded her anew of Thorn's commitment. "You remind me of someone. A dragon who had come to my daughter's final resting place, to pay his respects. I don't know why you remind me so much of Wyrdnein but you do, and as long as that reminder remains I will protect you. Come, my beloved waits." And she walked away, waving her hand out in front of her, Light flowing from her hands and towards all the damage caused by the brief fight that had taken place. Nyx's dress repaired itself and Sora's robes did as well, all the tiles repaired themselves and the ice melted, leaving the corridor as they found it.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: **Last fight**

Review. Please?


	20. Thanatos revenge fulfilled

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise chapter twenty: Last fight.**

When Sora and Nyx reached the end of the corridor Nyx asked him to break down the wall and he did, with a quick display of tremendous skill with his keyblade. Before the wall fell he dismissed his keyblade and formed a ball of Light within his mind, which he rammed into the falling wall, making it fly forward so as to prevent dust falling upon them.

Nyx looked on as the wall fell forward, examining Sora as he used his keyblade. 'He really is skilful. All he needs now is immortal power and he would almost instantly overpower most every other immortal, he could maybe even challenge Erebus.' As the wall fell Nyx turned her eyes forward, already smelling the scent Erebus radiated. When the dust cleared from the rubble Nyx looked towards the three people before her, one a boy with silver hair sitting in her place at the onyx table, a girl with a shocked expression that stood mere feet away and the last, the last was her Guardian. Nyx opened her mouth and sucked in a deep breath, tasting the scent that Erebus carried with him. "I have awakened. Erebus, my love, I have returned to you."

Sora walked forward and pulled Kairi into his arms, breathing in her sweet scent as he did. "I'm back. With a friend. Kairi meet..." "Nyx, Night personified. You have returned." Sora looked in annoyance over Kairi's shoulder towards who had spoken and quickly averted his gaze. "Erebus, you waited for me." Sora watched as Nyx walked towards Erebus and take his hand, rubbing it against her cheek. Sora wondered why didn't do anything more but the look of love on Nyx and Erebus's faces explained why. 'They don't need to touch. Being in the same room as each other is enough.'

Kairi looked at Nyx and Erebus as they sat at the onyx table, not touching but speaking with such love and joy she felt she was intruding. When Riku cleared his throat Kairi half expected Nyx to blast him with fire but she just looked over before turning back towards her love. 'I guess being away from someone you love for that long gives you endless patience. But now that their together they won't want to talk to anyone else. I'm happy for them. They deserve some time together. Especially since Erebus didn't have to die to wake Nyx up, she just had to be in the same room as someone else. Which thinking about it makes sense. I mean who would put themselves to sleep with nothing to look forward to when they wake up?'

Sora looked at Kairi while Nyx and Erebus had their own version of a reunion. He watched her while she chewed on her lip, as if facing a difficult problem. He stroked her cheek and she turned toward him, a smile fixed on her face. "Why are you staring at them like that? It's not like they'll vanish if you look away. Though that would suck." She nodded but turned her eyes back towards them, that same look of concentration on her face. Sora looked at Nyx and cleared his throat, turning his eyes towards to Kairi when he did. "Nyx what happens now?"

Riku watched as Nyx turned her head towards Sora and grinned in anticipation, waiting for her to turn towards Erebus again. He was disappointed then, when she actually kept looking at him as if in confusion. "What do you mean 'what happens now?' I will avenge my daughter's death, that's what." Sora narrowed his eyes and Erebus slapped the table, glaring at Sora as he did. "You don't have the right to question her, boy. Nyx can do as she will, with or without your consent." Riku waited for Sora to backchat but instead Nyx clasped Erebus's hand in her own, a glare on her face. "Leave him be Erebus. He has every right to question me." She turned back to Sora and smiled gently at him. "Why? Did you have something else in mind?"

Sora looked at Nyx and opened his mouth, closed it again and hesitated. "This war...What is it's cause? Was it the Brotherhood, or your father?" Sora watched as Nyx turned her eyes towards Kairi, then Riku and back to him. "Sora...As much as I know I do not have the answer to that question, and I think neither does anyone else. As far as history is concerned the cause of war has always been the act of good. Like when Chaos birthed the immortals, he wanted company but they forgot about him, instead seeking supremacy against each other. Humanity is no different, when one person does an act of good another takes that act and twists it into war. This has been proven again and again."

Nyx looked towards Kairi, Riku and back towards Sora and sighed. "I'm sorry, but when you sealed Kingdom Hearts the first time you released many a foe from within the Light. When you sealed Kingdom Hearts again you strengthened these foes, giving them the means to seek war. The true instinct of humanity has always been to cause Chaos, nothing else. When you give a boy of twelve a sword he will think about how many he can kill before he in turn is killed. He doesn't think about who he can protect with the sword, his first thought when he takes the sword within his mind is to kill. It is inevitable. I'm sorry...Truly I am, but I cannot help. For in my act of good another will twist it into war, it is the nature of this World."

Kairi listened to Nyx's words and knew she was right. 'The way of man has always been to seek war, and when they can't find it they start it. But she forgets, there has always been people who tried stopping the war from starting. Without them every war would have been ten times worse, ten times longer, ten times more violent.' Kairi looked at Sora and saw that his face was lowered as if in prayer, lips moving in silent words. She looked at Riku and saw him stare blankly at the wall, refusing to meet her eyes. 'They both know she's right. And they know they can't change it.'

Kairi looked at Nyx and saw pain shadowed in her beautiful blue eyes. "You're wrong. Yes, man has always thrived in war but you forget the people who oppose it, the few who had hope for a brighter future. The ones who seek balance, seek peace. Without them every war would have been worse, without them no one would have survived. Without them the people who survived the war would never have seen the sun's rays, the beauty the sun represents. The Light the sun covers the World in."

Sora listened to Kairi's words, the Light within his life speaking what was within her heart. He raised his head and felt hope, hope he had lost long ago but never realised he'd lost. "She's right. Without the few who had hope the Darkness would have been much stronger. Without them no one would have hope, not even you Nyx." Sora rose to his feet and felt his heart start t pound, hope flooding his veins. "What is it you said to me in Traverse Town? '_What you say is true. You fight to protect, not to destroy.' _Have you changed since then? Have you lost hope?"

Nyx stared at Sora in confusion and felt a memory tickle her mind, just out of her reach. "What do you mean? Traverse Town? I've never been there." Nyx watched in confusion as Sora snorted, got to his feet and walked towards her. "You've never been there? Well then I remember someone who looks exactly like you, sounds the same and smells the same. And what is the possibility of that happening?" Nyx shook her head and Sora came even closer, face inches from hers. "You don't know? Well let me answer my own question. None. There is no chance of that happening, none at all."

Sora looked into Nyx's clear eyes and saw something awaken within them, something she had forgotten. "Yes. Remember." Sora looked into Nyx's eyes and saw confusion appear, followed by wonder and suspicion. "How is this possible? I was asleep when that happened, no doubt about it. And yet I clearly remember seeing you before. Lying in a pool of your own blood, uncertain and close to death." Nyx fell silent and Sora moved even closer to her, his lips less than an inch from hers. "Yes, that's it. Remember what you have forgotten." Sora saw fear creep into Nyx's eyes and Erebus rose up from his chair, Light pulsing from his wings. "Step away from her human." Sora remained where he was and drew even closer, eyes beginning to glow red in anticipation at what Nyx might remember. "I said move away!" Sora paid Erebus no heed and stared into Nyx's eyes, waiting to see certainty flash in her eyes.

Flashes of remembrance flashed in Nyx's eyes and Sora's eyes were completely consumed with red, no silver visible. "Now, tell me." Sora waited and Nyx opened her mouth slightly, ever so slightly as if she wanted to whisper something to him. Sora leaned even closer and waited, waited for the message to be delivered. But it never came, Erebus at that moment grabbing Sora and throwing him over the table, wings beating the air.

Sora felt himself fall and he focused his eyes, stopping as he did. And there he remained, not moving another inch. "You'll regret that. No matter who you are you will regret that." Sora turned in the air until his feet were less than an inch from the ground, wind whipping his clothes and hair. Sora lowered himself to the ground and looked at Erebus, eyes still glowing a fierce red.

Erebus looked at the youth before him and felt something stir in his heart, his most ancient heart. 'What is this? Hate? Rage? Loathing?' Erebus felt these emotions continue to grow as Sora drew even closer to his love, almost touching her. When he finally did touch his love he felt his heart explode in fury. Before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed Sora around the neck and thrown him, completely over the table. Erebus stood where he was, wings flapping with enough force to knock down fully grown trees. Erebus saw Sora whisper something and grow still, hanging in the air. Erebus saw Sora walk towards him eyes blazing with a dark keyblade in hand.

Sora summoned his keyblade and looked down at the weapon his Darkness had given him. '_A warrior of Darkness needs a weapon of Darkness. I give you Dark Nebula, the dark sun. It improves your Darkness aligned attacks and shields your heart from corruption. Be grateful for this gift, we rarely give anyone a gift, especially someone who reeks of Light._' Sora looked down at his blade and thought the name Dark Nebula was quite ironic, for the very name contradicted itself. The blade itself was two shafts of silver metal, dark veins running up from the hilt and teeth. The teeth were curved and serrated, reminding Sora of tendrils of Darkness. A red eye was fixed in the hilt, with a cross hanging from the keychain. As a whole the keyblade was silver with a few patches of blue, red and black staining the metal. For some reason Sora felt resentment rise up within him, as if from some part of him he had neglected. 'Looks like Xehanort's. The shaft and teeth, the very feel of resentment running through the blade.' Sora felt the hate boil within Vanitas and felt the shadowy blade within his hand respond to that hatred, pulsing with dark might.

Sora looked up from his blade and into the cold eyes of Erebus, his own eyes blazing with crimson light. Sora raised his keyblade chest level and turned it to the ground, the point pointing between his feet. A blue light shone at the end of his keyblade and fell to the ground like a teardrop, splashing on the ground. Sora felt the ground beneath his feet roil and change, rushing forward towards Erebus.

When the wave of earth was a mere foot from Erebus he raised his hand and pushed, the earth beneath his feet responding. The two waves of earth collided and stopped where they were, a stone wall towering towards the ceiling, touching it in some places. Erebus smiled and walked forward, his own blades forming in his hands. He swung his blades and the stone wall shattered, shards of sharp stone rushing away from him, towards Sora. In response Sora swung his keyblade and ice burst from the tip, colliding with the stones. Erebus swung again and lightning arched from his dual blades, snaking through the air to touch the tip of Sora's keyblade, shocking the keyblade wielder.

Sora felt the lightning course through his keyblade and into his body, waves of pain snaking through his body. When the lightning faded away Sora swung his own blade through the air, once, twice, thrice and touched it with his right hand, black bolts forming on the tips of his fingers. "Dark Thundaga!" Sora raised his hand into the air and the black bolts ascended, draining into the ceiling. Seconds passed as he waited, silent as he waited for the fallout to begin. Erebus chuckled and advanced, blades scraping against each other, sparks flying. When Erebus had taken two steps a growl was heard from above, as if a great beast was in on the roof. Erebus and Sora looked up, both saying the exact same thing.

-"What the..."

The building shook and the roof was ripped away by some unseen force, crumbling away above their heads. When the roof was completely gone Erebus looked up into the sky, seeing bolts of Darkness writhe in the clouds high above. As he watched the bolts of Darkness grew and fell down towards him, in the shape of a wicked thunderbolt. Erebus raised his arms above his head and made a barrier of Light and fire but the lightning cut through his defences and struck him, burning his chest and singing his feathers.

Sora watched the thunderbolt descend and knew it would kill Erebus if he allowed it to strike, so he drew away a portion of his Darkness and allowed the majority of the lightning to miss its target, instead just passing along the chest of the winged immortal, burning deep gashes into his skin. Sora walked forward dismissing his keyblade and punched Erebus, hard in the jaw. Sora slugged the immortal again and felt two bones in his hand break but he ignored the pain and hit him again, this time felt and heard many bones snap, including his wrist. He drew away and looked at his hand, seeing his deformed hand with some amusement. He took his broken hand into his other, more whole hand and pulled the bones into the correct positions, cringing as he did so. When Sora was satisfied his bones were mostly in the right place he cast a spell of healing, one Eragon had taught him. A spell that mended broken bones and again bound muscles into the correct place. He watched in fascination as his hand jerked around beyond his control and heard his newly aligned bones scrape across each other, hopefully into the right position.

Sora looked at the downed immortal beside him and kicked him in the ribs, getting a grunt for his actions, and smiled. "Still alive, ehh? Be grateful I actually want to alive, otherwise I would have ended you." Sora heard a pained chuckle and saw Erebus turn towards him, a grin splitting his face. "That so? Would I have died? I don't think so, that barely stung." Erebus pointed at his chest and Sora looked at the deep gashes he had made. Sora chuckled in amazement and walked away, thinking about the welts tracing the winged immortals chest. 'Not even a scratch. Sure, I didn't wanna kill him but I did expect to see at least a scratch, instead...nothing.'

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Erebus and Nyx again sat at the onyx table, Sora prompting Nyx to reveal what she remembered. "Tell me what you saw." Sora continued with this question for maybe two minutes before he finally gave up, pushing away from the table and opening a Dragons Tear. "Well then I have nothing left to do. See ya Nyx, Erebus. Maybe I'll be back after I wasted the Brotherhood, but then again maybe not." Sora looked at Riku and Kairi and nodded, stepping into the Dragons Tear. Before he was gone he felt a chill around him, the red flames around him dimming.

Nyx watched Sora step through, feeling despair touch her most ancient heart. Before she knew what she was doing she had frozen the red flames, breaking the means of transport. "Wait...I have one last part to play in your war. Only one." Nyx raised her hand and pulled Sora, Riku and Kairi towards her, Erebus frowning beside her. When the three warriors stood before her she rose to her feet and raised both hands, Light enveloping her hands. "Observe." A darkened space appeared in front of the them and Nyx drew upon her power, showing revealing what was hidden and kept secret. "Observe the Castle. To reach the leader you must defeat all resistance, the design of the castle forces you." Nyx looked at the white castle before her and pointed a finger towards a section of the castle, the image drawing closer. She turned her hand and the image cleared to show a darkened room, one secluded from the rest of the castle. "To have the best chance of success this is where you need go. I believe you know where this is Riku." Nyx snapped her finger and the image faded away, with Sora and Kairi still closely examining the room.

Riku looked into Nyx's depthless eyes and opened his mouth to ask the burning question but she touched her fingers to his lips and drew away, shaking her head as she did. "No Riku, I shall not be joining you. Our role in this conflict has been fulfilled, now we must again fade back into the pages of history, to again be forgotten." Riku watched tears well up in Nyx's eyes but he dared not comfort her, with Erebus so close at hand. "You shall not be forgotten. We'll remember you, the both of you." Nyx smiled a bitter smile and walked away, leaving through the hole she and Sora had came through. Before she walked around the corner she stopped and looked back at him. "Return here when this conflict has come to an end. I wish to make known to you something that will surely follow. Fare thee well."

Sora watched Nyx walk away and saw Erebus follow close behind, swords still clutched in his hands. He stopped in front of the ruined wall and raised his right palm towards the wall, palm aglow with black light. As Sora watched the rubble scattered around the room rose up and flew towards the wall, becoming a part of it once more. Sora watched the wall repair itself and when it was completely restored Erebus turned back towards them, blades dragging behind him. "Return when your duty is fulfilled. Fare thee well." As Sora watched a black shroud enveloped Erebus and faded away a second later, Erebus vanishing with it. He turned towards his two friends and smiled a carefree smile, the smile only ruined thanks to the maturity and anguish carved into his face. "Let's get back to Disney Castle, I think the time has come to call our friends. For one last showdown. Together..." Sora looked down towards his left hand and Dark Nebula appeared, drops of Darkness running from the eye as if in sorrow. 'One last fight...'

Sora raised his right hand and opened a Dragons Tear, stepping through as he did. When he arrived he felt pain snake up his left arm and he dismissed Dark Nebula, the blade consumed in golden Light. He looked over his shoulder and watched Kairi step through, Riku close behind her. Kairi grinned at him but Riku did nothing, just staring into the distance. "What happens now?" Sora shrugged and walked towards the library, where he had a feeling Mickey was frantically searching for them.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter: **Death at a funeral**

Review. Please?


	21. Death at a funeral

Here's the last chapter. Enjoy.

**Dawn will always rise last chapter: Death at a funeral.**

Before Riku stepped through his Corridor a chill crept over him and he found himself in the Room of Binding, the meeting place of Nyx and Erebus, where the onyx table stood. A few seconds later Kairi appeared beside him, eyes dull and still crying.

"We meet again my young friends. But one is missing, one who has given his life for peace." Nyx looked at Riku and Erebus from where she sat at the table, Erebus beside her. "Sit and I shall reveal what I know. Reveal what has truly come to pass." Nyx watched as Riku drew his keyblades, body enshrouded in Dawn. "You did this. You killed Sora!" Nyx watched in sadness at the madness that had begun to knaw away at Riku, his power wild and constantly in a state of flux. Riku rushed her and Nyx allowed him, just raising her hand in defence when Riku was inches away, holding him as he was. "No I did not. Sit and I shall reveal what has come to pass."

Nyx pushed Riku into a chair and rose from her seat, walking swiftly to where Kairi was on the ground, sagging and crying uncontrollably. "Fret not my child. Hope is not yet last." Nyx pulled Kairi to her feet and gently pushed her into a chair. "Kairi, awaken from the cloud of chaos and sorrow you have been forced into and heed mine words. Please." Nyx walked back to her chair and sank down into its dark depths, feeling the stone chill her. She looked at Riku in his madness and Kairi in her sadness, feeling regret for what she had allowed to happen. "Sora chose his fate, willingly and without regret. He died a true warrior, but that is not what you want to hear. He felt rage and sorrow as he fell into the void, regretting the time he must miss with Kairi. And it is that regret and sorrow that allowed him to cling to life, not a mortal life but life nonetheless. He lives on, in pain and shadow, but he lives." Nyx looked towards the wall and willed it to fall, the wall falling inward a second later.

A figure shrouded in shadow walked through the hole, silver wings spread wide behind it. The shadow stepped through into the room and looked towards the girl crying in the onyx chair, feeling sadness taint his black heart. "_Kairi..._"Sora stepped from his shroud and into the light, showing himself for all to see. Instead of burns and gaping wounds was silver armour and beauty, his being shining with Light. He spread his wings and walked forward, his features becoming more perfect with each step he took. "I live." Sora watched in sadness as Kairi looked up at him, purple bruises below her eyes from lack of sleep. "Oh Kairi. What have you done too yourself?" Sora sank down in the onyx chair beside Kairi and pulled her to his chest, even though his body burned at the contact.

Nyx watched Sora comforting Kairi, a frown adorning her brow. "Sora! Riku, Kairi. Stand, I do believe the time has come for this fate to crumble away. To be renewed and fulfilled, the consequence of your actions taken away. Except that which you never intended, waking me from my slumber and creating peace within this World. And for that we thank you, from the very depths of our hearts, we thank you. Erebus, the time has come. Open the door!"

Riku watched as Erebus walked away, black marks snaking their way across his skin. He sank down on his knees inside a circle and closed his eyes, wings streaming out behind him. A black power streamed from him in waves, power Riku couldn't withstand, its weight killing him. As he watched Nyx too started to expel that primal Darkness, bathing the entire room in its red fury. Riku collapsed from his chair and he saw Kairi do the same, her eyes wide and staring. 'It's killing us. It's very presence is killing us. So this is what the primal Darkness is, the true evil. Killing all that it touches without exception. The power only three have ever tasted, the only who can dare use its might.' Riku looked to his side and saw an armoured silver boot, which belonged to Sora. Sora too was pulsing with red Darkness, the primal Darkness. 'Sora became an immortal. That's what Nyx mentioned when she said he no longer lived a mortal life.'

Sora felt the weight of Primal Darkness forcing his body down, slowly killing him. 'I must...live.' Sora's eyes widened with resolve and Primal Darkness flowed from him faster, with much more power. Within seconds Erebus rose to his feet, a sphere of Primal Darkness clutched in his hand. "Fare thee well, Brother!" Erebus threw the ball of Primal Darkness towards Sora and he felt it push him back, along with Riku and Kairi, into the wall behind them. Sora felt his wings crumbling away, along with his armour. When he stood in his old clothes he felt his body begin to change, changing back into what it had once been. He felt his scalp itch and his eyes burn, his right hand ablaze. He looked up and saw his hair change, growing shorter and becoming paler, again becoming the blondish-brown it had been when he stepped onto the beach after killing Xemnas. He looked down t his hand and saw the runes covering his right hand fading away, the additions to his original rune flowing back to where they had come, leaving his skin unmarked, When the single rune remained it crumbled away, leaving black feathers behind. Sora felt his eyes grow heavy and fell backwards, the armour on his original clothes rusting away. Before Sora's vision faded he heard three shouts, on guttural and raw like a dragon coming from within his mind, leaving him as he had been before Dante changed him. Sora's power faded away and he fell asleep, no longer having the will to keep himself awake.

Kairi felt her body burning with pain, especially her right hand and her back. She looked at her right hand and saw the remainders of feathers falling through her fingers, leaving her hand un-marked. She saw feathers fall across her face and she knew the power Erebus had given her was leaving her, along with her wings and black marks. She fell unconscious through sheer exhaustion, leaving her to dream for the first time since Sora died.

Riku screamed in pain, as much as physical as emotional. He felt his connection with Dawn fading away, leaving Darkness behind. He clutched Dawn's Rebirth and Dusk Rising in his hands and they crumbled away, leaving two blades of Darkness in his hands. He looked at his wrists and saw Nyx and Erebus appear in his hands and crumble away, the chains they represented falling away as well. Riku never fell asleep, instead he was bludgeoned on the head with what felt like a wrecking ball, forcing him into the realm of dreams.

Nyx approached her young friends and saw them relax as they all entered the realm of dreams. "Forgive me...I can't have you become what I have become. Lost in the madness, seeking what has been lost for eternity. No, instead live as you would have lived if the Brotherhood had never interfered. The World owes you that, and much much more." Nyx turned back to her lover and delved herself into the madness of power that was Primal Darkness, letting it consume her. "Erebus now. Send them back..." Erebus nodded towards her and closed his eyes, his wings again turning black as he took back what he had forsaken. "Send them back, King of Darkness..."

Erebus plunged himself into the heart's true essence, Darkness. His Darkness flooded from his heart and tainted his body, forming the sigils that would give him back his throne. On his arms formed sigils of might and control, giving him the will to plunge the entire World into Darkness while retaining his heart. On his chest and shoulders formed the sigils of strength and resilience, giving him power beyond what his body could control while giving him the endurance to maintain his hold on sanity. On his back and palms formed the sigils that was his true power, the sigils of self and mind. When the sigils of self formed he felt his power soar beyond belief, while as the sigils of mind formed he gained the temperament to control that power, giving him the ability to rip apart space and time with his mere will.

Erebus and Nyx combined their power and stripped their young friends of the power they had gained on their most recent adventure, sealing Sora's heart from those within him while barring Riku's way to Dawn. Erebus rose to his feet and walked forward, his feet burning the stone around him while his wings ripped the air apart, red bleeding from his wings like blood. Before he touched the three warriors Nyx touched them, giving them a way of surviving the ordeal that would surely follow.

Erebus ripped space apart and threw his young friends through, sending them back to a time where they were far more innocent to the ways of the World, before they killed without regret.

"Goodbye my friends. Until we meet again!" Erebus closed the portal he had opened and drew back from what he knew corrupted him, Nyx doing the same. Erebus and Nyx sank down into the chairs of onyx and smiled, knowing that their fight was neigh upon them. "They fought for us. Now we must fight for them. Prepare yourself Nyx, for our father awaits our wrath." Erebus grinned in expectation and bloodlust and saw Nyx nod her head, saddened at what she knew she must do to her own flesh and blood. "Yes...Blood will be shed. Prepare well my sons and daughters for the time of my wrath has come, righteous in my vengeance and glorious in its violence."

FIN

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of **Dawn will always rise.** I hope you review my story and await in anticipation for the next.

I haven't decided on the name yet so I'm open to suggestions. But I'm thinking of including **Twilight **in the name, so as to follow the previous titles.

**I have officially decided to call this series the series of HEART.**

Ya know, after the four powers of the heart. Let me know if you approve or not.

ChaosAngel out...

For now...


End file.
